CrossRoad
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Ichigo est en dernière année de lycée. Il faut qu'il choisisse. Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant on sait que jamais rien n'est facile...
1. Prologue

**_"CrossRoad"_**

**Résumé complet_: _**_Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quel université ira t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie.__ Cependant, on sait que jamais rien n'est facile..._**  
Rating**: **M  
Pairing:** GrimmxIchi_ (et d'autres en arrière plan)_**  
Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.

**Note : ** Un grand merci à ma bêta Real Dream Nirom pour les corrections/explications et tout le reste!

* * *

**PROLOGUE (**Version 2**)****  
**

**

* * *

**

« Quand j'arrive à cette période de l'année où je me demande comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, j'ai l'impression d'être soudainement pris dans un énorme tourbillon de sentiments, sentiments dont j'ai souvent peine à comprendre le sens… »

« Mon cœur s'égare, mes yeux se ferment, mon corps est amorphe et mes pensées vagabondent aux quatre vents. Je n'ai pourtant pas à me plaindre: ma vie est parfaite, rythmée par le bonheur, la joie et l'allégresse d'une vie aisée pourtant… »

« Face à cette réalité, il y a l'illusion de ma personne. Le besoin de montrer que tout va bien alors que tout semble aller mal. L'ivresse du mensonge pour pallier un sentiment de détresse. Le besoin de me forger une image afin de me protéger du mieux possible du monde extérieur… »

« Car je n'arrive plus à supporter cette solitude qui m'accable, ces regards qui semblent vouloir plus que je ne pourrais donner, ces vœux, ces attentes que je ne peux combler et pour lesquels je me sacrifie pourtant, au prix de mon propre bonheur… »

La pièce est sombre, plongée dans les ténèbres. Pas une seule lampe d'allumée, juste la noirceur du ciel et les brefs flashs de lumière des orages qui retentissent avec fracas. Et cette pluie diluvienne qui martèle les vitres à un rythme effréné. Et puis il y a ton regard vide et éteint où ne semble transparaitre aucune émotion. Qui fixe au loin un point invisible au milieu du ciel ou sur le sommet des gratte-ciel. C'est un regard qui laisse pourtant deviner une profonde tristesse, un égarement dans les méandres de la pensée, là où tu t'enlises profondément et dont il est difficile d'en réchapper non sans faire de sacrifices…Tu repenses à tous ces événements du passé, les possibilités ou les choix qui t'étaient offerts, les contraintes, les issues, les culs de sac…Si on avait finit par te laisser le choix de mener ta propre vie, en serait-il autrement à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu deviens enviable et plus ridicule encore lorsque tu te mets à envier les autres, insatisfait de ce que tu es…

Parce que tes rêves d'enfants ne t'on mené que vers l'illusion, et que la réalité s'est brutalement imposée à toi, à cause de tout ceux qui t'entourent et qui croyaient te dicter ta vie… Parce qu'au final, tu es entouré par la joie mais tout ceci n'est que la masque de jais qui déguise le visage défiguré par la jalousie.

Tu es seul et personne n'est là pour t'aider, pour partager avec toi un peu de ta souffrance, pour sécher les larmes sur ton visage, pour apaiser ta colère, pour soulager ta douleur…

Mais parce que tu as peur de cette solitude, et de ce qu'elle est capable de faire de toi, tu revêts le même masque que tous ces étrangers et entres dans les mêmes danses qu'eux, qu'importe ce qui arrivera.

Car il suffit parfois d'un sourire pour mettre en confiance n'importe qui. De belles paroles enchanteront la plus aigrie des personnes, il suffit juste de savoir comment s'y prendre. Seulement, il y a d'autres fois où tu te retrouves confronté au revers de la médaille. Et tout devient alors comme un film négatif et silencieux empli de grésillements incessants. Il n'y a plus aucun son. Tu vois juste les sourires et les lèvres bouger sans que tu n'entende aucun son… et tout devient soudainement plus effrayant. Tout te deviens étranger…

Et puis tu affiches toujours le même visage, la même attitude devant les autres parce que tu ne veux pas créer de ressentiment à ton égard. Tu préfères donner l'illusion plutôt que de te mettre à nu et d'avoir à admettre la dure réalité à laquelle tu est sans cesse confronté. Tu veux te donner l'idée d'une vie bien meilleure et tout est plus douloureux…Tout devient plus "difficile et amer".

Et tu jalouses toujours ce que tu n'est pas et surtout ce que tu souhaiterais ou aurait souhaité devenir.

Tu es né tel que tu a été fait et ne peux lutter contre certaines choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux lutter. Tu admires tout aussi bien que tu jalouses et il est dur de faire correctement la part des choses. Tu luttes contre tes véritables sentiments, contre ta véritable nature afin de préserver ton bonheur et celui des autres. Pour ne pas souffrir inutilement.

En croyant bien faire, tu t'attires la haine de ceux avec qui tu te croyais le plus en sécurité, les personnes les plus proches de toi. En pensant prendre les bonnes décisions, tu finis par te plonger dans l'erreur et tes yeux deviennent aveugles. Tu vas toujours plus loin et parfois trop vite sans même regarder autour de toi, sans faire attention aux gens qui t'entourent. Au prix de nombreux efforts, tu essayes de devenir une personne respectable mais tu deviens le contraire sans t'en apercevoir. Tu imposes ta loi pour que rien ne soit plongé dans le chaos, avec autorité et discipline même si cela implique d'être celui qu'on n'aimera jamais et qu'on haïra tout sa vie pour la peine et la souffrance causées par tout ces nombreux sacrifices…

D'un côté, ce que tu voulais être. De l'autre, ce que tu es devenu. Cette insatisfaction, cette douleur, cette tristesse qui entaille ton âme jusque dans la chair. Ces bons sentiments qui finissent par te plonger dans les profondeurs de la solitude sans issue possible. Le matin tu te lèves, et la roue continue et continuera de tourner pour toi, sans cesse, sans cesse, sans jamais s'arrêter…Tu marches sur ce chemin pavé de pierres, les yeux dans le vide. Chaque jour, chaque semaine, à chaque mois et à chaque année. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, parce qu'il aura suffit que tu relèves la tête l'espace d'un instant, ton regard croise alors celui d'une personne qui fera battre ton cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ton chemin de pierres se recouvrira de fleurs multicolores et alors, au loin, tu verras soudain que ton chemin se sépare distinctement en deux pour la première fois dans ta vie. Amour, amitié, destin, fatalité... Qui est-ce ou qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être? Tu t'en moques éperdument. Car cette personne est devenue le rayon de soleil qui assèche les flaques d'eau sur le bitume, le vent qui fait voguer les nuages vers d'autres cieux.

Cette personne est celle que tu chériras toute une vie car elle aura éveillé en toi un doux sentiment.

Elle est celle qui te fera dire un jour :

« Parce qu'un jour nos chemins se sont croisés, tout à changé… »

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

Est-ce que cette entrée en matière vous plaît? Je l'espère en tout cas. Ce synopsis mettait en scène une histoire complétement différente que j'avais un jour publier sur un site (et que je remercie) mais que je n'avais jamais continué. Et bien je vais tout recommencer, avec la "même" synopsis et une même entrée en matière mais dans l'univers de Bleach (avec ses personnages, mais attention, pas son histoire!) alors j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir la suite! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! Car comme tout le monde dit, une review sa fait sourire et surtout plaisir mais après tout c'est vous qui voyez ;]


	2. Tentative de recrutement

**_"CrossRoad"_**

**Résumé complet**_**: **__Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quelle université ira-t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant, on sait que rien n'est jamais facile..._**  
Rating**: **M  
Pairing:** GrimmxIchi_ (et d'autres en arrière-plan) _**  
Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Si « __CrossRoaD » était un élément ce serait : la terre, signe de matérialité et de réalité._

_Parce que « CrossRoad » c'est la croisée des chemins, là où tout le monde passe et ne fait attention à personne. Mais où il suffit parfois d'un seul regard pour changer toute une vie. Pour faire battre un cœur. Où certains croient en une destinée ou un futur déjà tracé. Où la passion se heurte à la haine, où la joie se brise contre le malheur, où l'amour fait aussi face à l'indifférence. Parce que « CrossRoad » c'est un nouveau tournant. C'est le carrefour qui apparait soudainement au milieu du chemin._

_Car à CrossRoad, c'est aussi là où les gens peuvent dire : Parce qu'un jour, nos chemins se sont croisés…_

_**_1_**_

_**"**__**Tentative de recrutement"**_

Le réveil de son portable sonna 6h55 quand Ichigo comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever. L'esprit encore embrumé, il eut un peu de mal à émerger de son sommeil et ne se redressa qu'à demi sur son lit, une main maladroitement serrée sur son portable dont il avait fait cesser la sonnerie retentissante. Il essaya comme à chaque matin de rassembler le fil de ses pensées jusqu'à parvenir à un degré décent d'éveil et il se leva maladroitement, rejoignant dans un état second la salle de bain, se penchant par-dessus le lavabo afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Les dernières traces de sommeil ayant disparues, il se regarda dans le miroir posé devant lui tout en essuyant les dernières gouttes d'eau de sa récente toilette avec une serviette.

Une fois qu'il eut considéré qu'il avait une mine présentable, il se coiffa, plaquant ses mèches rebelles sur son crâne avec quelques noisettes de gel et retourna dans sa chambre afin d'y enfiler son uniforme scolaire fraîchement repassé. Ses pas le menèrent ensuite dans la cuisine où il se prépara un café dont les douces effluves amères ne tardèrent pas à gagner ses narines, achevant de le réveiller complètement. Sa tasse de café à la main, un toast beurré coincé entre les dents, il récupéra le journal, déposé chaque matin dans les cylindres apposés à chacune des portes de l'immeuble grand standing dans lequel il logeait et entreprit sa lecture, confortablement assis.

- Alors comme ça, les actions en bourses sont au plus mal hein ? Encore un meurtre. Un politicien mêlé à des affaires illicites. Trafics de drogue. Vol à main armé…

Comme chaque matin, Ichigo marmonnait comme pour quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce les diverses nouvelles relatées dans le journal. C'était une manière à lui quoique un peu idiote de se tenir compagnie. Arrivé à un tel degré de réflexion, il se disait parfois qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui de rester dans la demeure familiale mais depuis quelque temps, l'atmosphère y était devenue insupportable. A l'approche de ses examens, il ne pouvait décemment plus supporter l'ombre de son père constamment derrière son dos, attentif à chacun de ses résultats scolaires, s'assurant qu'il étudiait bien dès qu'il revenait de ses cours. Même son temps libre se transformait en heures d'études, sous la tutelle d'une procession de précepteurs au CV tous plus impressionnant les uns que les autres.

Il lui avait donc été très difficile de convaincre le paternel de lui laisser prendre un appartement, s'essuyant un refus catégorique dès que la demande lui avait été adressée. Mais l'argument de la réussite de ses examens avait été amplement suffisant pour faire pencher la balance et son père avait bien été obligé de revenir sur sa décision. Le rouquin n'en avait pas demandé plus. Il avait écouté son père lui prêcher la bonne parole pendant des heures avant qu'il ne puisse lui-même décider du choix de son appartement. De son appartement à son lycée, il mettait seulement une quinzaine de minutes en bus. Cependant, il était assez éloigné de la maison et c'est une chose qu'il trouvait plutôt positive au vu de sa situation.

En déposant sa tasse dans l'évier, il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout d'éprouver un pincement de regret envers Yuzu et Karin, ses deux jeunes sœurs, jumelles et encore à l'école primaire. Elles semblaient avoir été affectées par sa décision soudaine de quitter le domaine familial, même si Karin avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, se contentant de lui parler avec dédain comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le rouquin ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de lui montrer son affection. Yuzu de son côté, n'avait pas hésité à se comporter en sœur capricieuse et avait quémandé un retour à la maison dans les plus brefs délais. Lâchant un soupir alors qu'il finissait de laver son verre, il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et partit récupérer son sac dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant l'espace de quelques secondes devant le portrait d'une femme à la beauté splendide accroché sur le mur de son salon. Quand il eut récupéré son sac, il y fit de nouveau face et s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'en aller, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Itte kimasu, haha-ue… **[1]**

**OOOoooOOO**

- Excusez-moi mon jeune garçon, s'éleva soudain une voix chevrotante près de lui. Pouvez-vous me dire l'heure qu'il est ? Je crois bien avoir oublié ma montre chez moi. Je suis si confuse…

- Il n'y aucun mal madame, ne vous sentez pas gênée, rassura Ichigo en souriant tout en dégageant son poignet pour regarder l'heure indiqué sur sa montre. Il est bus devrait arriver dans 2 petites minutes.

- Vous êtes bien aimable mon garçon. Merci beaucoup.

Ichigo adressa un nouveau sourire à la dame âgée, alors que des voix commençaient doucement à s'élever derrière lui, dans un murmure presque imperceptible.

- Et en plus de cela, il est poli. Ce mec est vraiment trop mignon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Viens, on va aller lui parler.

- T'es folle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on irait lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à… Zut le bus arrive.

Décrochant rapidement de la discussion qui avait commençait à prendre une tournure plus ou moins gênante pour lui, il se reconcentra, ignorant les grommellements mécontents des deux adolescentes et se saisit de sa carte magnétique à l'intérieur de son sac, la validant. Une fois entré à l'intérieur du véhicule qui repartit une fois tous les passagers embarqués, il se hâta de se trouver une place et entreprit la lecture d'un livre qu'il sortit prestement de son sac, feignant ainsi une concentration suffisante pour dissuader les deux jeunes filles de l'approcher. Si ses camarades de classe avait été là avec lui, ils n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde à le taquiner. _"Lui et sa belle gueule_" comme l'aurait dit mot pour mot Madarame Ikkaku, ou "_Lui et son adorable minois"_ aurait préféré Matsumoto Rangiku. D'un air distrait, il leva son visage vers la vitre contre laquelle il était appuyé et y entraperçut brièvement son reflet.

Peut-être était-il aveugle, mais il ne voyait aucune raison qui lui valait de se faire gratifier le fait d'avoir une belle gueule, ou un joli minois. Force était de constater que malgré son quotient intellectuel, il lui était impossible de relever l'importance de son physique au travers d'un regard autre que le sien. Sa réflexion fut mise à mal par le nombre de personnes qui investissait le bus de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement plein. Il se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas été mieux pour lui d'écouter son père, en décidant de se faire chercher chaque matin par une voiture afin de l'accompagner au lycée. Mais il chassa très vite cette pensée de sa tête. Une telle situation lui aurait amené encore plus d'inconvénient.

Car des inconvénients, il y en avait énormément ici aussi, comme le fait d'avoir presque la totalité de tous les regards qui convergeaient dans sa direction. Il n'était pas bête. Si on lui attribuait un joli minois, l'attitude plus que sérieuse qu'il avait devant un livre auquel il ne portait en réalité, aucun intérêt devait lui donner une expression sérieuse voir presque… noble ? C'est ce qu'avait lâché, se rappela-t-il soudain, Inoue Orihime une autre camarade de classe, sous ce qui avait semblé être le coup de l'émotion alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un livre à la bibliothèque. Quand le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée qu'il fréquentait, plus de la moitié en descendit car plus de la moitié des occupants du bus étaient des adolescents fréquentant le lycée de Karakura. Ichigo fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'une sorte de passage s'était formé pour le laisser passer à son aise, et il continua dignement sa route, dépassant le portail de l'établissement et ne tardant pas à rejoindre sa classe. Quand il eut repoussé la porte coulissante, il nota les visages déjà présents qu'il salua poliment comme chaque matin et alla s'installer à sa table dans un soupir trahissant son soulagement. Il entreprit de sortir ses affaires de cours quand de longs cheveux châtains vinrent glisser sur la surface de son bureau. Des cheveux qu'ils auraient reconnus entre mille. Sans même lever les yeux, il esquissa un simple sourire.

- Yahô Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Inoue. J'ai bien dormi et toi ?

Le visage de la jeune femme prit une jolie teinte coquelicot et elle acquiesça d'un énergique mouvement de la tête.

- J'ai mangé des œufs avec de la salade et de la pâte de haricots sucrés alors je suis en pleine forme !

Ichigo se plaqua une main sur le visage pour ne pas vomir face à l'image qu'il s'était faite du petit-déjeuner de sa camarade de classe et se contenta de sourire faiblement quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Madarame Ikkaku et Matsumoto Rangiku. Il les salua d'un mouvement de la tête jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescents aient rejoint sa table.

- Putain je n'y crois pas qu'on me fasse autant chier dès le matin.

- Encore en rapport avec ta calvitie ?

- N'emploie pas ce mot là et je ne suis pas chauve !

Comme pour contester la véracité de la brulante affirmation, le soleil déjà assez haut dans le ciel vint éclairer de ses rayons la surface lisse du crâne de l'adolescent, aveuglant ses camarades qui reculèrent en se protégeant les yeux de leur bras. Un hurlement de rage retentit, suivi par des éclats de rire, alors qu'Ichigo tentait de fuir les mains d'Ikkaku qui cherchait à l'étrangler. Passé cet instant de dérive et une fois la sonnerie des cours ayant retentit, les élèves se levèrent pour saluer leur professeur et le début d'une nouvelle journée de cours commença. Ichigo sortit son stylo et se concentra immédiatement sur les formules mathématiques qui s'enchainaient rapidement sur la surface encore noire du tableau.

_- "Je dois me concentrer. Me concentrer et oublier… jusqu'à ce soir…"_

**OOOoooOOO**

- Pas intéressant… pas intéressé… non plus, non plus… celui-là non plus. Celui-là encore moins.

De plus en plus énervé malgré le fait qu'il tentait de garder le contrôle, il ne put finalement s'empêcher de balayer du plat de la main ce qui restait de la pile de feuille par-dessus la table. Parmi la mini tempête de feuilles qui voltigeait devant ses yeux, il put distinguer le regard de Yadomaru Lisa posé sur lui, un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres.

- La sélection est difficile hein ? Tu tiens tant que ça à avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ? Pas que ça me dérange mais…

L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux montrait pourtant l'intérêt croissant qu'elle portait face à l'insistance de son patron. Elle eut finalement pitié de lui en voyant ses grandes dents blanches décorer son sourire pourtant crispé et remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Je t'ai donné les dossiers de ceux qui s'étaient présenté lors de l'audience de la semaine dernière. Si tu n'es pas satisfait, organises-en une nouvelle et juge par toi-même si tu as si peu confiance en mes capacités.

- Lisa-chan…

Hirako Shinji avait bien senti la pique que venait de lui lancer sa jeune secrétaire et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une moue faussement affligée. La vérité étant que s'il avait jusqu'à maintenant refiler tout le boulot à la jeune femme, c'était qu'il ne pouvait supporter les regards appuyant de tous ceux qui se présentaient, désireux de se faire engager, certains n'hésitant pas à dévoiler la couleur de leur argent, ou même à dévoiler un peu de leur peau une fois qu'ils avaient réussi on ne sait comment, à coincer le directeur pendant le temps qu'il parvenait à grappiller pour aller aux toilettes ou ailleurs d'ailleurs.

- Ou alors reviens en à la vieille méthode et va toi-même sur le terrain. Vois de tes propres yeux.

Shinji leva un sourcil en réponse mais les rides sur son front montraient qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ses doigts tapotèrent de concert sur la table alors que son regard commençait peu à peu à se perdre dans le lointain. Lisa le constatant, esquissa un nouveau sourire et entreprit de ramasser les papiers et les photos éparpillés au sol. Quand elle eut rassemblé le tout, elle reposal'ensemble sur la table avec le reste de la pile qui avait survécu et accorda un nouveau regard à son patron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. La jeune femme le connaissait assez bien pour savoir sans se tromper qu'il était tourmenté. Elle décida de mettre un terme à sa réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Tu as le choix. Tu peux faire un petit tour en ville ou jeter un coup d'œil à la sortie des établissements. Ceux qui sont à l'université par exemple. Il y a une gamme assez nuancée qui j'en suis certaine, saurait te satisfaire et…

- Je ne sais qu'en penser. Même si je trouvais quelqu'un à mon goût, il n'est pas sûr que cela marche en mon sens. Une fois à l'université, tu es bien trop engagé… pas assez malléable. Trop idéaliste…

- Pourtant ça ne te coûtera rien d'aller jeter un œil en voiture.

- Humm. Pourquoi pas. Allons-y et puis ça aura le mérite de me changer les idées.

Déjà bien assez fière d'elle d'avoir réussi l'exploit de faire décoller de son siège le jeune directeur, Lisa ne discuta pas et entreprit de faire appeler une voiture tout en consultant sa montre.

- Oui c'est moi. Fais amener une voiture, nous sortons.

_/Quelques minutes plus tard/_

- A présent laisse-moi te reposer la question. Pourquoi vouloir engager quelqu'un ? Les affaires de la maison marchent très bien en ce moment non ?

- Ça ne peut pourtant pas continuer ainsi. Depuis quand crois-tu que nous ayons engagé le dernier ? Depuis Yama-jii! Ce qui fait très exactement 2 ans, 3 mois, deux semaines, 4 jours et… 16h, 3 minutes et 10 secondes, rajouta-t-il avec un soupir après avoir consulté sa montre.

Lisa soupira elle aussi mais face à l'attitude qu'elle trouvait un peu exagérée de son supérieur et réajusta ses lunettes.

- Approfondis ta pensée.

- Je veux du sang neuf, c'est tout, finit par lâcher Shinji, ses yeux scrutant à travers la vitre alors qu'il triturait d'une main ses mèches blondes.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout. Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour faire tes preuves face à Yamamoto-sama ? Depuis qu'il t'a légué le poste de directeur c'est vrai qu'il n'y a vraiment rien eu… de bien nouveau.

Shinji tira une grimace et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je le fais pour beaucoup de raisons. C'est vrai, je veux montrer au vieux que je suis digne de ce qu'il m'a légué, je veux quelque chose de nouveau, je veux du neuf ! Je veux quelque chose qui révolutionnera le monde et que j'aurais entrepris avec ces mains.

Le jeune directeur leva les dites mains pour appuyer ses dires et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage tout en marmonnant entre ses dents. Quand il était vraiment sérieux ou du moins quand il se mettait dans la peau de son rôle de directeur, il pouvait être impressionnant mais quand il se laissait emporter par sa passion, il pouvait se montrer tout aussi immature et passionné. Lisa esquissa un sourire et partit à son tour dans la contemplation du paysage quand un cri puissant la fit sursauter.

- La… la voiture ! Arrête la voiture vite !

- Aikawa ! Fait-ce qu'il dit !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment cherché à comprendre ce qui leur avait valu le cri alerte de leur patron et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'ils l'observèrent quitter la voiture précipitamment, non sans avoir arrangé au préalable sa casquette et son manteau. A sa suite et sortant du siège passager à côté du conducteur, Muguruma Kensei, l'un de ses gardes du corps, vint le rejoindre, très vite rattrapé par Aikawa Love. Lisa poussa un soupir et alla se placer à côté de lui tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle vit alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant le prestigieux lycée de Karakura et vu l'heure qu'il était et la foule d'élèves qui sortait du bâtiment, ce devait être la fin des cours. La jeune secrétaire leva un sourcil dubitatif derrière ses lunettes et se tourna vers Shinji.

- Tu te rends compte que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit ?

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'université ? Tant pis, je m'en moque bien. J'ai trouvé celui qu'il me fallait.

- Tu…

La surprise l'emporta sur son étonnement et elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle.

- Tu vas me dire que tu as repéré quelqu'un parmi toute… cette… foule…

Au premier abord, elle avait pensé que son jeune patron avait halluciné et ça n'aurait pas été faute de lui en vouloir vu l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais tout en lui parlant et en scrutant la masse d'adolescent qui convergeait dans leur direction, elle l'avait vu. Lui. Comme si en réalité, il avait été seul depuis le début. Et ça avait un sentiment très étrange. Ce fut comme s'il avait appelé son regard à se poser sur lui et sur personne d'autre. Une étincelle sauvage s'était soudain allumée dans ses yeux. Son allure, sa démarche, sa silhouette longiligne, les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux roux dansant dans la légère brise qui s'était levée. Tout en lui avait comme un charme dévastateur qui… Lisa se racla la gorge quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à fantasmer sur lui et elle dût réprimer son âme de yaoïste pour ne pas sauter sur lui et lui baver dessus. Elle redressa d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers Shinji qui semblait lui aussi complètement absorbé et… déçu ? Mais cette même déception sembla soudain éveiller comme une certaine excitation chez lui, la preuve en était le sourire presque victorieux, voire même jubilatoire qui s'était affiché sur son visage laissant transparaître comme à chaque fois, la partie supérieure de ses dents.

- Lisa-chan, suis moi ! Vous deux, restez derrière.

Les deux gardes du corps acquiescèrent d'un simple signe de la tête et se postèrent côte à côte devant la voiture, alors que Shinji escortée par Lisa, s'avançait vers le jeune adolescent qui ne se doutait de rien. La foule d'élève commença petit à petit à ralentir et à se disperser face à cet homme blond pourvu d'une coupe au carré et qui affichait un visage presque menaçant, suivi par une femme à lunette à l'allure tout aussi austère. C'était pour cette raison qu'Ichigo se heurta au dos de quelqu'un qui s'était subitement arrêté devant lui et qui s'écarta vivement pour laisser apparaître le jeune blond.

Tout en frottant d'une main son nez endolori, il fixa les nouveaux arrivants d'un air dubitatif. Shinji quant à lui, ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un sourire. Lisa qui le regardait, savait qu'il ne le réservait que pour ceux envers qui il n'avait aucune estime. Pour une première rencontre, pour qu'il arbore un air aussi sérieux, c'est qu'il devait être parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Elle comprit dès lors qu'il le désirait. Et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Le jeune directeur jaugea rapidement Ichigo du regard maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de plus près et lui tendit une carte qu'il avait sorti de son porte-carte gris métallisé. Ichigo hésita avant de s'en saisir et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il leva les yeux du bout de carton quand l'inconnu s'adressa à lui.

- Je me présente jeune homme. Je suis Shinji Hirako. Comme tu peux le constater toi-même et de tes propres yeux, je suis le directeur en chef d'une agence de mannequin mondialement reconnu. CrossRoad, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils quand il entendit le nom de sa prétendue agence. Car de un, cet homme il ne le connaissait pas. De deux, il n'avait pas pour habitude de gober tout ce qu'on lui disait, surtout dans une rencontre comme celle-ci et à la sortie du lycée. Et de trois, c'est qu'il fallait bien l'admettre, oui il connaissait le nom de cette célèbre agence. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir lu quelques articles dans des magazines qui avaient circulé en cours pendant les pauses. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé, mais il fallait avouer que la tenue des mannequins qui y travaillaient était tout à fait exceptionnelle. S'il ne pouvait juger de sa propre beauté, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à juger celle de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui avaient posé devant les photographes et dont les profils s'affichaient parfois en grand sur les écrans géants ou les panneaux publicitaires et ce, pendant des semaines, voire des mois.

- Pourrais-je au moins avoir l'honneur de connaître ton nom ?

Le rouquin hésita à se présenter à un inconnu, du moins presque inconnu maintenant, mais finit par se lâcher. De lui dire comment il s'appelait ne tuerait surement personne.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-san alors. Tu dois te demander la raison de ma présence ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, même si au fond je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

- Je vois. Alors je vais direct et franc avec toi. Ta beauté… elle ne vaut rien sans la grâce. Oui tu m'as parfaitement entendu. A l'heure actuelle, ta beauté n'est qu'un appât sans hameçon **[2]**. Ou si je peux être plus clair, tu es juste un gros morceau de viande fraîche et de première qualité qu'on présente dans la fosse aux lions Mais je peux remédier à ça. Je peux faire ce qui pourrait s'avérer être du gâchis, une véritable opportunité. Car oui, tu as la beauté. Et moi je peux te fournir ce qui semble à première vue te manquer cruellement. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu sois à moi. Que tu travailles pour moi.

Shinji écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la réaction de l'adolescent. Il n'y avait rien. Une expression fermée et un regard comme désabusé dardé sur lui.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous voulez de moi dans votre agence ? En tant que mannequin ?

- C'est exactement cela Kurosaki-san. Ni plus, ni moins.

Le rouquin réprima alors un rire naissant dans sa gorge, ne laissant dévoiler au blond qui s'était adressé à lui qu'un simple sourire amusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il balança la bandoulière de son sac en travers de son épaule avant de déchirer sous ses yeux la petite carte de visite en carton fin.

- Et bien sachez Shinji-san, ou qui que vous soyez vraiment, que ce n'est pas avec une carte de visite et un beau discours que je vais vous croire. Donc ne comptez pas sur moi pour rentrer dans votre petit jeu ou alors c'est que votre santé mentale est au plus mal et je vous plains. Sincèrement.

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils et il arrêta d'un signe de la main Lisa qui s'était apprêté à prendre la parole, outrée par le ton condescendant de l'adolescent envers eux. Sa santé mentale? Le garçon n'avait peut-être pas tort car en cet instant même, il se surprenait lui-même à laisser un gamin au ton faussement arrogant lui parler sur ce ton. D'un simple regard, il intima à ses gardes du corps de rester en arrière et de préparer la voiture alors que derrière l'adolescent, il pouvait voir se profiler l'ombre de professeurs à l'air plus ou moins mécontent. Lui-même l'était pour bien d'autres raisons, mais rien sur son visage n'aurait pu montrer de cet état de fait.

Il soupira simplement et décolla de sa position, approchant du rouquin qui esquissa un pas en arrière par prudence. Le geste arracha un sourire au blond qui se contenta alors de glisser une nouvelle carte de visite dans la poche de sa chemise.

- Tu as le droit d'être méfiant et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Prends seulement le temps de... reconsidérer ma proposition. Tu verras que tu pourras en retirer plus que ce que tu ne pourrais le croire.

Le blond lui adressa alors un dernier sourire énigmatique et lui tapota l'épaule avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître derrière la portière que l'un de ses imposants gardes du corps avait ouverte derrière lui. La superbe voiture lustré de noir ronronna et s'éloigna aussi rapidement et brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, et le silence qui s'était installé laissa place aux murmures excités de ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène. Ichigo resta un instant immobile avant de glisser une main à l'intérieur de la poche de sa chemise et d'en retirer le nouveau carton en papier auquel il réserva le même sort que le précédent. Très vite, il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule et il se retourna, reconnaissant immédiatement le proviseur adjoint affublé d'un groupe d'enseignants.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Kurosaki-san ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

- Qui donc étaient ces gens ? Les connaissiez-vous ?

- … Pas le moins du monde. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça. J'ai eu une petite discussion amicale avec eux et ensuite, ils sont partis.

- Mais…

Le proviseur adjoint voulu protester mais le sourire d'Ichigo l'en dissuada rapidement et il se sentit soudain comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal.

- Veuillez m'excusez Kurosaki-san. Si vous me dîtes qu'il n'y a aucun problème alors je veux bien vous croire.

Ichigo sourit et accentua son sourire à son attention. Son « joli minois » y était-il pour quelque chose ? Le chèque que leur signait son père à la fin du mois aussi sûrement. Car son père étant l'un des plus grands donateurs de l'école, tout le personnel administratif était aux petits soins avec lui. Le rouquin dût les rassurer encore quelques minutes à coups de grand sourires et de discussion avant de pouvoir retourner chez lui. Comme il s'y était attendu, une fois de plus, tous les regards une fois monté dans le bus convergeaient dans sa direction et cette fois il en connaissait la nature. Il venait sous les yeux de presque la totalité de l'établissement, de se faire aborder par le soi-disant directeur de la plus célèbre agence de mannequin du pays. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'en avait cure. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et le plus rapidement possible. En essayant de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se mordit un doigt afin de réprimer le tremblement de ses mains.

Quand le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt, il descendit rapidement les marches et avança d'un pas quelque peu précipité vers la propriété privée où se trouvait son immeuble. Il fourragea dans la poche de son pantalon afin d'y récupérer ses clés et de glisser celle correspondant à la serrure de son appartement. Une fois qu'il s'y fut engouffré, il laissa son sac glisser le long de son bras et s'écraser lourdement au sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrant la porte de son frigo et se saisissant de la bouteille d'eau. Il s'en versa un verre et alla s'assoir sur son canapé, laissant le liquide froid désaltérer sa gorge devenue sèche. Alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient par la baie vitrée de son salon, le baignant d'une aura orangée, il serra subitement le poing sur son verre et le balança à travers la pièce, celui-ci allant se briser sur le mur devant lui, répandant une tache humide sur le papier peint et des morceaux de verres brisés au sol. Les poings serrés sur son visage, la respiration haletante, Ichigo se recroquevilla très lentement sur lui-même.

- Connard…

**OOOoooOOO**

- Il faut croire que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Une fois passé les portes de son bureau, Shinji jeta sa veste et son chapeau sur son canapé en cuir et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée derrière son bureau, fixant le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à lui. Lisa l'avait suivi sans un mot, accompagné de Love et de Kensei restés légèrement en retrait. Elle l'observa en silence, hésitant à prendre la parole quand soudain l'homme blond se tourna vers elle.

- Tu vas faire une enquête sur ce Kurosaki Ichigo. Trouves moi tout ce que tu peux sur lui, ses mensurations, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, ses résultats scolaires. N'importe quoi. Mais je veux des résultats. Kensei, Love vous aiderez Lisa. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui monsieur, acquiescèrent les trois personnages d'une même voix.

Les deux gardes du corps se détournèrent et quittèrent la pièce suivit par Lisa qui se retourna malgré tout avant de franchir la porte.

- Même en ayant des informations sur lui, à quoi est-ce que tout ça te servira ?

- A changer ma tactique d'approche. Peut-être viendra-t-il de lui-même aussi, qui sait.

- Tu le dis mais tu as l'air d'en douter.

- On ne sait pas ce que nous réserves le destin Lisa-chan. Pour l'instant je compte sur toi.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

La jeune femme aux lunettes quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Shinji seul. Après s'être versé un verre de vin dans la petite cuisine aménagé dans son bureau, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, le faisant pivoter afin de faire face à l'immense baie vitrée qui s'étendait derrière lui. Les yeux perdus dans le vague alors que petit à petit les lumières de la ville prenaient vie, il pencha son verre vers ses lèvres tout en croisant les jambes et engloutit d'une traite le liquide rosé.

- Que ce soit de ta propre initiative ou non, je sais que tu seras à moi, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun.

_à suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**[1]** _haha-ue : façon très respectueuse de dire mère/maman_

**[2]** _la réplique de Shinji s'inspire d'une citation de Maxime Planude : « __La beauté sans la grâce attire, mais elle ne sait pas retenir ; c'est un appât sans hameçon. »_


	3. Une détermination mise à mal

**« CrossRoad »**

**Résumé complet**_: __Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quelle université ira-t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant, on sait que rien n'est jamais facile..._  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: GrimmjowxIchigo_ (et d'autres en arrière-plan) _  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
**Note**: Merci pour vos review/encouragements divers ça m'a fait très très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, mis à part les longues absences (plutôt rares car exceptionnelles), c'est assez rapide pouvant aller à 2-3 chapitres par semaines (après cela dépend). Ça en étonne certain(e)s ? La raison elle est simple, j'ai du temps libre alors je le mets à profit et j'ai peur de perdre mes idées alors x) Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**Edit**: suite à une review de _Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~_ que je remercie parce qu'autrement je n'aurais surement pas vu ma bourde, l'histoire dans sa totalité est bien classé **M **(oui oui il y aura du lemon je vous le garantis). Normalement j'ai édité le tout.

* * *

_Si « __CrossRoaD » était un chiffre ce serait : le zéro parce qu'il représente toujours le point de départ à un nouveau commencement._

_**_2_**_

_**« **__**Une détermination mise à mal…**__** »**_

« Bi, bi, bip, bi, bi, bip, bi, bi, bip »

Ichigo cligna des yeux et regarda lentement autour de lui, sa main tâtonnant à l'aveuglette à la recherche de son portable pour l'éteindre. Au bout de quelques secondes dans la pénombre, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit, et qu'il était, non pas dans son lit mais sur le canapé de son salon.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Comprenant qu'il s'était assoupi sans vraiment le vouloir tout en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir, il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il prit soudain conscience que son portable continuait de sonner et il se leva précipitamment. Mais étant encore à moitié endormi et la pénombre de la pièce n'aidant pas, il trébucha sur le côté et en tentant de se rattraper, se cogna le genou sur la table basse, s'écroulant par terre dans un juron. Au même instant, la sonnerie de son portable cessa et il soupira en passant une main sur son genou endolori, tentant de se relever tant bien que mal.

- Kuso ! jura-t-il tout en notant l'heure sur un cadran digital accroché au-dessus de sa télévision. Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure ?

En passant dans le couloir et en poussant l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, il distingua son sac près de la porte d'entrée et qu'il croyait avoir laissé dans sa chambre. Se baissant pour le ramasser, il fouilla à l'intérieur pour y récupérer son portable et consulta le journal de ses appels.

- Je te promets que si ce n'est pas important…

Dans les appels manqués, le nom de son père apparut et le rouquin retint une grimace amère. A force de se faire harceler tous les soirs par un père curieux et fouineur, il aurait dû attendre son coup de téléphone comme il en avait habitude. Pourtant ce soir-là, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit, ni à qui que ce soit. Récupérant une pelle et une brosse dans sa cuisine, il entreprit d'effacer les traces de sa récente colère. Tandis que dans son cœur, il enfermait ses pensées les plus secrètes dans cet immense coffre cadenassé. Et au moment où il voulut refermer le tout, il entendit alors comme un affreux grincement alors que dans sa tête, l'image qu'il s'en faisait lui montrait un coffre qui refusait de se refermer. Immédiatement, il sentit la panique l'envahir et les sentiments qu'il avait toujours refoulé jusqu'à maintenant, semblèrent refluer dans sa direction à une vitesse folle comme attirés par un aimant. Ichigo ne put endiguer le flot de ses pensées et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il tomba malgré tout à genoux alors que des larmes commençaient à perler à ses paupières.

_- « Calme toi… tout va bien… tout ira bien…Oublie cet enfoiré… »_

Car c'était bien avec lui que tout avait commencé. Tout s'était si bien déroulé jusqu'à maintenant. Personne ne s'était jamais plaint. Le déroulement de sa vie avait toujours été comme une mécanique bien huilée qui n'avait jamais posé problème jusqu'à maintenant. Rien n'était jamais venu enrayer ce système si parfait qu'avait été son petit train de vie. Alors jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'un simple élément sorti de nulle part perturbe l'ensemble de son engrenage. Un élément perturbateur qui portait un nom, celui de Hirako Shinji. Il essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler et vida le contenu de sa pelle dans la poubelle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, il avait même réussi à se retenir jusqu'à maintenant. Il aurait été même plus exact de dire qu'il s'était retenu. D'un air las, il se changea et s'écroula sur son lit, un bras sur son visage. Il essaya de se changer les idées en écoutant un peu de musique mais rien n'y faisait. Le coffre à l'intérieur de son cœur refusait de se refermer. Ichigo avait même l'impression qu'il le narguait. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. La musique aidant, il se laissa aller à vagabonder et à se remémorer son passé, ses souvenirs, ses doutes même si oui il le savait, cela ne le ferait que souffrir davantage. Il en avait besoin pour se sentir vivant.

Il se demanda alors comment la simple venue d'un homme avait pu le tourmenter à ce point. Était-ce la simple perspective d'avoir enfin eu le choix de choisir un destin autre que celui qu'on lui destinait depuis sa naissance ? Quand cet homme s'était présenté à lui, pourquoi avait-il autant réfléchi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement pu dire oui ? Avoir le choix. En y réfléchissant, il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, ni ce que cela impliquait. Il le savait, il avait nourri toute sa vie durant des rêves sans en avoir vu un seul s'exaucer. Il avait vécu dans l'illusion d'une vie qu'il croyait emplie de bonheur mais qui était en fait emplie d'une multitude de désillusions. Depuis la mort accidentelle de sa mère, il avait absolument tenu à faire le bonheur de sa famille afin de leur faire oublier la douleur. Quant au bonheur ? Et à l'amour ? Il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça. La fierté était la seule chose qu'il avait su distinguer dans les yeux de son père et de ses sœurs. De la fierté d'avoir vu le fils et frère aîné briller dans ses études et devenir un homme respectable. Un homme devenir l'image exacte de ce qu'on s'était fait de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Un garçon intelligent, travailleur et obéissant.

Qu'est-ce que son père aurait dit de lui s'il avait su la vérité ? S'il savait qui il était réellement au fond de lui ? Qu'en réalité, derrière ce visage calme et sérieux, se cachait un jeune garçon au cœur et à l'esprit tourmenté et ravagé. Car la preuve en était le léger débordement qui lui avait valu de se défouler en cassant sa vaisselle dans le salon. Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas trouvé la situation aussi absurde. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

- Il n'y a aucun souci. Je vais refermer ce coffre une bonne fois pour toute. Je vais continuer à sourire. Je vais continuer à travailler dur pour devenir quelqu'un. Pour eux, je dois rester fort… Oui. Pour eux, je le dois…

**OOOoooOOO**

L'après-midi avait déjà bien avancé quand Lisa apparut devant Shinji, jetant négligemment une pile de papiers sur son bureau. Le blond se tourna vers elle, les mains croisées derrière son dos alors qu'il se tenait debout près de son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il simplement en fixant les feuilles comme s'il s'était agi que de vulgaires ordures.

- Tes résultats ! C'est ce que tu attendais de nous non ? cracha la jeune femme aux lunettes, ayant l'air d'être passablement de mauvaise humeur.

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Lisa-chan. Je suis simplement étonné de ta rapidité d'exécution. Au vu de l'expression que tu me fais, j'en conclus que tu as dû y passer une bonne partie de ton temps libre et je t'en remercie.

La jeune secrétaire se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et se tint raide comme un i devant le bureau de Shinji, foudroyant du regard les feuilles sur son bureau.

- Kurosagi Ichigo, 18 ans et en dernière année au lycée de Karakura. Il possède un quotient intellectuel remarquable qui le classe premier dans tous les concours et examens nationaux.

- Une tête d'ampoule quoi, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le jeune blond qui cessa immédiatement de sourire face au regard noir que lui lança Lisa derrière ses lunettes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parais aussi coincée Lisa-chan ? On dirait que tu es contrariée.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais l'être Shinji. Si tu prenais la peine de consulter un tant soit peu le résultat de mes recherches, tu comprendrais aisément pourquoi je suis comme ça.

- Et bien quoi ?marmonna Shinji, quelque peu agacé de se faire morigéner ainsi tout en feuilletant malgré tous les feuilles qu'elle lui avait donné. J'ai compris que c'était une lumière et après ?

Tout en continuant de parcourir distraitement des yeux le rapport, il tomba sur une coupure de presse et la photo qui y était rattachée acheva de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah… Oui je comprends mieux où tu veux en venir maintenant.

- Shinji, ce môme est le fils de Kurosaki Isshin, qui n'est autre que le célèbre magnat de l'industrie. Quand j'y repense, je suis moi-même étonné que ni toi ni moi n'ayons réagi quand il nous a dit qui il était hier. Rien que le nom aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Lisa leva les yeux vers Shinji qui continuait de regarder le reste des feuilles sans rien dire. Il était contrarié, ça elle le savait et elle avait pensé qu'il serait aussi en colère. Mais il semblait parfaitement calme. Avait-il seulement bien écouté ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Shinji ? Son refus était tout à fait légitime. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à gagner en s'engageant en tant que mannequin alors qu'un brillant avenir semble s'offrir à lui ?

- En es-tu seulement sûre ma petite Lisa-chan ? J'ai pourtant pensé que ce regard de lynx que je distingue derrière ses petites lunettes aurait eu vite fait de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ses jolis orbes ambrés qu'étaient les siens…

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia la jeune femme en rougissant alors qu'elle se rappelait les yeux du jeune adolescent. Je n'ai rien vu de particulier chez lui…

- Hmph. Alors c'est qu'il est meilleur acteur que je le croyais. Bien joué gamin…

La jeune secrétaire haussa un sourcil alors que son patron lui tournait le dos, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le voilà qui repartait en mode immature, constata-t-elle avec un soupir. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il ait fini de râler dans son coin.

- Shinji. Je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber lança la jeune femme sans grande conviction pourtant. Des garçons ou des filles de son gabarit, je suis sûre qu'il y en d'autres et…

- Non c'est lui qu'il me faut ! Ce garçon… c'est une perle rare. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que lui-même représente, ça se voit rien qu'avec son attitude. Je suis certain que si j'arrivais à lui en faire prendre conscience, il changerait d'avis. Le laisser comme ça, ce serait… ce serait du pur gâchis !

- Tant bien même que par miracle, il reviendrait sur sa décision, il n'est pas certain que son père le laisse faire. Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait y avoir de sacrés répercussions médiatiques ? Rien qu'avec ça, tu pourrais faire couler la boîte !

- Je ne pense pas non, lui répondit Shinji avec un petit sourire. De toute façon nous n'y sommes pas encore. Lisa ! lâcha-t-il soudain. Fais appeler la voiture, nous y retournons !

- Y retourner… tu veux dire au lycée de ce garçon ?

- Exactement. Je veux lui parler. Et j'y arriverais quel qu'en soit les moyens. Dit à Tessai et à Kensei de venir. On part bientôt. Vu l'heure qu'il est, il devrait bientôt sortir de cours.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Tout compte fait Tessai, tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à la maison, réussit à articuler Shinji malgré sa position.

La situation sur les sièges arrières de la voiture était assez incongrue. Lisa qui avait anticipé la chose s'était installée à l'avant à côté de Love qui conduisait. D'un regard dans le rétroviseur, elle jeta un regard amusé à Shinji qui se retrouvait coincé entre un Kensei fortement musclé, et un Tessai d'un volume double comparé à son confrère.

- Tu comptes enlever le môme ou quoi ? ironisa la jeune femme en fixant le feu qui venait de passer au rouge.

- S'il refuse de m'écouter oui, lâcha simplement le blond comme s'il avait s'agit de la réponse la plus évidente qui soit.

Lisa ne répondit rien, sachant que son patron ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était inutile qu'elle cherche à lui faire entendre raison. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, était de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise comme celle d'enlever le gosse juste devant son établissement.

- Si la situation n'entre pas en notre avantage, laisse-moi prendre les rênes Shinji. Si tu veux le convaincre de ta… bonne foi finit-elle par lâcher après un très court instant de réflexion, sois à 100% Hirako Shinji, directeur de la plus célèbre agence de mannequin. Celle pour laquelle des milliers d'hommes et de femmes s'entretueraient pour en faire partie. Parce que Shinji…

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa en se retournant brilla soudain d'une étincelle sauvage.

- … nous représentons l'élite. Ne l'oublie pas.

En réponse, Shinji se contenta d'esquisser un sourire carnassier.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Allez dis-nous la vérité, susurra Matsumoto au creux de l'oreille d'Ichigo qu'elle venait d'attraper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe.

- Que je te dise la vérité sur quoi Rangiku ? Il n'y a rien à en dire. Ce type était surement un charlatan. Aborder des gens à la sortie des cours, ça ne se fait plus selon moi.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'en dirais pas autant, lâcha Ikkaku en se plantant devant lui, un magazine qu'il tenait ouvert entre les mains. Regarde cet article et dis-moi si ton petit bonhomme ressemble à celui qui se trouve sur cette photo.

Ichigo regarda Ikkaku avec l'air de lui dire qu'il s'en foutait royalement mais devant son regard insistant, il abdiqua et se saisit du magazine, observant la photo, un froncement de ses sourcils trahissant sa surprise. La photo montrait un groupe de personnes devant ce qui semblait être une agence. Au centre, il reconnut facilement l'homme blond rencontré la veille, cette coupe au carré et ce sourire particulier qui ne laissait montrer que la partie supérieur de ses dents.

- C'est bien lui, finit par avouer Ichigo presque à contrecœur. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait abordé hier non ? le questionna Ikkaku en récupérant le magazine. Et toi, ça ne te fait rien ?

- Sois plus clair, veux-tu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu cherches à me dire. Que je suis sensé sauté de joie ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Youhou Ichigo ! Est-ce que tu es bien parmi nous ? Je suis en train de te dire que le directeur d'une agence hyper select en est venu à te voir directement à la sortie des cours. C'est justement parce que ça ne se fait plus que ça mérite que tu y prêtes attention.

- Ça je l'avais bien compris mais je t'arrête tout de suite Ikkaku. Explique-moi pourquoi j'irais tout lâcher pour suivre ce type. Je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Et parader devant des photographes tout en portant des tenues excentriques, très peu pour moi. Je préfère éviter une telle tâche sur mon CV.

- T'exagère Ichigo, lâcha Matsumoto avec un ton langoureux tout en s'éloignant pour lui faire face à côté d'Ikkaku. On sait bien ce que tu comptes faire de ton avenir. Mais venant de toi, on pensait au moins que tu réfléchirais un peu à sa proposition, même si c'est pour la refuser au final. Tu devrais te sentir honoré que ce type soit venu te voir personnellement.

- Ran… Rangiku-san a raison Kurosaki-kun, intervint Inoue en s'approchant d'eux. C'est parce qu'il est spécialement venu te voir que tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus. Enfin… c'est… c'est ce que je pense finit-elle par lâcher d'une toute petite voix.

Ichigo soupira face à l'insistance de ses trois amis. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ça à force d'y avoir réfléchi tout la nuit. Et les cernes sous ses yeux le prouvaient parfaitement. Mais se mettaient-ils seulement à sa place ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne désirait rien d'autre. Il n'entrevoyait rien d'autre. Son futur déjà tracé ne lui montrait qu'une seule et unique voie. Et il s'était depuis bien longtemps résigné à la suivre. Si longtemps déjà que malgré tous les efforts du monde, rien ni personne ne réussirait à faire pencher la balance. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à cette proposition. Il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. En l'instant présent, il était juste fatigué. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il adressa néanmoins un sourire à ses trois amis.

- Je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

- Alleeez Ichigo… le supplia presque Matsumoto.

Le rouquin l'ignora, lui adressant un simple sourire avant de les dépasser et de s'engager dans le couloir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait et qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier, il entendit comme un coup violent donné contre une porte.

- Fait chier ce con…

Il se figea en plein milieu de l'escalier et se retourna, le cœur battant. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? Il avait reconnu la voix d'Ikkaku mais d'un autre côté il se refusait à y croire. Son ami qui jusqu'à maintenant l'avait toujours épaulé venait-il de manifester un élan de colère à son égard par cette insulte ? Mortifié, Ichigo baissa les yeux, plus affecté qu'il n'aurait voulu le croire. Petit à petit, il descendit les marches de l'escalier et quitta le bâtiment. Étant resté un peu plus tard à la fin des cours pour discuter avec ses amis, il n'y avait presque plus personne aux alentours, la plupart étant à leur club ou leur cours du soir. Quand il dépassa finalement le portail de l'établissement, il se figea.

Décidément, sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus pire. De l'autre côté du trottoir, un comité des plus singulier semblait attendre sa venue. Entouré de deux hommes passablement musclés et d'un géant de deux mètres de long, trônait une femme à lunette à l'air acariâtre et un lutin blond avec une coupe au carré. C'est du moins l'image qu'il s'en faisait en les regardant. Il ignora complètement le signe que faisait le blond dans sa direction et continua sa route en direction de son arrêt de bus. Il sursauta malgré lui quand celui qui semblait être l'un de ses hommes de main vint lui barrer la route sans pour autant montrer une attitude hostile à son égard. C'est en parti pour cette raison qu'Ichigo ne s'offusqua pas, ni ne s'enfuit quand il fut rejoint par le reste du groupe. Ne voyant pas de raison d'engager de lui-même la discussion, il les ignora tout bonnement.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun. Le kun ne te dérange pas, pas vrai ? Tant mieux. Tu sais, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais. Il faut croire que j'ai finalement bien fait de persévérer vu que tu es là.

Même en ne le regardant pas, Ichigo nota la différence de ton dans sa voix comparé à la dernière fois. Elle semblait plus claire, plus assurée, plus… professionnelle. Pendant un instant, il se surprit à penser que si le blond s'était adressé à lui hier et de cette manière, il n'aurait pas eu de peine à croire tout ce qu'il lui disait. De toute façon, il savait maintenant que l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était bel et bien Hirako Shinji, le tout jeune héritier de l'agence CrossRoad. Il finit par se retourner vers lui, plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux grisés du jeune directeur.

- Si vous êtes venus me voir dans l'espoir de me faire changer d'avis, n'y comptez pas. Je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun. J'ai bien compris que quoi que l'on puisse te dire rien ne pourra changer ta décision quant à ma proposition. Cependant, j'aimerais te prendre un peu de ton temps pour que nous en discutions.

- De quoi voulez-vous que l'on discute ? Je vous ai déjà dis que ma réponse était non. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? En quoi le fait de discuter changera quelque chose à part me faire perdre mon temps ?

- Je suis curieux de connaître les raisons d'un garçon qui refuse catégoriquement de réfléchir ne serait-ce un seul instant à la proposition d'un homme possédant une des meilleures agences de mannequins au monde. Réfléchis bien Kurosaki-kun. Allons en discuter tranquillement autour d'un café, juste toi et moi. Après ça, je promets de te laisser tranquille.

- Sinon quoi ? Parce que je me doute bien qu'il y a un sinon n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire qu'esquissa Shinji eut quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant qui fit trembler Ichigo malgré lui. Lisa en voyant ce même sourire s'apprêta à intervenir dans l'espoir d'éviter que son patron ne fasse trop de dégâts.

- Sinon rien. J'ai promis à ma secrétaire que je serais sage alors je le resterais. Si tu n'en as pas envie, alors je repartirais, bien que j'aie quand même l'espoir que tu acceptes ma proposition.

Ichigo plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant d'y dénicher une quelconque trace de mensonge ou de duperie de sa part dans cette voix devenue mielleuse et qui pourtant ne lui inspirait rien de bon. C'est pourquoi il se surprit lui-même quand il finit par accepter sa proposition.

- Si vous me laissez tranquille après ça alors c'est d'accord. Mais pas plus d'une heure.

- Je n'en demande pas plus. Le centre-ville n'est pas très loin n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas s'y rendre à pieds Kurosaki-kun ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bien alors faisons comme ça. Lisa, retourne à l'agence avec les autres. Je vous passerais un coup de fil quand nous en aurons terminé.

Sans prévenir, Lisa prit le blond par le bras et le tira assez loin d'Ichigo à qui elle adressa un simple signe de tête pour lui parler sans que le rouquin ne les entende.

- Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de fâcheux Shinji, supplia presque la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- As-tu si peu confiance en moi Lisa-chan ? J'ai déjà réussi à le convaincre de discuter un peu avec moi, je ne vais quand même pas gâcher ma chance.

- Si je te le demande ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi _baka_. Je sais seulement que tu peux te montrer assez… agressif quand tu t'emportes. Ne vas pas créer de scandales, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je te le promets Lisa-chan. Enfin s'y j'y parviens.

La jeune femme brune poussa un soupir découragé et lui adressa un simple signe de la main avant de regagner la voiture, très vite rejoint par les trois gardes du corps. Shinji se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire avant de rejoindre Ichigo qui l'attendait, tout aussi peu expressif.

- Désolé pour le contretemps Kurosaki-kun. Nous pouvons y aller. Il y a un café en ville dans lequel j'ai l'habitude de me rendre. Ça te dirait d'y aller ?

- Peu m'importe l'endroit, du moment qu'on fasse ça vite.

- Alors allons-y.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Hinamori-kun, un Caffè Mocha et un chocolat viennois pour la table 5 s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite patron !

La jeune demoiselle au chignon s'empara des boissons d'un geste habile et les déposa sur un plateau de bois verni avant de les leur apporter à leur table, un sourire sur les lèvres. Shinji ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son regard ne cessait de converger de son plateau à Ichigo à une vitesse folle, à un point que ça lui en aurait donné le tournis.

-Voici votre Caffè Mocha et vo… votre chocolat viennois.

Les deux hommes la remercièrent et s'emparèrent chacun de leur boisson. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à l'intérieur du café, aucun des deux n'avaient soufflé un mot, leur regard se croisant de temps à autre sans qu'aucun des deux n'engage pourtant la conversation. Malgré tout, Shinji se redressa sur son siège et se pencha vers Ichigo non sans avoir vidé deux sachets de sucre dans sa tasse. Au moment où il s'apprêta à parler cependant, une sonnerie de portable retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Bi, bi, bip, bi, bi, bip, bi, bi, bip »

- Excusez-moi.

Shinji acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'Ichigo quittait la boutique, son portable à la main. Le blond le suivit du regard et l'observa attentivement, voyant les expressions du rouquin changer à plusieurs reprises, passant d'un visage neutre à un visage exaspéré, en colère, puis ce qui ressemblait à de la fatigue alors qu'il raccrochait au bout de quelques minutes, rangeant son portable dans la poche de son uniforme. Quand il revint s'assoir à table, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, son regard dardait sur lui. Ichigo sembla s'en apercevoir mais n'en fis rien, se contentant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Un appel important ?

- Rien qui vous concerne. N'avez-vous pas des choses plus importantes à me dire ?

- J'ai envie d'assouvir ma curiosité. Je me demandais simplement de qui pouvait provenir un appel pouvant donner de si jolis expressions à ton visage.

- Veuillez-vous mêler de vos affaires. Je croyais que ce qui vous intéressez était les raisons de mon refus.

- Je t'écoute.

- …

Au final, Ichigo comprit que c'était bien à lui qu'incombait le rôle de combler les vides de la conversation, du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond soit assez satisfait pour le laisser tranquille. Il se massa l'arête du nez d'une main, reposant sa tasse de l'autre.

- Je suppose que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous avez enquêté sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire. C'est la moindre des choses.

- Alors ce que vous avez appris de moi n'est-il pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner l'idée absurde de me recruter ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Vous êtes complètement malade.

- Peut-être bien.

Le rouquin se retint de ne pas planter le directeur et de s'en aller, se demandant si la conversation menait vraiment à quelque chose.

- Mon père est à la tête de plusieurs industries et ce, dans différents domaines, le tout qu'il gère d'une main de fer. Étant l'aîné de la famille, je suis amené à l'épauler une fois mes études à l'université terminé. Mon père m'a préparé et formé à un avenir brillant. Que demandait de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Par exemple si tout cela te rend heureux ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je te demande si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Si la perspective de ce futur te rend heureux.

- Je…ce n'est pas une question de bonheur. Si je peux réussir à faire quelque chose de ma vie, alors le reste ne compte pas. Si de cette façon, je peux répondre aux attentes de mon père alors rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux.

- Même au sacrifice de ton propre bonheur ? s'enquit Shinji, les mains croisées sous son menton. Excuse-moi si je te manque de respect Kurosaki-kun, mais personne ne vit en n'ayant pas en tête ses propres rêves, ses propres envies. Personne ne peut suivre aveuglément une voix dictée par d'autres sans en souffrir.

- Taisez-vous…

- Personne ne peut être arrivé jusqu'ici sans avoir eu des doutes quand bien même son avenir serait tout tracé. Personne ne peut rester aussi impassible face à une situation comme la tienne et penser qu'elle est normale. Personne ne peut te regarder sans se demander pourquoi tu sembles aussi ancré à tes principes.

- Je vous ai dis de vous taire…

- Je comprends néanmoins ta situation. Tu n'es certainement pas le seul. Si j'étais à ta place, je penserais certainement la même chose que toi. Mais je n'aurais certainement pas réagi comme tu l'as fait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

Shinji haussa un sourcil alors que les mots continuaient à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Mais là n'était pas son principal souci. Lui ne pas comprendre ? Tel un flot que lui-même n'arrivait à endiguer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cet entêtement. La proposition que je t'ai faite pourrait t'assurer un avenir tout aussi profitable que celui auquel tu sembles si désespérément t'accrocher. Alors pourquoi ? Ton père te ferait-il un quelconque chantage ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Tu as deux sœurs n'est-ce pas ? Aurais-tu peur que sa colère retombe sur elles si jamais tu venais à te révolter contre lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que mes sœurs ont à voir là-dedans, je vous ai dit d'a...

- Ou peut-être que tu as tout simplement… peur ? Parce qu'on te donne enfin l'opportunité de donner à ta vie un tout autre...

Shinji sentit soudain un objet frôler sa joue à toute vitesse avant de s'écraser plus loin derrière lui dans un éclat de verre brisé.

- … sens.

- Je vous ai dis de fermer votre grande gueule, est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ? se mit alors à hurler l'adolescent en se relevant brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Fermez-là ! Qu'est-ce vous avez à vous mêler comme ça de ma vie privée ? Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez pour venir fouiner comme ça dans la vie des gens hein ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! Tout allait très bien avant que vous n'arriviez ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ma vie ne serait pas… elle serait…

- Kurosaki-kun calme-toi s'il-te-plait, tenta Shinji en se relevant à son tour tout en tendant lentement une main vers lui jusqu'à lui saisir le poignet.

A son plus grand soulagement, Ichigo ne chercha pas à se libérer de son étreinte. Les yeux grands ouverts, celui-ci semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et paraissez trop choqué pour réagir. Le blond en profita et sortit rapidement des billets qu'il posa sur la table.

- Nous allons nous en aller. Je m'excuse encore pour les désagréments, s'excusa-t-il alors en direction du personnel qui les observait, tout aussi effarés que leurs clients. Pour ce qui concerne la facture, vous n'aurez qu'à garder la monnaie sur ce que je vous ai donné en espérant que ce sera suffisant.

- B… bien sûr, réussit à articuler la serveuse qui les avait précédemment servis.

- Au revoir.

Shinji se baissa pour ramasser le sac d'Ichigo et l'entraina à sa suite à l'extérieur de la boutique. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il repéra une petite aire de repos et y emmena l'adolescent toujours aussi amorphe. Il le fit s'assoir et le regarda, avec l'impression d'être tout aussi perdu que lui. Il soupira et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses Kurosaki-kun. Lisa-chan m'avait pourtant prévenu mais il faut croire que j'ai perdu mon… sang-froid. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi désobligeant avec toi.

Ichigo sembla réagir à ses mots car il releva enfin la tête vers lui. Il semblait s'être recomposé un visage ferme malgré la douleur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il sembla hésiter et se lâcha finalement, tout en détournant les yeux.

- Allez-vous faire foutre.

- Merci de l'attention j'apprécie, mais il faut croire que je la mérite aussi. Ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. J'ai bien l'impression de ne pas t'avoir donné une meilleure impression de moi. Je me trompe ?

- Vous me dégoutez toujours autant si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, lâcha Ichigo d'une voix morne.

Le blond eut une légère grimace qui laissa néanmoins très vite place à son sourire si particulier qui laissait voir sa blanche dentition.

- Le point positif dans l'histoire, c'est que j'aurais réussi à te faire réagir. Je découvre un aspect de ta personnalité que je ne te soupçonnais pas Kurosaki-kun.

Le rouquin se leva précipitamment et saisit Shinji par le col de sa chemise, plantant son regard ambré dans les siens comme s'il avait voulu le foudroyer sur place. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fondre comme un chocolat sous ce regard chargé en électricité.

- Si vous répétez à qui que ce soit ce qui vient de se passer, je jure que...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Kurosaki-kun. Rassure-toi, cela restera entre toi et moi. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je pourrais croire que tu es en train de me faire du charme.

Haussant les sourcils de surprise, Ichigo lâcha Shinji sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser de la situation, replaçant correctement le col de sa chemise.

- Je vais être clair avec toi Kurosaki-kun. Je t'ai menti. Je tiens toujours à ce que tu rejoignes mon agence et c'est pour cette raison que je suis resté seul avec toi. J'ai pensé qu'en discutant un peu, je trouverais un moyen de te faire changer d'avis. A en croire notre conversation, il semblerait que tout ce que j'ai dis est juste. Tu sembles aussi refouler une partie de toi assez… sauvage et tu as l'air de vouloir absolument la cacher aux autres.

- A vous entendre parler, on dirait que vous vous apprêtez à me faire du chantage.

- Loin de moi cette idée Kurosaki-kun, ce ne sont pas les manières de la maison que de procéder à de telles mesquineries. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux à ton sujet. Je t'ai dis que tu m'intéressais et tu peux me croire, quand Hirako Shinji dit d'une personne qu'elle l'intéresse personne ne le croit et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que cela n'arrive pratiquement jamais. Les seules personnes auxquelles je porte de l'intérêt sont celles qui travaillent dans mon agence. Et quelques rares personnes de l'extérieur. Toi y compris.

- Pourquoi insistez-vous autant, marmonna Ichigo en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si particulier ?

- Intéressante question qui me prouve bien que tu n'en avais même pas conscience. Je lui avais bien dit que ce serait du gâchis.

- Si vous avez fini de marmonner tout seul, vous pourriez enfin m'expliquer, s'énerva Ichigo en se relevant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire vous savez.

- Oui oui excuse-moi. Ce que je voulais dire c'était que tu n'avais pas conscience de ta propre beauté. Je sais que récemment tu as du remarquer les regards que certains posaient sur toi. Cette raison porte un nom : la beauté. Pour une personne comme toi, c'est peut-être suffisant mais pour les gens comme moi qui mettent en valeur cette beauté, tu représentes un véritable gâchis parce que tu n'en as même pas conscience. C'est à peine si tu envisagerais de t'en servir et c'est encore pire. Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu viennes dans mon agence. Ne vas pas croire que nous n'existons simplement que pour vendre de jolis vêtements Kurosaki-kun, ce serait se tromper lourdement et pire encore, ce serait nous insulter ouvertement. Ce que nous faisons, je suis d'accord, c'est pour l'argent mais avant tout, nous faisons de l'art. Nous mettons en avant la beauté du corps, nous la mettons en valeur. Kurosaki-kun ? Tu veux du respect ? Tu veux de la reconnaissance. Ce que nous faisons peut te l'offrir aussi. A condition que tu y mettes du tien. Comme ce que tu fais actuellement pour ton père et cet avenir auquel il semble t'avoir destiné.

Ichigo resta complètement abasourdi devant la tirade de Shinji qui ne semblait même pas être essoufflé alors qu'il venait de se confier à lui sans même reprendre son souffle. Et d'un autre côté, il se sentait… impressionné mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. Plutôt mourir. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à redire à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui avait exposé son opinion et l'adolescent s'était surpris à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Alors quel était donc cet étrange sentiment qui prenait naissance en lui ? Comme l'impression qu'il pouvait enfin regarder devant lui sans crainte. Le klaxon des voitures dans les rues brisa le fils de ses pensées et il retomba brutalement dans la réalité s'apercevant que Shinji avait toujours ses yeux gris fixés sur lui. Ichigo récupéra finalement son sac en silence et se détourna lentement.

- Est-ce que vous avez fini ? J'ai des choses à faire.

Shinji haussa les sourcils et finit par acquiescer.

- Oui. Merci encore de m'avoir écouté. Kurosaki-kun ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ichigo sans se retourner.

- Je n'abandonnerais rien en ce qui te concerne. Mais je promets de te laisser tranquille pour le moment. Alors s'il te plait, réfléchis à ce que mon offre pourrait t'apporter. Tu pourrais être plus heureux en étant libre.

- … Au revoir.

Le blond ne chercha pas à retenir l'adolescent une fois qu'il se fut éloigné pour de bon. Il soupira simplement une nouvelle fois et sortit son portable de sa poche, composant un numéro avant d'approcher l'appareil de son oreille.

- Lisa-chan ? C'est moi. Viens me récupérer devant le café s'il te plait. Comment ? Oui il est parti. Hein ? Bien sûr que je suis resté calme. Comment ça que j'arrête de mentir ? Je trouve que tu abuses un peu !

OOOoooOOO

- Ichigo-sama ! Ça ne fait que deux semaines depuis votre dernière visite mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est déroulé une éternité !

- Merci pour ton accueil Makoto-san. Pardonne-moi de ne pas m'attarder plus mais est-ce que Père est là ?

- Il vous attend dans son bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Je te remercie.

Kifune Makoto, l'intendant de la maison Kurosaki, l'une des rares personnes de la maison en qui il avait le plus confiance, était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns lui retombant jusqu'aux épaules. Ses lunettes avaient beau lui donner un air autoritaire, il n'en était pas moins un homme au grand cœur. Il le mena au travers de nombreux couloirs de la maison traditionnelle jusqu'à arriver au bureau de son père. Makoto s'agenouilla et se présenta.

- Isshin-sama. Ichigo-sama est là. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

- Fais donc, s'éleva la voix grave de son père derrière le panneau de bois.

Makoto s'inclina et repoussa le shoji, laissant passer Ichigo qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Son père, assis près de sa table basse devant des piles de papier, lui tournait le dos.

- Dois-je faire apporter du thé ?

- Fais donc, répéta le père de famille en noircissant une feuille qu'il jeta sur une pile à côté de lui.

L'intendant s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de refermer le shoji, laissant enfin le père et le fils seul. Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'inclina profondément tant bien même que son père lui tournait le dos.

- Pardonnez mon retard père. J'ai fait aussi rapidement que j'ai pu.

- Ce n'est rien. Était-ce un rendez-vous si important que cela ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier père.

- Quand cela concerne ton avenir, j'ai du souci à me faire fils !

Le roux cligna des yeux surpris, fixant son père intensément alors qu'il se tournait enfin vers lui.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je vous ai dis que ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous avec un ami concernant…

- Tu comptes jouer la comédie encore longtemps et me mentir Ichigo ? Tu pensais que je ne le saurais jamais ? Je sais qu'il veut te débaucher. Alors dès à présent, oublie tout ce que cet homme a pu te dire. Tu es mon seul et unique héritier. Je t'ai formé pour que tu puisses suivre mes traces.

- Père. Dois-je comprendre que vous m'avez fait suivre ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ichigo d'une voix frémissante.

- N'est-ce pas naturel pour un père s'inquiétant pour son fils ? Que tu doives quitter la maison passe encore, mais rien ne me garantit ta sécurité. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'oblige pas à revenir.

- Je vous en remercie père répondit Ichigo en s'inclinant malgré sa voix tremblante. Mais je vous assure qu'une quelconque surveillance ou protection est totalement inutile. Je sais parfaitement me défendre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais si je ne t'avais pas fait suivre aujourd'hui je n'aurais jamais su ce qui s'était passé n'est-ce pas. Comptais-tu me le cacher et accepter sa proposition ?

- Il est vrai que je ne comptais pas vous en parler mais pour la seule et unique raison que jamais je n'aurais accepté sa proposition. Je sais quel sera mon futur. Et il est auprès de vous.

Isshin posa un regard pesant sur son fils avant de relâcher ses épaules et de sourire.

- Tu sais à quel point je suis fier de toi Ichigo. J'ai placé énormément d'espoir en toi.

- … Je sais tout cela père.

_/1 heure plus tard/_

- Vous ne restez pas dîner Ichigo-sama ?

- Non désolé Makoto-san. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour demain. Si je ne veux pas veiller trop tard il faut que je m'y mette maintenant.

- Je comprends. Mais s'il vous plait, ménagez-vous un peu. Vous semblez un peu pâle. Devrais-je faire appeler un médecin ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis juste un peu fatigué par cette journée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

- Bien. La voiture que votre père a fait appeler vous attend. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée Ichigo-sama. Portez-vous bien et revenez vite nous voir s'il vous plait. Vous manquez terriblement à vos sœurs.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et bonne fin de journée à toi aussi.

**OOOoooOOO**

Cette nuit-là encore, Ichigo eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau eu essayé de faire le vide dans sa tête, les paroles de Shinji et de son père ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Leurs voix retentissaient en boucle comme des disques affreusement rayés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment tourmenté. Jamais il n'avait pensé que les paroles du blond le mettraient autant en déroute. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours pensé que jamais rien ne réussirait à entraver sa route, ni ne mettrait autant à mal sa détermination. Il ne put s'empêcher de saluer la détermination du blond. S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré de nouveau aujourd'hui, Ichigo aurait simplement tourné la page et tout oublié de cette affaire. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que maintenant, il était trop tard. Ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, Ichigo se leva de son lit et alla s'installa sur le canapé de son salon, allumant la télé afin de se changer les idées. Comme si le destin s'acharnait sur lui, un reportage sur le monde de la mode était justement en train d'être diffusé.

- … chiffres annuels s'élevant à plusieurs milliards de yen. Le tout jeune héritier de CrossRoad Hirako Shinji, succédant au légendaire Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto-sama, a fait fureur devançant avec une grande dextérité ses concurrents, faisant de lui le jeune espoir du mannequinat et ce grâce à son incroyable sens de l'observation hérité de son prédécesseur. Pour preuve, chacun des défilés organisés sous sa tutelle ont un succès foudroyant.

Pour appuyer les dires du commentateur, un extrait d'un défilé pour hommes ayant lieu aux Etats-Unis fut diffusé à l'écran. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'assurance qu'ils avaient dans leurs yeux autant que dans leur démarche alors que, sous une pluie de flash de lumière, ils se faisaient mitrailler par des centaines de photographes.

Et puis alors que les hommes continuaient de défiler les uns après les autres sur le podium, il apparut soudain et son regard, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, fut irrésistiblement attiré. Alors que cet homme avançait d'un pas vif et élégant, presque félin, il ne put s'empêcher de noter la façon dont sa chemise laissait découvrit son torse musclé, la cravate savamment dénoué autour de sa nuque saillante et tendue renforçant le côté sauvage qui émanait de sa personne. Oui, tout en lui avait quelque chose d'animal qui le rendait fébrile sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il se dégageait de cet homme quelque chose d'imposant, presque majestueux qui laissait sans voix. Alors que ses yeux remontaient sur son visage à la forme angulaire, il nota cette bouche à l'expression sensuelle, presque tentatrice qui s'étirait en un sourire séducteur. Ce nez mince et ses cheveux d'un bleu saphir particulier rejetés en arrière mis en valeur par une chemise en soie d'une même couleur. Mais plus encore et dont il ne réussit à détacher les yeux, ce fut ses yeux cobalts étincelants et en amande qui le paralysèrent, réveillant en lui un douloureux mais néanmoins agréable frisson.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Si sur l'image, cet homme avait continué de faire face, Ichigo n'aurait su quoi faire tellement son cœur tambourinait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Le regard complètement perdu, il put néanmoins lire l'encadré qui s'était affiché en même temps que l'apparition de cet homme.

**CrossRoad**

** Jaggerjack_ Grimmjow_**

**OOOoooOOO**

« Ding, dong, ding, dong »

La cloche sonna non seulement la fin du cours d'anglais, mais marqua aussi le début d'une heure libre durant laquelle chacun allait pouvoir s'adonner à ses propres occupations. Ichigo en soupira de soulagement alors qu'il refermait son livre, se massant la nuque d'une main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires et à sortir un livre histoire de passer le temps, Ikkaku qui ne s'était pas adressé une seule fois à lui depuis toute la matinée, se planta devant lui le visage fermé.

- J'ai à te parler Ichigo. Tu peux venir un instant ?

- … Je te suis.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, jetant un regard quelque peu perdu à Matsumoto qui se contenta de sourire tristement. L'adolescent avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait. Se rappelant les évènements de la veille, il avait beaucoup hésité à rentrer dans la salle de classe, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir aborder son ami. Se disant qu'il était plus simple de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu, il avait attendu Ikkaku. Quand celui-ci avait pénétré dans la salle, il fut tout bonnement ignoré. Matsumoto et Inoue furent les seules à le saluer avant de rejoindre leur table respective.

La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu se concentrer durant tous les cours de la matinée qui avait suivi. Il avait toujours considéré Ikkaku comme un ami. La vérité étant qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami. S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il été trop présomptueux ? Ichigo leva les yeux sur le dos de son ami alors qu'ils rejoignaient le toit de l'établissement. Quand ils furent arrivés, Ikkaku continua de lui tourner le dos alors que le vent soufflait fortement. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence sans qu'Ichigo n'ait le courage de prendre la parole, ne sachant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Le cœur battant, il se sentait à la fois profondément triste et amer. Était-il sensé se justifier ? Ou s'excuser ? Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que son ami avait donc à lui reprocher ? Comme s'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas, Ikkaku se tourna finalement vers lui, l'air lugubre.

- Je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- A propos de quoi ? Tu es en colère n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui aurait pu te mettre dans cet état ? Est-ce que c'est à propos de la proposition de ce type ?

- Il est revenu te voir pas vrai ? Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre de la classe. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Rien de bien intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Ichigo ? répété Ikkaku d'une voix plus forte.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sursauter face au ton qui grimpait de son ami. Il le regarda pour voir s'il était sérieux et vacilla devant l'expression de colère qu'il put lire dans ses yeux.

- Il voulait simplement savoir si j'avais changé d'avis ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ichigo plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as réfléchi à sa proposition ?

- Je t'ai pourtant dit hier que quoi qu'il fasse je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Une fois mes études à l'université terminées, je travaillerais avec mon père. C'est tout ce que je veux. Mon avenir est déjà tracé, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut comprendre ça ?

- Je t'ai demandé si au moins tu avais réfléchi à sa proposition !

- Je l'ai fait bon sang ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas !

- Putain pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut à chaque fois que ça revienne sur ton père ? Quand est-ce qu'il te lâchera enfin la grappe.

- Quand est-ce que toi tu me lâcheras la grappe ?

Le ton avait invariablement monté, faisant grimper la tension entre les deux adolescents qui se foudroyaient du regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant Ikkaku ? s'enquit finalement Ichigo tout en fixant son ami dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit alors pourquoi tu fais comme si ? Ça ne te concerne pas !

- Si ça me concerne espèce d'imbécile !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le voilà qui était complètement largué. Ikkaku concerné par son avenir ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi. Celui-ci en voyant le désarroi de son ami, poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha de lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien. A cet instant, toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre les deux sembla retomber d'un seul coup.

- Ça me concerne Ichigo. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. Je te connais depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. J'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai appris à déchiffrer tes humeurs derrière ce visage qui se veut sans expression. Je sais quand tu es triste, je sais quand tu es en colère, je sais quand tu souffres. Mais je ne sais jamais quand tu es heureux. Et j'avais bien compris que la raison qui te poussait à être comme ça, c'était ton père. Alors… alors j'ai pensé que la venue de ce type était une opportunité pour toi d'être enfin libre. Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu avais enfin le choix. Que tu avais le droit de choisir. D'abandonner l'idée de suivre les traces de ton père pour vivre enfin ton propre bonheur…

A peine Ikkaku eut-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'Ichigo se figea, complétement raide, avec la nette et douloureuse impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui : sa détermination…

_… à suivre_


	4. Le choix d'un fils

**« CrossRoad »**

**Résumé complet**_: __Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quelle université ira-t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant, on sait que rien n'est jamais facile..._  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: GrimmjowxIchigo_ (et d'autres en arrière-plan) _  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
**Note**: Que va t-il se passer pour notre petit Ichigo? La réponse dans ce chapitre! Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qui en rebuteront plus d'un(e)...

* * *

_Si « CrossRoaD » était un insecte ce serait : un papillon aux ailes colorés par les rêves et voguant toujours vers de nouveaux cieux._

_**_3_**_

_**« Le choix d'un fils »**_

Un grincement sinistre retentit aux oreilles d'Ichigo, bruitage fictif tout droit sorti de son subconscient. L'adolescent posa soudain ses yeux sur Ikkaku avec l'étrange impression que ce futur qu'il idéalisait tellement, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il cherchait à croire, venait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte. Comment son ami avait-il pu m'être à mal ses convictions avec d'aussi simples mots ? Ce qu'il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard, c'était qu'un autre homme avait en fait déjà bien entamé son travail avant lui, fragilisant ainsi sa détermination. Non, il fallait qu'il lutte. Même si quelque part au fond de lui il se sentait plus qu'heureux de découvrir ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renier ses mots. Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'en entendre plus. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles et fermer son cœur à ce poison qui avait commencé à se distiller inexorablement en lui. Les mains sur son visage, il comprit néanmoins qu'il était surement trop tard. Et que ce venin qui s'était répandu en lui n'était peut-être pas aussi douloureux qu'il le pensait. Comme en réalité, sa véritable peur ne venait pas du fait qu'il hésitait maintenant quant à la perspective de son avenir. Non, ce qui l'angoissait plus encore, c'était cet homme qui s'élevait au milieu de ce chemin qu'il avait tracé pour lui. Ce qui le terrifiait, c'était le regard qu'il lançait à cette bifurcation qui venait de se dessiner. Ce qui le terrorisait, c'était ce regard qu'il lui lançait, empreint d'une déception sans borne alors qu'il se détournait lentement. De lui comme de sa vie.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Alors comme ça il paraitrait que Shinji s'est entiché d'un petit chaton ?

- Shunsui! s'écria Lisa en sursautant avant de se retourner vivement vers lui. Je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas me surprendre comme ça !

- Mais c'est si amusant de t'embêter Lisa-chan, crut bon de se justifier l'intéressé en souriant alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne le frappe sous l'accès d'une colère grandissante.

Lisa qui s'était levé, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en fixant sévèrement du regard Shunsui Kyōraku qui se tenait devant elle. Elle nota bien malgré elle que la chemise à fleurs qu'il portait aujourd'hui n'entachait nullement son élégant costume blanc de grande manufacture et qui mettait en valeur ses larges épaules, alors que ses longs cheveux bruns crêpés serpentaient sur un côté de sa nuque retenue par une barrette des plus atypique mais, qui ne diminuait en rien son charme naturel. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se hérisser comme un chat en furie à chaque fois qu'il lui lançait ce sourire aguicheur et ses œillades chargé de sous-entendu. Mais habitué à ses apparitions surprises, elle se calma et se rassit à son bureau, souriant devant la déception du brun qui soupira non sans à un sourire.

- Alors comme ça tu es déjà au courant ? finit-elle par lui demander alors qu'elle pianotait de nouveau sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Il faut dire que ça s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre dans tous les locaux de l'agence. Impossible de ne pas être au courant.

- Et qu'est-ce que les gens en disent ?

- Ce qu'ils en disent ? Tout simplement qu'en sortant faire une petite promenade, Shinji se serait entiché d'un chaton terriblement mignon et qu'en voulant l'emmener le vilain aurait fait ses griffes sur lui. Certains disent qu'à présent, malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait rembarré il en serait totalement obsédé.

- Obsédé ? C'est plutôt bien décrire la chose en effet, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un soupir. Même en rentrant de son rendez-vous il n'avait que son nom à la bouche.

- Alors c'est donc vrai ? s'enquit Kyōraku en posant ses mains sur son bureau.

- Bas les pattes ! Et oui c'est vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être un secret.

- C'est donc la vérité ? Shinji aime les petits minous mutins ?

- Je te demande pardon ? s'indigna Lisa en se levant de sa chaise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? D'où est-ce que tu sors une idée aussi saugrenue ? Shinji est seulement comme ça parce qu'il insiste pour que ce garçon entre dans la maison, il n'est pas question d'aimer des chats !

La jeune secrétaire sembla se rendre compte de l'énormité de ses propres mots et se rassit en toussant légèrement pour redonner à sa voix un timbre normal. Le brun de son côté venait de s'appuyer contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors il ne plaisantait pas hein ? finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir, le ton de sa voix redevenant subitement sérieux.

- Plaisanter ? s'interrogea la jeune femme. Plaisanter à propos de quoi ?

- En fait je reviens de son bureau. Il tenait à me voir pour me parler de quelque chose de je cite : super capital.

Kyoraku regarda brièvement en l'air d'un air pensif, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avant de se tourner vers Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce que Shinji essaye de faire dit moi, en étant après ce petit chaton ?

Lisa le regarda un moment sans rien dire, abandonnant ses activités pour croiser ses mains sous son menton l'air de réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'elle repensait à leur rencontre avec Kurosagi Ichigo.

- Je crois… qu'il essaye de se prouver quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt qu'il essayerait de _lui_ prouver quelque chose ? rectifia le brun avec l'air de dire qu'il était certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

- Peut-être bien lâcha Lisa comme à contrecœur. Malgré tout je pense qu'il a d'autres raisons.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien d'un air grave.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé dans son bureau ? S'il t'a fait appeler, j'en déduis qu'il t'a demandé de l'aider à propos du garçon pas vrai ?

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Lisa-chan. Toujours aussi perspicace, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, la complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a au moins dit qui était le garçon ? continua-t-elle sans noter le compliment.

- Non, répondit-il alors simplement, redevenant sérieux face au visage grave de la jeune femme. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il comptait emmener un garçon qu'il avait rencontré et qu'il voulait que je sois celui qui le formerait.

Lisa leva les yeux vers Shunsui. Elle poussa finalement un soupir avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Il va finir par me rendre chèvre… Et tu as accepté ?

- Bah c'est le patron, je me vois mal dire non. Et même s'il m'a signalé qu'il était, je cite, le type qui signait mon chèque à la fin du mois, je l'aurais aidé de toute façon. Il peut se montrer assez vexant quand il veut.

- Shinji est comme ça. Une fois qu'il est pleinement concentré sur quelque chose, il n'en démord pas. On pourra dire que c'est ce qui fait son charme même si c'est particulièrement emmerdant.

- Hmm, Lisa-chan, j'adore quand tu es vulgaire ! Oupla !

Le brun s'écarta à toute vitesse pour éviter un stylo qui alla se planter dans le mur. Son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant alors qu'il récupérait le stylo. On aurait même dit qu'il s'amusait de la situation, chose que remarqua la jeune femme et qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur. Une veine palpitant à son front, elle tenta néanmoins de se contenir en dissimulant son regard austère derrière ses lunettes.

_- Gomen gomen_ Lisa-chan, tenta Shunsui en souriant.

La jeune femme se détourna de lui et se pencha sur son bureau, ouvrant un tiroir pour en retirer un dossier qu'elle feuilleta avant d'en retirer une photo qu'elle tendit au brun.

- Voici la photo du garçon, lui dit-elle simplement.

Shunsui s'empara du papier glacé et haussa un sourcil étonné avant d'esquisser un sourire nerveux.

- Et bien regardez ce que nous avons là. Les rumeurs parlaient d'un chaton terriblement mignon mais là ça dépasse toutes mes espérances. Je comprends mieux comment il a réussit à piquer à vif l'intérêt de notre petit Shinji.

- Et encore tu ne sais pas tout, rajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le reste du dossier.

Le brun s'en empara et le feuilleta rapidement comme l'avait fait le blond avant lui et tomba alors sur la coupure de presse qu'il détailla d'un air sceptique. En levant les yeux vers Lisa, il comprit néanmoins qu'il n'y avait pas de doute quant à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se contenta alors d'éclater de rire avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Il semblerait que notre petit Shinji se soit entiché d'un chaton avec un sacré pedigree. Il sait à quoi il s'expose si jamais le père du garçon venait à nous réclamer des comptes ?

- Il le sait. Et c'est ce qui rend les choses plus intéressantes encore. Moi-même en toute connaissance de cause je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir l'épauler. Parce qu'après tout il a raison. Ce gamin est une perle rare. Et il serait dommage de passer à côté tu ne penses pas ?

**OOOoooOOO**

- I… Ichigo ? Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Ikkaku hésita quant à la marche à suivre. Le roux qu'il tenait par les épaules, venait de se figer sans crier gare et ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Sa réaction amorphe termina d'alerter l'adolescent qui commença très rapidement à paniquer.

- Je te jure, moi et ma grande gueule !

Tout en gardant une main et un œil sur son ami, il dégaina son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. La tonalité ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'une voix féminine ne se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ikkaku c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'appeler alors qu'on est à l'école ? Tu es où ? Ichigo est avec toi ?

- Euh… non il n'est pas là. Enfin si il est là, mais en même temps non. Enfin je veux dire que… Merde ! Si il est là mais il est bizarre. Je t'en prie Rangiku, va chercher l'infirmière et dit lui d'aller sur le toit du bahut.

- Hein ? Comment ça l'infirmière ? l'interrogea Matsumoto, perdue. Attends… qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ikkaku ? Tu m'a juste dit que tu allais lui parler, pas que tu allais le frapper ! lâcha-t-elle alors d'une voix indignée.

- Qui a dit que je l'avais frappé ? hurla alors le chauve, complétement sorti de ses gonds. J'ai juste dit qu'il était bizarre ! Putain Rangiku, je t'en prie ne discute pas et va me chercher l'infirmière !

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

La tonalité retentit de nouveau et Ikkaku raccrocha avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se tourna vers Ichigo qui ne bougeait toujours pas et l'entoura de ses bras, cherchant à le faire s'assoir. A son plus grand soulagement, le rouquin obéit sans qu'il n'y ait pour autant une autre réaction de sa part ce qui ne rassura pas plus son ami sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il essaya alors de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire qui aurait pu m'être l'adolescent dans cet état et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ce fut ses propres mots. Peut-être qu'en réalité son ami avait réellement réfléchi à tout ce qui c'était passé. Et lui n'avait fait qu'en rajouter une couche alors qu'il semblait déjà assez affaibli psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste penser à lui-même.

- Je suis un putain d'imbécile. Je suis désolé Ichigo. J'aurais dû t'aider… enfin je croyais t'aider et… bon sang !

Ikkaku serra les poings, maudissant son impuissance alors qu'il le savait, Ichigo était en train de souffrir juste à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être honnête et ce depuis le début. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à jouer ce simulacre lors du jour de leur rencontre. S'il en avait été autrement, il était certain que l'adolescent n'aurait pas eu à se retrouver face à ce genre de situation. C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. C'est ce dont il voulait se persuader.

- J'ai pas été super honnête avec toi Ichigo, avoua Ikkaku à voix basse même s'il n'était pas certain que celui-ci l'entende. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir joué la comédie jusqu'à maintenant…

- Ikkaku !

- Rangiku ? s'écria le chauve en sursautant, apercevant leur amie qui courait vers eux, suivit d'une femme à la chevelure argentée agrémentés de longues mèches emprisonnées dans des perles de couleurs.

- J'ai amené l'infirmière avec moi ! Est-ce qu'Ichigo va bien ? s'enquit l'adolescente en s'approchant du roux.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne me répond pas depuis tout à l'heure.

- Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait.

Kotetsu Isane qui n'était autre que l'infirmière de l'école, s'agenouilla près d'Ichigo et posa délicatement ses mains sur sa nuque puis sur son visage, écartant des doigts ses pupilles qu'elle éclaira à l'aide d'une petite lampe qu'elle avait accroché au cou.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit en état de cela avait été possible j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le déplacer mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quelque chose sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Vous vous appelez Ikkaku n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui c'est ça, confirma celui-ci d'un signe de la tête.

- Aidez-moi à le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait Faîtes bien attention… voilà comme ça. Quand à vous mademoiselle, prévenez votre professeur que ces deux garçons sont restés avec moi à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.

- D'a… d'accord, souffla Matsumoto avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie et que Matsumoto fut repartie en classe, Ikkaku déposa doucement Ichigo sur le lit que lui désigna l'infirmière et il s'écarta afin qu'elle procède à son diagnostic ou quoi que ce soit d'autres qui échapperait certainement à son domaine de compréhension. Il alla s'assoir sur une chaise non loin d'eux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? lui demanda soudain Isane en se tournant vers lui, les doigts autour du poignet d'Ichigo qui avait maintenant les yeux fermés.

- Ichigo ! s'exclama Ikkaku en se levant précipitamment.

- Du calme mon garçon, il s'est simplement endormi. Il devait être dans un état de grande fatigue. Mais rassurez-vous il va bien. Il devrait se réveiller dans la journée. A présent dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Et bien, hésita Ikkaku en se passant une main sur le crâne. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'en sais trop rien. On avait une heure de libre alors je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner sur le toit parce que j'avais besoin de lui parler à propos de quelque chose. On à commencer à discuter et le ton est légèrement monté… mais on n'en est pas venu aux mains je vous rassure. Puis après je lui ai parlé, je le tenais juste par les épaules et comme ça, d'un seul coup il s'est figé. C'était comme si… comme si… comment dire…

Ikkaku hésita tout en essayant de se rappeler l'expression d'Ichigo à ce moment-là.

- C'était comme si il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose et ce quelque chose je crois… a fait que maintenant il est comme ça.

- Je vois, commenta simplement Isane en se tournant de nouveau vers Ichigo. Pensez-vous que ce que vous lui avez dit pourrait aussi être une des conséquences de son état ?

Ikkaku releva précipitamment la tête vers la jeune femme sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer lentement, le visage grave.

- Il n'allait pas très bien dernièrement. Il… je crois qu'il se pose beaucoup de question. Sur lui. Sur son avenir. Et tout ça le perturbe. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois pour lui.

- Première fois ? l'interrogea Isane.

- La première fois qu'il avait _le choix_. Comme c'est tout nouveau pour lui il ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Je crois qu'il a peur de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose je crois savoir ce que c'est…

- Dîtes le moi alors. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ?

Le chauve ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se passait les deux mains sur son visage d'un air las.

- Je ne crois pas que vos médicaments ou vos talents de psychologue l'aideront en quoi que ce soit. Si vous le connaissiez assez bien vous auriez peut-être pu le rassurer avec quelques belles paroles mais dans cette situation cela risque d'être plus dur que prévu. L'adversaire est de taille.

- L'adversaire ? répéta l'infirmière, perdue. Soyez plus clair, de qui s'agit-il ?

Ikkaku leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire amer.

- Son père.

**OOOoooOOO**

- … Ainsi ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Et voilà, fin de l'histoire.

- Maman. Être heureux, c'est être content ?

Un rire cristallin vint charmer son ouïe alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la femme qui le tenait tendrement dans le creux de ses bras.

- C'est ça mon amour. Être heureux c'est être content. C'est sourire tous les jours, sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et trouvait sa agréable, avoir envie d'être avec les autres, avoir envie de rire et de s'amuser, encore et encore !

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'émerveillement à chaque mot qui sortait des lèvres de la jeune femme et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en resserrant l'emprise de ses mains sur sa robe.

- Moi je suis content d'être avec toi maman ! s'écria-t-il alors.

- Mais moi aussi mon chéri, répondit-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle. Ton père, tes sœurs et toi vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde. Vous êtes mon bonheur ! Mon chéri. Toi aussi un jour, tu feras comme papa et maman.

- Comme… papa et maman ?

- Oui. Toi aussi un jour tu partiras à la recherche de ton propre bonheur. Mon chéri. Je souhaite que tu sois heureux. Je souhaite que tu puisses vivre libre. Alors promets-moi, promets-moi que tu ne laisseras personne t'empêcher de trouver ton propre bonheur. Personne ! D'accord ? Ichigo…

[…]

- Mon… propre bonheur ?

- Ichigo ?

Parmi les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, il entendit soudain une voix rauque mais clair avec un timbre puissant. Un peu énergique, mais en cet instant empreinte de beaucoup de douceur, il reconnut instantanément la voix de son ami. Il se sentit sourire, alors qu'il levait une main faible sur son visage.

- C'est toi Ikkaku ? réussi-t-il à articuler d'une voix rauque, avec la sensation d'avoir la gorge complétement sèche.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement lui répondre et le couinement d'un matelas qui grinçait, libéré d'un poids.

- Infirmière, il est réveillé.

- J'arrive ! lui répondit alors une voix féminine.

Avait-il bien entendu Ikkaku appelé l'infirmière ? Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux et son regard dériva lentement du plafond au visage de son ami et de l'infirmière maintenant penché sur lui. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, il tenta de se relever mais échoua dans sa tentative, sa tête retombant lourdement sur son coussin.

- Imbécile, ne te relève pas d'un coup juste après que tu te sois réveillé ! le réprimanda le chauve en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Aidez-moi à le relever s'il vous plait.

Les mains d'Ikkaku rejoignirent celle de l'infirmière dans son dos, l'aidant à se mettre en position assise. Il eut le tournis pendant quelques secondes mais, sa vision redevint stable très rapidement. Encore un peu sonné, il préféra remettre les questions à plus tard, laissant l'infirmière faire son travail en se pliant aux règles d'usage, sous le regard d'Ikkaku qui n'avait de cesse de le fusiller du regard. Était-ce vraiment l'impression qu'il en avait ? Étrangement, il sentit qu'entre eux il y avait maintenant quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de plus agréable et de plus doux. Il baissa les yeux alors que l'infirmière terminait de prendre sa tension puis les leva vers elle hésitant mais, se sentant rassuré quand elle lui adressa finalement un grand sourire.

- Tout semble aller pour le mieux Kurosaki-kun.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux partir ?

- Et bien, commença la jeune femme avec hésitation. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais je préférerais que quelqu'un vous accompagne. Ou peut-être devrais-je appeler l'un de vos parents pour qu'il vienne vous ch...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la coupa Ikkaku en se tournant vers elle. Je vais m'occuper de lui ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ichigo qui avait assisté à l'échange, nota le regard insistant que son ami adressait à l'infirmière, qui après un autre instant d'hésitation, sembla abdiquer puisqu'elle se leva.

- Très bien. Alors je vais juste remplir ton carnet pour justifier de ton absence en cours et tu pourras y aller.

Quand la démarche fut faite, Ichigo qui s'était levé du lit avec l'aide d'Ikkaku, s'inclina devant Isane en souriant.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez du passez votre journée à veiller sur moi. Il est déjà si tard et …

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça voyons, c'est mon travail après tout que de veiller sur mes patients. Allez tous les deux ! Si vous vous sentez si responsable, dépêchez-vous de filez d'ici ! Et que ça saute, allez !

Les deux amis esquissèrent un sourire et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au portail de l'établissement, aucun des deux ne souffla un mot, ni ne s'adressèrent un seul regard, se contentant de marcher côte à côte. Ichigo avait la sensation que ça aurait été déplacé que de dire quelque chose maintenant. Mais quand il se sentit enfin le courage de lui adresser la parole, Ikkaku le retint en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Désolé si cela te paraît un peu soudain mais est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? J'ai à…

Le chauve s'interrompit soudain, se rappelant les événements sur le toit avant de pousser un profond soupir qui fit sursauter Ichigo malgré lui.

- J'ai à te parler. Mais si jamais tu ne veux pas je comprendrais tu sais…

- Non ça va. Et puis demain c'est le week-end alors…

- Ah… super ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas au bar de ton oncle alors ? Je suis sûr que ça lui fera super plaisir de te voir. Je parie que tu n'es pas retourné le voir depuis la dernière fois pas vraie ?

- Oncle Ukitake à l'habitude mais c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas mal. J'avais envie d'aller lui parler de toute façon alors on pourra dire que ça fera d'une pierre deux coups.

- On fait comme ça alors ? Au bar de ton oncle, à 20h00 ?

- Ça marche !

Ikkaku et Ichigo se regardèrent avant d'esquisser un sourire. Tous deux savaient qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. L'appréhension de leur discussion mais plus encore, le bonheur de s'être retrouvé et de parler comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Mais aussi, mais sans pouvoir se l'avouer, la sensation que la soirée allait leur réserver bien des surprises.

**OOOoooOOO**

Quand il regarda sa montre, il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Sachant qu'en bus, le trajet ne lui prendrait qu'une quinzaine de minutes, il attendit à la station la plus proche de chez lui. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sous l'abri-bus, il leva nonchalamment les yeux vers un panneau publicitaire situé sur le trottoir d'en face et il faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Immédiatement, il se sentit envahit d'une bouffée de chaleur alors que son cœur recommençait à tambouriner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ce fut comme si le cours du temps venait de ralentir alors qu'il clignait des yeux, comme pour se prouver que non, il ne rêvait pas. Décidément, le hasard semblait s'acharner sur lui.

_- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

Ses yeux cobalt clair et limpide, ses lèvres minces et sensuelles posés sur la nuque d'une femme, d'où devait surement s'échapper les flagrances du parfum pour laquelle tous deux posaient sur l'affiche. Pourquoi donc se retrouvait-il dans cet état quand il voyait cet homme ? Pourquoi sa simple vue réveillait-elle autant de frisson dans son dos, pourquoi ses yeux semblaient comme allumer un feu ardent en lui, pourquoi ses lèvres semblaient aimer le narguer alors qu'il ne pouvait les quitter des yeux ? Pourquoi était-il simplement dans cet état ? Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il nommer tous ses sentiments qui s'entremêlaient en lui dans un violent tourbillon ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions car, le bus qui s'arrêta devant lui l'arracha à la vue de l'affiche, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Alors qu'il validait son entrée, il ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de regarder à nouveau le panneau publicitaire à travers les vitres alors qu'il se cherchait une place. Si autant de questions qu'il se posait ne trouvaient pas encore de réponse, ce dont il était au moins certain, c'était qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier cet homme.

Pendant le trajet il tenta cependant de l'oublier, réfléchissant à ce qu'Ikkaku pourrait bien lui dire, ce qu'il lui répondrait alors qu'il imaginait leur conversation, les questions auxquelles il tenterait d'avoir une réponse alors qu'il demanderait conseil à son oncle. Mais ce qu'il appréhendait le plus, c'était ce qui allait suivre le lendemain. Même s'il n'était pas encore vraiment décidé quant à ce sujet. Il espérait que cette soirée serait source de réponses à ses questions, source de soulagements pour ses doutes les plus profonds. Mais aussi pour ses peurs les plus enracinés à son cœur. Encore épuisé par sa journée, il laissa aller sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'arrêt, il descendit enfin du bus et avisa l'enseigne du bar en question non loin de lui et qui affichait « Maple Leaf » et dont les ampoules grésillaient dans des tons rouge et jaune. Il s'avança et poussa la porte en bois de chêne, descendit les escaliers en bois vernis, son regard s'attardant sur les tableaux accrochés au mur représentant des paysages comme s'il avait s'agit de photos de famille et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas encore arrivé qu'il se sentait presque… chez lui. Et cela l'aida à lutter contre son anxiété grandissante à mesure qu'il descendait les marches. Quand enfin il tomba face à une nouvelle porte identique à la première, il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver son calme. Quand il pensa y être parvenu, il se décida et poussa la poignée de la porte pour pénétrer dans le bar. Immédiatement, une douce senteur boisée vint lui chatouiller les narines, mélangée aux effluves des boissons alcoolisées que son oncle servait au comptoir. Celui-ci se retourna quand il entendit le tintement de la clochette à l'entrée et esquissa un immense sourire qui témoignait de sa joie de voir enfin son neveu. Il n'hésita pas à abandonner ses clients, laissant le soin à ses assistants de répondre aux commandes et s'approcha de lui à grands pas pour finir par le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ichigo, j'ai bien failli croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Je commençais à perdre espoir.

Le rouquin sourit alors que les cheveux crème de son oncle lui caressaient les joues. Il lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte avant de se séparer de lui.

- Oncle Ukitake, cela faisait longtemps en effet. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu te saluer avant ni même de t'avoir téléphoné d'ailleurs.

- Ne t'en fait pas et n'écoute pas les plaintes d'un vieil homme comme moi, plaisanta-t-il alors qu'il le regardait comme une mère regarderait son enfant après deux ans d'absences. Je sais que tu as tes propres occupations. Mais rien que le fait de te voir enfin ici suffit à combler ma peine et ma joie. Enfin ne reste pas planté là, tu es venu voir Madarame-kun n'est-ce pas ? Il t'attend dans la salle du haut. Suis-moi !

- Merci mon oncle.

Ukitake lui sourit avant de le guider vers un escalier en spirale, attachant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval.

- Toujours pas décidé à te couper les cheveux mon oncle ?

- Et non toujours pas. Ça peut semblait futile mais pour moi c'est un véritable dilemme.

L'argenté eut un rire alors qu'il pénétrait dans un couloir éclairé par des appliques murales en bois. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de réaliser une fois de plus à quel point son oncle aimait la nature. Tout ici pratiquement, était fait de bois et demandait surtout un entretien rigoureux et particulier mais, cela n'était pas un problème pour son oncle. Il vivait pratiquement ici. Ukitake étant un homme à la santé fragile, il devait éviter le plus souvent les grands déplacements. Il avait alors décidé de s'établir en ville et d'ouvrir un petit bar, menant ainsi une vie coordonnant au plus près à son rythme. Dès les premiers jours d'ouverture, il avait eu énormément de succès. Sa simplicité d'esprit et son charme attirait naturellement les gens à lui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Ichigo admirait tellement son oncle. Il l'avait même toujours envié. Car contrairement à lui, son oncle était un homme libre et qui vivait selon ses principes. En y repensant, même s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention dans le passé, il se rappela tout de même de toutes ces fois ou au cours de leur discussion, Ukitake avait tenté de l'imprégner de sa façon de vivre, en vain. À cette époque, Ichigo avait déjà pleinement abandonné l'idée de lutter. À présent il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir été plus attentif envers cet homme qui avait eu tellement d'attention pour lui.

- Ichigo ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ukitake en se tournant vers lui.

Le rouquin sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était resté planté en plein milieu du couloir. Il se secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Excuse-moi mon oncle, j'étais juste un peu ailleurs.

- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Ukitake en lui ébouriffant le sommet du crâne. Et tu devrais arrêter de mettre du gel, je trouve que ça ne te vas pas. Tu as pourtant de si beaux cheveux. Ah ! Et pendant que j'y pense, comment va ton père ?

- Il… va bien, lâcha Ichigo avec un petit sourire alors qu'il arrivait enfin devant une porte décoré de feuilles d'érables.

Intrigué, l'argenté hocha néanmoins la tête et lui ouvrit la porte, les deux pénétrant dans la pièce qui avait l'apparence d'un véritable studio. Ichigo aperçut alors Ikkaku qui regardait la télé, assis sur le canapé. Celui-ci se retourna en les entendant entrer et s'empressa d'éteindre la télévision avant d'aller les rejoindre. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le visage à l'air revêche de son ami, ses yeux semblant n'exprimer que dédain et mépris alors qu'il le jaugeait du regard, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

- Bah t'en as mis du temps, tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre encore longtemps ?

Il ne reconnaissait même pas le ton de sa voix. Pourtant il était certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers son oncle, tout aussi étonné que lui.

- Je t'assure que je ne lui ai encore rien servi, crut bon de se justifier celui-ci.

Pendant un instant, le rouquin fut tenté de s'excuser et de sortir de la pièce, pensant qu'ils s'étaient surement trompés de pièce. Ikkaku avait-il un jumeau maléfique ?

- J'ai beaucoup de clients ce soir alors je pense que je vais y aller. Ce sera mieux hein ? Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?

- Une bière siouplait, lâcha Ikkaku en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

- Un… un café, balbutia Ichigo tout en lançant un regard suppliant à son oncle qui s'excusa d'un signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.

Un silence s'installa après son départ, ponctué par les mastications provenant de la bouche de son ami, occupé à mâcher son chewing-gum.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? s'écria soudain Ikkaku d'une voix puissante, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois le pauvre Ichigo.

- Hein ? Que j'attends quoi ? s'interrogea le roux, le regard perdu.

- Bah assis-toi ! Je t'ai dit de t'assoir !

Ichigo se laissa tomber immédiatement sur une chaise, impressionné malgré sa stupeur par la force de conviction de son ami. En le regardant bien, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un quelconque jumeau maléfique. Mais bien au vrai Madarame Ikkaku. Non pas celui qui se montrait habituellement si poli et gentil avec lui. Le vrai et véritable Madarame Ikkaku. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le chauve confirma ses suppositions. Son visage redevint subitement sérieux alors qu'il se penchait vers lui.

- Si je te disais qu'en réalité je suis toujours comme ça, tu ferais quoi ?

Le rouquin écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, surprit du brusque changement d'attitude et comprit finalement ce que son ami avait cherché à lui dire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à y déceler une part de vérité. Il ne put alors s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de sentir un tremblement nerveux le parcourir, de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, de sa gorge jusqu'à sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par éclater de rire, surprenant le chauve qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Je dirais que ça fait du bien de découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité, réussi à lâcher Ichigo au milieu de son rire. Et après…

L'adolescent se reprit, essuyant d'un doigt les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je te demanderais, pourquoi maintenant ?

Ikkaku soupira avant de sourire. Ichigo reprit son sérieux face à l'air tourmenté qu'il arborait soudain et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

- J'ai pas joué franc jeu avec toi Ichigo. Depuis le début, depuis le jour de notre rencontré lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, je n'ai fait que te mentir. La vérité c'était que je te connaissais déjà avant même que tu ne m'adresses la parole. Il suffisait de connaître ton nom lâcha-t-il avec un sourire amère. Malgré tout je voulais être ton ami, mais j'avais peur que ma… personnalité te rebute ou que ton père se refuse à ce que tu es un… ami comme moi qui en réalité parle vulgairement et hurle plus qu'il ne crie. Parce qu'en réalité je ne suis pas aussi gentil ou aussi poli qu'on pourrait le croire. J'ai un caractère de merde et j'habite dans un milieu pas super fréquentable. Donc j'ai tout fait pour que tu croies que j'étais quelqu'un qui en réalité je ne suis pas simplement pour gagner ta confiance. Voilà…

Ichigo resta silencieux alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux. Ses paroles l'avaient amené à se rappeler les lointains souvenirs de leur première rencontre, correspondant parfaitement à la description qu'il en avait fait. Il se souvint qu'Ikkaku n'avait pas été le seul. Beaucoup l'avait approché ce jour-là à coup de grands sourires et de gestes maniérés. Mais quelque chose de particulier chez le chauve l'avait séduit. Il n'avait jamais su quoi mais, ça avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient fini par êtres amis. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, qu'il venait de lui dévoiler son cœur, il avait enfin réussi à mettre le doigt sur cette raison qu'il lui avait toujours échappé. D'une certaine façon, il comprit qu'il s'était vu en lui. Il avait eu ce jour-là, l'impression de faire face à une autre part de lui-même. L'étrange impression d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Mais ce secret, cette part de lui-même, il ne la dévoilerait jamais. Il la garderait enfermé à l'intérieur de son coffre. Pour toujours.

- Mais ne te trompe pas sur mes intentions Ichigo, rajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien avec d'esquisser un immense sourire. J'ai peut-être joué la comédie mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle j'ai joué franc-jeu, c'est sur le fait que je voulais être ton ami.

Le rouquin leva son visage vers lui, ses yeux grands ouverts avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut très vite rejoint par Ikkaku et ensemble, ils se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient mal au ventre.

- T'es… vraiment con Ikkaku. Je te jure qu'on se croirait dans un de ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose. Enfin, ne vas pas croire que je n'ai pas pris en considération ce que tu as dit hein ?

Ichigo reprit son sérieux et esquissa un sourire remplit de douceur qui étonna Ikkaku.

- C'est la première fois Ichigo, avoua-t-il alors en souriant. C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire pour de vrai. Pour toi-même.

- C'est entièrement grâce à toi tu sais.

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux de surprise et détourna immédiatement les yeux, une main devant son visage, les joues rouges d'émotions.

- J'ai… j'pense pas avoir fait grand-chose!

- Hahahahahaha !

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire alors que son ami se levait précipitamment, coinçant sa tête entre ses bras.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je… je suis désolé ! Ah ! J'arrête je te le promets ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

- Et bien, on dirait que vous vous amusez bien !

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir Ukitake rentrait dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'eux en souriant et déposa leurs boissons sur la table. Il approcha ensuite sa main d'Ichigo qui le laissa faire sans rien dire alors que le silence était retombé et immobile, il le sentit ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as un aussi bon ami Ichigo. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi mais il faut croire que je n'avais finalement aucune raison de me faire autant de soucis. Tu es entre de bonnes mains.

- Mon… mon oncle.

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour empêcher les larmes de lui montaient aux yeux. Quelle était donc cette impression ? Il avait la sensation d'être entouré de tellement de chaleur qu'il en aurait pleuré à chaudes larmes s'il n'était pas en train de se retenir à l'instant même. Son oncle si prévenant avec lui, son ami toujours là quand il avait besoin.

_- __«__ Haha-ue… est-ce cela ? Le bonheur ? __»_

Il sut cependant que rien n'était encore terminé. Maintenant qu'il se sentait le courage d'aller enfin de l'avant, il fallait qu'il se lance, autrement il craignait que le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler jusqu'ici ne soit suffisant pour vaincre sa peur. Ikkaku et Ukitake étaient juste devant lui. Ils le regardaient. Il ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il releva la tête.

- Mon oncle, Ikkaku. J'aimerais… je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

**OOOoooOOO**

_(Le lendemain matin)_

C'était décidément une sale journée qui commençait. Même si la soirée c'était relativement bien terminé et qu'il en était ressortit le cœur beaucoup plus léger que ces derniers jours, la pluie diluvienne qui tombait en cette matinée acheva de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. À l'abri sous son parapluie, il regarda d'un air morne l'immense portail en bois qui se dressait devant lui alors que l'orage grondait violemment au-dessus de lui.

- Un peu de courage Ichigo. Allez… Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant tu ne le feras jamais…

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il pouvait nettement sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Il en avait le souffle coupé alors que d'une main tremblante, il avançait un doigt vers la sonnette avant de se raviser, puis de recommencer, puis de se raviser une nouvelle fois. Maintenant c'était sa vue qui lui jouait des tours, lui donnant l'impression que tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il passa sa main libre sur son visage, les traits tirés par l'angoisse alors qu'il cherchait d'une manière ou d'une autre à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

_- « Ça ira Ichigo… Tu as promis que tu le ferais. C'est important… »_

Quand bien même qu'il essayait de se rassurer rien n'y faisait. L'angoisse ne faisait que s'intensifier. Il avait pourtant passé toute la nuit à y réfléchir, passé toute la nuit à rassembler son courage. Il avait cru qu'il y arriverait. Mais force était de constater qu'une fois tout près de l'ultime épreuve, sa détermination vacillait comme la flamme d'une bougie sous une tempête. Et cette tempête allait s'avérer encore plus dévastatrice qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il en était convaincu. De quelle façon, il ne se le savait pas, mais il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

- Ichigo-sama ?

- Aaah !

Ichigo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri sous l'effet de la surprise, alors que d'une main sur son cœur, il se tournait tremblant vers la source de cette voix. Le portail venait de s'ouvrir et Makoto l'intendant de la maison Kurosaki, le regardait avec surprise à l'abri sous un parapluie, lui-même étonné par son cri.

- Vous… vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez là pour 10h00. Et comme je ne vous voyais pas arriver je suis venu… Ichigo-sama.

- Ah ! Oui excuse-moi Makoto-san. J'étais tellement ailleurs que je n'ai pas pensé à sonner. Quoi qu'il en soit est-ce que mon père est là ? Vous lui avez bien dit que je souhaitais lui parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout a été fait selon vos désirs Ichigo-sama. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

Le rouquin le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse que représentait leur maison traditionnelle, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'immense jardin dans lequel il avait tant l'habitude de jouer étant enfant. Les souvenirs de ces instants amenèrent un sourire sur ses lèvres, choses que remarqua Makoto qui soudain ralentit la cadence.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion Ichigo-sama mais quelle est donc la raison de votre visite ? J'ai la sensation qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? l'interrogea Ichigo avec un demi-sourire alors qu'il refermait son parapluie.

- Et bien vous ne demandez que très rarement à vous entretenir avec votre père et la dernière fois remonte à votre requête concernant votre déménagement.

Ichigo sourit face au sens inné de l'observation de l'intendant de la famille. Il fallait dire que Makoto était aussi une des rares personnes avec son oncle à le connaître aussi bien. Et à voir l'expression du brun, il comprit que celui-ci avait deviné qu'il ne venait pas ici pour conter fleurette. L'air grave qu'il arborait soudain ne fit même qu'intensifier plus encore son angoisse. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures dans le vestibule et s'engagèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Plus ils s'approchaient du bureau de son père, plus son anxiété ne faisait que s'accroître à son détriment. On aurait dit qu'il était le condamné à mort qu'on amenait jusqu'à la chaise électrique. Ce n'était pas faute que de le pensait. Makoto le conduisit comme la dernière fois jusqu'au bureau de son père et le même manège cérémonial s'engagea pendant lequel l'intendant introduisait le visiteur qu'il était. Quand la voix grave de son père s'éleva derrière la cloison, Ichigo eut de nouveau un sursaut. Il leva les yeux alors que Makoto ouvrait lentement le shôji, accentuant plus encore sa peur, son cœur menaçant une nouvelle fois de lui sortir de la poitrine alors que le dos de son père lui apparaissait lentement. Avait-il toujours été aussi imposant ou son imagination lui jouait des tours?

_- __« __Tu y es enfin Ichigo. Un peu de courage...__ »_

C'est d'une démarche tremblante qu'il s'engagea dans la pièce qui lui donna soudain l'impression de tourner sur elle-même. Il se hâta de s'asseoir, saluant son père alors que Makoto repartait leur chercher du thé. Un demi-silence régna ponctué par le son de la pluie, le grondement de l'orage et le griffonnement d'une plume sur du papier. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de son père s'éleva de nouveau et d'un ton impatient, faisant sursauter Ichigo une fois encore.

- N'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je… si père, pardonnez-moi, murmura le rouquin d'une voix faible en baissant la tête.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement, serrant les poings sur ses cuisses alors qu'il tentait de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour donner à sa voix un timbre suffisamment clair. Alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ikkaku, Rangiku, et Inoue. Ses deux sœurs Karin et Yuzu, Makoto et son oncle Ukitake. Puis même vers Shinji et cet homme dont le souvenir réveilla un nouveau frisson en lui. Le dernier visage qu'il eut en tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le regard de Kurosaki Isshin fut tout simplement celui… de sa mère.

- Père, je suis venu vous annoncer mon retrait de ma position en tant que votre successeur. La raison étant que j'ai décidé après mure réflexion d'accepter la proposition du directeur de cet agence dont nous avons parlé leur de ma dernière visite.

Un profond silence lui répondit alors que le griffonnement avait cessé, remplacé par le bruissement de tissu du kimono de son père qui se retournait lentement vers lui. Ichigo qui s'était incliné pour lui faire part de sa décision, n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il était bien trop effrayé à l'idée d'affronter le regard de son père. Il dut pourtant se faire violence pour relever le buste, puis de relever les yeux. Il éprouva alors une vive douleur à l'intérieur de lui alors que son père le regardait avec une fureur non dissimulé. Il pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur lui et l'ambiance pesante dans la pièce qui l'obligea à courber l'échine.

- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? lui demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix caverneuse en accentuant chacun de ses mots.

- Non… père. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne plaisante pas. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de prendre cette décision et croyait le ou non, elle me coûte beaucoup que de vous l'annoncez. Mais la vérité père c'est que…

Ichigo déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration.

- … c'est que je n'ai jamais désiré suivre ce chemin que vous aviez tracé pour moi.

Les jeux étaient fait. Il l'avait dit. Tout son courage venait de s'évaporer dans ses dernières paroles. Malgré ça, il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant.

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire fils ? demanda Isshin d'une voix tremblante. Tu préfères accepter ce qu'un étranger te propose plutôt que d'assurer ton avenir avec moi, ton propre père? Au lieu de me dénigrer par ces paroles insensés, dit moi plutôt ce qu'une tel vie de débauche pourrait bien nous apporter à part jeter la honte sur notre famille ?

- Pour vous peut-être rien mais je suis certain qu'elle saura m'apporter quelque chose. J'en ai la certitude, lâcha Ichigo en sentant de nouveau poindre l'angoisse.

- Ne sois pas si insolent ! Combien d'années de ma vie penses-tu que j'ai sacrifié pour faire de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui ?

L'adolescent eut un frisson en entendant ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai fait pour que tu aies la meilleure éducation possible ?

Un nouveau tremblement lui parcourut tout le corps.

- Dîtes-moi que je rêves. Je trouvais déjà ton attitude bien étrange mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer.

Comme Ichigo ne lui répondait rien, Isshin se leva pour faire face à son fils, le surplombant de toute sa grandeur tout en réveillant en lui un tremblement nerveux. La voix qui s'éleva était empreinte de fureur.

- Tes paroles me déçoivent énormément. Mais par égard pour toi, je vais faire comme si tes paroles n'étaient que divagations et te donner une chance de te rattraper et de me faire oublier cette échange superflu. Je vais te reposer la question... Ichigo. Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Ichigo leva lentement les yeux vers son père, vacillant devant le poids de son ombre sur lui, intensifier par la lumière des éclairs qui éclairer subrepticement la pièce.

- Je le pensais père, réussit-il à articuler malgré sa voix tremblante. Et rien ne saura me faire changer d'avis, sachez-le.

La gifle partit si vite qu'il ne la vit même pas venir. Il bascula sur le côté, une main sur le visage avec l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, un cri apeuré et le bruit de la porcelaine qui se brisait au sol retentit. D'un même mouvement, père et fils se retournèrent pour voir Yuzu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage inondé de larmes. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, son regard vacillant d'Ichigo à Isshin, alors que ses traits étaient tirés par la peur et elle finit par s'enfuir précipitamment dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le parquet. Immédiatement, Ichigo voulut courir à sa poursuite mais, la voix puissante de son père l'en empêcha.

- Je t'interdis de la suivre Ichigo !

L'adolescent sursauta avant de se retourner vers son père.

- Mais je…

- Redis-le encore une fois et sois certain que cette fois, ce soit une réponse définitive. Comptes-tu vraiment accepter la proposition de cet homme ?

Ichigo baissa la tête un court instant avant de relever ses yeux vers lui, son visage exprimant toute sa détermination.

- Oui père, affirma-t-il alors, sa voix à présent dénué de toute crainte.

- Bien. Alors si là est ta décision finale écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. A partir de cet instant, je t'interdis d'avoir le moindre contact avec tes sœurs. Tu vas me rendre ici même les clés de ton appartement et t'en aller d'ici. Avec l'interdiction de revenir.

L'adolescent se figea, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Mais père, je…

- Silence ! Je n'accepte pas qu'un fils aussi impertinent et ingrat que toi m'adresse la parole. Car à cet instant précis, et je ne le redirais pas une fois de plus, tu n'es plus mon fils. Je me refuse d'avoir un enfant qui laisse le premier venu influencer ses choix!

- Vous… voulez dire que vous me déshériter ?

- C'est cela. Alors si tu as tout comprit dépêche-toi de partir. Ta vue m'insupporte au plus haut point.

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel père et fils se regardèrent alors que l'orage grondait à nouveau. Étrangement calme, Ichigo finit par plongeait la main dans sa poche et en retira les clés de son appartement qu'il tendit à son père. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il les posa par terre avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Au revoir père.

_« Je savais que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait... »_

- Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

_« Je m'y étais préparé... »_

- Soyez assuré que je ne l'oublierais jamais.

_« Tout ira bien… »_

N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, Ichigo quitta la pièce et s'engagea lentement dans le couloir jusqu'au vestibule. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à courir comme un dératé. Il aperçut alors Makoto qui marchait d'un pas précipité dans sa direction.

- Ichigo-sama ! Dieu merci vous êtes là. Votre jeune sœur est venue vers moi en pleurs ! Elle m'a dit que votre père vous avez frappé ?

L'intendant regarda son visage et aperçu la rougeur qui s'était dessiné sur sa joue.

- Mon Dieu, il faut se dépêcher d'aller soigner ça. Suivez-moi Ichigo-sama!

Makoto s'éloigna rapidement avant de s'apercevoir que l'adolescent ne le suivait pas. Immobile au milieu du couloir, il ressemblait à un fantôme. C'est du moins l'étrange impression qu'il en avait.

- Ichigo-sama ? appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il revenait vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Makoto-san mais je crains de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps ici. S'il vous plait, dîtes à Yuzu et Karin que je suis vraiment désolé. Et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours leur frère.

- Mais que racontez-vous Ichigo-sama ? Pourquoi ne pas le leur dire vous-même ?

- Parce que… c'est une chose qui m'est impossible désormais. Je ne suis plus l'enfant de cette maison.

Ichigo lui adressa alors un sourire amer avant de s'éloigner rapidement jusqu'au vestibule malgré les supplications de l'intendant de maison qui cherchait à le retenir. Dans sa précipitation, il oublia d'en récupérer son parapluie. C'est donc sous une pluie battante qu'il regagna l'extérieur de la maison qu'il se hâta de fuir, le corps secoué de violents tremblements. Ce qui se passa ensuite, il ne s'en rappela pas vraiment. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il avait couru à perdre haleine sous la pluie violente. Il avait couru, couru, couru encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte et que, appuyé sur un poteau, le souffle court, il ne vomisse par terre pendant de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Il se sentait détruit. Vide et amer. Seul. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il laissa finalement libre court à sa peine et tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant sembla se libérer en lui comme un flot torrentiel. Il s'écouta alors pleurer comme un enfant, le front contre le métal froid alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie sur son visage, avec la sensation qu'il s'effondrait en même temps que tout son univers.

… _à suivre_


	5. Komamura

**« CrossRoad »**

**Résumé complet_: _**_Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quelle université ira-t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant, on sait que rien n'est jamais facile..._  
**Rating:** M _(je vous le dirais quand il y aura du lemon)_  
**Pairing:** GrimmjowxIchigo_ (et d'autres en arrière-plan) _  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
**Note :** Voici la suite de l'histoire. Dans le chapitre précédent, on voyait Ichigo s'enfuir de chez lui après y avoir été chassé par son père. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Lisez pour le savoir. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (_de ce chapitre, de l'histoire en elle-même ^^_).  
Et un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette fic. Surtout Anonyme972 qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur (_oui Ichigo à un corps vraiment sexy, miam miam_)  
De plus, une V2 des chapitres sera normalement bientôt disponible (_sans fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, etc_). Pour ça, je remercie chaudement **Real Dream Nirom** qui à si gentiment accepté de devenir ma beta-reader.

* * *

_Si « __CrossRoaD » était un sentiment ce serait : l'espoir de toujours aller plus loin mais aussi le courage d'avancer malgré les difficultés._

_**_4_**_

_**« **_**Komamura **_**»**_

La pluie tombait à verse. Il était à l'abri mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel et que tonnait l'orage. Il baissa la tête et il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les ouvrirent de nouveau. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Devait-il sortir ? Attendre ? Alors qu'il hésitait, sortant timidement de son abri de fortune, il entendit un bruit inhabituel et il fut rapidement aux aguets. Il attendit, attentif quand il entendit ce même bruit de nouveau. Il eut l'étrange sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir. C'était de son devoir. Il sortit immédiatement de son abri malgré la pluie et l'orage et courut à grande enjambée vers la source de ce bruit inconnu.

**OOOoooOOO**

_« Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring »_

La sonnerie qui retentit soudain dans la pièce sortit Shinji de sa torpeur et sa tête appuyait contre le dos de sa main alla cogner la surface de sa table, achevant de le réveiller pour de bon.

_- Itai ! _s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur son front qu'il massa doucement avant de décrocher le combiné. Allo ?

- Je parie que tu dormais encore hein ? lui demanda une voix accusatrice à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non je ne dormais pas ! rétorqua le blond d'une voix agacé. Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il y a un appel pour toi sur la ligne 5, l'informa Lisa d'une voix grave.

- C'est important ? s'inquiéta Shinji, déjà étonné qu'elle n'ait pas prit l'appel comme elle le faisait habituellement.

- Je crois bien. Shinji, la personne qui te demande c'est le père du garçon. Kurosaki Isshin.

Le blond se figea en entendant le nom. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? Cela allait faire deux jours qu'il n'avait pas revu le garçon, respectant sa promesse de le laisser tranquille temporairement. C'était-il passé quelque chose d'assez important durant ce court laps de temps qui obligerait le père d'Ichigo à prendre contact avec lui ? C'était-il fait des idées en pensant avoir réussi à ébranler les convictions de l'adolescent ? Non. Il était certain d'avoir réussi. Il plissa les yeux, fixant le téléphone sur son bureau. Alors quelles pouvait être les raisons du père d'Ichigo pour qu'il souhaite s'entretenir avec lui ? Malgré le fait qu'il sentait clairement venir la tempête et qu'il aurait dû s'en inquiéter, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire. Si-là était une épreuve de plus, il la relevait avec grand plaisir.

- C'est bon je prends, finit-il par lâcher dans le combiné.

- Tu es sûr ? Shinji, promet-moi de…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais attention Lisa-chan.

Un soupir lui fut adressé en guise de réponse et la tonalité suivit. Il appuya sur la touche cinq du clavier téléphonique.

- Hirako Shinji à l'appareil. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel Kurosaki-san ?

- Je vais être bref. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous. Et en face à face, rajouta-t-il, anticipant la question du blond.

- Très bien. J'ai du temps libre tout de suite. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Cela ira.

- Dans mon bureau ? crut bon de préciser le blond.

- L'endroit m'importe peu.

- Alors je vous attends. Je suppose que vous connaissez notre adresse hein ?

Shinji fronça les sourcils et fixa le combiné du téléphone d'où il pouvait entendre s'échapper la tonalité. Il soupira, la tête appuyée contre sa main alors qu'il raccrochait, son sourire révélant toute sa dentition.

- La journée va s'avérer plus intéressante que je ne le croyais.

Il entendit soudain le bruit d'une poignée de porte qu'on actionnait et observa du coin de l'œil Lisa qui entrait dans la pièce et s'approchait de lui alors qu'elle actionnait l'interrupteur, éclairant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant de son bureau. Que voulait-il ?

- Me voir. La raison je n'en ai aucune idée, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules afin de répondre à l'expression intrigué de sa secrétaire. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il ne peut s'agir que de son fils.

- Un règlement de compte ?

- Qui sait. Personnellement je crois qu'en cette journée on peut s'attendre à tout.

**OOOoooOOO**

Il sentait la pluie tombait sur lui mais, il n'eut pas le réflexe d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Il avait conscience qu'il était parfaitement trempé et que ses habits lui collaient à la peau mais, il s'en moquait complètement. Une violente douleur n'avait de cesse de lui tordre les entrailles alors qu'il vomissait une nouvelle fois malgré la sensation qu'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac. Le simple fait de respirer était douloureux. Sa tête aussi le faisait atrocement souffrir. La pluie était froide. Il avait froid.

_- « Mes vêtements sont complétement trempées… »_

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler le fil de ses pensées, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il avait tellement froid. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard rencontra le métal froid du poteau contre lequel il était appuyé. Il s'y accrocha à deux mains alors qu'il était parcouru de nouveaux tremblements.

_- __«__ Lève-toi Ichigo… allez… il ne faut pas que tu restes ici… __»_

Il avait beau avoir conscience de sa situation il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Il entendait. Il voyait. Il sentait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors que son visage était une nouvelle fois inondé de larmes, il sentit quelque chose attrapait et tirait la manche de son manteau. Pensant avoir rêvé, il resta immobile, les yeux fermés quand le mouvement se réitéra une fois de plus. Lentement, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il se tourna et ses iris ambrés plongèrent dans les orbes chocolatés d'un chien de taille moyenne, au magnifique pelage d'un rouge orangé.

_- « Shiba…inu ? »_

Le nom s'était comme imposé à lui alors qu'il regardait l'animal. Le canidé pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il s'interrogeait sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver avant d'agripper une nouvelle fois sa manche et de tirer dessus, un peu comme s'il voulait le forcer à bouger, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Il semblait tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'Ichigo était persuadé qu'il aurait pu le trainer de force s'il le voulait. Le cœur emplit de chagrin, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire amer alors que l'animal tirait sur sa manche. D'une certaine façon, il ressentit comme le besoin de le récompenser pour ses efforts. L'animal le relâcha quand il perçut un mouvement de sa part et reporta sur lui ses orbes chocolatés, la queue frétillante. Ichigo sourit et approcha lentement sa main, avant que les ténèbres ne lui obscurcissent soudain la vue alors qu'il basculait en avant. Puis il entendit quelques aboiements lointains, la pluie qui tombait à verse, l'orage qui grondait et le contact du sol boueux sur sa joue. Puis ce fut le silence.

[…]

- Pourquoi à t-il fallu que ma voiture tombe en panne ? Qui l'aurait cru ? gémit Kyoraku Shunsui alors qu'il regardait en l'air, à l'abri sous son parapluie.

Il soupira pour la énième fois et accéléra son allure, pressé à l'idée d'aller boire un café chez Ukitake, son barman préféré aux cheveux blancs comme neige. Celui-ci avait enfin accepté de le revoir après un mois de silence. Le brun se moquait bien des raisons qui pouvaient l'avoir amené à reprendre soudainement contact avec lui. La simple perspective de pouvoir à nouveau plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure et d'en respirer leur parfum, quitte à se faire taper sur les doigts ça en valait bien la peine le regonfla à bloc. Il commença même à entonner un petit : _« I'm singing in the rain, just singin' in the rain »_ quand un aboiement attira son attention. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir un chien courir dans sa direction et s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de lui.

- Oh ! Mais quel magnifique shiba inu avons-nous là hein ? Dis-moi, tu es perdu ? demanda le brun en se baissant.

Le chien le regarda avant de se mettre à aboyer de nouveau et de courir dans sa direction, attrapant la manche de sa veste pour le tirer vers lui.

- Eh ! On se calme là ! Je voulais juste t'aider moi ! s'indigna Kyoraku alors qu'il tirait sur sa manche, une main sur le museau de l'animal qui le lâcha avant de s'éloigner et d'aboyer à nouveau dans sa direction.

Il le regarda faire, intrigué par son attitude. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de lui pour voir sa réaction. Le chien s'avança dans la direction opposée avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui en aboyant. Kyoraku s'avança encore et le même manège se répéta.

- On dirait que tu voudrais que je te suive mon petit, lâcha Kyoraku en souriant. Très bien ! Montre-moi ou tu veux m'emmener.

L'animal sembla comprendre car il se détourna et partit subitement à toute allure. Le brun soupira, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête pour préférer poursuivre un chien plutôt que d'aller à son rendez-vous. Alors qu'il tournait à une bifurcation, il reconnut la fourrure de l'animal à quelques mètres, près d'une étrange silhouette allongée au sol. Il s'arrêta tout en clignant des yeux, essayant de distinguer ce que cela pouvait bien être à travers l'étrange brouillard que formait la pluie. Et plus il se rapprochait lentement, inquiet, plus il se rendait compte que ce qu'il redoutait était bien réel.

Quelqu'un était étendu à terre et semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Et le chien l'avait amené jusqu'à lui, tentant de réveiller l'individu à grand coup de langue sur le visage. Passé la stupeur, Kyoraku n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et jeta son parapluie à terre pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Il le fit le plus délicatement possible, de peur de toucher accidentellement une quelconque blessure invisible à ses yeux. Étant tombé face contre terre, il allongea doucement le garçon dans le creux de ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de relever la couleur particulière de ses cheveux, d'un roux vif mais doux. Comme saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il dégagea les mèches de son front et esquissa une grimace.

- Quelle coïncidence. Si ce n'est pas notre petit _neko-chan_…

Kyoraku soupira en voyant à quel point le visage de l'adolescent semblait pâle. Depuis combien de temps avait-il pu passer ici, ainsi évanouit sous la pluie ? Était-il malade ? Le chien qui semblait inquiet lui aussi, approcha son museau du rouquin et se mit à gémir. Le brun sourit en le regardant. Le mieux pour lui aurait été d'amener le garçon à l'hôpital, il le savait pourtant il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'obéir à son instinct et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui faire faux bond. Il espérait simplement que son petit lapin blanc, comme il aimait a qualifié Ukitake, ne lui en voudrait pas trop de lui imposer deux invités en plus aujourd'hui.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Je suis Yadomaru Lisa. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Kurosaki-sama, lança Lisa en accueillant le père d'Ichigo, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux deux gardes du corps derrière lui. Je vais vous mener au bureau du directeur.

Elle nota rapidement sa corpulence qui n'avait rien à envier aux deux hommes qui le suivaient. En le regardant de plus près, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir affaire à un ours. Non un grizzli. Un gorille ? Elle réajusta ses lunettes et se retourna, s'engageant dans le couloir jusqu'à les amener à un ascenseur. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour entrer tous les quatre dans la cabine et elle estima que c'était un vrai miracle qu'ils ne dépassent pas la limite de poids autorisé. Bien entendu, elle avait beau pensé à tout ça, rien ne se voyait sur son visage. Aux yeux de Kurosaki Isshin, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire secrétaire à l'air acariâtre. Cela se voyait rien qu'à la façon condescendante dont il la regardait. Heureusement que depuis le temps elle avait appris à contrôler son tempérament et ses humeurs autrement cela aurait fait un bon moment qu'elle lui aurait mis son poing dans la figure. Arrivée à la moitié du trajet, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une des employées de l'agence qui poussa un cri apeuré en les voyant avant de faire tomber ses feuilles.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était sa première rencontre avec le père d'Ichigo et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait comprie à son propos, c'est le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle n'aimait pas non plus Kyoraku, mais là c'était complètement différent. Certes, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'impressionnant. Mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur. À ses yeux, cet homme ne semblait dégageait que suffisance. Cette attitude hautaine lui rappela même quelqu'un.

Une fois devant le bureau du directeur, elle frappa trois coups avant de pousser la porte.

- Shachō. Kurosaki-sama est là. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

- Oui s'il vous plait. Et apportez-nous tu thé vous voulez bien ?

- Tout de suite Shachō. Kurosaki-sama, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.

Lisa s'inclina pour le laisser passer lui et ses hommes, se gardant de répandre encore plus ses mauvaises ondes avant de refermer la porte derrière eux une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je te souhaite bon courage Shinji, murmura-t-elle alors avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Le blond de son côté, qui s'était levé de derrière son bureau, s'approcha de ses invités et les guida jusqu'aux canapés, qui entouraient une table basse en verre qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Isshin et Shinji s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la table, le premier croisant les jambes, l'autres étendant ses bras le long du dossier du canapé. Dès que leurs regards entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme si l'air c'était soudain saturé d'électricité. Les deux gardes du corps se mirent même à trépigner sur place, mais se figèrent très vite devant le regard sévère de leur employeur. Le blond, en bon hôte qu'il était, leur offrit son plus beau sourire commercial, à savoir le plus effrayant, et croisa les jambes à son tour, imitant son invité qui haussa un sourcil. Au même instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Lisa apparut, un plateau dans les mains. Elle s'approcha et s'inclina avant de déposer les tasses sur la table.

- Puis-je me retirer Shachō ou avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Restez simplement ici. On ne sait jamais et je pourrais peut-être avoir besoin de vous qui sait.

- Très bien.

Lisa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une moue déçue alors qu'elle se plaçait derrière Shinji. La brune avait espéré qu'il la tiendrait à l'écart de la conversation. C'était rêver les yeux ouverts. Dans tous les cas, il était peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle assiste à la conversation, n'étant pas rassurée quant au comportement que pourrait avoir son boss. Pour ce qui allait suivre, elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

- Maintenant que nous sommes installés pourquoi ne pas commencer par m'expliquer les raisons qui me valent l'honneur de votre visite Kurosaki-san ?

- Vous osez me parler d'honneur après les paroles inconvenantes que vous avez osez insinuer dans l'esprit de cet enfant ?

Shinji esquissa un sourire au contraire de la jeune femme qui eut une moue crispé.

_- « Ça t'amuses Shinji ? Parce ce que moi je n'ai rien trouvé de drôle à ce qu'il vient de dire ! »_ ragea la brune intérieurement.

Elle se retint de ne pas foutre une claque au blond. Décidément, ça démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, redoutant la réponse de son patron.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes paroles auraient pu être inconvenantes Kurosaki-san. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'étiez pas là pour en juger.

- C'est de ce garçon dont il s'agit. Je sais ce qui est bon pour lui. Et je puis vous assurer que votre venue ne lui a rien apporté de tel.

- S'agit-il encore de votre propre jugement ? Ou de celui de votre fils ?

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. Vous êtes sorti de nulle part comme un diable sort de sa boîte, vous l'avez abusé, je dirais même mystifié avec de belles paroles. Vous l'avez induit à se révolter contre moi ! Vos paroles n'ont été que du poison.

Lisa et Shinji haussèrent tous deux un sourcil. Révolter ? Shinji se demanda alors si Ichigo avait finalement réfléchit quant à sa proposition et parlait à son père, défendant un choix qui lui aurait valu de faire ainsi face à son courroux.

- Du poison ? Répéta le blond en quittant sa position pour se pencher vers lui, appuyant son menton sur ses deux mains qu'il avait croisées, les coudes sur ses genoux. Kurosaki-san. Expliquez-moi d'abord une chose. Pour quelles raisons exactement semblait vous aussi en colère ? Je suis d'accord, je me suis entretenu avec votre fils. Et ensuite ? Je ne l'ai pas forcé à quoi que ce soit. S'il a refusé ma proposition, grand bien vous en fasse, fin de l'histoire. Il aurait été inutile de venir me voir. Le coup de fil que vous m'aviez passé tout à l'heure aurez suffi à ce que nous mettions tout deux les points sur les i. Alors, pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous ici dîtes-moi ?

La tension sembla monter d'un cran chez Kurosaki Isshin qui jeta un regard noir à Shinji qui ne broncha pas, se contentant d'affronter son regard sans ciller en attendant sa réponse.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Quels sont les mots impurs dont vous vous êtes servis en y cachant votre venin et dont vous ne vous êtes pas privé de lui servir sur un plateau d'argent ?

- Voilà de biens grands mots pour des propos aussi calomnieux Kurosaki-san. Mais laissez-moi être bien clair. Je suis le directeur d'une agence de mannequin et mon rôle est de m'assurer de la pérennisation de mon entreprise. J'ai vu en votre fils un auxiliaire de qualité, un rouage que je n'aurais su tarder à imbriquer dans le mécanisme de la maison. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais s'il avait accepté ma proposition.

Comme s'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, Shinji tendit simplement la main derrière lui et se saisit d'un énorme dossier reliait de cuir que lui tendait Lisa. Il l'ouvrit devant Isshin qui le regarda faire sans rien dire, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux qu'il avait dardés sur lui.

- A l'occasion, nous organisons de temps à autre des auditions afin de procéder à une sélection des plus strictes et des plus rigoureuses dans l'optique d'insérer de nouveaux talents dans la branche. Sur une audition, nous avons parfois plus d'une centaine de candidats, mais que voulez-vous. Mère nature n'a pas gâté tout le monde et les personnes comme votre fils se font très rare. De plus nous ne recrutons que très rarement en dehors des auditions et la dernière dans ce genre de cas remonte à six ans. Comprenez donc que des milliers de gens et sans exagérer, seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir la chance de votre fils. Ce qui explique donc le cas exceptionnel qu'implique notre tentative auprès de lui. Tentative qui s'est malheureusement montrait infructueuse. J'avoue avoir insisté, mais il faut croire que vous avez bien élevé votre fils puisqu'il a poliment refusé mon offre une seconde fois. Je n'ai pas cherché à insister et l'ai laissé tranquille. Fin de l'histoire.

Shinji referma le dossier dans un claquement sec avant d'adresser un sourire dent blanche au père de l'adolescent.

- Je considère que ce qui est arrivé ensuite n'est pas de mon fait personnel. Je n''ai fait qu'effectué mon travail en faisant part de mon offre à votre fils. Par deux fois. Avec deux échecs. Alors je m'excuse encore une fois si je vous manque de respect Kurosaki-san, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être en tort dans cette histoire.

- Vous considérez n'avoir aucune implication quant à la décision de mon fils ?

- La décision ? Soyez plus clair Kurosaki-san, parce que même avec tous les efforts du monde j'éprouve beaucoup de peine à vous suivre. Se pourrait-il par hasard que votre fils aurait fini par… changer d'avis ? tenta Shinji tout en se gardant pour une fois de sourire, se rendant soudainement compte de la gravité qu'impliquait la situation.

- Vous saviez depuis le début comment cela finirait n'est-ce pas ? Les hommes comme vous ne sont que des bonimenteurs et il n'y a rien d'admirables dans ce qu'ils entreprennent quand on sait par quelles ruses ils ont recours pour insuffler le doute dans les esprits.

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez de notre profession je ne vous contredirais pas afin de ne pas vous manquer de respect. Contrairement à vous je sais rester poli mais laissez-moi simplement vous dire que comme vous et je suis certain de ne pas me tromper, je ne fais que mon travail. Et pour avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie, tous les moyens sont bons n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne vous apprends rien Kurosaki-san, j'en suis persuadé. Dans le monde des affaires, pour avoir l'avantage sur l'autre il est très souvent questions de coups bas je crois. Un petit sourire par devant et un coup de couteau par derrière ?

- Il semblerait en effet. Qu'importe, je vous adresse mes félicitations car vous avez réussi à affaiblir l'esprit de ce garçon que je pensais avoir rendu invulnérable à toute attaque, quelle qu'elle soit. Sachez qu'il m'a fait part ce matin même de son… _désir_ de vous rejoindre. Sa folie m'a fait prendre conscience du fait que par cette faiblesse dont il a fait preuve devant vous, il n'était plus à même de m'épauler, ni même de me succéder.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'interrogea Shinji en haussant un sourcil.

- A partir du moment où il m'a fait part de sa décision je n'ai plus vu cette enfant comme étant mon fils. Il n'en est plus digne. Je l'ai déshérité. Dès cet instant, sachez qu'il ne recevra plus rien de ma part alors à l'avenir, il est inutile que vous me demandiez quoi que ce soit.

- Je trouve que vous allez un peu loin Kurosaki-san, vous

- La situation semble plutôt à votre avantage non ? Alors je me moque bien de ce que vous pouvez penser de cette situation. Vous vouliez ce garçon ? Et bien à compter de cet instant il est totalement à vous. Si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque autorisation de ma part le concernant, ne vous adressez plus à moi.

Isshin se leva et Shinji suivit le mouvement. Il était vrai qu'il était ravi de la situation, il n'aurait même pas pu espérer mieux. Mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont réagissait le père de l'adolescent.

- Kurosaki-san, juste une dernière chose !

Le brun se retourna et regarda Shinji droit dans les yeux alors qu'un violent orage faisait trembler les vitres.

- Pourquoi ? Il vous aurait suffi je ne sais pas, de faire du chantage à votre fils par exemple. Pour un homme influent comme vous, je suis étonné de la_ facilité _avec laquelle vous semblez avoir accepté la situation. Et que vous n'ayez pas cherché à l'éviter.

- Détrompez-vous, je ne l'accepte pas. J'avais placé toute ma confiance dans ce garçon et voilà comment il me remercie. J'ai cru en lui et en ce qu'il me disait. Je lui ai donné toute mon affection et mon bonheur pour faire de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- N'exagérez-vous pas un peu Kurosaki-san ? Il s'agit tout de même de votre fils non ? Vous lui incomber toute la responsabilité de ce qui arrive mais n'oubliez-vous pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici qui est en tort ?

- De qui voulez-vous parlez ? s'enquit le brun d'une voix grave.

- Mais de vous Kurosaki-san. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez bien pu élever votre fils, mais vous pouvez me croire, pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a un excellent sens de l'observation je puis vous affirmer sans me tromper que votre fils manquait cruellement d'amour. Vous parlez d'affection et de bonheur, mais votre fils ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de sa situation. Admettez que vous avez emprisonné votre fils pendant tout ce temps. Vous l'avez privé du bonheur et de la liberté pour l'enfermer dans une cage et le priver du monde extérieur. Alors, cessez donc ne serait-ce qu'un instant de vous prendre pour le nombril du monde et pensez un peu à ce que votre fils à bien pu éprouver pendant tout ce temps. Qui de vous dîtes-moi ou de votre enfant à bien pu faire le plus de sacrifices? Qui de vous deux à bien pu renoncer à son bonheur pour satisfaire celui de l'autre ? Pensez-y Kurosaki-san. Saurez-vous, en cet instant même, me dire qui de vous ou de votre fils est le plus à plaindre ?

Isshin et Lisa écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur face à la déclaration du blond. Un profond silence s'installa pendant lequel pour la première fois, il sembla faire preuve d'un léger désarroi. Finalement, quand il releva les yeux vers le blond, son visage avait repris sa rigidité et sa froideur.

- Moi bien évidemment, lâcha-t-il simplement avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, escorté par ses deux gardes du corps.

La réponse dénuait de toute émotion laissa le blond sans voix. Il le suivit simplement des yeux jusqu'à ce que le père du rouquin ait disparu derrière la porte avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, se massant l'arête du nez d'une main.

- Je trouve qu'il y a des limites à l'égoïsme quand même. Tu ne trouves pas Lisa ?

- Je le pense aussi, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux vers lui.

Le blond pencha la tête en arrière et plongea son regard dans le sien, surpris de voir que pour une fois la brune semblait être d'accord avec lui. Il vit alors combien les traits de son visage semblaient soucieux et comprit immédiatement ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser en cet instant. Et plus précisément à qui. Quand bien même il souriait, son cœur pour une fois, n'était pas dans ce cas-là. Il aurait dû être heureux de la situation, se mettre à sauter de joie dans toute la pièce, commençait les préparatifs pour la venue d'Ichigo. Mais il savait pourtant que malgré ça, rien ne se passerait aussi bien qu'il le voudrait. C'est du moins ce qu'il redoutait dans le pire des cas. Il était certain qu'Ichigo avait eu conscience de ce que sa décision impliquerait et qu'il s'était préparé à en subir les conséquences. Mais à présent, en ayant lui-même appris la décision du paternel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver comme du regret. Il avait désigné Kurosaki Isshin comme étant l'autre fautif dans l'histoire. Il avait menti en omettant qu'il y en avait un troisième. Et qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de lui-même. Il se pencha en avant, les mains croisées et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre avec une expression amère.

- Décidément, aujourd'hui est une sale journée.

**OOOoooOOO  
**_(Un peu avant la discussion entre Kurosaki Isshin et Hirako Shinji)_

- Kiyone ? C'est Ukitake ! Excuse-moi de te déranger alors que tu dois être si occupée. Je vais bien merci. Oui. Je voulais simplement te confirmer tes horaires pour ce soir. C'est ça. Comme ça tu pourras repartir chez toi un peu plus tôt. Oh non, je reçois un ami. C'est ça. Merci encore Kiyone. Je te dis à ce soir.

Ukitake raccrocha le combiné et retroussa les manches de sa chemise tout en regardant l'heure sur la montre qu'il avait au poignet.

_- « C'est bizarre. Lui qui est si ponctuel en temps normal. Cela va bientôt faire un peu plus d'un mois. Il aurait pu faire un effort.»_

Il s'avança vers une des fenêtres de son appartement et qui surplombait l'entrée de son bar pour regarder dehors, soupirant en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleuvoir et que la pluie avait même gagné en intensité. Il essuya d'un revers de la main la buée qui s'était installé sur la vitre et essaya de regarder au travers dans l'espoir de le voir arriver, mais sans succès. Pourquoi se montrait-il si impatient alors qu'il était celui qui n'avait donné aucune de ses nouvelles ? Il soupira de nouveau, préférant finalement rejoindre sa cuisine pour y préparer un peu de thé. Alors qu'il posait la bouilloire sur la plaque qu'il venait d'allumer, il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il regarda sa montre en poussant un soupir, non sans un certain soulagement.

- Eh bien ! On pourra dire qu'il aura pris son temps.

Il déverrouilla la serrure et s'apprêta à réprimander celui dont il attendait la visite, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa pantois. Dégoulinant d'eau, Kyōraku Shunsui se tenait devant lui tout en portant quelqu'un sur son dos, avec entre ses jambes un chien au pelage orangé tout aussi trempé que lui et qui le regardait de ses yeux brillants. Fidèle à lui-même malgré l'inattendue que provoquait la situation, il sourit à Ukitake comme si de rien n'était.

- Ma! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Des gens dans la rue m'ont même regardé de travers, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Kyōraku ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que… que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Ukitake en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer, une fois passé la surprise.

- Ma voiture est tombée en panne alors que je m'apprêtais à aller chez toi. A pieds je n'étais plus très loin quand…

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler et je serais venu te chercher !

- Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Je ne voulais pas te créer du souci alors que je pouvais me débrouiller seul. Et puis si je n'avais pas fait ça, je n'aurais jamais croisé la route de ce gentil petit chien que tu vois là et qui m'a mener jusqu'à ce garçon évanoui dans le parc. Alors ni une ni deux, je me suis porté à son secours.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené à l'hôpital alors ? s'enquit l'argenté en menant le brun dans sa chambre.

- Et bien ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer.

Ukitake ne chercha pas à approfondir, sachant qu'il aurait ses réponses en temps et en heure. Le plus important était d'installer le garçon car, malgré le calme dont faisait preuve son ami, son état semblait le préoccuper. Il lui ouvrit rapidement l'accès à sa chambre et alors qu'il s'écartait pour le laisser passer tout en le suivant des yeux, la veste dont s'était servi le brun pour recouvrir l'adolescent glissa par terre dans un bruissement. L'argenté se figea tel une statue de pierre, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'effroi alors qu'il reconnaissait cette chevelure orangé.

- Ichigo ? s'écria-il en n'hésitant pas cette fois à se jeter sur le brun.

- Oupla ! Doucement Ukitake ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta son ami en se retournant, tout en ayant noté malgré sa précipitation le fait que l'argenté semblait connaître l'adolescent. Calme-toi. Laisse-moi d'abord poser le garçon.

Malgré sa nervosité, l'argenté acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le laissa déposer le rouquin sur son lit.

- Tu le connais ? finit par demander Kyōraku en se redressant alors qu'il se retournait vers lui.

Ukitake acquiesça avant de s'approcher du lit, écartant d'une main les mèches trempées du front d'Ichigo. Le brun fut alors saisit par ses traits tirés par l'angoisse alors qu'il cherchait des yeux une quelconque blessure.

- C'est mon neveu, lâcha-t-il simplement après un instant.

Le brun en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se souvenait du fait qu'Ukitake lui avait dit un jour avoir un neveu pour qui il portait une grande affection, mais il avait été loin de se douter que le garçon en question n'était autre que Kurosaki Ichigo, celui-là même dont lui avait parlé Shinji, celui-là même qu'il venait de retrouver évanoui dans le parc. Cela signifiait que l'argenté avait un lien de parenté avec le père de l'adolescent. Et ça il ne le savait pas non plus. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'afficher une moue dépité en comprenant qu'en réalité, il ne savait presque rien de l'argenté. La journée commençait drôlement bien et dans tous les sens du terme. Il savait aussi qu'il devait prévenir Shinji, mais il préférait d'abord interroger Ukitake. Mais au vu de la situation, il valait mieux s'abstenir pour l'instant. Il y avait des choses bien plus préoccupantes..

- Occupons-nous de ton neveu. Si tu avais des serviettes et de l'eau chaude…

Ukitake avait déjà anticipé ce qu'il venait de dire car il s'était levé avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, allant tout droit jusque dans sa salle de bain tout en attachant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval alors qu'à son tour, il lui donnait quelques directives.

- Prends n'importe quoi qui puisse faire l'affaire dans mon placard pour qu'on puisse le changer.

- Très bien.

Le brun s'activa, fouillant dans l'armoire tout en se retenant de ne pas aller fouiller du côté des sous-vêtements de son barman préféré.

_- « La situation est grave Shunsui, tu satisferas ta libido à un moment plus approprié ! »_

Il se retint de ne pas se foutre une claque et se releva avec une chemise et un pantalon en laine dans les bras alors qu'Ukitake revenait avec une bassine dans les mains et une pile de serviettes en travers des épaules. Le brun s'empressa de refermer le placard alors que l'argenté posait la bassine près du lit. Le chien vint vers lui en reniflant l'eau avant de s'écarter face aux vapeurs chaude dans un gémissement craintif, déclenchant un rire chez l'argenté alors qu'il déposait sur l'animal une serviette et entreprenait de le séchait grossièrement.

- Pardonne-moi vaillant petit soldat mais il va falloir que tu attendes un peu avant que ce ne soit ton tour.

Le chien aboya avant de se caler près du lit et de se coucher, la tête entre les pattes. Ukitake esquissa un sourire attendri avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Kyoraku qui était partit bouder dans un coin de la pièce après s'être senti ignoré; pour lui tendre à son tour une serviette chaude.

- Sèches-toi bien autrement tu vas attraper froid.

Le brun esquissa un grand sourire satisfait l'argenté haussant un sourcil tout en se disant qu'il en fallait bien peu pour redonner sa bonne humeur au brun alors qu'il s'emparait de la serviette pour s'en recouvrir la tête, séchant au mieux ses longs cheveux qu'il avait détachés alors qu'Ukitake s'affairait à déshabiller son neveu et de le nettoyer à l'aide d'une serviette propre. Bien que ça ne se prêtait pas à la situation que d'avoir ce genre de pensée, Kyōraku ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher d'envier le rouquin. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour pouvoir être à sa place. Il soupira, plus inquiet par l'état de l'adolescent que par ses réflexions et rejoignit son ami. L'un comme l'autre, restèrent silencieux, s'affairant à nettoyer la peau au teint légèrement hâlé d'Ichigo et leur regard ne se croisait que quand leur main se touchait accidentellement. Quand Ukitake eut finit de le changer, il se leva et ramena la bassine d'eau dans la salle de bain. Kyōraku s'empara des serviettes et le suivit. Il le regarda vider la bassine dans la baignoire alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

- Ukitake, l'appela-t-il alors d'une voix basse mais ferme.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il l'appela une nouvelle fois sans grand succès. Agacé, il s'avança vers lui et se pencha pour lui saisir le poignet afin de l'obliger à se relever. Il constata à quel point il semblait si mince et se demanda s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Même la blancheur de son visage ne lui semblait pas naturelle. À cet instant, l'argenté lui semblait si fragile qu'il était certain qu'il aurait fallu d'un rien pour qu'il se brise dans l'étreinte de ses bras qu'il avait entourés autour de sa taille. Comme s''ils avaient partagé le même corps et la même âme, il ressentit alors la détresse d'Ukitake comme s'il avait s'agit de la sienne, tout comme il ressentait sa peine alors qu'il posait tendrement une main sur son visage, plongeant son regard dans ces yeux gris et profonds. Il savait pour qui il s'inquiétait. Et cette inquiétude, cette angoisse qui ne faisait que s'accroître en lui, il aurait tout fait pour la faire sienne. Puis lentement, comme s'il voulait laissé le temps à l'argenté de le repousser, il se pencha vers lui et tel les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, il effleura doucement ses lèvres à maintes reprises, avant de les capturer entre les siennes, de les faire sienne, y plantant ses dents comme un animal y planterait ses crocs afin de gouter avec avidité la moiteur et la tendresse de leur chair. Et alors, bien qu'avec regret il décida de mettre fin au baiser, les lèvres de l'argenté vinrent soudainement happer les siennes comme par nécessité afin de prolonger l'échange, ses bras épousant ses larges épaules afin de ne pas tomber. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent et les langues se lièrent immédiatement afin d'entamer un ballet sensuel et un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre.

Par cet acte il le savait, pour quelques instants seulement il oublierait. Son angoisse et sa peine, il les avait temporairement fait siennes. C'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré pour lui. Et bien que le geste avait semblait inapproprié, il n'en éprouvait aucune honte alors qu'ils s'écartaient enfin l'un de l'autre, presque à contrecœur.

- Tout ira bien, murmura le brun avec un sourire à l'intention de l'argenté qui n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux_. Il _ira bien parce que tu es là à t'inquiéter pour lui.

Ukitake hocha simplement la tête, appuyant son front contre son torse comme pour s'y reposer. Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, un mois qui avait semblé une éternité.

- Quand il se réveillera tu seras à ses côtés. Enfin, _nous _serons à ses côtés.

À ses mots, un aboiement se fit entendre à leur pied et leurs regards croisèrent les billes chocolatées du shiba inu encore tout trempé. Ukitake eut un rire franc et chaleureux alors qu'il se penchait vers l'animal, s'écartant doucement du brun comme pour ne pas le brusquer. Celui-ci le laissa faire, déjà bien heureux que son visage ait finalement retrouvé un peu de sa clarté. Tout comme ce sourire qu'il lui adressa, empreint de toute sa gratitude à son égard. À cet instant, il sut qu'il était enfin de nouveau le bienvenu. Il était de retour chez _lui_.

Passé quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils veillèrent tous les trois sur Ichigo, Ukitake s'assura que la fièvre qu'il avait développée n'empirerait pas dans les heures qui suivraient. Il s'éclipsa un instant, notifiant le brun qu'il allait appeler une amie à elle qui était médecin, celle-ci lui assurant au cours de la conversation téléphonique qu'elle viendrait les voir une fois sa dernière consultation achevée. C'est donc en buvant du thé dans la cuisine qu'ils patientèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Malgré l'audace dont il avait fait preuve dans la salle de bain, Kyōraku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise. Il détourna les yeux de sa silhouette et se pencha sur sa chaise, une main tendue vers le shiba, accroupi près du bol d'eau qu'Ukitake avait préparé pour lui. Le chien se leva immédiatement et vint coller sa tête contre sa main dans l'attente d'une caresse que le brun s'empressa de lui offrir.

- Il semblerait que ce pauvre animal ait aussi été abandonné on dirait ?

- Il a un collier. Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'être perdu.

L'argenté porta sa tasse à ses lèvres d'un air pensif, alors que Kyōraku se redressait sur sa chaise, ses yeux dardés sur lui.

- Tu m'a toujours pas dit pour ce garçon n'est-ce pas ? Ichigo… Kurosaki-kun n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton neveu ? A voir ta tête on dirait que tu sais quelque chose sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Ukitake poussa un grognement mécontent alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le brun poussa un soupir, sa main se baladant distraitement sur le sommet du crâne du shiba qui avait maintenant ses deux pattes posées sur ses cuisses.

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec… son père par exemple ?

Il sut qu'il avait touché dans le mille car l'argenté se tourna vivement vers lui, une profonde colère pouvant se lire dans l'accent métallique qu'avaient pris le gris de ses iris. Comme torturé, il trépigna sur place comme un enfant avant de soupirer à son tour, mais de résignation et de s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en se massant l'arête du nez d'une main d'un air exténué.

- Ukitake ?

- Ichigo était venu me voir hier au bar avec un de ses amis pour me parler de quelque chose d'important. Il était perdu, il voulait que je le conseille. C'était… hésita-t-il alors qu'il se rappelait les évènements de la veille, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi déterminé à changer quelque chose. J'étais bien trop heureux mais aussi bien trop aveugle. Je lui ai conseillé d'en parler à son père rapidement. J'ai eu la stupidité de penser que tout se passerait bien. Que mon frère comprendrait…

- C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as appelé ? Tu savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais affaire à lui vu que je travaille chez eux, même si tu ne savais pas encore quand ni de quelle façon.

- Je suis désolé, finit par souffler Ukitake après un silence, le visage entre les mains.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Vu comment c'était parti et vu que c'est à moi que Shinji à confier l'éducation du garçon, par un concours de circonstance j'aurais bien fini par entrer en contact avec toi. Bien que ce soit difficile à imaginer après ce qui vient de se passer. En tout cas, il a du se passer quelque chose d'assez terrible pour que ce garçon ait fini dans cet état. Son père est-il aussi strict que ça ?

- Non. Mais depuis la mort de sa femme il a énormément changé. Ichigo aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus heureux du temps où Masaki était encore en vie. Ichigo n'avait que huit ans quand elle s'en est allée. Ses sœurs encore moins. Il à chercher à combler le vide laissait par sa mère en se sacrifiant. Du moins c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. Parce qu'à partir de cet instant, il n'a plus été le même. Ses sourires étaient vide de sens, son visage dénué d'expression. Le pire étant que son père s'en est accommodé et qu'il s'en est servi.

Kyōraku fronça les sourcils. La situation semblait-elle aussi tragique que ça ? Certains faits ne semblaient-ils pas exagérés ? De toute façon il n'était pas le mieux placé pour pouvoir en juger. Quoi qu'on en dise, il était bien trop difficile de savoir avec exactitude ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens. Un père égoïste, des sœurs candides, un oncle sur-protecteur et au milieu, seul, un gamin désabusé dont les ailes déjà fragiles venait très certainement de se briser.

- Est-ce qu'il s'en remettra ? murmura-t-il alors comme pour lui-même.

L'argenté ne répondit rien alors que le brun se penchait vers le shiba couché à ses pieds, détachant distraitement le collier de cuir usé qu'il avait autour du cou, remarquant alors les inscriptions imprimées à l'intérieur.

- On dirait que notre vaillant petit soldat à un nom.

A ces mots, l'animal redressa ses oreilles et se releva d'un seul coup avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine, ses griffes raclant le parquet, laissant les deux hommes abasourdis. Tous deux semblèrent frappés par le même pressentiment, car ils se levèrent d'un même geste de leur chaise avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de l'argenté. Ils virent alors Ichigo qui s'était réveillé, assis sur le lit, complètement amorphe. Les bras ballants, le regard vide. Une étincelle sembla néanmoins s'allumer dans ses yeux quand le shiba sauta sur le lit pour lui lécher le visage. Kyōraku fut le premier à avoir le courage de s'avancer vers lui en souriant comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Komamura. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

La voix qui lui répondit fut extrêmement faible et trainante. Quasi-inexistante. Mais elle était bien là.

- Il est…

- C'est le vaillant petit soldat qui est venu à ton secours. Sans lui, je ne t'aurais surement pas trouvé. Et je n'aurais pas pu t'emmener chez ton oncle.

Les derniers mots semblèrent raviver encore une fois l'étincelle dans ses yeux, car il releva lentement la tête vers Ukitake qui s'était approché.

- Mon oncle…

Ichigo qui avait semblé perdu jusqu'à maintenant, sembla enfin prendre conscience de la réalité. Des rides se dessinèrent sur son front alors qu'il plissait les yeux et qu'il serrait les dents comme pour réprimer une douleur invisible à leurs yeux. Ses épaules furent parcourues de légers spasmes alors que le barrage qui semblait avoir endigué sa douleur jusqu'à maintenant cédait enfin, laissant libre cours à ses larmes de se déverser sur ses joues. Ukitake dépassa Kyōraku pour se précipiter vers lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour mieux lui offrir la chaleur de ses bras, pour le laisser pleurer contre son épaule, pour le bercer et le réconforter de sa voix, une main caressant ses cheveux épars. Le brun les regarda un instant, préférant finalement s'éclipser alors qu'il commençait à percevoir les gémissements étouffés du rouquin dans l'épaule de l'argenté, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès d'eux. Du moins en cet instant. Mais de voir aussi le visage du rouquin déformé par la souffrance n'avait vraiment rien d'amusant. Il avait senti qu'il aurait été faible face à sa douleur. Il était lui-même un grand sentimental. De plus, sur ce visage qui était le sien, ce sentiment de souffrance que tout un chacun ressentait semblait prendre toute sa signification et son ampleur. Le pauvre garçon avait dû avoir une enfance difficile après la mort de sa mère, maintenant il le comprenait bien. Il ne le connaissait pas non plus assez bien pour prétendre s'inquiéter pour lui à sa juste valeur. Il ne voulait pas avoir à simuler, ni à jouer la comédie. Bientôt, dans le cadre de leur travail, une relation de confiance irait se dessiner entre eux dans laquelle ils auraient à dépendre l'un de l'autre.

Arrivé dans le vestibule, il composa un numéro sur son portable.

- Shinji à l'appareil.

- C'est Kyōraku.

- Je le sais puisque c'est ton nom qui s'est affiché. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ça serait un peu long à t'expliquer mais pour faire court je dirais simplement que tu ne vas surement pas me croire, commença Kyōraku comme s'il allait soudainement annoncer au blond qu'il avait gagné le jackpot. Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai rencontré ton petit chaton.

Un silence s'installa entrecoupé par le bruit de la respiration du blond et les légères fritures sur la ligne, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin où le brun voulait en venir.

- Comment ça se fait ? Par hasard ou tu as… ?

- Complétement par hasard. Il était comme un pauvre petit chaton qu'on aurait abandonné dans le parc dans une boite en carton avec écrit dessus : adoptez-moi. Il semblerait que le petit ait eu une discussion assez violente avec son père.

- Je sais, lâcha simplement Shinji dans un soupir.

- Tu_ sais_ ? répéta le brun, surpris.

- Parce que j'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui il y a quelques heures. Il semblerait qu'Ichigo lui ait fait part de sa décision de nous rejoindre. Son père l'a mal prit et l'a tout simplement rayé du registre familial. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire qu'il l'a jeté dehors.

Kyoraku se passa une main sur le visage, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête étant la réaction de son petit lapin blanc une fois qu'il serait mis au courant. Il redoutait cet instant plus que tout. Cela l'effrayait même énormément. Il croisa les doigts, implorant silencieusement l'indulgence de l'argenté alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène.

- Ce n'est pas une blague ? finit-il par demander avec espoir.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? lâcha simplement le blond d'une voix sèche.

- Non, la situation ne se prêtait vraiment pas à la rigolade il en avait conscience. Il aurait simplement voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Maintenant que le _mal _était fait, on ne pouvait plus rien y faire. A moins que le blond ne revienne sur sa décision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Faire changer d'avis le garçon ou… ?

- Et que je renonce à lui ? le coupa Shinji, encore plus irrité qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques minutes. Plutôt mourir. Son père a été très clair, il ne voulait plus de lui. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas content que je vais lui faire le plaisir de venir le voir en lui disant regretter ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dit à Ichigo que je lui donnerais ce qu'il lui manquait, tu peux me croire qu'il sera servi. Son père s'en mordra les doigts quand il verra que son fils à très bien pu s'épanouir, même sans son aide !

- Je te reconnais bien là… Shachō, commenta le brun en appuyant ses derniers mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie, constatant que son boss était parti en mode immature. Bref, pour en revenir au garçon, il faudra que tu attendes un peu avant de le voir, je pense que tu t'en doutes ?

- Parce que tu es avec lui ? Où ça ? s'enquit le blond.

- Chez son oncle.

- Son oncle ? Qui est-ce ? Tu le connais ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je t'en parlerais quand le moment sera un peu plus approprié. Il faut que je te laisse pour le moment.

- Kyoraku ! l'interpella soudain Shinji avant qu'il ne raccroche. Il semblerait que son père n'ait pas fait dans le détail et l'a aussi tout simplement privé d'un toit où vivre. Étant donné que je te l'ai confié, est-ce que par hasard tu pourrais… ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je l'emmènerais chez moi pour l'instant.

- Très bien. N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant.

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux et le brun poussa un soupir avec, pesant sur ses épaules le poids de la lourde tâche qui consistait à annoncer à l'argenté la décision du père de son neveu. Il en trembla d'avance et s'avança dans le couloir, pensif quand il se rappela ses dernières paroles lors de sa conversation avec Shinji. Il se gratta le menton d'un doigt, les yeux levés au ciel d'un air embarrassé, en se rendant compte qu'il avait lui-même oublier qu'en disant emmener Ichigo, il y aurait un certain énergumène squattant chez lui. Un matou plus qu'un chaton, pas du tout _mignon _et au caractère exécrable. La personnalité de l'un comme de l'autre serait en totale opposé et connaissant l'impétuosité du matou, cela promettait certainement des situations explosives. C'était certain, les jours qui suivraient s'avéreraient plus intéressant que prévu.

- Ma…quand bien même, je pense que tout ira bien.

Il sourit. Et pour ça aussi… il en frissonna d'avance.

... à suivre

* * *

Et voilà, à suivre pour le prochain chapitre =) Merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront des reviews, vous êtes mon carburant ^^


	6. Cat'ch verbal

**« ****CrossRoad »**

**Résumé complet**_: __Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quelle université ira-t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant, on sait que rien n'est jamais facile..._  
**Rating****:** M  
**Pairing:** GrimmjowxIchigo_ (et d'autres en arrière-plan) _  
**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.**  
Correction : Real Dream Nirom **(petite dédicace : Je t'adore pour tout ce que tu fais!)**  
Note : **_"Un petit chaton tout mignon joue avec une pelote de laine et dans l'ombre, une paire de yeux brillants le regarde avec avidité"_. L'histoire se met doucement en place et je vous annonce... *roulements de tambour* Rien du tout. Tout simplement parce que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir par vous même la suite de l'histoire! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews (_et oui je ne vous remercierez jamais assez et je le ferais encore! Crazyitachi, Kokuyii-chan, xAsaa, The Clockwork, trinity07, yuness, ayu et anonyme972 (Je ne te lâcherai pas! Je ne Vous lâcherai pas haha) et d'autres encore je l'espère car j'ai du plaisir à découvrir des lecteurs réguliers!_) qui me font toujours autant chaud au coeur. Je vois que vous avez apprécié le petit Komamura *rires*. En tout cas vos suppositions sont-elles les bonnes? HAHAHA!

* * *

_Si un philosophe devait décrire « CrossRoaD » il le ferait ainsi : « Admettre que notre mieux être dépend de la qualité de nos relations aux autres » __d'Abraham Maslow._

**_5_  
« Cat'ch verbal »**

_- « Ce n'est pas normal. »_

C'est ce que pensait Ukitake Jūshirō alors qu'Unohana Retsu, son amie de toujours, s'occupait de soigner son neveu calmement assis sur le lit. Il y avait même quelque chose d'effrayant dans sa façon de rester immobile. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait pleuré sur son épaule comme un enfant qu'on aurait grondé. À un point tel qu'il avait cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il s'était pourtant calmé au bout d'un moment, avait essuyé ses larmes du revers de la main. Si l'argenté devait résumer ce qui c'était passé, il aurait simplement dit que son neveu s'était résigné. Il connaissait assez bien l'adolescent pour affirmer sans se tromper qu'il devait avoir énormément médité sur ce qui était arrivé. Peut-être même cogitait-il encore, retournant la situation sous tous les angles possibles tout en se demandant s'il avait finalement agi de la meilleure façon qui soit. Son visage restait étrangement stoïque, n'exprimant plus aucune douleur. Mais ses yeux pleuraient encore.

Il sentit la main de Shunsui se poser doucement sur son épaule alors qu'Unohana refermait sa sacoche de médecin, adressant un dernier sourire à Ichigo avant de les rejoindre. D'un regard, elle leur intima de la rejoindre à l'extérieur. C'est dans un silence de marbre qu'ils s'attablèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, Ukitake déposant une tasse de thé devant son amie.

- Sa fièvre n'est pas trop grave ? se renseigna l'argenté alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

- La fièvre ne sera pas un problème puisqu'elle a déjà bien diminué comparé à la mesure que vous avez prise auparavant. Et je vous félicite pour avoir procédé aux premiers soins. Il ne devrait avoir que quelques maux de tête occasionnels. Voilà en ce qui concerne les médicaments à lui administrer.

Tout en parlant, elle avait retiré une feuille de sa sacoche qu'elle avait noircie en un mouvement rapide d'une élégante écriture, avant de la lui tendre.

- Encore merci, Unohana-san. Je m'excuse encore une fois de t'avoir fait venir aussi tard.

- Il n'y aucun problème. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire. S'il y a des personnes qui ont besoin d'être soignées, il est de mon devoir de les aider.

Ukitake ne chercha pas à la contredire ni à s'excuser une nouvelle fois, sachant combien son amie pouvait être extrêmement effrayante quand on persistait sur des sujets où il n'y avait nul besoin d'insister. Il fut même étonné de la voir repartir sans demander son reste, pourtant certain qu'elle lui aurait demandé la raison de la présence de son neveu et d'un étranger sur les lieux. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé en passant la porte avait contribué à lui faire comprendre la raison de son silence : _« Tu vas passer à la casserole ! _». Tout simplement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux alors qu'il gagnait son bureau afin d'y récupérer son portable. Il y avait une personne à qui il avait bien envie de dire deux mots. Il composa son numéro et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une voix se fit entendre au bout de quelques tonalités, dénuée de chaleur, mais qui témoignait d'une grande force de caractère. Ainsi était la voix de son frère. Celle qu'il détestait le plus au monde et dont il aurait souhaité ne plus entendre le son.

- Isshin. Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est Jūshirō.

Un silence lui répondit. Bref mais significatif.

- Je pensais bien que tu m'appellerais à un moment ou à un autre. Tu as…

- Je me moque bien de ce que tu as à dire. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Est-ce que ça t'amuses de faire souffrir ton fils ?

- Alors il est chez toi ? De tout façon, peu m'importe ce qui lui arrivera désormais. Il est celui qui à commencé tout cela. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

- Pour un père qui lui donnait l'illusion d'un grand et bel amour, je trouve que tu as bien joué ton jeu. Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi froid ? C'est le fils de Masaki enfin ! Ton fils !

- De quoi te mêles-tu ? Je n'ai pas à recevoir de moral de la part d'un déviant, lâcha Isshin d'une voix glaciale.

Ukitake se raidit en entendant ces mots prononcés avec un ton de mépris, s'abattant sur lui à la manière d'une sentence qui le laissa sans voix quelques secondes.

- Je ne vois pas ce que mon orientation sexuelle à avoir la dedans, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix chevrotante. Mais je commence à percevoir le fond de ta pensée. J'aurais dû m'y attendre après tout. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Si intransigeant avec les règles. Tout ce qui n'était pas ordinaire selon ta logique, tu le méprisais. Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme tu m'as désavoué et maintenant c'est le tour de ton fils ? Tu es imbu de ta personne et tu exècres tout ce qui n'est pas sous ton contrôle.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire dis-moi ? On a des comptes à se rendre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en le déshéritant ? Prendre ta revanche en déchargeant sur ce pauvre garçon 40 années de frustration ?

Ce fut au tour d'Isshin de rester silencieux. Bien qu'ils soient au téléphone, Ukitake pouvait sentir sa colère. Il en aurait sûrement été effrayé s'il n'avait lui-même pas été aussi furieux.

- Je n'ai pas de raisons de me justifier auprès de toi. Mais sache que je ne suis pas homme à abandonner les autres comme de vulgaires animaux et loin de moi l'idée d'apparaître dans les journaux à scandales. J'ai rencontré mon avocat et je t'ai désigné comme étant son tuteur légal. Il prendra bientôt contact avec toi afin que tu procèdes à quelques démarches administratives.

- Très bien, conclut simplement Ukitake comme s'il s'était attendu et préparé à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ichigo ayant mesuré la gravité de ses actes, j'espère seulement que tu en feras autant et que tu n'iras pas te le revendiquer une fois qu'il se sera affirmé.

- Je doute qu'il réussisse quoi que ce soit avec ces types, ironisa Isshin d'un ton moqueur.

- Parlons-nous bien de ton fils ? Celui-là même que tu as élevé comme une machine ? Car je suppose que la seule chose bénéfique que tu aies pu lui apporter durant ces dernières années c'est une connaissance et une intelligence hors norme.

- De pures années de gâchis. Si j'avais su où tout cela aurait mené je ne me serais pas donné autant de peine.

Ukitake fit de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne pas laisser éclater sa rage devant les paroles dénuées de sentiments du père de son neveu.

- Cette discussion ne nous mènera plus à rien alors autant qu'elle se termine. J'attendrai l'appel de ton avocat. Au revoir.

La tonalité résonna avant même qu'il n'ait pu raccroché et il jeta son portable sur son bureau rageusement. La tête posée sur son bras appuyé contre la vitre, il tenta de reprendre son calme. Il se sentait à la fois frustré mais aussi affreusement peiné alors qu'il se rappelait sa jeunesse, du temps où il résidait encore dans la demeure familiale. Exactement comme Ichigo, sa vie avait complètement basculé en l'espace de seulement quelques heures. L'un comme l'autre chassé par son père, orphelin de sa famille.

Parce qu'il était bien trop peiné ou parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de lutter, il se laissa simplement faire lorsqu'un bras puissant vint se glisser autour du corps fluet qui était le sien. Il ferma les yeux, ses traits n'étant que douleur, son cœur n'étant plus qu'un puits sans fond irrigué par sa tristesse. Il pivota sur lui-même et sans lever les yeux, se laissa aller à se détendre contre le torse musclé de Shunsui qui l'avait emprisonné dans l'étreinte de ses bras, relevant son visage entre ses mains afin de lui revendiquer un baiser qu'il lui délivra sans rechigné. Dès lors, leurs lèvres n'avaient de cesse de s'effleurer pour mieux se toucher encore, avec à chaque fois toujours plus d'audace et de fougue, rendant l'échange plus enfiévré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ukitake avait gémi plusieurs fois contre ses lèvres, avait étouffé un cri quand le brun avait aventuré sa bouche contre la peau pâle et brillante de son torse qu'il avait dévêtu. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il dut se faire violence pour réfréner les ardeurs que le brun avait réussi à réveiller en lui et le repousser, doucement mais fermement. Kyōraku ne lutta pas mais délivra un dernier baiser à l'argenté qui le lui rendit avec une infinie tendresse avant de s'écarter de lui.

- Ichigo est…

- Je sais, souffla le brun, un demi-sourire flottant sur son visage alors qu'il caressait sa joue. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ukitake baissa les yeux alors que le brun l'aidait à refermer sa chemise.

- Tu vas parler à Ichigo ? Si c'est le cas j'aimerais que tu accèdes à une de mes requêtes. Seulement si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

L'argenté leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu dois certainement t'en douter mais même si rien n'est encore décidé, je pense qu'il nous rejoindra. C'est même certain. Étant donné que j'ai été personnellement choisi pour m'occuper de lui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il reste chez moi. Du moins un petit moment.

Le brun s'étonna de voir Ukitake réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition. Il s'était attendu à un refus catégorique - le lapin blanc étant surprotecteur – mais quelque chose semblait le travailler. Quelque chose lui revint soudain à l'esprit et il comprit.

- Tu comptais déjà me le demander n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien…

- J'avais deviné la raison de ton appel concernant ton neveu, et que tu aurais souhaité que je m'occupe de lui mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me demander de l'héberger chez moi. Tu avais anticipé tout ça pas vrai ?

- J'avais comme un pressentiment, confirma Ukitake d'une voix basse. Il m'est arrivé une chose semblable après tout. Kyoraku, je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça. Mais juste pour quelques temps…

Le brun s'avança et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet qu'il avait attrapé. L'argenté frémit à ce simple contact.

- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Je te demande moi-même de me confier ton adorable neveu. Et je tiens aussi à te remercier pour la confiance que tu m'accordes. Je saurai en être digne, tu peux me croire.

Ukitake sourit en refermant sa main sur celle de son ami.

[…]

- Tu es certain que ça ira ?

Ukitake ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de le gagner progressivement. Sous l'insistance de Kyōraku, il avait finalement décidé d'ouvrir son bar comme convenu et avait avant cela partagé quelques mots avec Ichigo. L'adolescent était resté très calme. Il aurait été même plus exact de dire qu'il avait eu affaire au Ichigo de tous les jours. Bien trop poli. Et bien trop souriant. À la différence près qu'il avait remarqué cette petite ride entre ses deux yeux qui lui faisaient froncer les sourcils. La moue bien sûr, avait quelque chose de terriblement aguichant - même si ce n'était pas voulu – mais elle ne faisait que renforcer son pressentiment quant à son état d'esprit. Il lui avait alors parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père et de sa décision. Le rouquin avait semblé réjouit d'apprendre que son oncle allait devenir son tuteur légal - le lapin blanc s'en réjouissait lui aussi – et ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça par le reste.

- Je m'y suis résigné mon oncle. Je t'avais dit que je mesurais la pleine conséquence de mes actes.

L'adolescent avait pourtant esquissé un sourire amer.

- C'est juste qu'une fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire à l'audace dont j'ai su faire preuve. L'oisillon à finit par tomber du nid.

_- « Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il a fini par quitter le nid. »_

C'est ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire pour le corriger. Mais il avait eu le sentiment que cela n'aurait fait que le blesser davantage. Alors il avait préféré garder le silence et avait embrassé son neveu sur le front.

- J'ai un ami à moi qui souhaiterait te parler. Il a toute ma confiance alors j'aimerais que tu écoutes sérieusement ce qu'il a à te dire.

Intrigué par ses paroles, Ichigo avait néanmoins acquiescé et Ukitake était sorti de la pièce pour aller chercher le brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serais pas brusque avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Peut-être refusera-t-il et…

- Ma ! On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

Ukitake chercha à le retenir mais celui-ci avait déjà pénétré dans la chambre, telle une tornade. Le rouquin le suivit des yeux alors qu'il venait s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Komamura, qui était resté allongé tout ce temps près d'Ichigo vint immédiatement installer sa tête sur ses genoux.

- On dirait qu'il vous apprécie, lâcha Ichigo sur le ton de la conversation.

- Pas autant que toi en tout cas, s'exclama le brun alors que le chien s'évertuait à lui baver sur le visage. Il semblerait que ce vaillant petit soldat se soit perdu et je pensais le ramener avec moi.

Une lueur de déception sembla s'allumer dans le regard de l'adolescent alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le canidé.

- Ah... C'est bien pour lui.

- Et je pensais aussi t'emmener avec moi.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et posa sur le brun une expression stupéfaite qui disait aussi : « Est-ce que c'est une blague parce que moi je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout. »

- Je vous signale que je ne suis pas un animal abandonné que vous pouvez ramener chez vous comme ça vous chante. Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

- Honte à moi ! J'étais tellement pressé que j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières. Je suis Kyoraku Shunsui, déclara-t-il en tendant une main à Ichigo qui la serra non sans un regard suspicieux. Ton oncle a sûrement dû te le dire, mais je suis un de ses amis. Et je travaille aussi pour CrossRoad en tant que manager.

Le brun vit nettement le garçon se figer et se reprendre, si vite qu'il en était presque fasciné.

- Il n'y a aucun piège neko-chan, je peux te l'assurer.

Haussement de sourcils de la part du lapin blanc et du chat orange, qui sembla pourtant ne pas s'offusquer du petit sobriquet dont il avait été sujet.

- Dans le cas où tu aurais accepté son offre. Le patron, enfin Shinji, a souhaité que je sois celui qui te prenne en charge. Bien entendu, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ta situation. Peut-être préférerais-tu rester avec ton oncle. Ou peut-être as-tu tout simplement changé d'avis. Mais je pense que dans le cas où tu serais toujours enclin à nous rejoindre, il serait plus profitable pour toi comme pour moi que tu viennes temporairement habiter chez moi. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un garçon très intelligent. Alors je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir pas vrai ?

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire amusé. D'une certaine façon il se sentait rassuré. Il avait craint que son oncle ne soit trop inquiet à son sujet - et c'était toujours le cas – mais il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'appesantir ce qui s'était passé auparavant. L'ami de son oncle semblait vouloir lui offrir un échappatoire. Sa sortie de secours à l'enfer de la solitude qui le narguait encore.

- Vous êtes celui qui m'avez trouvé n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je n'étais pas tout seul. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout le mérité revient à ce petit soldat.

Le rouquin tendit la main vers l'animal, qui vint y coller son museau tout en remuant la queue.

- Si je vous suis, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible pas vrai ?

- Il s'agit de ta décision neko-chan. Contrairement à ton père, nous te laissons le choix. Accepte ou refuse, c'est à toi de décider.

Malgré ce qui était arrivé, il avait constaté que le brun n'avait pas hésité à faire mention de son père. Alors, telle une question existentielle à laquelle il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une réponse, Ichigo se mit à réfléchir tandis que dans son esprit, un bruit de chaine et de cadenas qu'on refermait se faisait entendre, semblable à une litanie. Depuis ce que lui avait dit Ikkaku et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ukitake, l'évidence c'était imposé à lui comme la plus douloureuse des vérités. Cette certitude dont il n'avait jamais voulu prendre conscience de toute sa vie. Ce miracle qu'il avait tant espéré jusqu'à la fin. Et qui s'était finalement manifesté. Cette détermination qu'il avait dite inflexible mais qui s'était lentement disloquée jusqu'à la dix-huitième année de sa vie.

_- « Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais jusqu'à la fin j'ai espéré qu'un miracle arriverait. »_

Il avait parfaitement pris conscience de cette cage et de ses chaînes qui l'entravaient. Son cœur avait hurlé de douleur mais ses lèvres étaient restées muettes. Il avait souhaité le bonheur de sa famille mais la réalité était tout autre. Et il se dégoutait pour cela. A cette pensée, le dernier clic d'un cadenas se fit entendre et le grincement des chaînes s'arrêta.

- J'accepte, annonça simplement Ichigo avec un sourire. J'ai dit à mon père que je renonçais à la succession pour accepter la proposition d'Hirako-san. Je ne manquerai pas à ma parole. Si vous pensez que vous suivre est la meilleure solution alors je vais vous faire confiance, tout comme mon oncle vous fait confiance.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun et de l'argenté qui s'approcha d'Ichigo pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis si fier de toi Ichigo. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux.

- Je le suis aussi mon oncle, parce que pendant tout ce temps tu as été auprès de moi et tu m'as protégé. Tous les remerciements de la terre ne seraient pas suffisants pour t'exprimer ma gratitude.

Ukitake aurait sûrement pleuré de joie s'il ne s'était pas retenu à la dernière seconde. Kyōraku quand à lui, mit fin à la séquence émotions en se levant.

- Alors c'est décidé. Fais tes, euh, bagages puisque c'est ce soir même que nous nous en allons, lâcha soudain le brun, les bras écartés et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air ahuri en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ou si son imagination était en train de lui jouer des tours.

- Si rapidement ? réussit à demander Ichigo après coup, surpris par un départ aussi prompt.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'ennuie un peu étant donné que tu es encore convalescent mais je me dis que plus vite tu seras installé mieux ce sera. Et il y a un tas de choses importantes à faire maintenant que tu as officieusement accepté la proposition du boss. S'il faut que tu prennes tes marques, autant le faire le plus rapidement possible, tu ne penses pas ?

Légèrement déstabilisé, Ichigo acquiesça néanmoins d'un signe de la tête en guise d'approbation. Il se sentait encore faible et n'avait plus trop envie de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

- Pour les vêtements…

- Nous irons t'en acheter d'autres, le coupa Kyoraku en souriant. Et je pense que ton oncle saura aussi se débrouiller pour t'en obtenir quelques-uns en attendant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, le rassura l'argenté en posant une main sur son épaule. Je m'occupe de tout pour l'instant. Pour l'heure, enfile ces habits. Ils sont un peu grands étant donné que ce sont les miens mais je pense que cela ira malgré tout.

- Nous irons piocher dans ceux de l'agence demain ou un peu plus tard. Shinji sera certainement d'accord parce que de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il aura le courage de te refuser quoi que ce soit à présent – haussement de sourcil de la part du rouquin – Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras bien assez vite. Pour l'heure allons-y avant que nous ne mettions ton oncle encore plus en retard qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Ichigo comprit que le brun faisait allusion à son travail de barman et il se leva assez maladroitement, encore quelques peu étourdi d'être resté couché aussi longtemps. Le bras de Kyoraku vint entourer sa taille pour l'aider et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point il semblait musclé et combien cet aspect physique chez lui avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il comprit en partie pourquoi son oncle semblait avoir autant confiance en cet homme.

Enfin, quand il fut rhabillé et sur le pas de la porte, Ukitake lui tendit un petit sac en papier blanc qui contenait quelques boîtes de médicaments. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et chacun esquissa un sourire empreint d'une certaine mélancolie.

- J'ai… C'est un peu idiot de dire ça mais… j'ai l'impression de te chasser moi aussi. Et…

- Ne dis pas ça oncle Ukitake, le coupa Ichigo avec un sourire. Après tout, je suis toujours le bienvenu chez toi pas vrai ?

- C'est vrai, affirma l'argenté avec un grand sourire alors qu'il posait tendrement une main sur sa joue. Tu es et seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Car après tout, il s'agit désormais de ta maison.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, abandonnant sa joue contre la main si chaude de son oncle, lui rappelant celle de sa mère. Une douceur que son père n'avait jamais su lui dispenser. Quelque chose de tout nouveau pour lui et qui l'aidait à mieux supporter la précarité de sa situation. Car à présent il en était certain. Il n'était plus seul.

**OOOoooOOO**

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand le taxi les déposa dans une immense allée surmontant une légère colline.

- Tu sembles assez surpris.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil narquois alors qu'il se baissait pour vérifier que la laisse de Komamura- une vieille corde toute usée – était bien attachée.

- Je me disais simplement que pour un homme comme vous, l'espace d'un appartement grand standing vous correspondrait mieux. Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient devant le portail d'une immense maison traditionnelle qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de son père. Il eut comme un léger pincement au cœur alors qu'ils franchissaient la grille et suivaient le chemin pavé de pierres en direction de la maisonnée.

- Hahaha ! J'aime être à mon aise. Et donc, plus il y a d'espace et mieux c'est pour moi. En parlant d'être seul, je viens de me rappeler qu'il y a quelque chose dont j'ai oublié de te parler tout à l'heure.

Tic nerveux et nouvel haussement de sourcils de la part du chaton orange.

- Je n'aime pas trop le ton que prend votre voix tout comme je ne suis pas très certain d'apprécier ce que vous allait me dire. Crachez-le morceau.

- Eh bien il y a quelqu'un d'autre chez moi en ce moment même. Non ce n'est pas une femme bien que j'aurais aimé… que ce soit le cas. Quelque chose du genre en tout cas.

Petite pensée du brun pour le lapin blanc.

- Il s'agit en fait de l'un de mes protégés. Shinji a tendance à me refiler plus de boulot que les autres. Donc ce que font les autres managers, je le fait en double. Dans le cas présent, j'ai déjà la charge d'un autre mannequin.

- C'est possible ?

- Parfaitement. Et puis, celui dont je m'occupe a déjà bien établi sa carrière. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à lui apprendre.

- Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à vous occuper de lui ?

- Un manager s'occupera jusqu'au bout de son poulain à moins qu'un autre soit désigné pour le faire. En l'occurrence, j'avais été tenté d'en faire la demande au patron mais, comment te le dire ? Celui dont je m'occupe est un peu comme un sale gamin arrogant et prétentieux à qui le fait de distribuer des claques ne contribue qu'à le rendre plus irrespectueux encore. Ma ! Tu verras bien comment il est une fois que tu l'auras rencontré ! Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer !

- Vos paroles ne m'aident pas à aller en ce sens, signala Ichigo d'une voix consterné.

Le rouquin ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher d'éprouver comme un certain malaise face à la déclaration du brun alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le vestibule. Ils enlevèrent leur chaussure et s'avancèrent dans un couloir quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, venant dans leur direction. Une voix puissante, semblable à un rugissement s'éleva soudain, sortant d'entre les murs.

- Où t'étais passé le vieux ? Ça fait trente fois que je t'appelle et que tu me réponds pas ! Je te préviens que t'as pas intérêt à me sortir une excuse à deux balles !

Sourire de la part du brun et regard effaré du rouquin alors que la voix tonitruante se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort à mesure que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, tout aussi violents.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu oses m'engueuler parce que je sors alors que toi tu te permets de le faire comme ça t'enchantes.

- C'est parce que je suis ton manager. Et tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, répondit Kyoraku à son interlocuteur qui n'était toujours pas apparu.

- J'suis majeur connard ! J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée !

- Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire… soupira le brun, consterné.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent quand l'inconnu apparut soudain devant eux. Ichigo crut à cet instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre – limite lui sortir de la poitrine – alors que son esprit se déconnectait lentement de la réalité en poussant des _kya kya_ hystériques tandis que ses iris ambrés plongés inévitablement dans les orbes cobalts d'un homme à la chevelure pareil à la couleur du saphir le plus pur.

- … Grimmjow.

Le nom qui résonna à ses oreilles fut pareil au dernier coup d'estoc. Précis. Et surtout fatale.

_"Bang. Strike." _Ou comme à la bataille navale : "_Touché, coulé!" _Lui-même ne comprit pas pourquoi il c'était dit ça.

Un clic. Un battement de cœur. Un appel d'air. Un cœur tambourinant férocement dans sa poitrine.

Un silence où seul perçait le bruit de leur respiration alors qu'il se sentait comme aspiré par l'immensité pareil à l'océan qu'inspirait la couleur de ses yeux. Non, il fallait qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

_- « Allez Ichigo, dit quelque chose ! »_

- Je…

- Mais enfin c'est qui ce connard ?

Silence de marbre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des boules de billards alors que son cerveau se reconnectait lentement à la réalité.

_- Hein ?_

Enfin ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Mais ce qu'il comprit néanmoins et à son grand désarroi, était que la voix pleine d'arrogance qu'il avait entendu appartenait bel et bien à cet homme aux larges épaules et envers qui il avait cru éprouver une grande admiration. Sa vision idyllique du mâle qui se tenait devant lui, à l'allure de félin et dont la seule présence semblait exhaler autour d'eux une aura empreinte de sauvagerie, se brisa comme un verre de cristal sur du carrelage.

- Grimmjow lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de reporter son attention sur Kyōraku, une veine palpitant à son front.

- Alors comme ça t'es sorti draguer ? Je savais que t'étais un pervers mais je pensais pas que tu irais jusque là. Comment qu'on appelle ça déjà ? Un lolicon ?

_- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Dîtes-moi que j'ai rêvé…»_

- Et en plus t'a des gouts de chiottes. Regarde-moi sa tronche !

_- « Ichigo, calme-toi et réfléchis. C'est surement quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

- Un gringalet avec des cheveux bizarres en plus.

Le son de quelque chose qui venait de se briser résonna soudain en lui. Ichigo, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait eu la tête baissé vers le sol, la releva soudain, avec une lenteur exagérée tout en jetant au passage un regard altier à son homologue.

- Attends là. C'est de moi que tu parles… connard ?

Le brun – qui s'était tu jusqu'à maintenant- et le bleuté ouvrirent grand les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Avait-il affaire à la même personne ? D'un même geste, les deux hommes regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin pour voir s'il ne s'était pas caché quelque part, attendant le bon moment pour sortir et crier « Surprise ! C'était une blague ! ».

- Et bien quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu l'ouvrais un peu plus avant. Je me trompe ou il suffit d'un rien pour fermer ta grande gueule ?

Grimmjow tiqua à l'insulte et l'atmosphère se chargea soudain d'électricité alors qu'un grondement menaçant pareil à la lave d'un volcan naissait dans sa gorge. Les murs en auraient tremblé.

- 'Tain ! T'as un sacré répondant pour un poil de carotte !

- C'est pour mieux pouvoir te clouer le bec mon garçon !

Les insultes se mirent alors à pleuvoir comme pendant un jour de tempête. Kyoraku ne s'offusqua aucunement de les voir se chamailler ainsi alors qu'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. En fait, il en était même plutôt content, se satisfaisant de la situation, un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane sur les lèvres.

Il l'avait su dès le début que ça se passerait ainsi, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça se passe aussi vite. Il avait prédit des situations explosives. Il en avait pour son argent. Il découvrait –pour son plus grand plaisir- une nature à son chaton qu'il ne lui avait pas soupçonné, même s'il s'en était vaguement douté. Mais plus encore que ses injures –pareils aux feulements de deux chats désireux d'en découdre - qu'ils s'acharnaient à cracher l'un sur l'autre, il y avait cette étincelle, cette flamme qu'il avait tant espéré voir renaître en eux. Cette fougue. Cette jeunesse. Cette vitalité alors qu'ils continuaient à s'injurier. Ce besoin de se défouler. Et mieux encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru malgré la violence de la scène, et qui fut pour lui la meilleure des récompenses –mis à part les câlineries prodigués par son lapin – ce fut leur sourire. Et cette étincelle dans leur yeux qui disait simplement : « Je suis en vie ! ».

… _à suivre_

* * *

*tremblement de peur* Etait-ce seulement à votre goût? Je l'espère en tout cas ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents et ce n'est pas plus mal, sachant qu'il a tardé à paraître. J'ai eu un coup de fatigue dernièrement.  
Le rythme de parution sera surement de 2 chapitres au moins par semaine (_puis si il y en a un de plus, tant mieux hein!_), puisqu'il faut maintenant compter le fait que le texte passe sous l'œil expert de ma bêta!


	7. Une joie de courte durée

**« CrossRoad »**

**Résumé complet**_**: **__Ichigo est un adolescent en dernière année de lycée. Il est temps pour lui de choisir sa voie. Dans quelle université ira-t-il? Quel merveilleux avenir l'attend? Alors que d'innombrables personnes sont là à décider de son destin, sa rencontre avec un homme lui ouvrira les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant, on sait que rien n'est jamais facile..._  
**Rating:** M _(je vous le dirais quand il y aura du lemon)_**  
Pairing:** GrimmjowxIchigo_ (et d'autres en arrière-plan) _  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
**Note: **Ça faisait longtemps mais voici la suite de CrossRoad. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente qu'il vous ait plu et j'espère que vous resterez au rendez-vous avec ce nouveau chapitre (édit : Vidackt je suis contente que ma fic ait pu te remonter le morale. J'espère que ça va mieux depuis et Trinity 07, le truc pour les surnoms c'était juste un mini-délire de ma part xD)! J'étais tellement dans mon _trip_ de Reborn que j'en ai oublié MA fic coup de cœur. Je me disais : « Allez Kyou ! Poste un chapitre ! ». Et Ichigo derrière qui en rajoutait une couche : « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! ». Et moi qui comme une idiote, lui rigole au nez en lui disant qu'il pouvait pas faire plus OOC…  
Résultat : prise en otage par Soul Society & Coe et menacé d'une douloureuse torture par un Kenpachi en armure, j'ai été contraint non sans une certaine nostalgie de vous livrer ce chapitre.  
Ma libération prochaine ne sera fera que si je finis cette fic. Oh mon Dieu…

**Note-bis**: Ce chapitre n'est pas passé sous correction de ma bêta, donc je m'excuse par avance des fautes que vous pourraient trouvées. De plus, certains personnages vous paraitront surement OOC. J'essaye de respecter leur caractère mais il se peut que ça ne colle pas à 100%. L'histoire veut ça!

* * *

_Si « CroSSRoaD » était une plante ce serait : un tournesol dont l'humeur dépend toujours du temps qu'il fait._

**_6_  
«Une joie de courte durée»**

**« SCRATCH »**

Ichigo retira rapidement son bras et considéra d'un air consterné le trou qu'il venait de faire dans le shôji.

- C'est pas ma veine décidément…

Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il faisait déjà des dégâts. Si Kyoraku avait le malheur de passer devant sa chambre, il aurait vite fait de se rendre compte du petit incident et de lui passer un savon. Ou peut-être pas. L'attitude quelque peu nonchalante du brun lui disait qu'il en rigolerait et agirait ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il en était même persuadé, imaginant que trop bien la scène. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise. Sous le coup de la colère, il avait simplement balancé son poing dans le vide. Et le résultat était juste sous ses yeux.

Et puis tout était de la faute de Grimmjow. On n'avait pas idée d'accueillir les gens en les insultant. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le mannequin puisse avoir aussi mauvais caractère surtout après avoir vu sa conduite lors des différents défilés qu'il avait pu voir à la télé. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Ichigo s'en voulait presque d'avoir éprouvé de l'admiration à son égard, mais à peine cette pensée lui traversa la tête que le regard de Grimmjow s'imposa à lui. Encore une fois.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je pense à ce mec à un moment pareil !

Bien qu'il éprouvait de la colère envers celui qui l'avait copieusement insulté, il s'était rendu compte bien malgré lui qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer et de se noyer dans la profondeur et la beauté de ces yeux céruléens et ce durant l'intégralité de leur _échange_. Ça l'embêtait de l'admettre, mais Grimmjow était encore plus beau que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Les photos publicitaires et les reportages n'étaient rien en comparaison de la réalité. Son sourire goguenard – et terriblement agaçant – l'avait littéralement électrisé jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Son trouble avait pris l'ascendant sur son étonnement et cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il rechignait tant à montrer avait bien malgré lui pris le dessus. Face à cet homme, il n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes. Shinji avait réussi en quelques minutes.

Ichigo soupira et se laissa choir sur le futon qui avait été installé et sentit Komamura le rejoindre aussitôt, son museau truffé dans sa nuque.

- Toi aussi tu penses que c'est un enfoiré pas vrai ?

Le shiba sembla lui lançait un regard désabusé.

- Bon okay ! Je juge peut-être un peu vite mais c'est un vrai connard et un crétin fini pour accueillir les gens qu'il ne connaît pas comme ça. Je me demande comment fait Kyoraku-san pour le supporter.

L'adolescent poussa un nouveau soupir tout en caressant le crâne du chien qui commençait à s'endormir. Lui aussi se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il avait besoin de dormir, mais l'image d'Ikkaku s'imposa soudain à lui suivie de celles de ses amis. Il fallait qu'il les tienne au courant et qu'il leur donne de ses nouvelles. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Ichigo se redressa légèrement et plongea sa main dans sa poche arrière avant de s'immobiliser.

_- C'est pas vrai ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avais complètement oublié…_

Une main sur son visage, il se rappela qu'il ne portait plus ses habits et que toutes ses affaires de même que son téléphone portable, étaient restés chez son père. Dépossédé de son appartement, il n'allait rien pouvoir récupérer. Kyoraku lui avait assuré qu'il pallierait à la plupart de ses problèmes très rapidement, mais quand même ! Et l'école, comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité et il se voyait mal demander ça à son oncle Ukitake qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Tout à ses pensées, sa tête s'affaissa lentement sur son coussin et gagné par le sommeil, il s'endormit.

**OOxxOO**

- Oï ! Réveille-toi le môme !

Ichigo grommela et plaça un bras sur son visage en tournant sur lui-même, dérangé par cette voix puissante qui venait de troubler son sommeil.

- Fait chier ! Pourquoi c''moi qui doit le réveiller celui-là ! Oï ! Je t'ai dit te lever, on n'a pas toute la matinée d'vant nous !

Cette fois, une main puissante vint littéralement cueillir son bras et le soulever de son futon, la douleur achevant de le réveiller. Sans même chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait, il explosa.

- Ça fait mal ! Lâche-moi merde !

Sur ses pieds, il retira son bras avec rage et leva ses yeux vers Grimmjow qui le regardait avec mépris.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps. Grouille-toi maintenant ! P'tit-déj'.

Le bleuté n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'éloigna sans même prendre la peine de refermer le shôji derrière lui, accentuant la rage de l'adolescent à son égard. Il l'entendit gueuler un peu plus loin.

- Le vieux ! C'est la dernière fois qu'joue les réveils matin pour ce môme !

Non, il retirait définitivement ce qu'il avait bien pu penser de lui la veille encore. Il pouvait bien être un homme affreusement séduisant, ce mec était avant tout un parfait connard. Et il méritait bien ses mots.

Ichigo grimaça lorsqu'il passa une main sur son bras endolori. Grimmjow avait une force pas possible ! On n'avait pas idée non plus de réveiller les gens de cette manière. L'adolescent soupira et bailla en s'étirant, conscient que la journée allait être chargé, le brun lui ayant signalé la veille qu'ils iraient voir Shinji le lendemain à l'agence. Komamura sur les talons, il sortit de sa chambre tout en jetant un regard désolé au trou qu'il avait fait dans le shôji et tenta de se rappeler où pouvait bien se trouver la cuisine. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes, voyant Kyoraku et Grimmjow autour d'une table et prenant un petit-déjeuner.

Le brun s'aperçut rapidement de sa présence et lui adressa un immense sourire tout en lui faisant signe de la main de s'approcher et en lui désignant une place devant laquelle trônait un appétissant petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit rapidement, accordant un bref regard à Grimmjow qui l'ignora superbement.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu te réveiller personnellement vu que j'étais occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- C'est vous qui avez préparé tout ça ? questionna Ichigo, impressionné.

- Surpris hein ? Pour un homme… célibataire comme moi et vivant habituellement seul. Il fallait bien que j'assure ma survie.

Kyoraku partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Grimmjow soupirait dédaigneusement. Ichigo murmura une petite prière et s'attaqua à son repas, complimentant le brun sur ses talents culinaires. Quand ils eurent finis et que la vaisselle fut lavée, ils se rassirent à table. Grimmjow avait une tête d'enterrement et semblait pressé de s'en aller. Ichigo le regarda un instant en se demandant comment on pouvait se montrer ouvertement grossier avant de se tourner vers Kyoraku, hésitant. Celui-ci sembla remarquer son trouble et lui sourit avec encouragement.

- Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

- Euh… et bien nous allons voir Hirako-san n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, cet après-midi. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais faire avant ?

- Non non ! C'est juste que je me demandais comment ça aller se passer.

- Se passer quoi ? demanda le brun sans comprendre.

- Et bien… il y en a d'autres pas vrais ? Des mannequins. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours entendu dire que le monde de la mode était impitoyable et que les plus faibles se faisait écraser.

- T'as peur ? s'esclaffa Grimmjow en lui accordant enfin son premier regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine. Ichigo le foudroya des yeux mais garda néanmoins une attitude très calme en se retournant pour l'ignorer superbement.

- J'essaye simplement de me faire une idée de comment tout ça va se passer. Est-ce que je dois tout de suite me mettre dans un esprit de compétition ou

Un immense éclat de rire coupa court à ses paroles et il regarda Kyoraku, complétement largué. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire qui méritait une telle réaction de sa part ?

- Excuse-moi Ichigo. C'est juste que ce que tu as dit m'a un peu surpris.

Le rire continua de résonner quelques secondes dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le brun réussisse à se calmer et à regarder l'orangé dans les yeux. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose avant de finalement sourire et de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Bah, tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Va plutôt prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien et ensuite je prendrais le temps de te faire visiter les lieux un peu mieux qu'hier. On était tous fatigué alors je n'ai pas vraiment du être bien clair.

- Justement en parlant de ça… je… je suis désolé Kyoraku-san. Disons que j'ai eu un petit incident et que… le shôji… un trou.

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de baragouiner ses derniers mots, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que le brun lui assénait une grande claque dans le dos en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. Comme il s'y attendait !

**OOxxOO**

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva très rapidement et ils montèrent à bord de la berline du brun. Le trajet dura un peu moins d'une demi-heure quand ils passèrent un immense portail et finalement s'engouffraient dans ce qui semblait être un immense jardin remplis de verdures et pourvu de quelques cours d'eau. Ichigo releva les yeux quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense bâtiment qui semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs hectares et où le nom de l'agence s'étalait en grosses lettres d'argents étincelantes. Aussitôt descendu de la voiture, Grimmjow s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, adressant juste un regard entendu avec Kyoraku qui lui répondit par un signe de la tête. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers lui et le prit doucement par le bras afin de la guider dans les locaux du bâtiment.

Quand ils furent entrés, Ichigo retint une exclamation de surprise. L'intérieur était incroyablement lumineux et spacieux. Si le blanc était très certainement la couleur prédominante allant du sol jusqu'au plafond, les tableaux, les meubles, les néons et les photos, tout resplendissaient de milles et une couleur allant du vert pomme au rose fuchsia ou au magenta et bien d'autres encore.

- Impressionnant hein ? Heureusement pour nous que Shinji et Yamaji aient les mêmes gouts en matière de décoration d'intérieur. Autrement j'aurais craint le pire.

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt… accueillant murmura l'orangé en souriant. Et il y a une telle variété de couleurs, c'est incroyable.

- Je suis vraiment content que ça te plaise parce que dit toi que cet endroit sera désormais comme ta deuxième maison.

Ichigo releva un sourcil avant de sourire sincèrement. C'était vrai. Maintenant il avait changé de vie et ce qu'il allait vivre désormais serait à des années lumières de ce à quoi il aurait dû se préparer en restant auprès de son père. Gagné par une certaine appréhension, il suivit Kyoraku jusqu'à l'accueil ou une femme semblait les attendre. L'adolescent reconnut la secrétaire de Shinji et poussé par une impulsion, il devança le brun et s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

- Merci de m'accueillir ici et de prendre soin de moi à l'avenir Yadomaru-san.

Lisa eut une expression surprise derrière ses lunettes et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tentant de reprendre contenance avant que le rouquin ne relève la tête.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en pleine forme Kurosaki-kun tout comme je suis enchantée de te savoir finalement parmi nous, annonça-t-elle de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

Elle lui tendit la main et Ichigo la serra sans hésiter. Elle lui offrit néanmoins son plus beau sourire avant de faire un geste vers l'ascenseur.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Shinji vous attends dans son bureau.

- Allons-y Ichigo. Le patron va t'expliquer ce à quoi tu devras t'attendre maintenant.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et les suivit jusqu'à un ascenseur. Celui-ci s'arrêta quelques étages plus hauts et ils marchèrent dans un petit couloir avant d'arriver dans le bureau de Lisa. Une grande porte se trouvait un peu plus au fond et Ichigo comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du bureau du blond. Ils s'y dirigèrent et la jeune femme les fit entrer sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

- Shinji, je te les aie amenés.

Elle poussa les portes et Ichigo fut immédiatement impressionné par l'agencement des lieux. Tout avait l'air si spacieux et si lumineux. D'un coup, ce fut comme si son appréhension avait été balayée par ce trop-plein de couleurs chatoyantes.

Shinji se leva de derrière son bureau, abandonnant par là une pile de papiers et s'avança vers eux à grandes enjambées, une main tendue vers Ichigo qui la serra avec conviction. Kyoraku en fit de même et ils s'installèrent sur les canapés installés un peu plus loin, Lisa déposant devant eux des tasses de cafés fumantes.

Ichigo assez mitigé fixa Shinji sans rien dire pendant un moment, l'autre faisant de même alors que Kyoraku et Lisa plus détendus, buvaient tranquillement leur café assis respectivement à côté des deux hommes. Un large sourire fendit cependant le visage du blond derrière les deux mains qu'il avait croisées devant son visage.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas Ichigo.

L'adolescent leva un sourcil interrogateur face à cette étrange entrée en matière alors que Lisa soupirait bruyamment pour montrer son exaspération.

- Shinji ! Tu m'avais promis de

- Je sais, je sais ! Je t'avais promis de faire un effort mais il faut croire que c'était peine perdue.

- Mais

- Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'avais bien prévenu Kurosaki-kun que j'allais le laisser tranquille pour le laisser réfléchir à ma proposition. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite …

Le blond leva les yeux vers Ichigo qui comprit instantanément ce qu'il venait de taire.

- Mais avouez que si j'étais venu à refuser votre proposition, vous n'auriez pas laissé tomber pas vrai ?

Shinji leva un sourcil sans même se départir de son sourire goguenard.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais comme tu peux le voir nous n'en sommes pas arrivé là. Et puis c'est d'autant mieux que tu sois venu de ta propre initiative et sans que j'ai vraiment eu à insister, ce qui me renseigne un peu plus sur ton degré de motivation. Tu es motivé j'espère ?

- Je n'ai encore rien commencé. Alors n'est-il pas un peu trop prématuré de parler de motivation à ce stade ?

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais j'espère néanmoins que tu travailleras dans cet état d'esprit et ce avec assiduité. D'ailleurs, tu l'auras surement compris mais Kyoraku sera ton manager et c'est lui qui t'enseignera toute les ficelles du métier.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête alors que le brun souriait pour confirmer.

- Pour ce qui concerne tes cours, tu conçois le fait que ça te sera impossible d'y retourner du moins pour le moment n'est-ce pas ?

L'orange eut un sursaut et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague pendant quelques instants. Il repensa à Ikkaku qui l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision, Rangiku et ses manières audacieuses de le persuader à faire ce qu'elle voulait et Orihime et sa bonne humeur si contagieuse même en temps de déprime. Il n'avait pas pensé cela possible après tout ce qui s'était passé, mais maintenant il hésitait. Il savait qu'en s'engageant ici, ce n'était qu'un simple au revoir qu'il leur adressait. Mais mettre ainsi fin à ses années de lycée, c'était un peu comme mettre fin à ces années d'adolescence où l'innocence primait et pendant lesquelles on ne se doutait presque de rien, pour entrer brutalement sur une jungle inconnue et terriblement dangereuse. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un monde d'adultes dans lequel il se sentirait vite perdu et ça lui faisait peur. Pourtant.

- Je le sais, répondit-il simplement d'une voix tremblante.

Shinji sembla le remarquer mais n'en dit rien. Il se tourna vers Lisa et prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Durant toute la durée de ton apprentissage et jusqu'à ce que nous estimions que tu sois prêt, tu resteras chez Kyoraku et tu seras entièrement sous sa responsabilité. Tu devras te plier à tout ce qu'il te dira. Tant que tu ne pourras pas de toi-même honorer un contrat, c'est lui qui prendra toute les décisions. Pour ce qui concerne les détails administratifs, j'ai cru comprendre que ton oncle allait devenir ton tuteur légal à compter d'aujourd'hui ?

- Une fois qu'il aura pris rendez-vous avec l'avocat de mon père.

- Alors il faudra que tu me fournisses son numéro de téléphone afin que je puisse prendre contact avec lui. Nous conviendrons d'une date et tu reviendras afin de signer les papiers. C'est d'accord ? Tu as des questions à poser ?

Ichigo se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, l'air un peu perdu et gêné par ce qu'il allait devoir avouer.

- Et bien je ne sais pas encore si vous êtes au courant mais mon père m'a…euh, déshérité et j'ai été destitué de mon appartement sans avoir pu récupérer une seule de mes affaires.

- Oh, ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous te fournirons tout ce qu'il te manquera. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt et que tu auras honoré un contrat, Kyoraku s'occupera pour le moment de tes futures dépenses et je pense que ton oncle l'y aidera certainement. Quand à ton père, je vais essayer de m'entretenir avec lui pour voir s'il est possible de récupérer certaines de tes effets personnels.

- Et pour les vêtements, est-ce qu'il peut se servir dans la remise ? l'interrogea Kyoraku.

- Ils sont tous inutilisés alors qu'il prenne ce dont il a envie.

- Bien. Et en ce qui concerne ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin ?

Shinji leva les yeux vers Lisa alors qu'Ichigo s'interrogeait. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Le blond et brune discutèrent si rapidement qu'il eut à peine le temps de saisir un mot de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

- Il semblerait que tout soit prêt. Autant y aller maintenant et les autres n'auront qu'à aider à prendre ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

- Alors faisons comme ça. Allons-y Ichigo !

- Où ça ? demanda le roux toujours aussi déconcerté par la tournure des événements.

- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais t'emmener. Shinji, Lisa-chan, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre, il saisit l'orange par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur. Ichigo n'osa pas poser plus de question. Il savait que le brun ne lui répondrait pas alors il attendit de voir. Ils revinrent au rez-de-chaussée et s'engagèrent dans plusieurs couloirs quand Ichigo se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- On est un jour de semaine non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Kyoraku pour voir qu'il s'était arrêté et lui souriait chaleureusement alors qu'il poussait les deux battants de l'immense porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une immense clameur lui parvint alors. Assourdissante. Tumultueuse. Rugissante. Sans savoir pourquoi, il retint ses larmes alors que devant lui, toute une foule semblait l'acclamer en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à CrossRoad.

**OOxxOO**

Ukitake posa le verre qu'il venait d'essuyer sur l'étagère et consulta sa montre. 1h45 du matin. Voyant les derniers clients quittaient la salle en le saluant chaleureusement, il se décida à fermer le bar. Il se tourna vers ses deux assistants, Kiyone et Sentaro qui avaient profité de son inattention pour se disputer allégrement.

- Kiyone, Sentaro, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse et amusé malgré tout. Mettez donc vos querelles de côtés et allez-vous changer. Vous pouvez partir, je m'occuperais du reste.

- Hein ? Vous êtes sur Ukitake-san ? On peut encore vous aider vous savez et puis comme ça vous pourrez rentrer plus rapidement chez vous !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ne vous en faîtes pas. Dépêchez-vous de filez plutôt. Vous avez vos cours à l'université demain.

Les deux serveurs protestèrent un moment avant de capituler et de souhaiter une bonne nuit à leur patron une fois qu'ils eurent finit de se changer. Après leur départ, Ukitake entreprit rapidement de nettoyer les tables qui restaient et sortit les derniers verres qui restaient du lave-vaisselle tout en pensant à Ichigo et à ce qu'il avait bien pu traverser dans la journée. Il n'avait aucune crainte. Kyoraku serait là pour veiller sur lui. Il sourit quand le tintement d'une cloche résonna derrière son dos alors qu'il s'était baissé pour refermer la porte de l'électroménager.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais nous venons de fermer. Je vais devoir vous demander de revenir demain.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je venais simplement pour jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Ukitake sursauta alors que son cœur s'était brutalement mis à battre plus vite. La voix qui venait de s'élever était à la fois grave, profonde et mielleuse, vibrante à chacune de ses intonations. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur même après tant d'années écoulées. Une voix qui le captivait, mais qui le terrifiait toujours autant.

C'est pris de tremblements incontrôlables qu'il se retourna lentement sans vraiment le vouloir, ses yeux chocolat plongeants dans des orbes de la même couleur, mais aux tons beaucoup plus prononcés et à l'éclat beaucoup plus vifs. Presque menaçant.

Non. Il ne voulait simplement pas y croire. De la sueur s'écoula de son front, sa respiration rapide, pantelante. La vue troublée alors qu'inconsciemment, il cherchait une issue des yeux et s'enfuir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

- Cela faisait longtemps. Je m'attendais à un accueil plus… chaleureux de ta part.

- …

- Je suis très heureux de te voir. Mon sentiment n'est-il pas partagé ?

- Tu… tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici. Tu n'es as plus le droit… le juge te l'a interdit.

C'est avec énormément de difficultés qu'il avait réussi à lâcher ses mots, n'ayant pu contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix qui avait arraché un sourire conquérant à son interlocuteur qui le quittait plus des yeux.

- Pendant ces 20 longues années je n'ai cessé de penser à toi Ukitake. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais…

- Va-t'en d'ici.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas comme ci

- Je t'ai dit de sortir ! Tout de suite !

Ukitake sursauta devant la propre force qu'il venait de mettre dans sa voix. Un vertige le prit soudain et il se sentit basculer quand deux mains vinrent le soutenir par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber. L'argenté sursauta et s'écarta vivement, tombant par terre par la même occasion.

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-il soudain, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses émotions, ses deux bras devant lui.

Des sanglots emplirent la pièce alors qu'Ukitake rampait vers un meuble plus loin tout en continuant de se protéger. Un demi-silence s'installa bientôt brisé par le tintement d'une cloche qui sonna comme un glas pour l'argenté qui se laissa aller contre le sol, effondré.

**OOxxOO**

Le bruit était assourdissant, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ichigo qui souriait sincèrement aux personnes qui le regardaient, attablés autour de la table. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à discuter avec presque la totalité du personnel de l'agence, fait plus amples connaissances avec certains mannequins qui l'avaient tout de suite considéré comme leur _petit-frère_, mangé, bu et fait dignement la fête puis récupérait certaines affaires dans la remise avec l'aide de ses nouveaux amis, Kyoraku avait décidé d'une voix joviale, de finir la soirée en boîte de nuit. Chose qui pour une fois, avait été approuvé par Grimmjow qui avait pourtant tiré la gueule pendant toute l'après-midi.

- Sérieusement ça fait super plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle tête dans la maison. Tu verras, tu t'y feras très rapidement, surtout si t'es avec le vieux.

Ichigo se demanda comment pouvait faire Kyoraku pour supporter qu'on le surnomme de la sorte. Il n'avait que 44 ans après tout. Il sourit néanmoins à Renji qui terminait d'engloutir sa bière.

- Mec tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Nanao-chan va piquer une crise si elle apprend que t'a pris du bide.

- Oh allez ça risque pas. Je perdrais le gras que j'aurais pris au bide quand je ferais mon footing matinal. Pas de soucis à se faire.

Renji éclata d'un rire gras alors que Shuuhei se tapait d'une main sur le front.

- Non mais quel imbécile ! Va te plaindre une fois que t'auras un pied dans le tombe, ça c'est moi qui te le dit.

- Shuu-chan a raison, renchérit Nelliel en tentant de prendre la bouteille des mains de son camarade. C'est déjà ta troisième bouteille.

- Nan mais allez faites-pas vos mijaurées !

- Hahaha ! Abarai a raison les enfants. On a la permission du chef alors faîtes-vous plaisir ! Toi aussi Ichigo !

Yoruichi, la métisse japonaise à la peau chocolat lui fourra une bouteille dans la main avec un sourire alors qu'elle était juchée sur les cuisses d'un homme blond qui ne manqua pas de reluquer la paire de fesses qui se dandinait avec provocation sous son nez.

- Ce n'est pas que la vue me dérange Yoruichi mais tu serais bien aimable de te rassoir correctement, je comme à avoir des crampes.

- Rhooo ! Fais pas ton timide Kisuke, je sais que t'as apprécié le spectacle.

- C'est pas faux mais je tiens à préserver la vertu des plus jeunes.

Yoruichi se tourna vers son entourage, dont pour certains les joues étaient devenues d'un rouge soutenu.

- Hahaha ! Okay j'arrête ! En tout cas c'est vraiment dommage que Byakuya-bo ne soit pas venu !

L'orangé esquissa un immense sourire. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il les connaissait et il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir été complètement intégré au groupe et chacun le lui faisait bien ressentir. Les paroles de Shinji lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, paroles prononcés lors du discours qu'il avait fait à son intention.

- … _Ici il y a certes de la compétition, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit faire que l'on se retourne les uns contre les autres. La compétition est là pour vous aider à devenir meilleur p__arce que CrossRoad, c'est la croisée des chemins, là où tout le monde passe et ne fait attention à personne. Mais où il suffit parfois d'un seul regard pour changer toute une vie. Pour faire battre un cœur parce que « CrossRoad » représente un nouveau tournant, un nouveau départ. Crossroad, c'est l'endroit où des gens se sont rencontrés et ont grandis ensemble. Crossroad ne représente pas qu'une simple agence, elle représente une famille. _

Ichigo n'avait pas pu contrôler ses larmes à ce moment-là. Beaucoup avaient ris affectueusement de sa réaction et d'autres l'avaient serrés dans leur bras, lui avaient tapé sur l'épaule, l'avaient embrassé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu pourtant, c'était le regard de Grimmjow à ce moment, dépourvu de moquerie.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça lança, Shuuhei mais je trouve qu'on s'est un peu trop attardé ici. On retourne danser ?

- Ouais, excellente idée, rugit Renji en se levant.

- Tu viens Ichigo ? demanda Nelliel en le prenant par la main.

- Bien sûr !

Ils esquissèrent tous les deux un sourire et suivirent les deux hommes jusqu'à la piste de danse, veillant à ne pas se prendre les pieds n'importe où dans la pénombre malgré les lumières multicolores qui tournaient comme un kaléidoscope sur la piste de danse. Très vite, ils se sentirent entraînés par le rythme endiablé de la musique au rythme électro. Ichigo se laissa aller, laissant son corps se mouvoir au rythme des sons qui pulsaient au travers des enceintes.

Il tourna sur lui-même et son regard plongea soudain dans les iris cobalt de Grimmjow qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique, assis dans un large canapé sous une lumière tamisé et entouré de femmes à fortes poitrines. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette vue lui arracha un pincement au cœur douloureux. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit l'expression que lui renvoyait le bleuté. Une expression narquoise et un haussement de sourcil. Il sentit la colère le gagnait quand il comprit pour quelle raison. Son expression lui disait simplement « Je pensais pas qu'tu savais danser ! ». Et il y avait aussi cette moue provocatrice comme pour l'inciter à aller plus loin et vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

L'orangé réagit au quart de tour. Comme répondant à sa frustration et à son besoin de faire ses preuves et de rabattre son caquet à l'insolent Grimmjow qui se fendait la poire, une musique latino emplit la salle. Ichigo ferma les yeux et se laissa rapidement porter par les premières notes. Il recula un peu plus sur la scène tout en veillant à ne pas quitter Grimmjow des yeux.

Il sursauta quand son dos buta contre le torse puissant d'un homme dont il n'arriva pas à distinguer le visage dans la pénombre. Quand il sentit les mains puissantes de l'inconnu glissait sur ses hanches, il rougit de cette audace mais comprit néanmoins et sans savoir pourquoi il laissa son dos aller contre son buste tout en se baissant légèrement. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'aura empreinte de sauvagerie qui se dégageait de lui l'attirait irrémédiablement comme un papillon à une flamme. Les mains de l'inconnu étaient vigoureuses, mais le touchaient étonnamment avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de sensualité.

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre de manière incontrôlable alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir sensuellement contre le corps de son partenaire, grisé par les sensations qui le prenaient jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Son partenaire du soir n'était pas en reste, ondulant son corps contre le sien tout aussi lascivement tout en ne cessant pas de faire naviguer ses doigts le long de sa taille, de ses hanches, de son dos.

L'adolescent ne s'aperçut qu'à la fin du morceau que beaucoup avaient les yeux braqués sur eux, l'émotion pouvant se lire sur leur visage, gagnés par l'intensité de leur échange. Ichigo en avait encore le souffle coupé. Il se tourna et aperçut enfin Grimmjow qui ne souriait plus. Celui-ci semblait estomaqué, une certaine hésitation brillant dans ses traits habituellement tordus de manière moqueuse.

Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il se retourna vers son partenaire pour le remercier. Un projecteur traversa la piste, éclairant subrepticement des orbes marron aux accents métalliques. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine du dos. Agréable, mais à la fois terriblement dérangeant.

- Merci d'avoir partagé cette danse avec moi. C'était… enfin je pense que vous comprendrez. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo. E vous êtes…

- Ai

- Aizen ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Mais sincèrement je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Ichigo sursauta quand il sentit soudain un bras puissant entourait ses épaules et l'obligeait à reculer. Il leva les yeux et reconnu Kyoraku dont le visage était souriant, mais dont les pupilles elles, brillaient d'un éclat menaçant. Il sentit un sentiment de peur l'envahir face à un regard d'une telle intensité. Et le dénommé Aizen n'était pas en reste. Il semblait tout aussi provocant, jetant un regard dédaigneux au brun qui poussa Ichigo derrière lui.

L'orangé faillit perdre son équilibre, mais deux mains le retinrent par les épaules.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai

Il s'étrangla de surprise en reconnaissant Grimmjow, mais ne chercha pas à s'extirper de son étreinte en voyant le visage grave qu'il arborait. Il le prit par le bras et se plaça devant lui comme pour le protéger.

- Tant de manière, voyons. Je n'allais quand même pas le manger, quoique…

- Tu devrais garder tes crocs derrières tes dents Aizen. Moi qui croyais que tout ce temps en prison t'aurait enfin appris à museler cet affreux sourire, j'ai eu tort d'espérer.

- Tu as toujours l'art et la manière de dire les choses mon cher Kyoraku. Tu n'as pas changé en 20 ans.

- Et je vois que toi non plus. Tu devrais faire attention Aizen. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit approprié pour toi alors que tu viens tout juste de sortir.

- Hmph. Je n'ai pas conseil à recevoir de ta part.

- Ce n'en était pas un.

Un silence s'installa alors que la musique venait soudain de cesser. Deux hommes en costards arrivèrent soudain et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Kyoraku.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh ! Vous tombez bien. Nous avons un client indésirable. Si vous pouviez le conduire gentiment vers la sortie.

- Bien monsieur !

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'Aizen qui esquissa une moue amusé en reculant, ses deux mains devant lui comme en signe de paix.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je comptais rentrer de toute façon.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna simplement les talons non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ichigo qui frissonna malgré lui. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer !

Un brouhaha emplit soudainement la pièce alors que Kyoraku s'approchait de Grimmjow et lui.

- On y va ! Renji-kun, nous partons devant.

- B… bien.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de protester que Grimmjow l'entraînait à la suite du brun jusqu'à sa voiture. Il n'osa pas poser de question durant le trajet, surpris par l'attitude grave des deux hommes et sursauta malgré lui quand Kyoraku amorça un geste vers lui. Celui-ci s'aperçut de l'était de fébrilité du rouquin et lui sourit de manière à le rassurer.

- Désolé, je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu. Pour le moment, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le portable qui se trouve dans ma veste.

Le rouquin resta un moment immobile avant de comprendre.

- Oh ! Euh… oui oui, désolé.

Il se tourna et se saisit de la veste à l'arrière de la voiture, plongeant sa main dans une des poches jusqu'à trouver le portable en question qu'il tendit au brun.

- Merci.

Il vit celui-ci composait un numéro et portait le mobile à son oreille.

- Stark ? C'est moi.

- Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends m'appeler à une heure pareille ?

- Désolé, tu sors du boulot ?

- Ça fait une heure seulement. Je viens de recoucher Lily. Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda-t-il soudain, conscient de l'état de fébrilité de son frère.

- Depuis quand est-il sortit ?

Stark sembla déstabilisé par la question avant de comprendre.

- Assez tôt ce matin. Remise en liberté conditionnelle.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il a fait des siennes ?

- J'ai sais rien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nouveau temps de silence. Stark savait que les intuitions de son frère n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Dans 99% des cas, elles s'avéraient exactes.

- Il y a un truc qui faut que je vérifie. Je te rappelle.

- Okay. J'attends ton appel.

Kyoraku raccrocha et s'engagea dans une avenue. Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut soudain la rue dans laquelle il s'était engagé. C'était le chemin qui menait jusque chez son oncle. Son constat ne l'y trompa pas. Ils se garèrent non loin de son bar et montèrent l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à son appartement. Le brun toqua doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse.

Ichigo sentit l'angoisse le gagnait. En seulement l'espace de quelques minutes, la situation venait carrément de dégénérer. Il voulait hurler qu'on lui explique, obliger le brun à lui répondre, déverser sa frustration sur Grimmjow qui était resté étonnamment silencieux. Mais n'y arrivait pas. Il avait certes de la retenue, mais il avait juste le sentiment que ce n'était pas l'attitude à avoir. Sa colère et sa frustration n'allaient rien changer à l'histoire ni à ce qui venait de se passer.

Voyant toujours Kyoraku toquait à la porte sans succès, il se rappela soudain et plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa chemise, faisant passer une petite chaine en argent par-dessus son cou.

- Kyoraku-san…

Le brun se tourna vers lui et il vit à la lueur de la lune le métal en argent d'une clé brillait doucement devant ses yeux.

- J'ai toujours un double de ses clés. Oncle Ukitake me les a donné la dernière fois. Les autres étaient restés à mon appartement.

- Merci Ichigo, souffla le brun avec reconnaissance en se saisissant de la clé pour l'introduite dans la serrure.

Un déclic se fit entendre et il poussa la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Ils entrèrent et Grimmjow alluma la lumière après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

- Ukitake, est-ce que tu es là ?

- Mon oncle, c'est Ichigo.

À cet instant précis, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et les trois hommes sursautèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Ça vient de la chambre !

Kyoraku se précipita à la suite d'Ichigo vers la chambre d'Ukitake. L'orangé avait ouvert la porte en grand et avait allumé la lumière, scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait pour voir la lumière de la salle de bain éclairé. Il s'y engouffra précipitamment, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure pour trouver son oncle recroquevillé sur lui-même près de la baignoire, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, ses longs cheveux blancs d'habitude éclatants de brillance semblant soudain étrangement terne.

- Mon oncle ?

Ukitake sursauta en gémissant avant de relever les yeux et de reconnaître Ichigo. Le rouquin crut que son cœur allait se briser en voyant la terreur qui avait pris possession des yeux de son oncle. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit celui-ci entre ses bras.

- C'est moi, Ichigo. Je suis là mon oncle. Nous sommes là.

L'argenté d'abord figé, sembla se détendre un peu et finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de son neveu, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Il se détendit plus encore quand le bras de Kyoraku vint se superposer à ceux d'Ichigo.

- Je vais préparer quelque chose à boire.

Et Grimmjow s'éloigna.

Kyoraku posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et désigna son portable. Le rouquin acquiesça et le brun quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir et composa un numéro. La tonalité ne dura que le temps d'un bip et la voix de Stark se fit entendre.

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Il est allé le voir.

Un silence lui répondit.

- Attends… Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Il est allé le voir malgré l'interdiction ? Tu es chez lui ? Il va bien ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Et oui je suis chez lui mais il semble en état de choc. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- L'appeler. A sa sortie de prison, on lui a donné un portable. Un seul numéro en répertoire, celui de la prison. Il doit les appeler toute les heures, en matinée, journée et début de soirée. Je vais appeler le poste et demandait à Nnoitra de les contacter.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- On va devoir interroger Ukitake-san. On va avoir besoin d'une déposition. Si les propos de d'Ukitake-san le discrédite, il devra purger sa peine jusqu'au bout.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus. Je crois qu'il lui restait un ou deux mois.

- Je vois.

- Quand Ukitake-san pourra-t-il venir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira le brun, se sentant soudainement très fatigué. Je t'appellerais pour te prévenir.

- Okay. Pour l'instant on va le garder en garde à vue. Mais essaye de faire rapidement. On n'a pas pu mettre à temps une surveillance donc le seul témoignage qu'on est, c'est celui d'Ukitake-san. Fautes de preuves, on devra le relâcher.

- Très bien, je ferais mon possible. Je te laisse alors. En encore merci Stark.

- De rien Nii-san. Prends bien soin d'Ukitake-san et passe-lui mes amitiés.

- Sans faute.

Kyoraku raccrocha en soupirant et laissa sa tête aller contre le mur avec lassitude.

**OOxxOO**

Assis dans un large fauteuil un verre de vin à la main, Aizen souriait. Les yeux fixés sur le décor que lui offrait la large baie vitrée de son salon, il jubilait en repensant à ce corps sensuel contre le sien. Ses billes ambrées. Ses cheveux orangés. Personne n'avait autant attiré son attention depuis Ukitake. Ukitake. 20 longues années s'étaient écoulées et le temps n'avaient en rien altéré sa beauté.

Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en repensant à ses yeux et l'ondulation de sa chevelure couleur neige sur ses épaules étroites enserrées dans cette chemise de la même couleur.

Non, décidément rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté du barman. Une sonnerie le tira de sa douce torpeur et il baissa les yeux vers le portable qu'il avait à côté lui et dont l'écran venait de s'allumer. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

- Aizen Sousuke à l'appareil. J'écoute.

-Bonsoir. Je m'excuse de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Je m'appelle Stark et je suis inspecteur de police. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

Et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**À suivre…**

* * *

_Vos avis?_**  
**


	8. Le Book

Note: Voici le chapitre 8 de CrossRoad. Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça m'aura pris. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce chapitre a été tapé sur une application équivalent à Word se trouvant sur mon téléphone portable (un blackberry: non mais attendez, chuis suicidaire mais pas à ce point là xD). Bref, après test je pense que toute mise en forme (gras, italique, etc) comme toute correction orthographique m'est proscuite même sous le site. Je m'en excuse d'avance et comprenez s'il vous plait que je fais de mon mieux. Voici donc le chapitre 8 dans sa version "première". Des que je récupère mon ordi j'arrangerais les dégats.

De plus, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favori ou qui suivent son déroulement. Merci beaucoup pour les dernières reviews qui ont été un véritable réconfort durant ces quatre derniers mois "presque" sans internet. Là aussi, dès que je récupère mon ordi je vous répondrais sans plus attendre!

Et maintenant, place au chapitre 8!

_8_

" Le Book "

Ichigo ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, pensant qu'ainsi il mettrait fin à ce long et pénible cauchemar. Mais il dut bien se rendre compte que tout était bien réel et que l'angoisse qui le tenaillait n'était pas le simple fruit de son imagination. Et malgré l'inquiétude qui s'était emparé de lui, c'est à peine s'il avait fait le moindre effort pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son oncle. Obéissant à Kyoraku qui leur avait demandé de rentrer à la maison avant lui, il était monté dans la berline du brun, Grimmjow au volant et n'avait plus rien dit depuis. Muré dans son silence depuis leur départ de chez son oncle, Ichigo avait observé d'un regard vide la pluie s'abattre sur la ville, le ciel quand à lui inondé de nuages sombres et menaçants, à l'image de son cœur. De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination, Grimmjow engageant la voiture dans l'allée jusqu'aux portes du garage jouxtant la propriété.

C'est d'un air absent qu'Ichigo descendit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée, mais une poigne ferme autour de son poignet l'en dissuada et il se retourna lentement vers Grimmjow qui le regardait au travers du fin brouillard que formait la pluie. Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent légèrement à ce contact et il posa ses yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Finit-il par demander d'une voix éteinte et fatiguée.

- J'peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire? Lâcha simplement le bleuté.

Ichigo le regarda quelques instants surpris et interloqué, avant de répondre.

- Je suis fatigué et j'ai simplement envie de me coucher, pas de me prendre la tête avec toi...

Au fond de lui, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du remord face à ces derniers mots et il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Grimmjow ne lui avait rien fait qu'il avait déjà l'impression de lui jeter la première pierre. Mais son désarroi allait tellement croissant qu'il avait l'impression que ce sentiment allait finir par le noyer. Il avait peur, il se sentait perdu. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, prisonnier d'une légère torpeur dont il ne sortit qu'au contact des gouttes de pluie sur son visage, se mêlant à ce qu'il devinait être ses larmes. Quand il se décida à relever la tête, il prit pleinement conscience du fait que Grimmjow était toujours debout devant lui et devant la tristesse et la mélancolie de son regard il ne put que renvoyer un regard en tout point semblable, comprenant après coup qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que du sien.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il voulut prendre la parole, lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour combler le silence oppressant qui les séparait. Il tenta de lui parler, ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne veuille franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Ichigo se dit alors qu'il n'avait en réalité peut-être rien à lui dire ou peut-être tout simplement plus rien à dire. Pour une fois que le bleuté le regardait sans moquerie apparente...

Néanmoins, c'est en regardant une nouvelle fois Grimmjow qu'il comprit que le silence déjà présent suffisait à lui seul, à retranscrire ses émotions. Ce qu'il ressentait. Tout comme ce dont il avait besoin.

Autrement que dans ses rêves, il put sentir pour la toute première fois l'étreinte réconfortante des bras de Grimmjow autour de lui.

OOOoooOOO

Ichigo cligna des yeux, la lumière du jour filtrant au travers des shojis de sa chambre. Les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et les larmes, il dut se protéger de la lumière, un bras devant son visage et mit plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller complètement. Il roula sur le dos et resta quelques minutes allongé avant de pousser un soupir.

Il finit par se lever et c'est la démarche titubante qu'il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et entreprit de se laver le visage avant d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas un peu plus certain. A peine fut-il entré dans la cuisine que les yeux bleus si profond de Grimmjow se posèrent sur lui et les évènements de la veille au soir lui revinrent instantanément en mémoire, amenant une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Sans se démonter et allant même jusqu'à lui adresser ce sourire goguenard dont lui seul semblait avoir le secret, le bleuté le regarda quelques secondes à peine avant de détourner les yeux et de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision qui trônait non loin de la table. Ichigo cligna des yeux, se demandant si ce qui c'était passé hier était bel et bien arrivé mais une partie de lui-même se disait aussi qu'il valait mieux oublier et "tourner la page". L'attitude supérieur qu'il reconnut aussitôt chez Grimmjow le conforta dans cette idée.

Pourtant ce dernier avait peut-être mauvais caractère, mais Ichigo se consola intérieurement en se disant que ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il éprouva un certain soulagement à cette idée. Il se figea malgré lui à cette pensée et observa Grimmjow à la dérobée. Pourquoi éprouvait-il donc le besoin de justifier chacun des comportements du bleuté à son encontre? Ce n'est pas comme s'il cherchait à se rapprocher de lui n'est-ce pas? Étrangement, il eut du mal à réfuter sa propre hypothèse et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son trouble.

Il avait maintenant l'impression de retourner en arrière et éprouva une certaine colère au fait de se poser toujours des questions dont il peinait à trouver les réponses. Il avait beau avoir une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir toutes cette connaissance acquise s'il n'arrivait même pas à venir à bout de ces interrogations? Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il enfouit cette partie qui ne cessait de s'interroger au plus profond de lui-même et afficha, à l'image de Grimmjow, ce masque d'impassibilité et de froideur qui le caractérisait habituellement.

Tout à cette image qu'il se forgeait, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Grimmjow venait de déposer quelque chose sur la table. Quant il s'en rendit compte, il cligna des yeux une fois avant de s'approcher et de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable. Son portable.

- Comment est-ce que...

- Shinji est passé tout à l'heure et il a dit qu'c'est la seule chose qu'il a jugé utile de t'rapporter. Enfin j'ai pas tous compris.

Ichigo n'insista pas, voyant que le bleuté ne pourrait pas lui en dire plus et c'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il récupéra l'appareil, heureux à l'idée de savoir qu'il pourrait reprendre contact avec ses amis et leur donner enfin de ses nouvelles. Il le serra très fort dans la paume de sa main. En espérant qu'il lui restait du crédit, il avait déjà en tête la première personne à laquelle il voulait parler en tout premier lieu. Quand il composa le numéro, il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de la personne qu'il eut au bout du fil.

OOOoooOOO

Kyoraku raccrocha après avoir rassuré Ichigo quand à comment allait son oncle. Il avait réussi avec brio à ne rien laisser transparaître de sa contrariété et avait demandé au rouquin de passer directement à l'agence ou Shinji l'attendrait pour son "premier boulot". La légère appréhension qu'il avait réussi à percevoir dans la voix de l'adolescent avait ramené un sourire sur ses lèvres et il lui avait assuré que c'était un travail qu'il effectuerait à la perfection. Du moins en partie seulement. Il se cacha bien de lui réveler cette dernière partie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon portable? Lança une voix sèche derrière lui.

Kyoraku se retourna et vit qu'Ukitake le regardait sur le pas de l'entrée.

- Tu ne répondais pas et comme je me suis dit que c'était important...

- Et qui c'était?

- Ton adorable neveu.

L'argenté s'avança vers lui et le brun déposa le portable dans la main tendu avec un soupir. Si Ukitake était de mauvaise humeur, lui à côté avait l'air d'un véritable enfant de chœur. Malgré cela, il avait besoin de savoir mais Ukitake semblait obstiné à ne pas lui fournir de réponse claire et cela l'irritait quelque peu.

- Tu sais que si tu n'y vas pas ils vont devoir le relâché? Lâcha t-il soudain alors qu'Ukitake lui tournait le dos ostensiblement comme pour empêcher toute discussion.

Le tremblement qui secoua ce dernier ne lui échappa guère et il retint un sifflement.

- Pourquoi ne veut-tu pas y aller? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais devoir subir une confrontation directe. Tu dois simplement dire à Starck ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier soir!

- Vraiment passé? Répéta Ukitake d'une voix incrédule. Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus? Je ne vais pas inventer les faits quand même!

- Et tu penses que je vais bêtement sourire et dire, c'est okay? Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne me dis pas tout Juushiro. Qu'est-ce que tu caches et que tu ne veux absolument pas me dire?

Ukitake resta figé de stupeur alors que dans ses prunelles semblaient briller l'éclat d'une colère sourde.

- Je ne te caches rien bon sang! S'écria soudain Ukitake. Il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, j'ai simplement été surpris et choqué de le voir après tout ce temps! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais hein? Tant d'années ont passé et je n'ai pourtant rien oublié de ce qui c'est passé, ni de ce qu'il m'a fait subir!

Devant l'expression déchiré d'Ukitake à l'évocation de ses souvenirs qu'il aurait lui même préféré oublier plus que toute autre chose, Shunsui comprit qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin en mettant en doute la parole de l'homme qu'il aimait. La culpabilité s'empara rapidement de lui et chose rare, il baissa les yeux comme un enfant qui venait d'être pris en faute.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Au son de sa voix troublé, l'argenté sembla se rendre compte de la portée de mots qu'il venait de prononcer et malgré son mal de tête naissant, réussit à esquisser un sourire sincère. Il s'approcha du brun et posa une main qu'il souhaitait rassurante sur sa joue.

- Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas avoir à me souvenir davantage de ces instants, c'est tout. A... Aizen n'a rien fait de mal, j'ai agis par peur au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais c'est fini maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera. Je préfère nettement me préoccuper de choses plus importantes. Le passé est le passé. C'est à moi de vivre avec et je ne veux pas avoir à vivre éternellement dans la peur. C'est pourquoi je n'irais pas.

Après un long silence pendant lequel Kyoraku avait sondé les yeux d'Ukitake, il finit par pousser un soupir en preuve de capitulation ce qui amena un sourire sincère et désolé sur le visage de ce dernier qui accentua la pression de sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas?

Le brun eut une expression étrange sur le visage avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de caresser du pouce les joues d'Ukitake.

- C'est parce que je te comprends que j'avais le sentiment que tu prendrais cette décision. La vérité c'est que je voulais simplement satisfaire mon égoïsme. Je crois... que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré mais je me rends compte à quel point c'était puérile. Tu agis de manière plus responsable que moi.

Ukitake laissa échapper un rire léger avant d'enfermer le brun dans l'étreinte de ses bras frêles.

- J'appellerais Starck pour m'excuser et lui dire qu'il est inutile de le retenir plus longtemps. Et il faut que je téléphone à l'avocat de mon frère pour une prise de rendez- vous. J'espère que ça ne posera pas trop de problème à Ichigo, s'il faut que je signe des papiers ou...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Shinji patientera le temps que tu deviennes le tuteur légal d'Ichigo.

- Et lui comment va t-il? Hier il...

- Au téléphone il semblait plutôt normal. Pourtant hier il m'a semblé choqué alors peut-être que...

- Que quoi? L'interrogea Ukitake d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien. Rien ne t'en fais pas. Aujourd'hui on lui à programmer sa première séance photo.

- Aussi rapidement?

- C'est pour son book. Sans ça il ne pourra pas décrocher de contrat. Bref, quand on en aura terminé je l'amènerais ici. Ça te va?

- Okay. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, après tout c'est mon rôle en tant que manageur que de veiller sur lui.

OOOoooOOO

Malgré l'inquiétude qui l'avait de nouveau saisi concernant Ukitake, Ichigo avait décidé de faire confiance au jugement du brun et était partit avec Grimmjow à l'agence. Aucun des deux n'éprouva le besoin de s'adresser à l'autre et chacun s'en porta très bien. Même si le rouquin sentit comme une boule dans son estomac durant tout le trajet, ayant le presque sentiment que le bleuté n'y était pas étranger. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et suivit son homologue vers l'accueil ou se trouvait Lisa, la secrétaire personnelle de Shinji, en pleine discussion au téléphone. Elle leva les yeux au son du carillon qui suivit l'ouverture des portes automatiques et esquissa un sourire tout en s'approchant deux, mettant fin par la même occasion à la discussion.

- Vous voilà! Grimmjow, Shinji veut te voir dans son bureau afin de discuter de ton prochain contrat et toi Ichigo, suis-moi! Nous avons du pain sur la planche te concernant.

- Très bien, lâcha Ichigo légèrement surpris avant de suivre la jeune femme aux tresses.

Tout en la suivant, il jeta rapidement un regard vers Grimmjow qui s'engageait déjà dans l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches.

- Est-ce que Grimmjow a beaucoup de, euh... contrats?

- Grimmjow est un top-modèle. La crème de la crème en quelque sorte et en tant que tel, avoir beaucoup de contrats c'est être énormément sollicité et c'est le cas de Grimmjow. Son prochain contrat si tu veux savoir l'amènera jusqu'à Milan ou il posera pour un défilé de Georgio Armani.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était peut-être jamais intéressé au monde de la monde jusqu'à maintenant mais le nom du célèbre styliste et couturier ne lui était pas inconnu. Il était sincèrement impressionné. Mais après tout, Grimmjow faisait apparemment parti de CrossRoad depuis un bon moment déjà. Lui-même en tant que simple débutant, n'aurait certainement pas cet honneur avant un bon moment.

Devant lui, Lisa se demandait si elle avait dit quelque de déplacé en voyant la mine légèrement renfrogné du garçon. Elle avait bien vu que les rapports entre Grimmjow et lui étaient en quelque sorte tendus mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se détestaient autant qu'ils semblaient vouloir le laisser paraître. Et puis il était de notoriété publique que Grimmjow avait mauvais caractère et que cela lui avait causé bien des soucis lors de ses nombreuses missions. Mais elle savait aussi que le bleuté ne détestait ni était vraiment détesté par ses collègues. Sa mauvaise langue et son comportement désagréable n'aidait simplement pas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Elle conduisit finalement Ichigo jusqu'à un immense atelier ou une dizaine de personne s'affairait à tout mettre en place. Celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe s'avança avec 4 autres personnes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sans cérémonie, il tendit une main qu'Ichigo serra dans la sienne en lui rendant son sourire.

- Vous devez être notre nouveau mannequin n'est-ce pas? Kurosaki Ichigo il me semble, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est ça...

- Je suis Claude, Claude tout court et je serais le photographe chargé de mettre votre book en place!

- Mon book? Interrogea Ichigo, perdu.

- Oui, votre book! Ah, je parie qu'on ne vous as encore rien dit à ce sujet n'est-ce pas? Alors laissez-moi vous expliquez rapidement. Un book est en quelque sorte la carte d'identité du mannequin qui le présente. Un book contient des photos du mannequin pris sous toutes les coutures et qui mettent en valeur à la fois votre charisme et votre naturel. C'est sur la base de ces photos que vos "futurs clients" décident ou non de faire appel à vous selon ce qu'ils recherchent et pour quel travail.

- Je pense avoir compris l'ensemble, lâcha Ichigo avec un petit sourire, encore surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le photographe s'était adressé à lui.

- Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous aurons l'occasion d'y répondre un peu plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Pour l'heure laissez-moi vous présenter mes deux assistants, Lilin et Nova.

Les deux assistants le saluèrent avec un sourire et il le leur rendit. Si le photographe avait tout d'un look de dandy avec ces petites lunettes circulaires, son chapeau haut de forme et son costume sans parler de sa couleur de cheveux aussi différente que le jour et la nuit, Lilin était petite, blonde avec d'immenses yeux bleus où perçait une pointe de malice. Ses vêtements roses agrémentés de fourrure lui donnait l'allure d'une petite princesse. À côté d'eux, Nova semblait plutôt timide et dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Ses cheveux d'un rouge plutôt agressif semblait pourtant doux au toucher.

- Ensuite, voici Yumichika Asegawa, notre maquilleur et coiffeur et à côté de lui, Ishida Uryu, notre styliste. Ces deux là vont se charger de vous refaire une beauté.

- Ravi de vous connaître enfin Kurosaki-kun, minauda le dénommé Yumichika tout en caressant les étranges plumes accrochées à son sourcil droit.

- Moi de même!

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas perdre de temps et commencer tout de suite, lâcha soudain le dénommé Uryu en s'approchant de lui, un mètre en main.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Claude d'une voix enthousiaste tout en tapant des mains. Finissons de tout mettre en place, Lilin, Nova!

- Oui chef!

- Yumichika-kun, Ishida-kun, je vous laisse notre jeune ami ici présent. Prenez en grand soin.

- Il sera méconnaissable, affirma le premier alors que le second entrainait le rouquin dans une petite loge.

Une fois installé et enveloppé d'un léger drap qui ne laissait plus dépasser que sa tête, Ichigo commença à ressentir les premiers signes de nervosité. Yumichika sembla le remarquer alors qu'il lui faisait pencher la tête en arrière dans un lavabo et lui demandait si justement, il se sentait bel et bien nerveux. Ichigo se sentit bête en ne pouvant lui répondre que par un sourire crispé qui sembla amuser le coiffeur.

- Il n'y a pas de raison d'être nerveux Kurosaki-kun, vous verrez tout se passera bien. Je vais vous faire un massage du cuir chevelu vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

Quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur de lavande et de lilas embaumait la pièce et Ichigo sentit ses muscles crispés se détendre par eux-mêmes alors que les longs doigts fin de Yumichika se promenaient sur son crane pour répandre le shampoing. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui appliquait après-shampoing et autres soins divers tout en le complimentant sur la beauté de ses cheveux.

- L'un de vos parents est étranger?

- Non, mon père et ma mère sont japonais, mais ma mère avait les cheveux d'un châtain très clair.

- Avait?

- Elle est morte.

Les yeux en direction du plafond du fait de sa position, il sentit malgré tout les yeux de Yumichika et Ishida se posaient sur lui.

- O... Oh, je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a aucun mal. Elle est morte quand je devais avoir 6 ans et je n'ai que de bons souvenirs d'elle. Alors c'est vrai que ça a été très dur au début mais ça c'est arrangé avec le temps.

- Le soutien de votre famille a du jouer énormément.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement avant d'esquisser un sourire amer.

- La famille... On peut dire les choses ainsi oui.

Sentant que l'ambiance commençait à être salement plombé par sa faute, Yumichika décida de ne pas se formaliser sur ce qui venait d'être dit et après lui avoir essoré les cheveux, le guida vers une autre chaise qui se trouvait face à un grand et large miroir. Le rouquin se crispa en voyant Yumichika brandir un peigne et un ciseau d'un air conquérant.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Kurosaki-kun, vous vous sentirez tellement confiant entre mes mains expertes que vous en redemanderez une fois que nous en auront terminé.

- Si cela arrivait je crois qu'à la fin je n'aurais plus rien sur la tête non?

- Haha, c'est vrai! Allez, au travail! Détendez-vous, ça ne vas pas durer longtemps.

Ichigo acquiesça et inspira longuement avant que le peigne ne vienne glisser dans ses mèches mouillées et que les premiers coups de ciseaux ne résonne dans la pièce.

Puis quand Yumichika donna le dernier coup de sèche-cheveux et qu'il remodela l'ensemble du bout des doigts, il parut enfin satisfait du résultat. Il donna un signe de tête encourageant à Ichigo qui se décida à confronter son reflet et fut à la fois étonné et impressionné du résultat.

Il caressa d'une main distraite l'effet en bataille que donnait ses cheveux sur sa tête avant de perdre du volume et de se terminer en mèches effilés jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. Ses cheveux avaient-ils toujours été aussi long? À force de les discipliner avec du gel, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à comment il pouvait être au naturel. Il avait presque le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est... C'est... Magnifique. Vous avez un coup de ciseaux merveilleux Yumichika-san.

- Ce compliment me va droit au cœur Kurosaki-kun.

Yumichika s'amusa encore un peu de l'ébahissement du garçon avant de s'occuper de son maquillage et le complimenta cette fois sur sa très belle peau, douce et légèrement halé.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ishida qui s'impatientait et qui se montra de bien meilleur humeur quand il put prendre les mensurations d'Ichigo avant de disparaître dans des rayons surchargés de vêtements, saisissant des jeans, des pantalons de soie, des chemises, des pulls, des tee-shirts et tout autant d'accessoires et de paires de chaussures. Et Ichigo comprit que quelque chose de plus difficile encore l'attendait, derrière ses portes.

OOOoooOOO

- On se retrouve demain pour les photos en extérieur! Annonça finalement Claude en quittant l'objectif des yeux.

Des soupirs de satisfactions s'élevèrent de concert et tous s'activèrent rapidement à ranger l'ensemble du matériel alors que Claude s'approchait d'Ichigo. Lui seul ne partageait pas la joie de tous et son visage arborait une expression tourmenté.

- Il y a un problème Kurosaki-kun? S'enquit-il alors d'une voix douce.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question...finit par lâcher le rouquin d'une voix où perçait un certain agacement. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais croyez-moi j'arrive facilement à reconnaître une personne quand elle n'est pas satisfaite de quelque chose. Et le problème, il est là parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas satisfait.

Claude haussa à peine un sourcil en réponse et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il afficha une mine désolé.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous cacher la vérité et autant être honnête avec vous...

Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer et il grimaça.

- Votre travail était loin d'être décevant vous pouvez me croire. C'était bien... Mais c'était loin d'être parfait. Aujourd'hui était votre première fois, vous n'avez encore acquis aucune technique et cela n'a pas joué en votre faveur ce qui est tout à fait normal chez un débutant. J'ai aussi appris par Shunsui que vous sortiez d'une situation plutôt délicate. En tout cas, je ne vous cherche pas d'excuses, je vous conseille simplement de faire attention à bien faire abstraction de toute situation qui pourrait gêner le bon déroulement d'une séance. Un mannequin se doit d'être disponible, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Ichigo tiqua et se rembrunit, blessé par ces derniers mots. Claude avait pourtant bel et bien raison.

- Je...

- Je ne cherche pas non plus à vous blâmer, loin de moi cette idée Kurosaki-kun. Vous êtes très photogénique en plus d'un physique à tomber, rajouta t-il avec un sourire. Il est même certain que la célébrité ne vous sera pas inconnu. Mais pour l'instant je pense qu'au fond de vous, vous n'avez pas encore saisi et accepté l'ampleur de ce qui vous arrive ni même ce que cela implique, autant pour vous que pour ceux avec lesquels vous travailler. Et c'est ce qui vous empêche d'avoir les expressions justes.

- Je suis désolé...

C'est tout ce qu'Ichigo trouvait à lui répondre. Le reste semblait coincé dans sa gorge surtout devant l'air encore plus désolé que lui renvoyait le photographe.

- Il n'a aucune raison pour vous d'être désolé Kurosaki-kun. Je pense que dans votre situation, il était peut-être trop précipité de notre part d'avoir programmé cette séance aujourd'hui. Je vais demander à Shinji de reporter la préparation de votre book à une date ultérieure, jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez prêt. D'accord?

- Très bien...

- Shunsui vous attend à l'entrée de l'atelier. Vous pouvez garder les vêtements que vous portez, cadeau de la maison!

Ichigo hocha la tête avec un sourire absent avant de se reculer afin de saluer l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- Merci à tous pour vos efforts!

Chacun lui adressa un sourire, un mot d'encouragement, un signe de la main. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il aperçut Kyoraku dans le couloir qui semblait l'attendre. Toujours affublé de son air débonnaire, il posa une main sur le crane d'Ichigo et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je ne te demanderais pas comment ça c'est passé puisqu'il me suffit de voir ta tête.

- Je suis si facilement déchiffrable?

- Non, en fait j'ai assisté à la séance du début jusqu'à la fin.

- Il vous as dit ce qu'il en pensait?

- Il m'en a touché deux mots. Et pour tout te dire je m'y attendais en quelque sorte. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déja la solution qui te permettra de remédier à ce problème.

Ichigo lui lança sans le vouloir un regard découragé. Il avait toujours réussi dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. L'échec lui laissait un goût assez amère. Pour la deuxième fois, il n'avait pas su réagir. Il n'avait rien trouvé à redire aux dires de Claude. Il se sentait affligé plus que de raison.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous me réservez exactement? Demanda t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Kyoraku qui n'avait rien perdu de la tourmente d'Ichigo, lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos avec un sourire.

- Tu le sauras très bientôt! Nous commençons dès demain alors assure toi de me chasser cette mine soucieuse de ton visage, elle ne te sied pas au teint.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de franchir l'entrée de l'agence, précédant les pas du brun jusqu'à la voiture sur le parking, quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent et ils levèrent la tête.

Le rouquin sursauta avant de reconnaître Grimmjow en compagnie d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme, dont la carnation de peau semblait pareille à de la craie. Quelques secondes après, ce dernier plaquait ses lèvres sur celle du bleuté avec une certaine férocité et malgré la colère qu'Ichigo avait cru déceler dans sa voix, Grimmjow sembla répondre à son baiser. Il en éprouva un pincement au cœur. Choqué aussi par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux - non pas par le fait qu'il venait de voir deux hommes s'embrassaient mais plutôt par le fait que le geste ne l'avait pas perturbé de par sa nature - il ne réagit que très tardivement au raclement de gorge de Kyoraku qui fit se séparer les deux individus. Ichigo croisa alors les yeux de l'inconnu, d'un vert émeraude et profond. Grimmjow jura entre ses dents en les apercevant tout les deux et poussa l'inconnu en direction de la sortie.

- Et maintenant dégage! Lâcha t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je te rappellerais...

- On verra bien si je te foutrais un vent. Maintenant dégage! T'as rien à faire ici!

L'inconnu aux yeux verts sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et se détourna finalement non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard, froid et haineux à Ichigo qui le laissa perplexe.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici? Lui demanda Kyoraku en fronçant des sourcils.

- Chais pas.

Grimmjow semblait ne pas vouloir donner de réponse clair au brun alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture, brisant le contact visuel avec Ichigo. C'était quoi ce regard qu'il lui lançait? Et cette étrange sensation, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit? Il balaya d'une main la soudaine contrariété qui c'était emparé de lui et se tourna vers Kyoraku qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux tout en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait entré j'espère? Tu sais qu'en temps normal, il n'a rien à faire ici.

- J't'ai dit que j'en savais rien, il était déjà là quand j'suis arrivé. Maintenant si t'en as fini avec ton interrogatoire, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'en aille.

- Hmm, j'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu ne me racontes pas d'histoire Grimmjow autrement tu sais ce qui t'attend au tournant.

Un grommellement agacé lui fut donné en réponse.

- Allons-y maintenant. Ichigo?

Kyoraku se retourna et s'aperçut que le rouquin n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit ou il était.

- Ichigo est-ce que tout va bien?

Devant le regard à la fois interrogateur et inquisiteur du brun, Ichigo acquiesça rapidement et évita le regard de Grimmjow de nouveau posé sur lui.

- Oui oui, tout va bien désolé. Je... pensais à quelque chose.

Kyoraku n'insista pas mais n'en dit pas plus sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa réaction. Il avait tout son temps pour interroger le rouquin à ce sujet.

... à suivre

(Personnellement je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain vous plaira un peu plus.)


	9. Ton indifférence est une épreuve

**« CrossRoad »**

**Note de l'auteur: **Me revoilà avec la suite de CrossRoad! Je m'excuse pour le manque de mise en page et le texte surement rempli de faute, mais comme je voulais vous montrer que j'étais bien de retour ^^" Promis, dès que je confirme pour une correction, je remplacerais les textes afin que vos petits yeux ne saignent pas trop devant mon incompétence orthographique, grammaticale et tout le tralala. D'après vos commentaires, il semblerait que vous soyez impatiente que la relation Grimmjow/Ichigo évolue, mais chaque chose en son temps! J'essaierais d'écrire mes chapitres rapidement afin que vous ne soyez pas trop frustré par... oups j'allais spoiler donc chut, je me tais! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mit cette fic en favori ou qui suivent son évolution, ça m'encourage vraiment! Je pensais même d'ailleurs qu'après ce temps de pause, cette fic allait se faire oublier, bah je suis bien heureuse de m'être trompée! Encore merci à vous!Bonne lecture! 

* * *

**_8_**

**Ton indifférence est une épreuve**

L'échec avait en lui-même quelque chose de particulièrement cruel. La sensation d'avoir échoué au moment où il avait justement ressenti le besoin de se conforter dans l'idée qu'il se devait de réussir quelque part, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait finalement simplement cherché à se rassurer en se lançant à corps perdu dans un univers qui en réalité lui était totalement inconnu. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre impatient ni fonceur, mais dans un univers où il était effrayé par l'autorité d'un père, sa volonté de s'affirmer ne faisait que s'agrandir encore et encore et le poussait parfois à agir sans réfléchir et de foncer tête baissée. Certes, il se savait encore jeune et son avenir avait beau se montrait des plus incertains, la découverte de l'inconnu le fascinait autant qu'elle pouvait l'effrayait et c'est ce qui rendait son futur plus exaltant encore. Ichigo savait que ce ne serait pas facile rien ne l'était de toute façon, mais s'il fallait qu'il se sente découragé à chacun de ses échecs il était certain de ne pas pouvoir avancer bien loin. Alors oui, même si l'échec avait quelque chose de cruel elle le confortait aussi dans l'idée qu'il devait se surpasser. Il voulait grandir. Il voulait construire un nouveau « lui ».

Après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient bien là et qu'il ne lui manquait rien, il s'écroula sur son futon. Le museau de Komamura trouva rapidement refuge dans le creux de sa nuque et Ichigo lui caressa l'encolure d'un air rêveur.

- J'espère que Grimmjow s'occupera bien de toi pendant notre absence.

Même si le doute était perceptible dans sa voix, Komamura aboya avec force comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et qu'il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. Malheureusement, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de crainte à l'idée de laisser l'animal avec la personne qui lui inspirait le moins de confiance dans cette maison.

- Franchement à quoi pense Kyoraku-san ? Une séance photo aussi soudainement et pas n'importe où en plus. Okinawa c'est les plages de sables fin, les grands hôtels. J'ai beau dire mais personnellement je crains le pire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Koma-chan ?

Le canidé pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête comme ça hein, c'est ridicule. Je devrais plutôt essayer de réfléchir à la façon dont je dois m'améliorer pas vrai ?

Komamura aboya avant de commencer à lui grimper dessus. Ichigo éclata de rire et le repoussa doucement pour l'empêcher de l'écraser de tout son poids. Parler avec un chien lui semblait un peu ridicule, mais par moment il lui semblait que le canidé comprenait ce qu'il lui disait et ce simple fait le réconforter un peu. Il se voyait mal se confier à quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que Grimmjow et ne se sentait pas encore assez proche de Kyoraku même s'il était un ami de son oncle Ukitake. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs appelé un peu plus tôt et Ichigo avait enfin pu avoir de ses nouvelles de vive voix. Il savait que son oncle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il avait surtout senti qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler et que ce qui c'était passé avait avoir avec quelque chose de profondément enraciné dans le passé.

- Je devrais arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas en ressassant sans cesse les mêmes choses que je vais arriver à quelque chose hein ? se parla t-il à lui-même.

- Ichigo ? Est-ce que je te dérange ?

L'adolescent sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers la porte coulissante qui menait à sa chambre. Reconnaissant la voix de Kyoraku, il se releva précipitamment alors que Komamura s'avançait vers le panneau de bois, l'air heureux.

- Non Kyoraku-san. Entrez, je vous en prie.

La porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître le grand brun qui esquissa un sourire en le voyant. Ichigo se recula et le laissa s'assoir près de lui.

- Tu as déjà fini de préparer tes affaires ?

- Hm… plus ou moins.

- Je te sens hésitant Ichigo. Il y a un problème ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le brun et le sonda un moment, hésitant sur le fait de lui faire part ou non de ce qui le tracassait en partie, mais en voyant son sourire et l'expression sereine de son visage il se décida à lui en parler, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

- Lors de la séance photo d'aujourd'hui, Claude-san m'a dit que… que je n'avais pas été assez bon parce que mentalement je n'y mettais pas du mien, mais concrètement je crois qu'il a essayé de me dire que je n'étais pas prêt. Comment dire… disons qu'il m'a fait sentir qu'il me manquait quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Par hasard, est-ce que cette séance photo est censé m'aider à trouver ce quelque chose qui me manque ou vous me faîtes faire ça dans un tout autre but ?

- L'air de rien ça à l'air de t'avoir bien travaillé cette histoire pas vrai ? l'interrogea le brun avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. D'un côté je me suis senti mal car j'ai eu l'impression de leur avoir fait perdre leur temps et

- Là je t'arrête tout de suite, lâcha soudain Kyoraku en tendant une main devant lui. Tu n'as fais perdre de temps à personne. D'ailleurs Claude-san te l'a surement dit lui-même non ? Physiquement tu es parfait, il te manque juste quelque chose…

- Et je suppose qu'il serait préférable que je le découvre par moi-même c'est ça ?

Kyoraku lui adressa un léger regard d'excuse.

- Ca n'aurait pas de sens autrement, mais d'une certaine manière tu as raison. La séance photo à laquelle tu vas participer t'aidera surement à trouver ce qui te manque au plus profond de toi. J'en suis même certain.

Ichigo esquissa une légère moue dubitative devant l'assurance du brun.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de faire ce que j'ai déjà fait aujourd'hui m'aidera en quoi que ce soit.

- Oh, mais ce ne sera pas exactement comme aujourd'hui.

Le ton et l'expression mystérieuse de Kyoraku firent rater un battement à l'adolescent qui sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant. Il plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne sois pas bête, te le dire maintenant gâcherait la surprise. Tu sauras tout un peu plus tard, une fois que nous serons arrivés sur le site. Pour le moment, repose-toi bien et vide ton esprit. A trop penser tu vas finir par prendre des rides, ce serait mauvais pour ton visage.

Kyoraku lui pinça gentiment la joue avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant un Ichigo légèrement perplexe et gêné par cette marque d'affection. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Kyoraku, mais cette manie qu'il avait à être mystérieux sur tout l'effrayait parfois. Finalement, il se décida à aller se coucher car ce n'est pas en cogitant continuellement sur ce qui venait d'être dit qu'il allait se sentir plus rassuré.

- Advienne que pourra hein…

C'est sur cette pensée que le rouquin se glissa sous ses couvertures bien que le sommeil ne le gagna que bien plus tard.

Le lendemain, c'est sur le pas de la porte que le départ se fit. Pendant que Kyoraku sortait la voiture du garage, Ichigo faisait face à un Grimmjow irrité qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air furibond. Le rouquin légèrement exaspéré essaya tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention, mais son homologue semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'au bout. Il se renfrogna, ne sachant pour quelle raison le bleuté agissait de cette façon. En y repensant, il était vrai qu'en entrant dans la cuisine, l'ambiance s'était révélée assez froide entre Grimmjow et Kyoraku. Ichigo supposa donc que les deux hommes avaient du avoir une conversation alors qu'il dormait encore et que son issue allait au désavantage de Grimmjow ce qui fit naitre sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Cela eu au moins pour avantage d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier qui grinça des dents en réponse.

- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ?

- Rien. Rien du tout, mais maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention _Jaggerjack-san_, s'il te plait je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de Komamura en notre absence. Sois gentil avec lui d'accord ?

- Ne te prends pas pour ma mère et ne prends pas cet air et ce ton suffisant avec moi, c'est énervant! J'm'en occuperais de ton clebs !

Ichigo laissa échapper un léger soupir, mais n'insista pas plus longtemps afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller avec l'impression qu'il le dérangeait malgré le fait que c'est ce qu'il lui faisait clairement ressentir. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ce qu'il avait vu la veille en sortant de l'agence l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru et bien que Kyoraku lui ai dit de ne pas y prêter attention et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y repenser encore et encore sans avoir le courage de leur demander les véritables raisons que ce qui s'était passé. Ni à l'un, ni même à l'autre. D'un autre côté, irrité par cet étrange nœud dans sa poitrine, il se convainquit lui-même de tout oublier d'une histoire qui au fond ne le concernait même pas. C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus paisible qu'il gagna l'avant de la voiture. Kyoraku de son côté, ne quittait pas Grimmjow des yeux et le visage mortellement sérieux qu'il arborait inquiéta Ichigo.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis Grimmjow, lâcha finalement le brun après un léger temps de silence. Montre-moi que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu parles…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Grimmjow se détourna et partit simplement en direction de la maison. Komamura hésita un instant avant d'aboyer plusieurs fois dans leur direction et de suivre le bleuté à l'intérieur. Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers Kyoraku qui commençait à s'engager dans la ruelle.

- Il y a un problème avec Grimmjow ?

- Rien dont tu ne dois t'inquiéter.

- En gros, je ferais mieux de ne pas m'en mêler c'est ça ?

Kyoraku remarqua le ton vexé d'Ichigo et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Ce sont de vieilles histoires tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de te le cacher mais c'est assez compliqué et ça concerne Grimmjow. Un jour, peut-être que tu en sauras plus malheureusement je ne peux rien dire d'autres. C'est un peu comme si je lui avais promis de garder le secret vois-tu ?

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Ce n'était pas non plus correct de ma part de me vexer pour quelque chose comme ça. _J'ai l'habitude_, pensa t-il pour lui-même.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant repose-toi encore un peu, tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué.

- Non, ça va pour le moment. Par contre vous n'auriez pas un peu de musique ?

- Regarde dans la boite à gants. Il doit y avoir quelques cd qui trainent.

C'est donc sur un fond de jazz que la conversation s'étira. Puis délaissant la voiture, ils gagnèrent l'aéroport. Le long trajet fut plus ou moins supportable, Ichigo par le passé étant habitué à accompagner son père lors de différents diners, fêtes et rendez-vous d'affaires. Arrivé à destination, ils durent prendre un taxi pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient rester et qui jouxtait la grande plage sur laquelle la séance photo était censé avoir lieu. Un petit groupe de personnes les attendaient à l'entrée et les saluèrent, Kyoraku s'approchant de celui qui semblait être à leur tête afin de lui serrer la main.

- Kyoraku-san, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais très bien merci et le plaisir est partagé Amamiya-san. Qu'en est-il de vous ? Votre femme et vos enfants vont bien ?

- Ils se portent à merveille merci. Shizuka est encore enceinte.

- Encore ?

Le dénommé Amamiya éclata de rire.

- C'était accidentel, nous ne voulions pas particulièrement d'un autre enfant mais maintenant que c'est fait nous sommes tout les deux extrêmement heureux de sa venue.

- Je comprends votre sentiment.

Amamiya se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo qui s'inclina pour le saluer et lui serrer la main.

- Laissez-moi deviner… vous devez être Kurosaki Ichigo-kun je présume ?

- C'est cela. Enchantez-de faire votre connaissance Amamiya-san.

- Moi de même. Je ne sais pas si Kyoraku-san vous a mis au courant mais je suis le photographe en charge du projet et les personnes derrière moi sont quelques membres de l'équipe. Le reste nous attend à l'intérieur et je pensais attendre le dîner de ce soir pour que nous fassions plus amples connaissances. Pour le moment, que diriez-vous de gagner vos chambres afin de vous relaxer un peu d'ici ce soir ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Ils suivirent donc le photographe à l'intérieur de l'hôtel quand Kyoraku se pencha soudain vers lui.

- Amamiya-san, je suppose qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

- En fin d'après-midi si tout va bien. Il nous rejoindra directement à l'hôtel.

- Très bien.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil en se demandant de qui les deux hommes pouvaient bien parler, mais son attention fut vite détourner quand il se hâta de les rattraper jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Leur chambre était commune, très spacieuse avec une vue splendide sur la plage. Ichigo resta un moment captivé par la vue, accoudé à la balustrade du balcon.

- La vue te plait ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers Kyoraku qui l'avait rejoint, un verre à la main.

- Si tu as envie d'aller faire un tour sur la plage tu peux y aller.

- Vous êtes certain que je peux ?

- Nous avons quelques heures devant nous avant le repas de ce soir, autant que tu les mettes à profit en visitant un peu. Et puis c'est là qu'aura lieu le shooting alors dis-toi que c'est une manière comme une autre de repérer les lieux et de te mettre en condition. Je te téléphonerais pour te dire quand revenir à l'hôtel.

En le voyant hésiter alors que son regard restait obstinément fixé sur la plage comme s'il en était captivé par sa simple vue, Kyoraku passa une main sur son dos et le poussa gentiment vers la porte d'entrée de leur suite.

- Fais-toi plaisir mon grand. Nous serons assez occupés d'ici demain alors autant que tu profites de quelques heures de liberté, je pense que tu en as besoin.

- Vous avez surement raison, déclara finalement le rouquin en se laissant accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

- Profites-en bien et ne fais pas de bêtises !

- Oui oui…

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de quitter la pièce et de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Il étira les bras d'aise quand il arriva jusqu'à la plage et que le vent marin vint chatouiller ses narines. Il inspira longuement et il dut se retenir de ne pas courir comme un fou. Sentir les grains de semble sous la plante de ses pieds ravivaient de lointains souvenirs, des balades en famille sur le bord de la plage, aux châteaux de sable construit à la hâte et qui s'écroulaient à la moindre vague qui venait s'échouer. Des souvenirs qui lui paraissaient si lointains et dont pourtant il arrivait à se rappeler chaque détail, des sourires aux expressions du visage. Parfois, dans ce genre de situation il lui arrivait de se demander si les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement et si aujourd'hui avec sa famille, il serait là à construire des châteaux de sable, en souriant.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de voyager, il préféra s'assoir un instant pour prendre un peu de repos. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder de long en large, suivant distraitement du regard quelques promeneurs et se surprit à envier un couple qui se tenait la main non loin de là où il était. Il ressentit soudain comme un vide et détacha son regard avec beaucoup de difficulté, les lèvres serrées. Ce n'est pas comme s'il les enviait réellement, mais de les regarder avait quelque chose de vraiment douloureux. Son sourire fondit comme de la glace au soleil quand il ne put s'empêcher de chercher à nouveau ce couple qui se promenait, imaginant les sentiments qui pouvaient les parcourir quand ils se tenaient la main, quand ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre, quand lui la prenait dans ses bras exactement comme ce soir là, quand Grimmjow... Grimmjow ? Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et se releva brusquement quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser à la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Cependant, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ? Plutôt que de détester, la vérité c'est qu'il en avait peur. Oui, il avait peur de Grimmjow.

- C'est un homme grossier qui n'en a rien à faire des autres. Il est malpoli et regarde les gens de haut comme s'il était constamment sur un piédestal. Il est…

Les souvenirs de cette nuit là lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire avec une précision terrifiante.

- Il est…

De la tendresse ressentie aux palpitations dans le ventre, jusqu'à la chaleur de cette étreinte.

- Il est…

Si douce, si réconfortante… Ichigo baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement comme accablé par le poids de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, car plus il essayait de se convaincre que Grimmjow était quelqu'un de détestable et plus il était à court d'arguments. C'était comme s'il se refusait à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas réellement. Il finit par pousser un soupir éreinté. A la base, il était venu se promener sur la plage dans l'optique de se changer les idées, mais c'était vraisemblablement devenu impossible. Maintenant, il se sentait déprimé. N'ayant plus le cœur de contempler la mer, il se retourna pour prendre le chemin du retour et percuta quelqu'un. Il se sentit tomber en arrière, mais une poigne ferme s'empara de son poignet et le tira en avant afin de rétablir son équilibre. Son visage plongea contre un torse puissant recouvert d'une fine chemise en toile blanche et sa main libre trouva un appui contre un bras dont il sentit les muscles rouler sous sa paume quand celui-ci vint cueillir son coude afin de raffermir sa prise.

Dérouté, il se sentit rougir et balbutia des remerciements qui moururent très vite pour laisser place à un silence quand il se recula et que ses yeux d'ambres plongèrent dans un regard anthracite grave et profond. Le visage était de marbre, mais les traits renvoyaient une certaine noblesse qui envouta Ichigo.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix basse et profonde de son interlocuteur le tira de sa rêverie et il s'écarta brusquement, affreusement gêné de l'avoir ainsi dévisagé pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé une éternité.

- Excu… je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

- Ce n'est rien. Du moment que personne n'a été blessé, c'est l'essentiel.

Ichigo approuva énergiquement d'un mouvement de tête et frotta ses joues du dos de la main en espérant dissiper la chaleur qui les avaient gagnés. Celui qui venait de le rattraper était un très bel homme et les murmures qu'il entendait tout autour de lui le lui confirmaient. Timidement, il releva les yeux et se rendit compte que son _sauveur_ n'était pas seul. Il était à présent tourné vers un autre homme avait qui il conversait à voix basse. Le rouquin en profita malgré lui pour le détailler un peu plus, suivant des yeux la courbe de sa chevelure d'un noir d'encre. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et échouaient gracieusement sur de larges épaules. Malgré le fait qu'il semblait portait de simples vêtements de toile, son port altier n'en était que plus renforcé par l'expression impassible de son visage et son maintien alors qu'il croisait avec une grâce presque féline ses bras sur son torse.

Au moment où son regard plongea de nouveau dans celui du grand ténébreux qui s'était à présent tourné vers lui, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ichigo sursauta et bafouilla quelques excuses.

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai… j'ai un appel urgent.

Son interlocuteur hocha simplement la tête et Ichigo recula un peu plus loin afin de prendre l'appel.

- Ichigo c'est moi. On va avoir une petite réunion à l'hôtel avant le dîner puisque notre dernier invité ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je suis dans le hall de l'hôtel, je t'attends.

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable avant de revenir sur ses pas, constatant que son _sauveur_ n'était toujours pas parti. De loin, il put remarquer à quel point cet homme semblait dégageait une présence écrasante, un peu comme lors de sa première rencontre avec Grimmjow. Le fait de penser de nouveau à lui inconsciemment le fit se rembrunir un peu, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ah… euh oui, tout va bien ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je dois simplement retourner à l'hôtel.

Esquissant un sourire sincère, il s'inclina devant lui.

- Je tiens encore à m'excuser de vous avoir bousculer.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, c'est déjà oublier. Par contre, l'hôtel ou vous résidait est bien celui qui se trouve juste-là ?

Ichigo suivit son regard et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je réside aussi dans cet hôtel, pourquoi ne pas nous y rendre ensemble ?

- Hein ? Vous en êtes certain ?

- Bien sur, mais peut-être que vous n'en avez pas envie ?

- Oh non, pas du tout !

- Alors allons-y.

Malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait, Ichigo suivit le grand ténébreux, jetant un bref coup d'œil à celui qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci capta son regard et se tourna vers lui afin de lui adresser un sourire et un signe de tête encourageant, ce qui l'amusa légèrement. Par le passé, lorsqu'il avait accompagné son père lors de différents rendez-vous d'affaires il avait rencontré et serré la main de nombreuses personnes importantes et à la présence tout aussi écrasante, mais dans le cas de son _sauveur_ c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le fascinait et qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près son visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui. C'est pourquoi il se sentit complètement idiot quand il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà gagner le hall de l'hôtel et que de ce fait, il n'avait fait que le fixer pendant tout le trajet afin de répondre à son interrogation.

_- Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué !_

Le visage caché entre ses mains, il osa un rapide coup d'œil entre ses doigts pour s'apercevoir qu'il était de nouveau en train de discuter avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Rassuré, Ichigo baissa ses mains et aperçut plus loin Kyoraku en train de discuter avec Amamiya-san, le photographe. Il se tourna vers son _sauveur_ et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Voulant s'excuser une nouvelle fois, il s'inclina, ce dernier interrompant sa conversation pour se tourner vers lui.

- Je vais devoir y aller, mais avant ça je me rends compte que je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom et j'aimerais m'excuser convenablement.

Ichigo releva les yeux et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ce visage qu'il croyait de marbre.

- Je suis

- Kuchiki-sama !

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête à cet appel et Ichigo put voir Amamiya se diriger vers eux à grand pas, suivit par Kyoraku qui semblait à la fois étonné et amusé.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes en compagnie de Kurosaki-kun ! Parfait, c'est parfait ! Cela veut-il dire que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils et releva les yeux vers celui qu'il savait à présent comme étant Kuchiki. Ce dernier avait retrouvé un visage impassible, mais son silence suffisait à confirmer le fait qu'il n'était pas plus au courant de ce qui se passait.

_- Attends… Il a bien dit Kuchiki ?_

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, une image lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Une photo dans un catalogue, un portrait dans le hall de l'agence d'un mannequin extrêmement célèbre, travaillant à CrossRoad.

- Vous… vous êtes Kuchiki Byakuya ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête. Ichigo était maintenant tenté de creuser un trou en plein hall de l'hôtel et de s'y enterrer vivant.

- Qui est-ce jeune garçon ?

Ichigo sursauta quand il entendit de nouveau cette voix grave et profonde.

- Il s'agit de Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit Kyoraku en s'avançant avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais bien, la nouvelle recrue de l'agence. Shinji t'a bien parlé de lui non ?

- Vaguement.

Malgré lui, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voix de Byakuya s'était faite trainante et qu'il y avait maintenant comme un certain dédain. Etait-ce seulement son imagination ou avait-il maintenant l'impression que son attitude à son égard venait de changer radicalement? La joie qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à maintenant sembla s'évaporer comme de la fumée et il baissa la tête, ignorant tout de la conversation qui suivit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kyoraku posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

- Ichigo est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ?

Perdu, l'adolescent releva les yeux pour voir que Amamiya se tenait à ses côtés, lui aussi inquiet alors que Byakuya dardait son regard sur lui avec une expression insondable. Ichigo se sentit vaciller et se retint d'une main au bras de Kyoraku.

- Oulà ! On dirait que ça ne va pas non. Amamiya-san, je vais raccompagner Ichigo à notre chambre, je vous rejoindrais ensuite à la salle de conférence.

- N… non ça va, tout va bien ! C'était juste un petit vertige.

- N'essaye pas de me faire avaler ça Ichigo. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Mais je vous assure que

- Ichigo !

L'adolescent sursauta devant le ton impérieux de Kyoraku.

- S'il te plait ne discute pas. Je te tiendrais informé de ce qui a été dit au cours de la réunion quand je reviendrais afin que tu sois prêt pour demain. Je te veux en pleine forme, est-ce que c'est compris.

Rouge de gêne de s'être fait réprimandé alors qu'il savait que le brun avait raison, il acquiesça et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur après qu'Amamiya lui ai serré l'épaule d'une main réconfortante.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'agit simplement d'une petite réunion de routine. Tu ne rateras pas grand-chose.

Ichigo gagna la cabine de douche une fois que Kyoraku fut parti de la chambre après s'être assuré qu'un repas lui serait livré un peu plus tard dans la soirée. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et lui permit pour au moins quelques minutes d'oublier ses tracas, mais une fois qu'il se fut changé et qu'il gagna la véranda afin de profiter d'un peu d'air frais, il se remit immédiatement à ressasser tout ce qui venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt. S'il avait bien comprit, la séance photo nécessitait deux mannequins. Le premier n'était autre que l'un des plus célèbres mannequins de l'agence, Kuchiki Byakuya. Il se sentit honteux de ne pas l'avoir reconnu immédiatement. Les photos étaient destinées à une pub pour un tout nouveau parfum et les responsables du produit avaient demandé deux mannequins de leur l'agence. Shinji leur avait simplement montré sa photo et il avait été retenu alors qu'il était encore débutant. Ce fait rajouta légèrement à son angoisse, mais il se promit de faire de son mieux. Du moins, se promit-il de ne gêner personne et surtout pas Byakuya.

Le lendemain, il fit rapidement connaissance avec les membres de l'équipe durant le petit-déjeuner et discuta longuement avec les responsables du projet, tout en les remerciant d'avoir accepté de l'engager. Ils semblèrent apprécier l'attention car ils se montrèrent extrêmement courtois et chaleureux. Ce dont il ne se rendait pas encore compte, c'était qu'ils étaient en réalité totalement sous le charme de ce jeune adolescent aux cheveux fauves et aux regards de braise. Ils se rendirent ensuite sur la plage ou des barrières avaient été installé afin d'en limiter l'accès puis on le fit monter à l'intérieur d'un grand van dans lequel il se changea. Ichigo savait aussi que cette pub était faite en coproduction avec une grande marque de vêtement. Le pantalon qu'il enfila était un jean denim de Ralph Lauren, déchiré et vieilli à la coupe classique, très confortable. La chemise quant à elle était cintrée et avait des motifs écossais. La matière était douce et soyeuse, mélange de lin et de coton. Il passa ensuite entre les mains d'un coiffeur et d'une maquilleuse et quand il fut prêt, il rejoignit Kyoraku et Amamiya. Il serra plus fermement l'encolure de la veste qu'on lui avait donné afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid pendant les pauses et quand il arriva enfin près d'eux, il remarqua Byakuya qui s'approchait à son tour. Tozaki qui le suivait, n'était autre que son manager.

Les habits que Byakuya portait étaient presque semblables au sien. Le jean contrairement au sien avait une coupe droite et un aspect vintage délavé et effiloché au couleur plus sombre et sa chemise avait un col rond avec un motif tartan royal et vert. Dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le brun avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur lui et le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive, il avait déjà détourné les yeux et avait engagé la conversation avec Amamiya. Kyoraku en profita pour s'approcher de lui et poussait un sifflement admirateur.

- Mon dieu Ichigo, tu es à tomber !

- Merci pour le compliment…

- Avec Byakuka ça va faire un sacré tableau. Je vois d'ici toutes ces pauvres demoiselles tombaient comme des mouches en vous voyant !

- N'exagérons rien Kyoraku-san., murmura Ichigo, malgré tout touché par les compliments du brun.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement afin de s'imprégner de l'air marin.

- Tu penses y arriver ?

- Il n'y a qu'en essayant que je le saurais.

Kyoraku esquissa un sourire mystérieux mais Ichigo ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés comme pour retarder l'événement, mais il fut rapidement ramené à l'ordre par Amamiya qui l'appela afin de lui faire part de ce qu'il attendait de lui, d'eux.

Quand tout le matériel fut installé, Ichigo suivit Byakuya vers l'espace dans lequel ils étaient censés poser, mais une fois qu'ils furent en place il se sentit immédiatement perdu. Il se rappelait parfaitement les instructions d'Amamiya, mais qu'en était-il de Byakuya ? Il s'agissait d'un travail à deux non ? Un peu comme lors d'un dialogue, si Byakuya lui donnait soudain la réplique qu'était-il censé répondre pour être en accord parfait avec lui et donner tout son sens à leur conversation? Surtout que là, ils n'avaient pas à parler. En cet instant même, Byakuya le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Ichigo déglutit et s'avança dans sa direction, se demandant si ainsi la réponse viendrait naturellement à lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Kurosaki-kun. Il s'agit de ta vrai première séance photo, je dois bien imaginer que pour quelqu'un qui débute et qui n'a pas encore reçu de formation adéquate tu puisses avoir quelques soucis à t'adapter.

- Ca doit bien être la cinquième prise et pourtant le résultat n'est toujours pas celui vous espérait.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très difficile et un peu perfectionniste sur les bords, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un tyran. Ca arrive très souvent que je ne sois satisfait qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de prise, et qu'importe que la séance doive pour cela s'étaler sur plusieurs jours. Alors ne t'en fais pas. C'est l'heure d'une petite pause alors va prendre un bon café bien chaud, ça va te remonter crois-moi !

Ichigo esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et se dirigea vers l'un des vans quand il aperçut Byakuya un peu plus loin et à l'écart. Bien qu'il fut effrayé à l'idée de se confronter à lui après tout ces échecs, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui. Byakuya le regarda faire sans rien dire, le visage toujours aussi impassible, l'expression un peu indifférente. Dans la tête de l'adolescent, toute une flopée d'excuse tourbillonnait et il se demandait par laquelle il allait commencer quand la voix grave de Byakuya s'éleva, presque comme un murmure.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir mannequin ?

Légèrement pris au dépourvu par cette question quand à ses motivations, il ne sut que répondre dans l'immédiat. Pourtant, le regard de Byakuya était profondément ancré au sien comme s'il cherchait à le sonder ou à y lire une vérité qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par les mots. Hypnotisé par l'intensité de son regard, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme régies par une force invisible alors qu'il se confiait à lui sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Je voulais m'affranchir de mon père… pour être libre.

A son plus grand étonnement, les doigts de Byakuya vinrent soudainement se glisser sur sa nuque pour remonter le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'à son menton qu'il releva doucement.

- Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien de cette liberté en toi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu constamment prisonnier de quelque chose alors que tout lien avec ton père a été coupé ?

- Je… parce qu'en réalité j'ai peur. Mon avenir était tout tracé. Je savais d'avance ce que je devais être comment je devais être, pour qui et pour quoi, mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout le monde a été si gentil et m'a soutenu, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce que je dois faire et comment je dois le faire. Suis-je censé sourire, pleurer, rester neutre, séduire, chanter, danser ou même rire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je ne veux pas abandonner ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se détourne de moi, je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux qu'il me remarque !

- Qui ? renchérit Byakuya d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Qui est la personne dont tu souhaites gagner l'attention ?

- Je…

- Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial pour que tu sois à ce point perturbé par elle ?

Alors que Byakuya s'était mit à caresser sa joue, Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal de répondre, mais plus aucun mot ne semblait vouloir dépasser le seuil de ses lèvres qui s'étaient mis à trembler d'émotions contenues. Sans même sans rendre compte, il agrippa à deux mains la chemise de Byakuya, le regard vide, les mains tremblantes. Oui, maintenant il s'en rendait compte parfaitement. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois sur cet écran de télévision, conquit par ce regard qui pétillait de malice malgré une expression fermée, aucunement perturbé par les flashs incessants des appareils photo qui fusaient alors qu'il avançait d'une démarche féline le long de l'estrade. Captivé par la façon dont il avait dégageait d'un air nonchalant, mais calculé le bas de sa chemise ouverte sur un torse imberbe et musclé alors que sa main s'était glissé t jusqu'à ses hanches pour accrocher la ceinture de cuir noir qui lui entourait la taille.

Il avait été subjugué par le regard acéré d'une bête, sans échappatoire possible. Il avait craint cet homme aux allures de prédateur pour l'unique raison qu'il en était en réalité, tombé irrémédiablement amoureux.

Un instant, un seul avait suffi pour qu'il soit totalement à sa merci. Prisonnier de ses crocs.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain maintenant c'est que… je l'aime.

- Et tu veux qu'il te remarque ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux qu'il t'aime en retour autant que toi tu l'aimes ?

- … Oui.

- Alors cesse tout d'abord de te tourmenter ainsi sur la manière dont tu voudrais que ça arrive. Si tu n'es déjà pas en paix avec toi-même, tu n'arriveras à rien de concret. Ce que tu as cherché avant tout c'était ta liberté non ? Alors sois déjà libre avant de vouloir aimer. Ne penses tu pas qu'il est difficile d'aimer quand ton propre cœur est enchainé ?

Ichigo sursauta. C'est vrai, Byakuya avait parfaitement raison. Il avait enchainé ses émotions, il s'était fermé tout en se disant que s'il arrivait à construire un nouveau lui ce serait amplement suffisant. En réalité, il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'inventer une nouvelle fois. Il lui suffisait simplement de grandir, de changer. Il n'avait pas à le faire pour satisfaire et répondre aux besoins de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais plutôt à changer lui-même et embellir ce qu'il savait de meilleur en lui. Son bonheur deviendrait simplement leur bonheur. C'est ainsi qu'il le voyait à présent. C'est ce que son oncle Ukitake avait toujours cherché à lui faire comprendre. Se battre avant tout pour soi.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Byakuya, celui-ci avait toujours un air impassible sur le visage, mais la main qu'il lui tendait était clairement une invitation à un nouvel accomplissement. Ichigo s'en saisit sans hésitation.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Kuchiki-san ?

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien, on y va ! Tout le monde se met en place ! Les garçons, vous y aller quand vous voulez !

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se tourna vers Byakuya, les sourcils froncés en proie à une réflexion.

- Kuchiki-san, est-ce que je peux me permettre…, tout en tendant une main vers lui, attendant son approbation.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et baissa un instant les yeux sur ses vêtements. Les habits qu'ils portaient véhiculaient par leur matière et leur design un sentiment de confort. Des vêtements fait pour se relaxer, se détendre exactement comme aujourd'hui sur ce bord de plage, bercé par le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer à leur pied.

Tout doucement, Ichigo tendit une main vers le visage de Byakuya un peu à l'image de ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt et la laissa couler le long de sa nuque afin de dégager le col de sa chemise. Puis c'est avec une lenteur presque exagéré qu'il se mit à défaire un à un les boutons, son regard ancrant chacun de ses propres gestes. Quand il voulut en faire de même avec la sienne, la main de Byakuya l'arrêta.

- Je vais le faire pour toi.

Le même manège se répéta alors que seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre autour d'eux. Pris dans leur monde, ils ne remarquèrent même pas les visages fascinés de tous ceux qui les entouraient. C'était un peu comme si il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux sur cette plage. Alors qu'ils laissaient le vent glisser à l'intérieur de leur vêtement, les deux hommes se firent face. Byakuya leva les yeux vers le soleil qui commençait à se coucher à l'horizon alors qu'Ichigo amorçait un geste du pied pour s'avançait vers lui, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissé mais un doux sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Evasion. Ce sentiment qu'ils souhaitaient véhiculer. Cette impression de confort, de liberté. Cette plage où il n'y avait qu'eux sans rien ni personne pour les retenir. Juste et simplement un sentiment et un parfum d'évasion. Tout simplement.

- La prise est bonne ! Merci à tous pour votre travail !

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et releva les yeux vers Byakuya qui tendit la main afin de lui caresser la joue.

- Je savais que tu finirais par y arriver. N'oublie pas les raisons qui ont fait que cette prise se soit terminée sur un succès.

- Oui.

Une musique de jazz s'éleva lentement dans la pièce. Byakuya ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier la musique et porta son verre à ses lèvres, faisant tinter les glaçons qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- Alors, comment est-ce que tu le trouves ?

Byakuya reposa son verre sur le comptoir et laissa couler son regard vers son partenaire de boisson. Kyoraku porta à son tour son verre à ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est intéressant.

- Il est même plus que ça non ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois agir de cette manière avec un nouveau.

- Il est de notre agence. Il aurait été inconvenable s'il avait fait échouer la séance. Cela aurait donné une mauvaise image à l'agence.

- Tu as dit la même chose de Renji et tu n'as pourtant pas eu le même comportement.

- Tu es exaspérant à toujours insister sur tout et rien.

Le grand brun éclata de rire et commanda un autre verre au barman.

- Est-ce qu'il t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

- Ne sois pas aussi désobligeant.

Le ton froid de Byakuya n'impressionna guère Kyoraku qui appuya un coude sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher de lui.

- C'est un gentil garçon et malgré les airs qu'il se donne il a un cœur tendre. Il est aussi très émotif et il sort tout juste d'une situation difficile. Je te mets simplement en garde. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, son cœur est déjà pris.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Byakuya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils quand il vit le visage de Kyoraku s'assombrir légèrement.

- Dois-je vraiment te le dire ?

- Il serait préférable, s'il te plaît.

Poussant un soupir résigné, Byakuya reprit une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

- Il s'agit de ton autre petit protégé.

- Grimmjow ?

- Lui-même.

- Comme je m'y attendais.

- Je penserais que tu serais soulagé.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Il y a un problème ? Tu penses qu'il vaudrait mieux pour deux personnes d'une même agence qu'elles ne sortent pas ensemble ?

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. A moins que ce soit le fait que ce soit deux hommes ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre si tu veux tout savoir, mais il y a trop de choses à prendre en compte. Je crains que ça ne se termine mal si ces ceux-là venaient à se fréquenter.

- Même si Kurosaki-kun semble en être éperdument amoureux ?

- C'est à ce point-là ?

- A ce point en effet.

Kyoraku poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser couler sur le comptoir.

- Tu es contre alors ?

- Ce n'est pas que je suis contre. S'ils pouvaient être heureux en étant ensemble je le serais aussi et je prierais pour leur bonheur à tout les deux, mais si des connaissances de Grimmjow venaient à l'apprendre il est certain que ces ceux-là auront des obstacles sur leur route.

- Tu parles d'Ulquiorra ?

- En partie.

- Je croyais que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne se fréquentait plus et que Grimmjow avait coupé les ponts.

- Il semblerait que non vu qu'il était à l'agence avant-hier.

- En tout cas cela m'a l'air assez compliqué. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu voulais dire.

- A présent que mes soupçons se confirment, je t'avoue ne plus vraiment savoir quoi faire.

- Laisse donc faire le temps. Seul l'avenir nous dira s'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Et ça te va ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Byakuya, ça fait un bail que je te connais. J'arrive à savoir quand tu cherches à cacher quelque chose. Hier, quand nous nous sommes rejoint dans le hall je l'ai vu. Pour quelqu'un qui arrive pourtant à camoufler ces émotions, je peux dire que tu t'étais complètement loupé sur ce coup-là. La façon dont tu le regardais…

Byakuya inspira profondément et laissa couler son regard à l'intérieur du verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il était fatigué. Il avait enchainé shooting sur shooting sans vraiment prendre la peine de se reposer. Quand il était arrivé à l'hôtel, l'envie subite de profiter d'un instant de liberté l'avait saisi. Il s'était laissé guider par le son des vagues et avait atterrit sur la plage. Une seule respiration qu'il se sentait déjà mieux. Il s'autorisa quelques minutes pour fouler le sable chaud quand son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Bien que surpris par leur couleur, il fut très vite séduit par leur reflet, mais ce qui le captiva plus encore ce fut l'expression de son visage, comme si ce jeune garçon qu'il avait sous les yeux était entre deux impasses sans savoir quoi faire, torturé.

Dès l'instant où il avait amorcé un geste dans sa direction, il avait compris. Quand ce jeune garçon s'était retourné et qu'il l'avait bousculé, il avait compris. Dès que sa main s'était saisit de la sienne et qu'il avait amené ce jeune garçon à prendre appui sur lui, il avait comprit.

Il avait espéré pouvoir lui dire de s'appuyer sur lui. Que s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir, qu'il n'avait qu'à compter sur son aide. Qu'il serait là pour lui, pour le soutenir, mais que jamais plus il ne montre cette expression si désespéré. Non il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas voir une expression aussi tourmenté sur un visage qu'il s'était surpris à aimer.

Byakuya posa son verre et esquissa un sourire.

- Je me suis complètement laissé aller cette fois-là.

- Hm ?

- Je disais simplement que mon inattention m'avait couté cher. Je me suis laissé attraper comme un débutant.

_J'ai fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux de cet enfant._

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

**BONUS**

- Comment ça ce que je pense de lui ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris alors s'il te plaît, répond à ma question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? Je le connais à peine, c'est un môme qui n'a pas même un poil sur le menton. Il est provocant et pas honnête pour un sous et ça m'irrite vraiment ! Voilà, c'est ça. Il m'irrite un max, donc je ne le supporte pas !

- Tu en es certain ?

- Mais tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs le vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ? Tu crois que je l'aime ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'ai l'air de vouloir plaisanter ?

- …

- Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Si tu ne l'aimes alors ne cherches pas à l'_approcher_, ni même à le séduire. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Va droit au but !

- Ne tombes pas amoureux de lui Grimmjow. Si c'est pour qu'au final, il souffre par ta faute alors épargne-le. Il a déjà assez souffert pour le moment.

- Tu crois que je suis aussi cruel ?

- Je sais surtout que tu n'es pas encore prêt…

Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec colère, croisant ses bras d'un air furibond.

- Non, mais pour qui il se prend le vieux ! Je lui ai rien demandé moi, et voilà qu'il me bassine dès le matin avec des trucs incompréhensible !

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua son sourire amusé.

- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ?

- Rien. Rien du tout, mais maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention _Jaggerjack-san_, s'il te plait je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de Komamura en notre absence. Sois gentil avec lui d'accord ?

Lui aussi il avait décidé de lui prendre la tête dès le matin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir chez ce gamin pour que Kyoraku soit amené à penser qu'il puisse en tomber amoureux ? Ce n'était qu'un môme après tout, il n'y avait absolument rien de mignon chez lui pas vrai. Il vit alors qu'Ichigo s'était baissé vers Komamura et lui embrassait le museau avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_- Pas moyen ! Pas moyen que je tombe amoureux de ce morveux !_

- Ne te prends pas pour ma mère et ne prends pas cet air et ce ton suffisant avec moi, c'est énervant! J'm'en occuperais de ton clebs !

Grimmjow se détourna et partit en direction de la maison.

_- Il neigera en Enfer le jour ou je tomberais amoureux de ce morveux. Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver, pas question !_


	10. Se méfier de   l'eau   qui dort

**« CrossRoad »**

**Note de l'auteur:** Apparemment, la perspective d'un triangle amoureux attise énormément votre intérêt, je suis contente! Et Koma-chan semble avoir lui aussi un certain succès, ça fait plaisir à voir =D

Grimmjow en tête brulé nie tout en bloc tandis que Byakuya fait face à ses sentiments cependant… est-ce vraiment le cas ?  
Le cocktail que je vous sers aujourd'hui est à la fois empreint d'un zeste de colère, d'un soupçon de frustration, de quelques gouttes d'envie et d'un demi-verre de jalousie mêlée de tristesse. Rajoutez des glaçons aussi froids que de l'indifférence et mélangez énergiquement. Versez la préparation dans un verre et savourez le tout.  
Finalement, vous comprendrez que ce cocktail brulant laissera parler la passion au détriment des sentiments les plus profonds…

* * *

**_9_**

**Se méfier de « l'eau » qui dort…**

Ichigo resta plus ou moins silencieux durant le temps que dura le trajet du retour, repensant sans cesse à ce qui s'était déroulé au cours de la séance photo à Okinawa. En passant par ses peurs, ses doutes et ses espoirs, rien n'y échappa, même pas les sentiments éprouvés pour Grimmjow. Il avait fini par y penser la nuit entière sans vraiment réussir à trouver le sommeil. Devait-il vivre dans l'abnégation et considérer que cet amour était impossible ou tenter de voir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Dans le fond, avait-il vraiment envie malgré ce qu'il éprouvait, d'entamer une relation avec une personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un collègue de travail et de surcroît un homme ? Ce n'est pas que ce dernier fait le déranger réellement, il ne se considérait pas comme étant gay lui-même et n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Il était aussi certain que ce qu'il ressentait n'était en rien de l'admiration, mais bien de l'amour ou du moins, une très forte attirance. Très souvent, le souvenir de Grimmjow s'imposait à lui et il se sentait envahi par une bouffée de chaleur qui le laissait parfois pantois quelques minutes. S'il s'écoutait, il croirait presque qu'il cherchait à assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles, après tout il était jeune et n'avait encore jamais couché avec personne. Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas des comptes-rendus de Mizuiro concernant ses conquêtes donc il était vrai que concernant le domaine de l'amour il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais comme tous les garçons de son âge, l'idée d'un corps nu contre le sien suffisait à embraser ses sens. Il se sentit rougir et commença à gigoter malgré lui, mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo ? s'enquit Kyoraku en posant furtivement les yeux sur lui.

- Ce… ce n'est rien. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Tu as de la fièvre ? Fais-moi voir ça.

- Non, ça ira je

Faisant fi de sa mauvaise volonté, le brun stoppa la voiture sur le bas côté et posa une main autoritaire sur son front malgré le fait qu'il tournait obstinément la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es un peu chaud.

- Je vous ai dit que ça allait, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Je comprends. Nous sommes à peine à cinq minutes de la maison. Prends ton mal en patience.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se tourna légèrement vers la fenêtre afin que Kyoraku ne puisse rien remarquer de sa gêne. Le reste du trajet lui parut interminable et il se mit à faire un décompte mentalement dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, mais sa tentative s'avéra encore plus inefficace que l'idée qui lui était venue d'imaginer Ikkaku en uniforme de collégienne afin de faire retomber son excitation. En effet, bien qu'il lui soit difficile de l'admettre, le simple fait d'imaginer les mains de Grimmjow sur lui avaient…

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Ichigo poussa un soupir soulagé et leva rapidement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient garés devant l'entrée. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il ouvrit maladroitement la portière de la voiture et faillit trébucher en sortant, se rattrapant de justesse contre la porte, courant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison devant le regard à la fois étonné et inquiet de Kyoraku.

- Ichigo ?

Trop concentré sur sa destination, Ichigo ignora le brun et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il percuta la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir du fait de sa condition physique, ou qu'il avait le plus envie de voir… il ne savait plus vraiment en fait. Grimmjow eu le réflexe d'attraper son bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, mais il le fit si soudainement qu'Ichigo, surpris, se laissa entrainer et qu'il bascula contre le torse du bleuté qui faillit lui-même perdre l'équilibre. Le rouquin pensa que cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu quand Grimmjow gronda de colère et qu'il put sentir les vibrations tout contre sa peau. Le frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentit lui arracha un gémissement plaintif qui le ramena à la réalité. Déconcerté, il arracha son bras à l'étreinte du bleuté qui trop étonné, ne réagit que tardivement alors qu'il s'enfuyait.

- Hé ! Ça t'écorcherait la bouche de dire bonjour et merci ?

Seul le tambourinement de pas qui s'éloignent suivi d'un claquement de porte lui parvint. Grimmjow sentit une veine d'énervement battre à sa tempe et il serra les dents.

- Non, mais quel... Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre en fait !

Ichigo tenta de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir le regard de Grimmjow posé sur lui. Perdu dans ce bref contact physique et noyé dans le lagon de ses yeux bleus, il en avait complètement oublié son propre souci et s'était pendant un instant, laissé séduire par l'idée de se laisser aller contre ce corps puissant et athlétique. Heureusement qu'il s'était reprit. La seule chose qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que Grimmjow n'ait rien remarqué. Le cœur battant, il se déshabilla maladroitement et se précipita dans la cabine de douche, montrant de l'hésitation quand sa main se tendit vers le robinet. Il serra les dents et se décida à actionner l'eau chaude, soulageant ses courbatures et lui procurant un immense bien-être, mais c'est avec une certaine gêne qu'il glissa sa main vers son ventre, à l'endroit même où résidait son mal-être, sachant qu'il allait devoir se masturber afin d'évacuer son plaisir. Ce n'est pas que ça le gênait réellement de le faire, il avait souvent des érections matinales, comme tout garçon de son âge et en bonne santé. Ce qui le gênait vraiment, c'était le fait qu'il allait immanquablement penser à Grimmjow en le faisant, mais s'il fallait qu'il aille jusque là pour assouvir ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver autant qu'il se fasse plaisir pas vrai ?

Dans un soupir résigné, Ichigo glissa sa main jusqu'à sa verge et il se crispa quand il se sentit parcouru par un frisson de plaisir. Dans un gémissement plaintif, il laissa aller son front contre la paroi de la cabine et entama des va-et-vient le long de son sexe. Il y alla avec douceur quand il s'imagina avec Grimmjow dans une étreinte empreinte de tendresse et avec plus de vigueur quand il s'imagina dans une étreinte fiévreuse et passionnée. Et plus son imagination laissait place à des choses plus incroyables les unes que les autres et plus la fièvre montait en lui, semblable à un torrent de flammes prêtes à le dévaster tout entier. La cabine entièrement recouverte de buée ne laissait plus qu'entrevoir les contours imprécis de son corps arqués par le plaisir qui lui brulait les reins et c'est finalement dans un gémissement qu'il étouffa en se mordant l'avant-bras qu'il se libéra. Dans un état second, il laissa l'eau ruisselante nettoyer les traces de son excitation.

Quand il regagna sa chambre, Kyoraku l'attendait devant sa chambre avec une mine soucieuse.

- Ichigo, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es parti si soudainement tout à l'heure que ça m'a inquiété. Tu aurais du me le dire si tu te sentais si mal.

- J'ai juste eu quelques nausées et avec la chaleur j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, du coup j'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes. C'est gentil de vous préoccuper autant de moi, mais ça m'aurait gêné de salir le cuir de vos sièges avec les restes de mon déjeuner.

Kyoraku éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il en avait souvent pris l'habitude.

- Je veux bien te croire. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- La douche m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je pense que ça ira beaucoup mieux après une sieste.

- C'est d'accord, approuva le brun d'un hochement de tête avant de se saisir de la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou et de la replacer sur ses cheveux. Sèche-les bien avant d'aller te coucher. Je te mettrais ton repas de côté donc n'hésite pas à aller dans la cuisine dès que tu auras faim.

- Compris. Et encore merci Kyoraku-san. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai l'impression de ne vous causer que des soucis…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Considère-toi comme l'enfant de cette maison, il est donc normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Ichigo acquiesça timidement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il se couchait sur son futon, il entendit Komamura aboyer dans le jardin et Grimmjow râlait après lui. Il esquissa un demi-sourire alors que la fatigue le rattrapait rapidement et il sombra dans un long sommeil réparateur durant lequel il rêva à la fois d'un océan magnifique à l'intérieur duquel pourtant il se noyait et d'une nuit noire qui au contraire, lui apportait paix et réconfort. Ce fut la sensation désagréable d'un sol qui tremblait qui le tira de son sommeil et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une lumière qui bougeait par intermittence dans l'obscurité attira son attention. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'esprit encore embrumé avant d'émerger complètement quelques minutes plus tard et de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de son portable. Encore trop engourdi pour se lever, il tâtonna faiblement de la main jusqu'à atteindre l'objet convoité et le ramena jusqu'à lui.

- Il est déjà 21h… marmonna t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Est-ce que je vais manger ?

Les grondements qui émanèrent de son ventre furent suffisants et il se leva tant bien que mal, quittant sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain la plus proche en zigzaguant, pareil à un mort-vivant. S'il n'avait pas été aussi abruti par toutes ces heures de sommeil, il aurait surement remarqué plus tôt que la salle de bain était déjà occupée. Ainsi, il aurait pu faire demi-tour et éviter de le croiser « _lui_ », mais le destin semblait voir les choses autrement et semblait aimer le mettre dans des situations gênantes, enchaînant les situations embarrassantes. Ou alors c'était le karma et il fallait croire que le sien était vraiment pourri. La main sur la porte coulissante qu'il avait grande ouverte, il se trouva face à face avec un Grimmjow nu comme au premier jour. Le seul vêtement qu'il avait -si l'on pouvait considérer que c'en était un- était une simple serviette. Cependant, cela ne comptait pas étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas autour de la taille, mais emmêlé dans sa chevelure d'une façon diablement sexy.

Si au début le bleuté sembla déstabilisé, il se reprit rapidement en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

- J'en juge par ton silence que le spectacle te plaît ?

- J'en ai vu d'autres tu peux me croire. Je faisais juste quelques comparaisons, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je dirais que tu es dans la moyenne, alors ne perds pas espoir.

Et il referma la porte aussi sec… avant de s'en aller en courant alors qu'un « ce sale petit… » résonnait derrière lui. Il regagna sa chambre et claqua précipitamment la porte derrière lui avant de pousser un juron alors que sa faim se manifestait une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ! se lamenta t-il en se prenant le visage à deux mains.

Maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Prendre le risque d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine sachant qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il retombe sur Grimmjow en chemin ? Ou allait-il devoir prendre son mal en patience ? Le temps de peser le pour et le contre, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit soudain et il se sentit plaquer de force contre le mur le plus proche. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et essaya de distinguer le visage de Grimmjow dans l'obscurité. Après tout, il n'était que trois dans cette maison et le bleuté était surement le seul à réagir de manière aussi violente à une provocation.

- Ça t'amuse de me narguer le nabot ?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'il se sentait frissonner d'excitation. Il en était certain maintenant. Quoi qu'il se passe, Grimmjow était certainement le seul qui arrivait à le faire aussi facilement sortir de ses gonds, ou du moins à le faire réagir lui aussi au quart-de-tour à la moindre provocation. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus face à cette évidence, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Grimmjow qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de quitter la pièce, mais sans savoir pourquoi, les yeux d'Ichigo posés sur lui avait quelque chose de particulièrement captivant et il eut beau cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser cette étrange sensation qui le prenait aux tripes, rien n'y faisait. C'est la sensation d'un souffle agréablement chaud contre ses lèvres qui le ramena à la réalité, s'apercevant soudain que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du rouquin.

- J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question tu sais. Tu es resté silencieux tellement longtemps que je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas endormi.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce sale morveux avait dit ?

- Laisse tomber. Je sais même pas c'qui m'a pris de venir ici. J'vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à me fritter avec toi.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Quand il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il laissa échapper sa colère et frappa le sol de son poing avec beaucoup de force, la douleur lui arrachant une grimace amère.

- Ça peut pas arriver hein ? Il déconne bien sur ! Ce sale gamin a dit ça pour me déstabiliser, y a aucun doute !

Pourtant à force d'y repenser il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La sensation avait bien été réelle. Il n'avait pas pu imaginer cette étrange chaleur qui l'avait envahi et il fallait bien admettre que c'était bien la première fois que le regard de quelqu'un le captivait autant tout en provoquant en lui tout un tas de sensations bizarres et déconcertantes.

- Qu'est-ce qui à changer, hein ?

Depuis son retour d'Okinawa, au moment où il avait rattrapé le bras d'Ichigo dans le couloir, il avait bien remarqué le changement opéré chez l'adolescent. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'innocence dans ses yeux, mais un air plus posé, un regard plus mature. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, le changement était évident, mais ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant cette séance photo pour le faire changer à ce point il se le demandait. Il ne s'était pourtant écoulé que quelques jours. D'ailleurs pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant à ce sujet. Il n'était pas inquiet non, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait passé le cap d'être énervé et effrayé à chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on le surpassait. Il ne pouvait quand même pas…

_- Ne tombes pas amoureux de lui Grimmjow._

Il se mit à rire nerveusement avant d'être prit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ichigo n'avait peut-être finalement pas menti. Il n'avait peut-être rien imaginé. À ce moment-là, prisonnier de ce regard d'ambre il avait peut-être cherché à confirmer ce qu'il avait tant cherché à démentir. Il se laissa lentement tomber au sol comme vidé de ses forces et fixa le plafond en silence. Il y avait une autre chose qu'il n'avait peut-être pas imaginé et si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors les choses allaient s'avérer plutôt difficile.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Tu as quartier libre pendant une semaine !

Ichigo laissa tomber ses baguettes sur la table et leva les yeux vers Kyoraku d'un air dubitatif, mais quand il comprit que le brun ne plaisantait pas, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Vous parlez sérieusement ? Je veux dire… je peux aller où je veux, rendre visite à des amis ?

Kyoraku éclata de rire devant la réaction presque enfantine d'Ichigo. Il lui fit signe du doigt de récupérer le morceau d'omelette roulé qu'il avait fait tomber sur la table.

- Bien sur ! Enfin, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je te retenais prisonnier ici ?

- Non pas du tout ! s'exclama l'adolescent en rougissant. C'est juste que… comme il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dernièrement et puis je vis chez vous quand même alors je ne voulais pas trop en demander.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas t'en faire ! De plus ton oncle me tuerait probablement si je ne te laissais pas un peu de temps libre. Ton emploi du temps n'est pas si serré que ça, ton prochain shooting sera pour le book, dans une semaine. Entre-temps je n'ai rien prévu pour toi donc autant que tu mettes ce temps libre à profit en allant respirer un peu d'air frais ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce serait vraiment super.

- Alors c'est décidé. À partir de maintenant tu as quartier libre. Si tu sors en journée et en soirée, n'oublie pas de me prévenir si tu rentres déjeuner ou dîner, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui chef !

- Petit plaisantin va ! Tu as la permission de minuit, mais dans ce cas-là, appelle-moi et je viendrais te chercher. On a des vélos dans le garage, est-ce que ça te va ou tu préfères prendre les transports en commun.

- Le vélo ira très bien, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas fait donc ce sera l'occasion de m'y remettre.

- Très bien.

Le brun esquissa un sourire et termina sa tasse de café avant de se lever et de la poser dans le levier.

- Je te fais confiance Ichigo. Au moindre souci, je veux que tu m'appelles d'accord ?

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Kyoraku-san. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous inquiétez pour moi outre mesure, mais je vous le promets. Si jamais j'ai un souci, vous serez la première personne que je contacterais.

- Hm ! Bon dans ce cas, dit comme ça.

Essuyant ses mains dans un torchon, Kyoraku s'approcha d'Ichigo.

- Je risque d'être absent de la maison un bon moment de la journée donc ne te fais pas de soucis si tu ne vois pas. Et ne vas pas te battre avec Grimmjow d'accord ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, enfin je crois.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Hein ? On non, rien du tout. Je disais juste ça comme ça…

Kyoraku jeta un regard inquiet vers Ichigo mais ce dernier avait recommencé à picorer dans son assiette comme si de rien n'était. Était-ce son imagination ou Grimmjow et Ichigo agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps ? Fixer le rouquin comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des cornes lui poussent sur la tête ne lui mènerait à rien alors il préféra mettre ses soupçons de côté pour l'instant.

- Bien, je vais y aller. As-tu l'intention d'aller quelque part aujourd'hui ?

Ichigo leva les yeux au plafond, l'air de réfléchir.

- Je vais surement aller voir Ikkaku et les autres en ville. Peut-être leur donner rendez-vous chez oncle Ukitake s'il n'est pas trop occupé. Je serais rentré pour le dîner.

- Parfait. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part s'il te plaît ?

- Pas de soucis. Faites bien attention à vous et passez une bonne journée Kyoraku-san.

- De même pour toi.

Le brun quitta la pièce après un dernier signe de main. Engloutissant son dernier morceau d'omelette, Ichigo se leva afin de laver ses plats. Quand il eut terminé, il quitta la cuisine et composa le numéro d'Ikkaku. C'était samedi donc normalement ce dernier n'avait pas cours, mais peut-être avait-il autre chose de prévu. Il préféra vérifier au lieu de se pointer à l'improviste. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son meilleur ami ne décroche.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

Ichigo faillit éclater de rire face à un ton aussi impérieux.

- C'est moi Ikkaku.

- Ichigo ? Bon sang ça fait une paye que j'attends de tes nouvelles ! J'allais finir par croire que tu m'avais oublié !

- T'oublier ? Impossible ! C'est juste que dernièrement, tous s'est enchaîné à une vitesse !

- J'veux bien te croire ! Tu veux qu'on se voit aujourd'hui comme ça tu m'en parleras de vive voix !

- Dis-toi que c'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

- Sans vouloir te vexer, toi, un grand esprit ?

- Batard !

Le rouquin éclata de rire alors qu'il entendait Ikkaku jurait en arrière fond.

- Tu m'as manqué mon grand ! On se voit quand alors ?

- Je pensais appeler mon oncle et lui demander si on pouvait emprunter la salle habituelle, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème pour moi ! Tu veux que j'appelle Rangiku et Inoue ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Dis-moi juste à quelle heure on se retrouve.

- Pourquoi pas vers onze heures ? Comme ça on aura du temps pour discuter avant d'aller manger un morceau.

- Ça marche ! Alors, à tout à l'heure !

- A toute !

- Ah ! Ichigo, attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ichigo patienta quelques secondes, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Ikkaku ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Ah non, je voulais juste te dire que… ça faisait vachement plaisir de t'entendre après tout ce temps.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

- Allez, je raccroche !

Il esquissa un sourire heureux en repensant aux paroles d'Ikkaku et resta immobile un moment, pensif, avant de se décider à composer le numéro de son oncle.

- Ichigo, c'est toi ?

- Bonjour oncle Ukitake, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, enfin. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

- Et bien, tu es chez toi aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, enfin je suis au bar en ce moment. Kiyone voulait que je l'aide à faire quelques cocktails, vu qu'elle a encore un peu de mal avec les mesures. Pourquoi ? Tu veux passer à la maison ?

- En quelque sorte. Je suis libre aujourd'hui et j'ai invité la bande à boire un verre et déjeuner en ville. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on passe une petite heure ?

- Pas du tout voyons, ça me ferait même plaisir. À quelle heure ?

- Vers onze heures si possible.

- Pas de soucis, je vous attendrais.

- Merci oncle Ukitake.

- Je t'en prie. Je te vois tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui.

Ichigo raccrocha et partit en direction de sa chambre où il se changea puis il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il enfila sa montre, déposa un peu de parfum au niveau de son cou et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand il se rendit compte combien la maison était silencieuse. Il savait par habitude que Grimmjow était du genre à se lever tôt, mais là par une seule trace de sa présence. Pas que ça l'inquiétait vraiment. De plus, avec ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux derniers jours, il devait plutôt s'estimer heureux de ne pas croiser sa route. C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se persuader, mais au fond il savait qu'il ne faisait que chercher après lui à chaque instant. S'il était seul et qu'il entendait au loin des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, une voix, il espérait secrètement qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Pathétique non ? Il se comportait comme une fangirl en manque. Agacé, il finit par sortir et emprunta un vélo dans le garage. Autant qu'il aille faire un tour au parc histoire de se changer les idées. Passé le pas de la porte, il ferma à clé derrière lui et siffla. Un aboiement lui répondit et Komamura apparut, tout heureux en l'apercevant.

- Salut, mon grand.

Il se baissa et lui flatta l'encolure avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou afin de pouvoir attacher la laisse à son collier.

- Ça te dit une petite promenade ?

Komamura posa ses pattes avant sur ses cuisses et aboya en remuant la queue, les yeux brillants d'excitation ce qui fit rire Ichigo. Le shiba sembla apprécier le son de son rire, car il aboya de plus belle avant de se mettre à lui lécher le visage à grand coup de langue.

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Tout doux mon beau !

Son rire s'apaisa et il entraîna Komamura vers le vélo qu'il enjamba.

- On va y aller doucement okay ?

Komamura aboya une nouvelle fois et Ichigo commença à pédaler lentement, la laisse toujours en main tandis que le chien courait devant lui tout en restant à son allure. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Ichigo chercha un endroit pas trop fréquenté et où il serait au calme. Il avisa un petit coin près d'un grand arbre et coucha son vélo sur le sol. Il se baissa et fit un signe vers Komamura qui en le voyant, trottina vers lui, la langue pendante.

- Tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie ici. Va donc faire un petit tour si le cœur t'en dit, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop !

Le shiba aboya avant de se détourner et de courir dans tous les sens comme si sa vie en dépendait, sous l'œil attendri d'Ichigo qui laissa petit à petit son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Ce parc lui rappelait quelques souvenirs. Pas des plus agréables certes, mais qui avait changé sa vie il en était certain. C'était dans ce parc qu'il s'était réfugié après que son père l'ait renié, où il avait fini par rencontrer Kyoraku et Komamura bien qu'à ce moment-là il avait été inconscient. C'était ici en quelque sorte que sa nouvelle vie avait démarré et il en était reconnaissant. La douleur de cette _séparation _était encore bien présente, mais s'était rapidement atténuée avec le temps, en quelque sorte oubliée et mis de côté tellement il avait été préoccupé ces derniers temps par ses nouvelles fonctions. Quand Ichigo leva les yeux vers le ciel, il vit quelques nuages obscurcir le ciel. Il était censé pleuvoir en fin d'après-midi. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Komamura vint se pelotonner tout contre lui, son museau trouvant son refuge habituel à l'intérieur de sa nuque. Il se laissa bercer par une brise légère qui soufflait de temps à autre, faisant frémir les feuilles d'arbres dans un doux bruissement pareil à une berceuse. Il somnola une petite heure et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de remonter sur son vélo quand quelque chose attira imperceptiblement son attention. Il resta interdit devant la personne qui lui faisait face à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore en train de rêver ? Non, il en était certain. Le simple fait de le regarder réveillait en lui une désagréable sensation d'inconfort et ce n'était pas un sentiment facile à imaginer. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace quand il le vit venir dans sa direction et il fut tenté de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller, mais curiosité oblige et parce qu'il était du genre téméraire il préféra rester sans savoir que c'était une décision qu'il allait regretter.

- C'est toi Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Tout d'abord, bonjour. Excellente journée n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, soit dit en passant, je m'appelle bien Kurosaki Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

L'inconnu au teint d'albâtre le toisa un moment d'un air qu'il jugea hautain malgré un visage inexpressif.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses de tourner autour de Grimmjow.

Ichigo cligna des yeux, légèrement interloqué. Est-ce qu'il venait d'imaginer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, parce qu'il trouvait cette demande tellement absurde qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de mal à la prendre au sérieux. Il se sentit un peu idiot quand il lui demanda de réitérer sa question et que ce dernier ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

Le tout d'une voix basse et trainante. Ichigo sentit naître en lui une pointe d'agacement.

- Au lieu de commencer à m'insulter bien que le ton soit resté plutôt _poli_ jusqu'ici, vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de me dire qui vous êtes.

Un silence s'installa et Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Le visage de cet homme était tellement inexpressif qu'il lui était difficile d'essayer de deviner à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Comptait-il seulement lui répondre ou hésitait-il ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler Kurosaki Ichigo. À présent je vais le répéter une seconde et dernière fois. Cesse de tourner autour de Grimmjow, au mieux ne t'approche plus de lui. Il est à moi.

Ichigo était de plus en plus sidéré parce qu'il était en train d'entendre.

- On se calme là. De ce que j'en sais, la seule fois où je vous ai vus ensemble vous ne sembliez pas en très bon terme non ?

- La seule fois oui et elle remonte il y a plus d'une semaine déjà. D'après ce que je sais, tu es parti à Okinawa pendant quelques jours non ? Qui te dit que nous ne nous sommes pas vu pendant ce temps ? Tu as été absent pendant trois jours et tu peux me croire qu'il peut se passer beaucoup de choses à trois jours.

- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

- Ça ne saurait plus tarder tu peux me croire. Laisse-moi te dire une chose maintenant. Tu ne le connais pas, mais moi je connais beaucoup de choses qui le concernent. Après tout, nous avons été ensemble à une époque.

Le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre plus rapidement alors qu'Ulquiorra lui révélait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre pourtant, sa voix basse parvenait facilement jusqu'à ses oreilles et trouvait directement un écho jusque dans son cœur. Il se sentit envahi par un sentiment abominable, quelque chose d'affreusement laid qu'il se refusait d'éprouver.

- Donc c'est pour ça que je tiens à te prévenir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se montre un jour un tantinet gentil avec toi qu'il faut que t'imagines des choses. Ne te berce pas dans l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse t'aimer ou tomber amoureux de toi, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Alors, redescend sur terre pendant qu'il est encore temps. Par contre, si tu persistes à croire qu'un jour il finira par poser les yeux sur toi, tu peux me croire, il te fera déchanter plus vite que tu ne le crois. C'est à peine si tu auras le temps de comprendre.

Ulquiorra se retourna sur ses mots et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il quittait un ami rencontrait au hasard d'une rue. Ichigo le laissa partir sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'Ulquiorra. Ce qui le préoccupait, c'était les sentiments qu'il avait fait naître en lui et qui le faisait se sentir sale. Komamura geignit plusieurs fois à ses pieds ce qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il ne put lui adresser qu'un maigre sourire. Il se baissa et serra Komamura tout contre lui et de toutes ses forces, comme s'il était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour être sur de ne pas sombrer.

- Je dois faire pitié à voir hein, Koma-chan ?

Komamura geignit une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé. Restons comme ça encore un petit moment s'il te plaît…

**OOOoooOOO**

- Yo mec !

- Ichigo /Kurosaki-kun !

Ikkaku eut le réflexe de s'écarter pour laisser passer deux furies rousses, laissant le plaisir à son meilleur ami de se faire étouffer entre deux opulentes poitrines. Il éclata d'un rire gras quand il le vit agiter les bras en tout sens alors que les deux étudiantes l'écrasaient entre leurs bras de toutes leurs forces. Puis quand elles se décidèrent finalement à le lâcher, Ichigo s'écarta et s'approcha de lui pour le saisir par l'encolure de sa chemise.

- Enfoiré ! Alors comme ça on refuse de venir m'aider ? J'ai vraiment cru mourir tu sais ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent en riant et Rangiku attrapa Ichigo afin de le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- Excuse-nous Ichigo, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Tu nous as manqué.

- Ça fait bizarre de ne plus pouvoir te dire bonjour le matin Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire à l'attention de ses deux amies.

- J'aurais voulu vous donner de mes nouvelles plus tôt, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aurais du prendre le temps de venir vous voir ou au moins vous passer un coup de fil.

- Pas de soucis, pas de soucis ! assura Ikkaku en volant Ichigo de la poigne de Rangiku. Allons-y où on va finir par inquiéter ton oncle !

Le groupe pénétra dans l'immeuble et descendit l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, l'habituelle senteur boisée mélangée aux effluves des boissons alcoolisées vint leur chatouiller les narines. Ukitake qui était au bar avec Kiyone, se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

- Entrez les enfants !

- Pardon de vous déranger alors que vous semblez occupé Ukitake-san ! s'excusa Orihime en s'inclinant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir tous les quatre réunis.

- Salut Kiyone-chan ! minauda Rangiku en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

- Salut Rangiku ! Dis donc ça faisait une paye !

Ichigo s'apprêta à rejoindre ses trois amis qui discutaient avec Kiyone quand Ukitake le retint par l'épaule et l'entraîna juste un petit peu plus loin.

- Ichigo, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de t'embêter alors que tu es venu ici avec tes amis. Je comprends que tu veuilles te détendre, profiter de ton temps libre, mais dis-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le rouquin le regarda un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de ne pas aller bien ?

- Ne joue pas la carte de l'innocence avec moi Ichigo, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu mens. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Oncle Ukitake…

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui ne va pas, c'est ton choix, mais si tu ressens le besoin de te confier je suis là. D'accord ?

Le ton apaisant de son oncle réconforta quelque peu Ichigo qui acquiesça.

- Très bien. À présent, allez donc à l'étage.

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on reste ici finalement ? Les autres ont l'air de bien discuter avec Kiyone et comme je comptais leur parler un peu de ce que j'ai fais dernièrement autant que vous soyez là aussi.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

Ukitake lui adressa un grand sourire avant de le pousser d'une main vers ses amis. Ichigo s'avança et grimpa sur un des sièges près du comptoir.

- Ça vous dit de rester ici pour discuter ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Et vous les filles ?

- Je suis pour !

- Moi aussi !

Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien dans un concert de cris, de rires et de tapes dans le dos.

- Et c'était comment Okinawa alors ? Le questionna Ikkaku en avalant une nouvelle pistache. Tu as pu te baigner ?

- Tu crois qu'on avait que ça à faire ? Et puis de toute façon, le temps n'y était franchement. Par contre, pas loin de l'hôtel où on était, il y avait un centre de spa et Kuchiki-san m'y a invité.

- Noooon ! Tu déconnes là !

Rangiku avait hurlé si fort qu'Ichigo en avait presque lâché son verre. Quand il entendit Inoue se plaindre à côté de lui, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette chance et il l'aida à essuyer le liquide répandu sur le comptoir.

- Qui a-t-il de si extraordinaire là-dedans ? Demanda t-il, amusé.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as, très probablement, partagé un jacuzzi avec lui ? Ou tu étais tout seul, mais ça m'étonnerait…

- Hm, avec lui oui, admit le rouquin en rougissant légèrement.

- La chance ! Partager un bain avec un homme aussi séduisant.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus et il se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait gêné parce qu'il pensait la même chose que Rangiku et il se souvint avoir été extrêmement intimidé ce jour-là, à un point que ça avait même arraché un des rares sourires de Byakuya. Si par exemple il comparait Grimmjow à ce dernier, le premier possédait plutôt une beauté sauvage alors que le second avait quelque chose de bien plus noble et distingué. Les deux hommes devaient très certainement faire des ravages auprès de la gente féminine et pour Byakuya, il en avait un exemple concret juste sous les yeux. Il en éprouvait une certaine jalousie qui lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas qu'il enviait les deux hommes, mais plutôt qu'il enviait celles, voir même ceux – et il repensa avec une grimace à une certaine personne – qui avaient la chance de pouvoir les fréquenter et pas seulement de manière amicale. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'en plus de Grimmjow, il fallait qu'il_ fantasme_ sur Byakuya ? Oh bien sur le sentiment était différent, mais il n'était pas contre le fait d'un petit _« et plus si affinité » _avec le beau ténébreux.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre le comptoir, faisant sursauter l'ensemble du groupe qui n'avait eu de cesse d'observer chacune de ses réactions. Est-ce qu'il était bizarre ? Le fait d'éprouver une attirance physique pour deux hommes faisait-il de lui un homme gay ? Au risque de se le répéter un nombre incalculable de fois, il n'avait rien contre ceux qui aimaient les personnes de même sexe, mais de se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait en quelque sorte, la même chose avait quelque de plutôt étrange.

Peut-être était-ce l'environnement dans lequel il avait toujours vécu qui faisait qu'il appréhendait ce fait aussi difficilement.

- C'est la merde… soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur le comptoir.

Les autres sursautèrent et se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Tu as un problème Kurosaki-kun ? Tenta courageusement Orihime après qu'Ikkaku et Rangiku l'ai poussé à lui poser la question à grands coups de regards meurtriers.

- Un problème ? Marmonna t-il en relevant la tête et en se redressant légèrement. Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ça d'un problème.

- Est-ce que… tu veux nous en parler ? Proposa Orihime en ignorant les gestes précipités d'Ikkaku derrière Ichigo.

Le rouquin resta pensif un instant.

- Peut-être pas pour le moment non. J'ai besoin d'être sur moi-même avant d'en parler. Désolé les amis.

- T'en fais pas, rugit Ikkaku en le gratifiant d'une grande claque dans le dos qui faillit le faire tomber de sa chaise.

- Ikkaku…

- Allez Ichigo ! continua ce dernier en l'obligeant à se lever et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On va aller manger, ça te requinquera ! Ukitake-san, merci de nous avoir accueillis !

- Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à revenir quand bon vous semblera et faites attention sur le chemin.

- Oui Ukitake-san ! répondirent Rangiku et Orihime en cœur, comme deux obéissantes petites écolières.

- Oncle Ukitake, encore merci ! réussit à lâcher Ichigo dans un rire alors qu'Ikkaku l'entraînait vers la sortie.

Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et lui adressa un signe de la main, imité par Kiyone. Le rouquin remercia mentalement Ikkaku d''être passé sur un sujet de conversation autre que celui qui lui minait le moral. C'est donc avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'il suivit ses trois amis dans les rues du centre-ville de Karakura à la recherche d'un petit restaurant sympa.

**OOOoooOOO**

Il était déjà dix-sept heures passés quand il regagna la maison de Kyoraku et la pluie avait commencé à tomber. En tombant sur son répondeur, il lui avait laissé un message pour bien lui montrer qu'il était de retour à la maison et qu'il était inutile qu'il vienne le chercher. Quand il ramena son vélo dans le garage et qu'il laissa Komamura vagabondait dans le jardin, il chercha une nouvelle fois à le joindre pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé, mais tomba une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur. Préférant laisser tomber pour l'instant, il entra à l'intérieur de la maison et s'aperçut que la lumière était allumée. Intrigué, il s'avança et alla faire un tour du côté de la chambre de Grimmjow et se risqua à y jeter un coup d'œil quand il vit que sa porte était ouverte. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit Grimmjow agenouillé près d'un meuble en train de faire glisser la fermeture d'un énorme sac de sport Bien qu'il fut certain de n'avoir fait aucun bruit en venant jusqu'ici, le bleuté sembla sentir sa présence car il se retourna vers lui et détourna les yeux presque immédiatement. Ichigo ressentit un pincement au cœur et il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?

- Je t'ai posé une question et je suis resté poli alors tu pourrais me répondre. Ou est-ce qu'il faut que je rajoute s'il-te-plait ?

Grimmjow se leva et soupesa son sac avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Je rentre chez moi. Content ?

Ichigo resta interdit un moment et son bras bougea de lui-même pour lui barrer la route quand Grimmjow l'avait contourné afin de sortir de la pièce.

- Maintenant c'est moi qui te pose la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'adolescent s'obstina à regarder devant lui sans savoir que Grimmjow faisait de même de son côté alors qu'il balançait son sac en travers de son épaule.

- Tu rentres chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'peux pas faire plus simple à moins de le répéter plus lentement. Je – rentre – chez – moi.

- Cesse de te foutre de moi !

- Et toi arrête de me faire chier !

Grimmjow lâcha son sac et empoigna Ichigo par le col, le plaquant avec force contre le mur.

- Tu ne fais que piailler et poser des questions qui ne servent à rien ! En quoi est-ce que mes faits et gestes t'intéressent ? Tu es quoi, un stalker ?

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je…

Les mots qu'Ichigo voulus prononcer restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge et il se sentit impuissant alors qu'il sentait un étrange sentiment le prendre violemment aux tripes. Face à un sentiment d'abandon, c'était presque comme du désespoir. Quelque chose d'atrocement brutal.

- C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif alors son regard plongeait dans celui de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier sursauta et observa Ichigo, surpris, avant de se reprendre et de resserrer sa poigne, le secouant légèrement.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste ? Que je vivais ici avec le vieux ? J'étais juste ici pour un p'tit temps, tout ça parce qu'il voulait me garder à l'œil. Contrairement à toi, cette maison est une prison pour moi. Je suffoque ici et c'est encore pire depuis que tu es ici. De toute façon, je devais partir aujourd'hui. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et va gentiment te coucher.

Grimmjow le relâcha et se baissa pour récupérer son sac, mais Ichigo l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Attends, ne part

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Grimmjow plaquait sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

- Ne le dis pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant de repousser la main de Grimmjow.

- Pars si tu as envie, mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose !

Une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui hurlait de se taire, mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas. Ce sentiment qui le submergeait était beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer, à un point qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la raison.

- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre, moi-même j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. _– Arrête ! N'en dis pas plus !_ – Au début, je me disais que j'étais complètement fou, que se devait être le fruit de mon imagination. – _Tais-toi, n'en rajoutes pas ! Pendant qu'il est encore temps !_ – En fait, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, je me disais que c'était normal, mais plus le temps passait et plus je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé et ce depuis le début. – _Tu vas tout gâcher si tu continus._ – Je croyais que je te détestais parce que tu étais vulgaire, malpoli, mais en réalité…

- Arrête-ça, c'est dégoutant.

Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se mettre à sourire nerveusement.

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Attends-là. Ne me dis pas que t'allais me sortir quelque chose comme, je croyais te détester, mais en réalité je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais ?

Le ton moqueur de Grimmjow fit peu à peu disparaître le sourire d'Ichigo qui sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que sa vue commençait à tanguer dangereusement à un point qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer l'homme devant lui.

- Sérieusement, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta p'tite tête pour que tu en arrives à ça, mais crois-moi, oublie. Je ne m'intéresserais jamais à toi. Et ça se résume à ça.

Grimmjow dégagea son bras de la poigne d'Ichigo et passa la porte quand il se sentit entrainé vers l'arrière. Une main sur son épaule l'obligea à se retourner et il cligna des yeux quand il sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides tout contre les siennes. Son premier réflexe aurait été de repousser l'adolescent, mais il ne le fit pas malgré toute la froideur dont il avait fait preuve. Au contraire, il leva la main et la glissa contre la nuque du rouquin qui frissonna et gémit contre sa bouche tout en s'agrippant à sa veste comme pour ne pas tomber. Il l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur et se colla à lui, agrippant son visage à deux mains pour mieux approfondir le baiser ou leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, se mêlant suavement dans un ballet voluptueux ponctué par un gémissement appréciateur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser et qui se répercuta à l'intérieur de leurs gorges, mettant ainsi fin au baiser.

- C'est la seule fois. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça se réitère.

Cette fois, Ichigo ne l'empêcha pas de s'en aller. Grimmjow se baissa pour récupérer son sac et passa la porte sans se retourner. Il l'entendit s'éloigner puis ce fut le silence, mis à part ensuite le rugissement d'une moto qu'on démarrait et qui s'éloignait petit à petit.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Quel sadique ce Shinji ! Il aurait au moins pu me laisser terminer ça demain !

Kyoraku se laissa tomber sur le siège de sa voiture et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour récupérer ses clés quand son portable vibra. Il le sortit dans un juron et décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

- Kyoraku à l'appareil, lâcha-t-il d'une voix grognon.

- Et bien, tu m'as sacrément l'air de bonne humeur. Je devrais peut-être rappeler plus tard.

Le brun se figea sur place avant d'esquisser un sourire bienheureux.

- Ukitake-chan, s'écria-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre !

- On n'aurait pas cru pourtant, répondit ce dernier en riant. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Tu sors du boulot ?

- Shinji s'est montré super vache, mais je vois finalement le bout du tunnel. Pourquoi ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Vu que tu n'es pas encore rentré ça veut dire que tu n'as pas encore vu Ichigo.

- Ichigo ? Il y a un problème avec lui ?

- Un problème ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui le préoccupe du coup je me suis demandé si tu savais quelque chose.

- Rien dont tu ne sois pas au courant. Tu veux que j'essaye d'en savoir plus quand je serais rentré ?

- Non ! Ne te prends pas cette peine. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas encore décidé à en parler à qui que ce soit alors inutile de lui mettre la pression.

- Okay, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je vais y aller alors. Je passerais surement bientôt chez toi.

- Pas de soucis. Fais attention à toi.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha et consulta ses messages, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait manqué trois appels d'Ichigo. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet et écouta les messages qu'il lui avait laissés. Le premier lui disait ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée et lui indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer. Le deuxième lui confirmait son retour à la maison. Et le troisième…

- Hein ?

Croyant avoir mal entendu, il réécouta son dernier message et du bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il venait d'entendre, un sourire crispé apparaissant lentement sur son visage.

- Je dois être en train de rêver là…

Il soupira et entra la clé dans le contact pendant qu'il composait un nouveau numéro.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ichigo avait mis longtemps à se décider, mais n'y tenant vraiment plus, il avait fini par se lancer. Dans un état second, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il était en train de faire et avait simplement suivi ce que lui dictait son cœur. Ce qui l'avait conduit pas loin d'une grande propriété d'immeuble, un peu dans le même style que le sien quand il avait commencé à vivre seul. Frigorifié, il réajusta sa capuche, maigre protection contre la pluie qui tombait. Dans sa précipitation, il avait encore fait l'erreur d'oublier de prendre un parapluie et avait enfourché un vélo sans attendre. Du coup, il se retrouvait là à chercher le n° du bâtiment de Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit, non, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en reste là. Il avait finalement tant de choses à lui dire. Il refusait que la situation reste comme ça. Il voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il ressentait…

Immeuble n°1, immeuble n°2, immeuble n°3, n° 4, n°5, 6, 7, 8…

Il esquissa un sourire quand il arriva près de l'immeuble n°9 et resta interdit devant la scène sur laquelle il tomba.

Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

S'embrassant.

**OOOoooOOO**

Une heure ou deux. Peut-être même quelques minutes qui sait. Il avait pourtant une montre à son poignet, mais il avait l'impression que le simple fait de tirer sur sa manche pour regarder l'heure allait lui demander beaucoup trop d'effort. C'était un peu exagéré pas vrai ? De toute façon, il voyait trouble depuis un bon moment déjà, sa vue bien trop troublé par la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Ah, mais non c'est vrai. Il avait trouvé refuge près d'un abribus. Donc ce n'était pas la pluie, mais bel et bien ses larmes. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il se sentait un peu idiot de se lamenter autant alors que rien n'avait vraiment commencé entre Grimmjow et lui, mais il se sentait triste. Tellement triste.

Assis sur le banc sous l'abri-bus, il plongea sa tête entre ses deux mains et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il savait qu'il était tard et que Kyoraku devait s'inquiéter pour lui à l'heure qu'il est, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette maison où avait eu lieu l'unique instant de passion avec celui dont il se savait fou amoureux. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le supporter. Alors, juste pour une nuit seulement, il voulait passer la nuit ailleurs que dans cette maison.

- Excusez-moi… est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ichigo cligna des yeux et leva lentement la tête de ses mains pour rencontrer deux orbes marron qui le fixait à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Un homme qui tenait un parapluie pour se protéger de la pluie était penché vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Je… oui, je crois, murmura-t-il d'une voix enroué.

- Vous en êtes bien certain ?

L'homme semblait sincèrement inquiet. Décidément, il avait le don pour causer du souci à n'importe qui lui. Il tenta de sourire de faire meilleure mine, mais ne put qu'esquisser que l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral dans les baskets pour tout vous dire.

- C'est vrai que vous m'avez l'air bien miné et surtout vous m'avez l'air frigorifié. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

- Je… pour tout vous dire je n'en sais rien.

- Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ?

- Hein ?

Ichigo recula légèrement, l'air sceptique, ce qui fit rigoler le grand brun devant lui. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien, son visage lui disait quelque chose.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Comme il fait plutôt froid, je me disais que je pouvais vous inviter à vous réchauffer dans un bar qui se trouve juste à quelques mètres. Ils servent d'excellentes boissons chaudes. Et puis si vous avez quelqu'un à appeler, mais que vous n'avez pas de téléphone, je vous prêterais le mien.

Ichigo esquissa une grimace quand il se rappela qu'il avait éteint le sien.

- Non… cela ira murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que le brun du se pencher pour mieux l'entendre.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas ? J'aurais du m'y attendre. Après tout, je suis presque un étranger et

- Non. Je voulais dire… cela ira pour le téléphone. Je veux bien vous accompagner, mais… je n'ai rien sur moi, avoua Ichigo, gêné.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura le brun en riant. C'est moi qui offre. Venez.

Il se pencha afin que le rouquin puisse aussi bénéficier de l'abri de son parapluie et le guida vers un bar. Ichigo se souvint y être allé quelquefois avec Ikkaku et l'endroit avait une excellente réputation ce qui l'empêcha de trop se méfier de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Une fois qu'ils se furent attablés dans un coin plus ou moins à l'abri des regards et qu'ils purent commandés leurs boissons, ils se regardèrent, Ichigo un peu gêné et le brun souriant malicieusement alors que ses yeux étincelaient derrière ses lunettes. N'y tenant plus, il se décida à se lancer.

- Peut-être que je me trompe, mais est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

À sa grande surprise, le brun sembla heureux qu'il pose cette question.

- Je pensais vraiment que vous m'auriez oublié, mais je n'aurais pas pu vous en vouloir de toute façon. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais c'était il y a un moment déjà. Vous m'avez accordé l'honneur d'une danse.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, en proie à ses réflexions, tentant de se souvenir où il avait pu rencontrer un homme aussi charismatique, à qui en plus il avait accordé une danse. Le mot sonnait étrangement, mais le brun ne semblait pas lui mentir.

- Une danse, du genre…

- Sensuel, vraiment. Je dirais même, érotique.

Là, Ichigo était certain d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate tellement il se sentit gêné, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du brun qui se mit à sourire de plus belle. Tout en espérant que la rougeur qui s'était emparé de son visage ne se verrait pas à la lumière tamisé de l'éclairage au-dessus d'eux, il se rappela ce soir. Cette danse qu'il avait partagée avec ce bel inconnu, le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé à sentir ses mains autour de ses hanches alors que leurs deux corps se mouvaient à l'unisson sous les accents enfiévrés d'une musique latino. De plus en plus rouge à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, il se rappela aussi la raison pour laquelle il s'était autant lâché. Pour l'impressionner lui. Grimmjow.

Il sentit de nouveau poindre une vague de tristesse, désespéré alors qu'il avait finalement réussi l'espace de quelques minutes, à oublier sa peine, mais il fallait croire que c'était impossible.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Hein ?

Ichigo releva la tête alors que la main du brun s'approchait lentement de son visage. Il le laissa faire, étonné quand il le sentit essuyer quelque chose d'humide le long de ses joues.

- Vous pleurez, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Ichigo se leva soudainement et courut se réfugier jusqu'aux toilettes. Une main sur le lavabo, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes de l'autre.

- Je suis pitoyable…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trouve aussi amoindri quand il pensait à lui ? Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'il se rappelait ses instants, son cœur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre à un point que s'en était douloureux. Quand il entendit la porte des toilettes grinçaient, il se mit de dos afin qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer et essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il entendit les pas s'approchaient jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner, un corps chaud se coula contre le sien et deux bras l'encerclèrent doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que

- Chut… Détendez-vous, tout va bien.

En reconnaissant la voix du brun, Ichigo se détendit. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et quand le brun finit par s'écarter, il regretta que la chaleur de cette étreinte n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Pourtant, une main sur son épaule l'obligea à se retourner et cette fois le brun le serra dans ses bras, son visage enfouit dans le creux de ses épaules. Gêné d'être aussi proche de lui parce qu'il pouvait cette fois distinguer son visage, il chercha à reculer, mais le brun l'en empêcha.

- Je…

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu t'arriver murmura ce dernier d'une voix douce et chaude, mais ces larmes ne te vont vraiment pas. J'aimerais sincèrement te voir sourire tu sais.

Ichigo cligna des yeux, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Quand il le vit approcher son visage du sien, il ne se posa aucune question. Le brun le faisait lentement comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il alla même jusqu'à combler la distance qui les séparaient afin de nouer leurs lèvres en un baiser chaste. Un baiser qui n'avait certes, rien à voir avec celui échangé avec Grimmjow, mais il avait au moins le mérite de lui enlever toutes pensées cohérentes. Et c'est tout ce qu'il désirait.

Quand il entrouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre d'approfondir ce baiser, celui-ci y mit brutalement fin. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, surpris pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout seul. Juste derrière le brun qu'il maintenait en arrière d'une main sur l'épaule, se trouvait un homme grand et athlétique, habillé d'un costume, aux cheveux bruns lui aussi et mi-long, le menton habillé d'une légère barbe de quelques jours.

- Agent Starrk. C'est un plaisir que de vous revoir.

- Je ne partage pas ce plaisir Aizen-san.

Aizen poussa un soupir et s'écarta afin d'échapper à la poigne de Starrk, époussetant son épaule à l'endroit ou était posé sa main.

- Ne me dites pas ce que bar fait aussi parti des lieux qu'il m'ait interdit de fréquenter ?

- Rassurez-vous, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Ce n'est pas le cas de ce garçon.

Ichigo leva les yeux, inquiet. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors. Ce mec était flic ? Il chercha à protester, mais Starrk s'était déjà avancé vers lui et avait attrapé son poignet afin de l'entraîner à sa suite. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il laissa Ichigo près de la porte et s'approcha d'Aizen, une expression menaçante brillant dans le fond de ses prunelles.

- N'oubliez pas que nous vous surveillons, murmura-t-il afin que seul le brun puisse l'entendre. Alors, ne faites rien qui puisse nuire à votre crédibilité.

Et il s'éloigna, poussant Ichigo vers la sortie. Sans dire un mot, Starrk fit monter le rouquin dans sa voiture et il démarra. Ce dernier gigota sur son siège tout en ne cessant pas de lui lancer des regards inquiets.

- Vous m'emmenez au poste ?

Le brun se retint d'éclater de rire et répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

- Rien dans ce style-là. Je ne suis plus vraiment en fonction à cette heure.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait que vous étiez-là.

- J'avais quelques petites affaires à régler quand j'ai reçu un appel de mon frère qui me demandait de rechercher un jeune garçon correspondant à ta description, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je connais votre frère?

Starrk esquissa un sourire et se pencha avant de garer la voiture.

- Il est juste ici. Regarde.

Ichigo suivit son regard et se retourna vers la vitre qui était de son côté avant d'esquisser un sourire crispé en reconnaissant Kyoraku qui le regardait avec un air pas content du tout. Le pire était certainement le regard que lui lançait la personne juste derrière le brun. Son oncle Ukitake.

- Si je vous paye, vous me faites partir d'ici ?

Starrk éclata de rire avant de sortir de la voiture.

- Désolé, mais je n'accepte pas les pots de vin.

Résigné, Ichigo poussa un soupir et se décida à sortir et advienne que pourra.

**À suivre…**

**OOOoooOOO**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Il avait juste une folle envie de tout laisser tomber et de fuir loin, très loin d'ici. Dans un endroit où il était certain de ne pas croiser sa route. Au pôle nord. Oui, c'est ça. Il allait fuir jusqu'au pôle nord. Avec ses icebergs, ses îles flottantes et…_

_- Ichigo ?_

* * *

**BONUS 1**

**[JOUR 1]  
**Ichigo décrocha un de ses écouteurs et s'approcha de Kyoraku après que ce dernier l'ai appelé.

- Kyoraku-san ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de ranger ses serviettes propres dans la salle de bain près de la buanderie s'il te plait ?

- Aucun souci.

- Je te remercie.

Le rouquin réajusta son écouteur et se saisit de la pile de serviettes qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il quitta la pièce et releva légèrement la tête au-dessus de la pile qui lui obstruait légèrement la vue. Quand il parvint jusqu'à la salle de bain, ayant les mains occupées il dut faire coulisser la porte du pied. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa dans un coup de vent et Ichigo ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Grimmjow, debout, nu comme un ver, ses mains en arrière tenant une serviette qu'il utilisait pour s'essuyer le dos. Il eut le temps de voir le bleuté cligner des yeux avant de refermer la porte aussi sec.

**[JOUR 2]  
**Grimmjow était franchement frustré. Pas que ça l'excitait qu'on le mate aussi ouvertement quand il sortait de la douche. Non, non, non. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que le petit rouquin était plutôt bien foutu et de le voir à chaque fois débarquer au moment où il s'y attendait le moins avait le don d'éveiller en lui une certaine envie, mais il se refusait à toucher le môme. Il devait déjà être en train de neiger en Enfer en ce moment même, c'était déjà bien assez. En y repensant d'ailleurs, tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement n'était peut-être pas le simple fruit du hasard. Satan se vengeait très probablement.

- Ce sale môme. Un jour il me le paiera, jura le bleuté entre ses dents en sortant de sa chambre.

- Grimmjow.

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna pour voir Kyoraku s'avançait vers lui, l'air mécontent.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas laisser tes affaires traînaient quand tu sors de la salle de bain ? N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette maison, alors fais-moi le plaisir d'aller récupérer ce qui t'appartient ou de le ranger dans le placard.

- Ouais, c'est bon j'y vais, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir exaspéré et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Fais chier…

De mauvaise humeur, il fit coulisser la porte d'un mouvement sec et se figea soudain sur le pas de la porte. Devant lui, de dos, mais à poil quand même, Ichigo qui enfilait son boxer. Surpris par le bruit, Ichigo s'était lui aussi figé dans son action, se tournant lentement vers la porte comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, mais ne trouva personne à sa grande surprise. Il esquissa néanmoins un sourire crispé.

- J'ai rêvé. Pas vrai ?

Grimmjow frappa du poing contre la porte des toilettes alors que son autre main était occupée à soulager son plaisir.

- Putain de merde ! Hurla-t-il.

Kyoraku recracha sa gorgée de café.

- Grimmjow ! Langage !

* * *

**BONUS 2**

Si CrossRoad était une chanson ce serait : « **Ranbu no Melody** » de SID_  
Opening 13 de Bleach – traduction par la team de fansub ?_

[J'aurais bien fait quelque chose comme un amv sur cette chanson, afin que cette fanfiction puisse bénéficier en quelque sorte d'une sorte de « générique » officiel. Malheureusement pour l'idée que j'en ai, il faudrait que je tombe sur les bonnes images ou que je les dessine moi-même. Pas de bol, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Ca reste un projet futur. Du coup, je vous mets la traduction du générique choisi (traduction faite par une team de fansub de Bleach dont je n'ai pas retrouvé le nom), avec pour chaque phrase/ou groupe de phrase, l'idée des images que j'imaginais pour CrossRoad, comme si l'ensemble était filmé par une caméra. Passez vous la chanson « Ranbu no Melody – TV version » pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !]

**Doucement, doucement, faisons tomber le rideau**_  
[Dès le début, la caméra est concentrée sur une bouche qui semble chanter la première phrase de la chanson.]_**  
Des flammes bleues sont nées en ce jour nouveau.**_  
[A l'image de l'opening 13 de Bleach, les images « grésillent » comme s'il y avait des interférences et montrent une ville avec des gratte-ciels. Le ciel est gris et chargé de nuages. Puis on voit le sol de béton dur et froid sur lequel s'écrase une goutte de pluie, signe d'une prochaine averse.]_

_- Le titre : CrossRoad, s'affiche -_

**Nous avons marché, enlacé**_  
[Comme précédemment, les images grésillent comme s'il y avait des interférences. Dans une petite ruelle grisonnante entre deux bâtiments, on peut voir au loin Ichigo assis sur les marches d'un escalier de secours métallique qui jouxte l'immeuble de gauche. Il a les bras ballants, sur les genoux, le visage baissé. La caméra se rapproche afin que l'on ne distingue que lui. Quand il relève la tête, les images se concentrent sur ses yeux qu'il ouvre lentement. Il tourne subitement la tête vers la droite.]_**  
Embrassé une faiblesse qui ne pourra jamais s'épuiser.**_  
[A l'image d'un diaporama, l'image suit le regard d'Ichigo et glisse vers la droite pour montrer cette fois Grimmjow dans le même décor. Sauf que lui est debout dans l'escalier, appuyé contre la rambarde. La caméra se rapproche et cadre son visage. Il semble déterminé. La caméra recule et reprend le mode de vue précédent. Grimmjow descend les escaliers et sort de la ruelle alors qu'un groupe composé de Renji, Nel et Hisagi passe devant lui en riant.]_

**Gravons cette ère de nos nouveaux crocs.**  
- ce passage de la chanson est assez long, donc en deux parties -

_[La caméra est concentrée sur le visage d'Ichigo. Le regard emplit de détermination, il porte la main à sa nuque et commence à tirer sur son nœud de cravate qu'il arrache et qu'il jette sur le côté alors que la caméra recule et nous montre la scène. Ichigo est juste devant l'appareil d'un photographe, ses assistants derrière lui. Derrière Ichigo, Renji assis sur un canapé, Hisagi debout près de lui.]_

_[_Ce passage rapide commence quand vous entendez : **jidai o**_ - On voit ensuite l'intérieur d'une très grande pièce semblable à une salle de réunion, à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité. La caméra glisse ainsi le long d'une table en U, on devine qu'il y a des gens. Leurs visages restent cependant masqués dans l'ombre. En bout de table où un homme sourit, les mains croisées devant son visage, le regard étincelant derrière ses lunettes. Un autre homme se trouve derrière lui._

**Doucement, doucement, faisons tomber le rideau**_  
[La caméra est en plongée et filme vers le haut, montrant de loin un immense panneau publicitaire dont le contenu change à la façon d'un store pour montrer une pub pour un parfum dont les mannequins sont Byakuya et Ichigo.]  
[Ensuite, des magasines sont jetés sur une table basse en verre et on peut voir Byakuya de dos s'éloigner tout en mettant sa veste.]_**  
Des flammes bleues sont tombées en ce jour nouveau.**_  
[La caméra filma l'intérieur d'un bar. Ukitake, l'oncle d'Ichigo nettoie des verres alors que sont assis à son comptoir Kyoraku, Yoruichi et Urahara.]_

**Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré, celui que je veux protéger**  
- Ici, le rythme des images est très rapide -

_[Ichigo est plaqué contre un mur par Grimmjow, mais leurs lèvres sont soudées par un baiser. Forcé ou passionné ?]  
[Allongés sur un lit, ils sembleraient qu'ils soient nus ? Seul l'avant de leurs corps est montré. Grimmjow au dessus d'Ichigo, lui mord la nuque. Le corps d'Ichigo est cambré vers l'avant, sa tête est rejetée en arrière. – _Ici, il s'agit d'une image fixe donc je la décris_]  
[Leurs fronts sont l'un contre l'autre.]  
[La caméra se concentre sur deux mains qui se serrent. Celle au-dessus porte une bague à son annulaire.]_

**Je préfère abattre mes ennemis à l'instant, plutôt que de me battre longuement.**_  
[Starrk s'avance en courant puis il s'arrête. L'air menaçant, il semble crier après quelqu'un. On voit ensuite un homme s'éloignait et se tournait vers l'écran. La caméra se concentre sur ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire inquiétant.]_

**Tant aimé, tant aimé, cela me suffit**_  
[Les images grésillent comme s'il y avait des interférences. On peut voir Ulquiorra de loin et de profil, debout devant une fenêtre.]  
[La caméra se concentre sur son visage qui, habituellement de marbre reflète une certaine tristesse alors que sa main se lève pour effleurer la vitre.]  
[Puis la caméra se contre sur ses lèvres qui prononcent des mots qu'on ne peut entendre.]_**  
J'ai tout vu d'ici.**_  
[Comme précédemment, les images grésillent comme s'il y avait des interférences. On est sur le toit de l'école. On peur voir Ichigo de dos, face au grillage. Puis Ikkaku apparait qui le rejoint, suivit de Rangiku et d'Orihime. La caméra se concentre ensuite sur le visage d'Ichigo qui lève le visage vers le ciel en souriant.]_

**J'y mettrai fin et t'emmènerai là-bas, alors ne lâche pas**_  
[La caméra est concentrée sur la partie supérieure du corps. On peut voir Ichigo de profil qui apparait et qui s'avance lentement de la gauche jusqu'à la droite de l'écran. Puis il s'arrête. Une main se tend derrière lui comme pour le rattraper, mais ne rencontre que le vide alors qu'Ichigo disparaît.]_  
… **cette mélodie de danse sauvage sans fin.**_  
[La caméra se concentre sur le regard déterminé d'Ichigo qui ouvre les yeux. On le voit ensuite de dos, qui s'avance vers une lumière aveuglante, suivi de tout les mannequins de l'agence CrossRoad.]_

**OOOoooOOO**

La chanson est terminée. Je vous laisse interpréter ce qui a été dit à votre guise en attendant les prochains chapitres =D]


	11. De la haine à l'amour

**« CrossRoad »**

**Note de l'auteur : **Come-back avec le chapitre 10! Pour ceux et celles qui consulteraient mon profil, vous saurez de manière grossièrement dite le pourquoi de ce long silence et aussi les petits changements concernant la parution des chapitres. Du coup, le prochain chapitre sortira jeudi ou vendredi et comme toujours, je ferais une mise à jour pour vous prévenir si le chapitre aura du retard. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!  
Et j'oublie juste une petite chose: je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux et sachant que je bosse en ce moment, j'ai plus vraiment le temps de chercher une bêta reader et même si je trouvais quelqu'un, sachant mes horaires et ma disponibilité, ça serait plus possible. Donc je sais que je me répète, mais la v2 (sans les fautes d'orthographes) devra attendre un peu et donc les chapitres vous seront livrés tels quels pour le moment. Sachez que j'en suis désolé, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas, je l'espère, de lire ce chapitre.

* * *

**_10_  
**

**De la haine à l'amour…  
**_ il n'y a qu'un petit pas._

- Je plaide une perte temporaire de mon jugement ?

Starrk eut l'air dubitatif, Kyoraku prit un air sceptique et Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Ichigo sentit naitre une pointe d'agacement face à leurs réactions et il se pinça les lèvres d'un air vexé. Il devait bien l'admettre au vu de leurs attitudes : c'est vrai, sur ce coup-là il avait _déconné_, mais il fallait le comprendre. Il n'était pas insensible au point de ne rien ressentir face au rejet et au mépris de la personne dont il se savait amoureux, surtout si cette même personne lui avait retourné son baiser pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Pour le dire d'une autre manière, on pouvait dire que le choc qu'il avait eu en les voyants s'embrasser, lui avait fait perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait. Et il n'y avait pas que cela. Le simple fait de se rappeler ce garçon au visage crayeux n'avait de cesse de lui arracher une grimace douloureuse. Si son visage affichait un air blasé, son cœur lui, saignait fortement.

Lassé de cette journée qui était censée s'avérer reposante et bénéfique, il pria pour que la remontrance qui n'avait pas encore pointée le bout de son nez se termine rapidement, qu'il aille se reposer et tout oublier de cette soirée catastrophique, mais c'était surement prendre ses espoirs pour une réalité.

Alors qu'il fixait le bout de ses tennis, entendant vaguement le dénommé Starrk, frère de Kyoraku, discutait avec ce dernier, il pouvait sentir le regard réprobateur et presque déçu d'Ukitake poser sur lui, renforçant un peu plus le mal-être qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots à présent pour qu'il comprenne combien sa propre attitude avait été des plus déplorable en cette soirée puisqu'il avait été jusqu'à embrasser un quasi-inconnu. Et que diable se serait-il passé si Starrk n'était pas arrivé ? L'énervement laissa très vite sa place à la gêne et il se renfrogna encore plus, les épaules voutées comme sous le poids de quelque chose de difficile à porter. Le dialogue entre les deux frères devint très vite confus et ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas quittées des yeux lui donnèrent l'effet d'une peinture à l'huile légèrement gribouillée tant sa vue se troublait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas remettre l'engueulade à demain ?

Il aurait tant voulu être seul et ruminer à son aise les sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation ou la lassitude semblait vouloir l'emporter sur tout le reste, malgré le fait qu'il y avait à présent de nouveaux facteurs à prendre en compte. Ichigo soupira bien malgré lui. Tout à ses pensées, il s'imagina un court instant seul, dans un futur proche, sans rien ni personne pour entraver sa route, ni perturber le cours de ses sentiments. Pas même eux, ni même lui. L'abandon s'offrit à lui comme l'évidence même, la solution à cette douleur lancinante et grandissante qui le prenait aux tripes, avec tellement de violence. Et le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'était la perspective de revoir Grimmjow, sachant qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il venait à croiser sa route, ni même à l'attitude la plus approprié qu'il se devait d'adopter dès qu'il le verrait. L'idée même d'avoir à tenir une discussion avec lui l'effraya plus que de raison et il se sentit trembler sur sa chaise. Conscient de sa propre tourmente, il serra les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Là maintenant, il en avait simplement assez. Il avait juste une folle envie de tout laisser tomber et de fuir loin, très loin d'ici. Dans un endroit où il était certain de ne pas croiser sa route. Au pôle nord. Oui, c'est ça. Il allait fuir jusqu'au pôle nord. Avec ses icebergs, ses îles flottantes et…

- Ichigo ?

Le rouquin sursauta et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de son oncle et tout ce à quoi il avait pensé jusqu'à ses cinq dernières minutes s'évapora pour ne plus laisser qu'un grand vide à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il cligna des yeux d'un air légèrement hagard, attirant l'attention des deux bruns qui se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu es certain qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ? Demanda Kyoraku en se tournant vers frère. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir saisi ne serait-ce que le quart de notre conversation.

- Il était très réactif jusqu'à tout à l'heure et puis je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal.

- Ils s'embrassaient enfin !

- Écoute nii-san, n'en fait pas tout un plat, lâcha Starrk en levant une main comme pour réfréner ses ardeurs. Du peu que j'en sais et je sais pourtant que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en juger, ce garçon m'a l'air d'un garçon tout à fait responsable. Je l'ai peut-être imaginé, mais il me semblait qu'il était consentant.

Kyoraku ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout qui n'échappa pas au cadet.

- Je sais bien que s'agissant d'Aizen, on peut se demander si ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose, mais

- Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Ukitake qui venait de s'exprimer d'une voix plate. Starrk jeta un œil hésitant à son frère avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux dans un soupir.

- Je vais mener ma petite enquête, mais je ne vous garantis rien s'il nie en bloc et même si Ichigo venait à porter plainte, je ne suis pas totalement certain que cela irait en notre faveur.

- Je comprends, lâcha finalement Kyoraku dans un soupir résigné. Désolé que tu ai à faire tous ses efforts.

- Ne te biles pas pour ça. De toute façon, la tournure que prennent les événements m'inquiètent aussi. Je ne serai pas rassuré tant que je ne connaîtrais moi-même le fin mot de cette histoire.

Starrk secoua la tête et se tourna vers Ukitake avant de s'adresser à Ichigo.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as tout suivi de notre conversation, mais venons-en au fait. Ne voudrais-tu pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- Je… je ne le sais pas moi-même, murmura Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne le sais pas toi-même, répéta Starrk comme pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

En voyant le manque de réaction du rouquin, les trois hommes en conclurent que l'adolescent ne mentait, ni ne cherchait vraiment à leur cacher quelque chose.

- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus précis ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait ou forcé à faire quelque chose ?

- Rien de tout ça ! lâcha Ichigo d'une voix plus énervé qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître, ce qui à son grand dam, éveilla immédiatement les soupçons des trois hommes.

- Ichigo, commença Kyoraku d'une voix sévère qui fit se ratatiner l'adolescent dans son siège. Je tiens tout de suite à te prévenir qu'il est inutile d'essayer de nous cacher quelque chose. Déjà qu'en premier lieu tu n'aurais jamais dû te retrouver dans ce bar, heureusement pour toi que nous connaissions le propriétaire.

- Je comptais vous appel

- Et encore, si ça n'avait été que cela je pense que nous aurions pu passer l'éponge, mais voilà que nous apprenons que tu étais en compagnie de… d'un parfait inconnu, mais qu'en plus vous vous embrassiez ?

- C'était

- Et quel meilleur endroit que les toilettes, pas vrai ? Il aurait pu

- Oh, lâchez-moi les baskets à la fin ! S'écria Ichigo tout en se levant de sa chaise, surprenant les trois hommes qui reculèrent légèrement devant l'onde de colère qui émanait du garçon. J'ai passé l'âge de me faire engueuler comme si j'avais cassé la vaisselle en porcelaine de maman !

- Ichi

- Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer mon oncle ! Là, j'en ai franchement ras-le-bol. Okay, je suis d'accord, je ne suis pas encore majeur, je n'aurais pas dû me retrouver dans ce bar ce soir là, je n'aurais pas dû embrasser un mec que je ne connais pas, j'aurais dû appeler Kyoraku pour le prévenir de où j'étais et ce que je faisais, mais voilà, je ne l'ai pas fait et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Juste pour ce soir, tout ce que je voulais c'était oublié et être seul, qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre dans tout ça, hein ? Ce n'est pas assez clair peut-être ? Foutez-moi la paix nom de dieu !

Ichigo renversa sa chaise d'un mouvement sec avant de s'éloigner vers la porte, mais la main de Starrk l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Dis-moi s'il te plait et peut-être que je reconsidérerais ta demande dans les cinq ans à venir.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de votre politesse à deux balles ! Lâchez ma main !

- Je ne le ferais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé.

Ichigo grogna de mécontentement et tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras quitte à ce que l'on lui arrache, jetant un regard noir au brun qui n'en démordait pas et à qui le simple fait de le retenir ne semblait demander aucun effort. Comprenant que son évasion se terminerait invariablement par un échec – après tout ils étaient trois contre un – il détourna la tête dans un geste de dédain, la respiration bruyante et haché par l'effort et la colère. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement étouffé se fasse entendre. Ukitake leva les yeux, surpris, avant de comprendre. Il s'avança rapidement vers Ichigo et le força d'une main sur son épaule à se tourner vers lui, faisant lâcher sa prise à Starrk et il fut choqué par ce qu'il découvrit. Le visage de l'adolescent était baigné de larmes et l'expression de son visage n'était pas sans rappeler celle de ce soir-là, quand Kyoraku l'avait ramené après sa dispute avec Isshin.

- Ichigo…

- C'est juste que… j'pensais pas… que ça ferait aussi mal, balbutia Ichigo avant de se laisser bercer par l'étreinte réconfortante de son oncle qui l'avait pris dans ses bras.

La colère d'Ukitake autant que celle de Kyoraku disparut rapidement, les deux hommes pris au dépourvu par la détresse de l'adolescent. Le brun était plus que perdu, intrigué par les propos d'Ichigo. En jetant un œil à l'argenté, il vit bien que ce dernier partageait la même interrogation quant à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer en un si court laps de temps. La réponse lui vint soudainement quand il posa une main sur sa taille, ses doigts effleurant le portable qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Comprenant enfin la raison qui avait amené Ichigo dans un tel état, il fit un signe discret à Ukitake. Ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de se décider, guidant son neveu dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Kyoraku posa une main sur son épaule quand il s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de s'éloigner vers Starrk qui lui-même était dépassé par la tournure des événements, mais qui suivit son frère docilement sans poser la moindre question. La porte de l'appartement se referma derrière eux, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le salon.

Ukitake observa longuement Ichigo avant d'esquisser un sourire attendri alors qu'il s'agenouillait finalement devant lui, une main posée sur ses deux genoux.

- Ce qui est arrivé ce soit au bar n'est pas si grave, commença Ukitake d'une voix douce. Tu es un garçon tout à fait responsable, je ne le sais que trop bien, mais mon inquiétude était tellement forte qu'elle a fini par prendre le pas sur ma raison. Du coup, Kyoraku s'est montré dur avec toi, mais ne lui en veut pas. Il était très inquiet lui aussi.

- Je… je le sais bien.

L'argenté hocha la tête et laissa le temps à son neveu de reprendre le rythme de sa respiration puis d'une main, il le força à lever la tête et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

Ichigo hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun mot ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour le dire. Dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Il savait pourtant son oncle gay, mais d'une certaine façon, de le lui annoncer lui donnait l'impression de renforcer les sentiments éprouvés pour le bleuté de même que la douleur qui n'avait eu de cesse de siéger dans son cœur.

Il le haïssait, mais il l'aimait tant. Il voulait l'oublier, mais chacune de ses pensées étaient sans cesse tourner vers lui. Comme si son cœur lui appartenait déjà, complètement, totalement.

- Kyoraku m'a dit… il pense savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Ichigo releva lentement les yeux vers son oncle avant d'esquisser un sourire amer.

- Tu n'es pas choqué ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien. C'est juste que… moi-même j'ai été un peu surpris, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Ça semblait si naturel.

- Es-tu au moins certain des sentiments que tu éprouves pour ce garçon ? Grimmjow c'est ça ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Raconte-moi tout.

La voix de son oncle était basse, légèrement grave, mais tellement douce, atténuant quelque peu sa détresse. Alors, il lui confia tout. De la fois où il l'avait vu sur cet écran télé et combien il avait été envoûté par ses yeux cobalt, de combien il avait été hypnotisé par son sourire sensuelle, sa démarche, son assurance. Il lui parla de leur première rencontre chez Kyoraku, de combien il avait été déçu, de la haine éprouvée envers cet homme qui s'était permis de le juger sans même chercher à le connaître.

Et de combien cette haine, en vérité factice, avait en réalité cachait un amour grandissant à la manière d'une fleur qui s'épanouissait en s'abreuvant des rayons du soleil. De la manière dont il s'était menti à lui-même en croyant haïr celui qu'il désirait en réalité.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, c'est un peu comme si j'avais l'impression que mes mots ne seraient jamais assez forts pour exprimer toute la force de mes sentiments. Mais pour le dire de manière simple, c'est un peu comme si j'avais trouvé en lui quelque chose qu'il me manquait, un peu comme si avec lui je me sentais enfin complet. C'est un sentiment étrange, mais je me rends bien compte à présent à quel point je recherchais et désirais sa présence, mais c'est fini à présent. Je n'aurais jamais la chance d'être dans ses bras, ni même de partager ne serait-ce que la moitié de mon temps avec lui. Ce garçon qu'il a embrassé… a ce que je n'aurais jamais et c'est tellement douloureux. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu oublier. J'ai erré en me disant que je finirais bien par tout oublier, mais je n'y suis arrivé que l'espace de quelques instants. À présent, je comprends mieux. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un minuscule petit pas et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le franchir.

Ichigo poussa un long soupir et adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse à son oncle, malgré l'expression rieuse de son visage comme s'il avait éprouvé un immense soulagement à s'être finalement confié ainsi à lui. Ukitake était resté silencieux tout du long, légèrement choqué. Non pas d'apprendre que son neveu était tombé amoureux d'un homme, mais plutôt de voir avec quel sérieux et quel calme il avait abordé cette situation. Il avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque de son adolescence, quand il s'était lui-même rendu compte de ses sentiments envers une certaine personne. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il caressa du bout des doigts la joue d'Ichigo avec une infinie tendresse.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi.

- Même après ce qui m'arrive ? Après ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu es jeune Ichigo, tu as tant de choses encore à découvrir, à expérimenter. Tu commences tout juste à t'épanouir et ton cœur commence enfin à s'ouvrir à toutes ces choses qui t'entourent. Je ne peux être qu'heureux de voir que tu as finalement réussi à accorder autant d'attention à une seule et même personne.

- Et pourtant…

- Ne te décourage pas, le coupa immédiatement l'argenté. L'amour et les sentiments ne sont jamais faciles. On aime, on voudrait être aimé, on jalouse, on déteste, on souffre. Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'aimer si tu dois à chaque fois te sentir découragé face à un échec. Si tu continues de lutter malgré les difficultés, cela ne rendra ton amour que bien plus fort encore qu'il ne l'est déjà, mais si vraiment tu souffres face à cette situation et que tu la juges impossible, alors il faut y mettre un terme définitif.

Ichigo sentit l'inquiétude le gagnait et il jeta un regard perdu à son oncle qui se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

- Je parle de ma propre expérience alors il n'est pas certain que ça aille dans ce sens, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que tu essayes ne serait-ce que pour apaiser la souffrance de ton cœur.

- Alors que devrais-je faire ?

- Lui dire tes sentiments. Et selon ce que tu auras décidé, lui dire que tu renonces à lui ou que tu continueras de l'aimer malgré tout. Parle selon ton cœur.

- Mon cœur… répéta doucement Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment et son visage se contracta plusieurs fois de manière douloureuse comme s'il se rendait compte à quel point le choix qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, lui demanderait d'immenses sacrifices. Ichigo ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration comme pour reprendre son calme et quand son expression se fit un peu plus sereine, il adresse un sourire à son oncle.

- Oui, tu as surement raison. Peut-être qu'ainsi je me sentirais un peu mieux.

Alors, il se leva et prit son oncle dans ses bras, le serrant fort pour lui montrer combien il lui était reconnaissant. Ukitake esquissa un bref sourire en le sentant trembler contre lui et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Ichigo s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour sa chemise.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

Ukitake s'avança et prit place sur le muret sur lequel les deux frères étaient assis.

- Mieux que je ne le pensais. Ichigo n'en a pas l'air, mais il est très émotif. Malgré tout, il raisonne très vite ce qui fait qu'il ne s'attarde, ni ne s'attriste très longtemps bien que nous faisions face cette fois, à un cas assez particulier.

Kyoraku grogna de mécontentement avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Cet imbécile de Grimmjow va entendre parler de moi…

- Shunsui ?

Le brun se tourna vers Ukitake.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?

Kyoraku fixa le trottoir devant lui en tapant du pied, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne garantis rien pour ce qui sera du résultat, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ait le temps de faire quelque chose. Tu lui as conseillé d'aller lui parler non ?

- J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen. Tu en penses quoi ? Ai-je bien fait de lui conseiller d'aller lui parler ?

- J'aurais dit la même chose si j'avais été à ta place. Ça aidera peut-être cette tête brulée de Grimmjow à se remettre sur les rails et à voir la réalité en face. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, mais s'il n'essaye pas… enfin, s'_ils_ n'essayent pas tous les deux…

- À t'entendre parler nii-san, on dirait que tu t'attendais à ce que ça se passe comme ça, je me trompe ?

Ukitake éclata de rire, Starrk se tournant vers lui avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si hilarant. Voyant son désappointement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'empressa de lui répondre.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? À l'agence, certains le surnomment _l'entremetteur _ou_ le médiateur_ si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Starrk en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il est celui qui entend tout, qui voit tout et qui se mêle de tout.

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de ça nii-san ! Et comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- En écoutant aux portes, en espionnant les conversations, en s'incrustant et en soudoyant, énonça Ukitake, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé ! Ne révèle pas les secrets de mon art. Et la part de mystère dans tout ça maintenant ? S'écria le brun d'une voix faussement indigné.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire avant que Starrk ne dévisage son frère d'un air songeur.

- Quand on y pense, cette manière de faire me rappelle étrangement quelque chose.

Kyoraku se tourna vers son frère sans dire un mot avant de détourner les yeux et de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Ouais. Dans le genre, si j'avais finalement poursuivi une carrière dans la police, j'aurais fait un fin limier. Quand j'y repense, je sais que ça aurait fait énormément plaisir à papa.

- C'est vrai que dans votre famille, vous avez une longue génération qui a fait carrière dans la police, commenta Ukitake avec un léger sourire.

- Ça avait fait un barouf d'enfer quand j'avais annoncé au paternel que je voulais faire dans le mannequinat. C'est pourquoi j'arrive un peu à comprendre ce qu'Ichigo a bien pu traverser avec son père et pourquoi je ressens le besoin de l'aider. Lui et Grimmjow. C'est assez gênant de le dire sachant que je ne connais ton neveu que depuis très peu de temps, mais je me sens comme un père pour eux et c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais qu'ils soient heureux.

Le brun plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit cendrier portatif dans lequel il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette.

- Quand ils se sont vus la première fois, j'ai su qu'ils s'étaient trouvés l'un et l'autre. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Ichigo soit le premier à s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments.

- Et Grimmjow ?

- Son seul défaut est de foncer trop souvent tête baissée. Il n'est pas du genre à réfléchir comme Ichigo, mais plutôt à agir. Et puis avec les fréquentations qu'il a eues, ça ne m'étonne guère aussi. C'est pourquoi en rencontrant Ichigo, j'ai espéré au fond de moi qu'il l'aiderait à changer ce que je n'ai su changer chez lui. Il y a des choses que je ne peux faire malgré toute ma détermination. Les cartes sont maintenant entre les mains d'Ichigo…

**… à suivre**

* * *

_Reviews?_


	12. À coeur ouvert

**« CrossRoad »**

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai pris du retard, mais voilà le chapitre 11. Le suivant mettra du temps aussi à paraître, je ne mets pas de date fixe. Je répondrais prochainement aux reviews, mais je tiens juste à réagir sur un point. Le fait qu'Ichigo pleure à l'air d'avoir _perturbé_ certaines. Moi aussi ne vous inquiétez pas, mais par manque de temps, j'ai mal mis en scène ce passage là. Je pense attendre la fin de CrossRoad avant de faire une réédition (sans les fautes d'orthographes aussi, je vous rassure).  
De plus, je tiens à préciser que si certains passages vous paraissent vague, comme si ça manquait d'éléments pour bien comprendre, c'est normal! C'est un peu comme les séries télé ou on ne comprends le fin mot de l'histoire ou les détails complets de quelque chose qu'après plusieurs épisodes ^^

Du coup, si certain(e)s se rappellent ce que j'ai dit à propos de la beta, alors vous savez que ce chapitre vous ait livré en l'état. Avec ses fautes... Et je m'en excuse sincèrement, croyez-le.

Néanmoins, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

Attention, je me rends quand même compte que les personnages font un peu OOC!

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage "Ryuusei" m'appartient. Juste lui, à mon plus grand regret...

**Sondage sur le profil**_ (ou dans la review si review il y a)_: Comme couple éventuel voir définitif, vous préférez : Ukitake/Kyoraku **ou** Ukitake/Aizen?

* * *

**_11_  
**

**À cœur ouvert…**

C'en était assez. Grimmjow grogna de mécontentement et sans faire preuve de la moindre once de douceur, il repoussa Ulquiorra d'une main, montrant par là tout l'intérêt qu'il avait porté au baiser que ce dernier lui avait donné. Ce dernier recula en vacillant légèrement, ses yeux fixés sur le bleuté avec un air détaché comme s'il ne s'offusquait pas de son manque d'affection.

- J'parle sérieusement là. Fiche-moi la paix et rentre chez toi parce que là, j'ai franchement pas envie de t'avoir dans mes pattes.

- Et si je refuse ?

- J'en ai rien à faire. Reste planté là si t'en as envie puisque t'sembles si bien le faire, mais moi j'rentre me pieuter. Et quand je dis moi, c'est moi et pas toi et moi.

Ulquiorra sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion, amenant une grimace sur le visage de Grimmjow qui commençait à perdre patience comme toutes les fois où ils avaient un semblant de discussion ensemble. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours impressionnant de voir à quel point le garçon au visage crayeux pouvait se montrer aussi flegmatique quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait porter atteinte à la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui. Le bleuté ne perdit pas une seconde et se baissa pour ramasser son sac et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, ignorant Ulquiorra qui finit par le réfréner dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taper sur le digicode, sa voix basse et légèrement traînante résonnant derrière lui.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le faire ?

Pendant un instant, le bleuté resta silencieux avant de finir par se retourner lentement vers Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas bougé et qui le regardait fixement, attendant sa réponse.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'dit que j'ai envie de l'faire ? Gronda-t-il d'une voix où commençait à pointer l'agacement.

- On dirait que tu es de mauvaise humeur, commenta simplement Ulquiorra de sa voix traînante.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, selon toi j'ai envie d'coucher dès que j'suis énervé, c'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ?

- On l'a toujours fait les fois où tu étais énervé.

- Ah, bah ça s'rait bien la première fois que j'm'en rends compte, ironisa le bleuté en se retournant. En tout cas, y aura rien ce soir ni même les autres jours d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est simple. C'tait sympa de coucher avec toi, c'tait fun, mais maintenant il faut croire qu'j'ai eu ma dose.

Ulquiorra fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais le mouvement ne sembla pas échapper au bleuté qui grogna doucement.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux rompre ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Grimmjow qui étouffa une exclamation surprise tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air étonné, dévisageant Ulquiorra comme s'il se demandait si ce dernier n'était pas devenu fou.

- Attends deux s'condes. Ne m'dis pas qu'tu croyais que parce qu'on couchait ensemble, ça voulait dire qu'on sortait ensemble ? Je t'arrête tout de suite. On s'tait bien mis d'accord tous les deux. Juste du sexe, pas de sentiments et si l'un d'nous avait envie d'arrêter, l'aut' devait respecter sa décision. Excuse-moi si j'me trompe, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ce soit l'cas là.

- On couche ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que

- N'en dis pas plus ! Le coupa immédiatement le bleuté en levant une main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Y'a quoi qu'tu comprends plus dans _juste du sexe _? On s'faisait du bien et après chacun retournait à ses p'tites affaires, c'tait not' deal. On a beau l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, y'a rien chez nous qui f'sait penser qu'on était un couple.

Un silence lui répondit et Grimmjow devina à la tête d'Ulquiorra que celui-ci prenait encore le temps de la réflexion, cherchant certainement des arguments pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'il se trompait et tout un tas de trucs dont il se foutait royalement.

_- Encore une conversation qui n'mène à rien_, pensa-t-il pour lui même.

_À rien_ était un peu cruel à dire, mais Ulquiorra mettait au tapis un sujet qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, surtout entre eux deux et il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ce soir-là pour se pointer avec sa gueule d'enfariné et lui pourrir sa soirée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, sa proposition lui était à la fois apparue comme étant une bonne idée, mais aussi comme quelque chose de complètement déplacer. Il soupira de lassitude. Faire l'amour aurait été un bon moyen d'évacuer son stress, mais quand il essayait de se persuader que c'était la meilleure solution pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer il y a moins d'une heure, un certain visage lui apparaissait et il faisait un énorme blocage. Il était donc impossible de bander dans ces conditions et il était même certain qu'Ulquiorra n'aurait pas su le mettre de _bonne humeur_, malgré toute la bonne volonté et l'enthousiasme dont il savait faire preuve toutes les fois où ils avaient couché ensemble.

- On a fait la plupart des choses qu'un couple fait en temps normal, lança finalement Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow faillit éclater de rire. D'une part à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire et de l'autre parce que sa voix était tellement atone qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il disait et que comme lui, il se foutait royalement de cette situation. Cependant, après réflexion, aller jusqu'à dire que la conversation ne l'intéressait pas aurait été se mentir à lui-même. Il n'était pas bête. En réalité, il se rendait bien compte de la _gravité _de la situation, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire à l'heure actuelle, c'était de prendre la chose avec plaisanterie. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et il s'en rendait bien compte à présent en se rappelant comment il avait agit avec Ichigo et maintenant avec Ulquiorra. Encore une fois, il eut conscience du fait que sa négligence allait lui coûter cher une nouvelle fois et blesser quelqu'un. Les paroles de Kyoraku tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête comme une prophétie de fin du monde, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux cobalts= dans le regard vert émeraude de son presque ancien amant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? s'enquit Grimmjow d'une voix détaché.

- On s'est embrassé, lâcha simplement Ulquiorra comme s'il avait s'agit d'ici d'une chose parfaitement évidente.

_- Tu _es toujours celui qui m'embrassais et tu savais à quel point j'aimais pas quand tu f'sais ça.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérangeait tellement dans ces baisers.

- J'sais pas, répondit évasivement Grimmjow en détournant les yeux pour regarder ailleurs. Je m'suis toujours dit qu'un baiser, c'tait que'que chose de vachement plus intime que l'fait de coucher avec quelqu'un.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Laisse tomber, murmura le bleuté entre ses dents. T'peux pas comprendre.

- Je ne pense pas. Je pense même plutôt qu'en réalité, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Redescends sur terre Grimmjow. Une personne comme toi faisant preuve d'autant de sentimentalisme ? On est dans une belle merde si tu commences à nous prouver que tu peux de nouveau aimer.

- Va t'faire foutre ! cracha le bleuté avec haine, sachant très bien à quoi Ulquiorra faisait allusion en disant cela.

- On l'a déjà bien souvent fait ensemble, merci.

Grimmjow se sentit perdre patience quand il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à un autre aspect assez énervant et dérangeant de la personnalité d'Ulquiorra. Cette façon qu'il avait de se montrer acide tout en restant stoïque, le visage de marbre, intouchable, imperturbable. Et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire pour ne pas changer, c'était de répondre à ses provocations voilées et du coup, il passait pour celui qui n'était pas capable d'avoir un comportement mature dans les situations qui nécessitaient un minimum de raison et de self-control.

- Et quoi maintenant ? Continua Ulquiorra en le fixant. Tu vas finalement me dire que tu as déjà retourné son baiser à quelqu'un, même si je sais au fond que venant de toi, ce ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus? De toute façon, te connaissant, si tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi, il est impossible que tu ai pu le faire avec un autre.

_- Et pourtant_… pensa le bleuté avec une certaine amertume.

Le visage d'Ichigo lui revint alors une nouvelle fois en mémoire, par intermittence, mais avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentit vaciller quelques secondes. Il se rappela alors avec acuité de ce qu'il avait éprouvé il y à moins d'une heure, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, autant mentalement que physiquement. De ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées avec force sur les devants de sa veste, comme un naufragé à une bouée, unique objet à sa portée auquel il pouvait se raccrocher pour survivre. De la façon dont il avait tremblé tout contre son torse, comme s'il avait été sous l'assaut d'un vent glacial et sans pitié, cinglant et mordant. De ses lèvres. Douces et pleines, tendres et suaves alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient en un unique oxygène, un même appel d'air calqué sur le mouvement de leurs ventres qui s'abaissaient et se levaient l'un contre l'autre, au même rythme que leurs respirations saccadées. De sa chaleur, à la fois réconfortante et dérangeante au point qu'elle l'avait fait suffoquer.

- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Grimmjow sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Ulquiorra et à en juger par la différence de ton qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix et à son regard suspicieux, ce dernier semblait quelque peu méfiant.

- À rien de particulier, lâcha t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait nonchalant.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis trompé. Je vais donc reformuler ma question. À qui est-ce que tu penses ?

- À personne, répéta le bleuté à bout de nerf. Note l'changement avec la réponse précédente. Maintenant t'as fini avec l'interrogatoire, parc'que j'suis crevé et j'aimerais bien aller m'pieuter.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille, ni même rentrer chez toi tant que tu ne m'auras pas fourni une réponse claire. Je vois bien que tu mens.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers Ulquiorra d'un air menaçant. À bout de nerf, il l'empoigna par le col, tirant sur sa chemise jusqu'à faire sauter quelques boutons. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- À quoi qu'ça t'avancerait de le savoir, hein ? T'crois qu'ça va changer quoi qu'ce soit entre nous si j'te disais à qui je pensais?

Grimmjow grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait en partie de lâcher le morceau en voyant une étincelle dangereuse brillait dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra. Presque immédiatement, il le relâcha en le poussant une nouvelle fois en arrière avant de s'éloigner du porche de l'entrée, réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Mais cette fois il alla non pas vers l'entrée de son immeuble, mais vers sa moto qu'il avait garée juste devant le bâtiment, la pluie trempant ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Ulquiorra en voyant Grimmjow enfilait ses gants.

- Vu qu'tu n'as l'air de vouloir m'lâcher les baskets, j'vais aller dormir dans un endroit ou j'serais certain d'avoir la paix. Et pendant qu'j'y pense, si tu tiens tant qu'ça à satisfaire ta libido, va donc demander à Kira de l'faire avec toi.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de Kira tout d'un coup ?

- Bah, t'sais autant qu'moi la réputation qu'on lui donnait à l'époque et j'ai cru entend'dire qu'il s'était pas amélioré. T'sais bien, vu qu'il l'a déjà fait avec tous les sempaïs de l'époque, j'suis presque certain qu'il s'fera un plaisir de t'écarter les jambes ou d'les ouvrir pour toi, c'est au choix. Ce mec est une vraie pute ambulante.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, grogna presque immédiatement Ulquiorra dont le visage montrait cette fois un certain énervement. Je pourrais

- Cafter à c'renard de Gin ? Fais donc. J'm'en contrefous bien maintenant.

Le bleuté enfila son casque quand il sentit soudain la main d'Ulquiorra attraper son bras. Sans rien dire, il resta un long moment à fixer le guidon de sa moto avant de daigner se tourner vers lui et l'interrogeait vaguement du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Si Grimmjow fut quelque peu déstabilisé par sa question, il n'en laissa rien paraître, mis à part le silence troublé qui avait coulé.

- J'en sais rien, lâcha t-il d'une voix basse et fatigué, comme si au fond, il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir être plus clair sur son propre comportement, prenant en pitié ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et fins qu'il abandonnait sous la pluie froide et mordante. J'crois que j'ai changé. Enfin… j'aimerais plutôt croire qu'j'ai changé.

- C'est à cause de lui ?

Grimmjow releva les yeux vers Ulquiorra et esquissa un sourire teinté de tristesse que ce dernier ne put apercevoir à cause de son casque.

- J'voudrais qu'ce soit à cause de lui.

Il rabattit la visière de son casque et du pied, inséra la clé dans le contact et fit démarrer le moteur, faisant vibrer la puissante moto qui rugit, prête à vrombir dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- J'suis vraiment désolé si j't'ai fais pensé qu'il aurait pu y avoir plus entre nous à part le sexe. Mais qu'ce soit clair maintenant. Nous deux, c'est terminé.

Grimmjow n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il réajusta sa position et fit vrombir plusieurs fois le puissant moteur de sa moto avant de s'éloigner dans un concert de rugissements et de lumières. Il roula vite et longtemps comme si le diable était à ses trousses et sans que son trajet ne le mène vers une destination en particulier. Il se contenta d'apprécier ce frisson d'excitation, cette adrénaline pure alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, sa moto ne devenant qu'un point lumineux sur les routes éclairées par les lampadaires et le clair de lune. La pluie se faisait presque agressive, martelant la visière de son casque d'une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau, rendant sa visibilité quasiment nulle, mais ça, il s'en moquait bien. L'ivresse de son échappée sauvage altérait son mental. Il était libre. Il était seul.

Cette vérité l'obligea à freiner brutalement, soulevant un nuage de fumée et de vapeur d'eau sur le bitume. À travers son casque, on pouvait entendre le bruit de sa respiration, rapide et précipitée comme s'il venait tout juste de courir à perdre haleine sans jamais s'arrêter. Il enleva son casque et laissa la pluie coulait sur son visage, la tête levée vers le ciel noir. Il ferma les yeux tout en serrant les dents, tentant non sans difficulté de chasser le souvenir qui venait de ressurgir dans son esprit. Le souvenir d'une chaleur, de l'étreinte de deux bras étroitement serrés autour de sa taille alors qu'il augmentait la vitesse de sa bécane lui rappelèrent à quel point de tels instants de bonheur lui manquaient atrocement, mais aussi les raisons pour lesquelles il avait aussi décidé d'y renoncer.

Certes, il se sentait seul, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. C'est du moins ce dont Grimmjow essayait de se persuader, mais plus il essayait et plus il avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même que c'était ainsi et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. La franchise et le courage dont avait fait preuve Ichigo ce soir-là firent écho à un nouveau souvenir et il souffla bruyamment, ses lèvres rougies par le froid laissant échapper des volutes de brume glacées. Un peu plus de deux ans depuis ce fameux jour qu'il s'était enchaîné à sa propre douleur, refusant toutes marques d'affection des personnes qui avaient réussi depuis ce jour à apprécier ne serait-ce qu'une part de sa personnalité. Et de toutes ces personnes, une seule avait finalement réussi à ébranler son cœur, mais il était bien trop effrayé pour réellement apprécier ce fait, tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir une autre personne chère à son cœur s'éloignait de lui pour finalement ne plus jamais revenir. Pourtant, ô combien il désirait à présent le rouquin du plus profond de son cœur. Il en avait assez de se soustraire à ses sentiments et de se mentir à lui-même.

Un peu plus de deux ans. Un peu plus de deux ans qu'il les faisait certainement souffrir, dans la douleur et l'attente de sa décision. Il était peut-être temps qu'il reprenne véritablement les rênes de sa vie. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de lui dire adieu avant de se tourner vers l'avenir.

Après quelques minutes, il se décida à réenfiler son casque et il reprit la route, mais à une allure beaucoup plus raisonnable que la précédente maintenant qu'il s'était calmé. Quand il arriva à destination, il se gara et éteignit le moteur de sa moto avant de descendre de selle et de s'approcher du portail, scrutant la bâtisse à la recherche de la moindre lumière. Il n'en vit aucune là où devait normalement se trouver la chambre d'Ichigo et il éprouva un certain soulagement, mais aussi une pointe de remord. S'il avait pu, il aurait voulu s'excuser de son comportement, lui dire qu'en réalité il n'avait pensé aucune des paroles qu'il avait prononcé malgré le fait qu'il avait tout de même eu ses raisons. Ça n'était pas dans son caractère d'incliner la tête, mais il aurait aimé le faire, ne serait-ce que pour voir un nouveau sourire éclairait ce visage qu'il avait apprit à apprécier malgré les apparences. Puis il entraperçut une lumière qui venait tout juste de s'allumer dans la chambre de Kyoraku et il recula légèrement. Là, c'était plus que du remord. Il éprouvait une certaine honte et dieu seul savait combien il détestait se sentir coupable puisque connaissant le brun, ce dernier ne se priverait pas de lui faire remarquer et de toutes les manières possibles. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui faire face, surtout après la dernière chose dont il l'avait prévenu. Puis la fatigue revint le hanter au grand galop et il se décida à rentrer, sachant que la maison du brun était son seul salut. Ulquiorra n'aurait jamais le courage de venir le chercher ici, dans cet endroit où en réalité, il se sentait vraiment en paix avec lui-même.

Quand il se décida à entrer, la lumière du perron avait été allumée pendant qu'il était occupé à refermer le portail derrière lui et quand il se retourna, il put voir Kyoraku l'observait les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, Komamura allongé à ses côtés. À en juger par la posture nonchalante du brun et à l'expression de son visage, il ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère, mais Grimmjow hésita quand même à faire un pas vers lui pour plusieurs raisons. Finalement, il se décida après quelques secondes et s'avança en direction du brun. Ce dernier se redressa alors que Grimmjow s'arrêtait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Ils s'observèrent durant un silence qui fit naître chez le bleuté comme un sentiment de malaise. D'une façon qu'il voulut discrète, il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil derrière le brun à qui le geste arracha un soupir avant qu'il ne s'écarte et se place sur le côté pour lui faire signe d'entrer.

- Il n'est pas à la maison, lâcha simplement Kyoraku d'un air entendu.

Grimmjow voulut répondre, mais ce fut comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et s'engagea à l'intérieur de la maison, déposant ses chaussures dans le vestibule. Puis, il se tourna vers le brun qui l'avait suivi. Kyoraku leva les yeux alors qu'il refermait le panneau en bois derrière lui, se contentant d'un signe de tête en direction du couloir. Il était vrai qu'il était en quel que sorte en colère envers Grimmjow, mais à voir la tête de ce dernier, lui parler maintenant n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Il pouvait aussi deviner à son regard qu'il avait probablement eu une mauvaise soirée aussi, tant il semblait à la fois perdu et éreinté.

- Va donc te coucher. Nous parlerons demain.

- Non, je…

Grimmjow hésita, se demandant s'il était vraiment prêt à prendre cette décision. S'il lui en faisait part maintenant, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Pourtant, il y avait énormément réfléchi depuis quelque temps. Auparavant, il avait toujours fait tout son possible pour ne jamais y penser, mais plus le temps avait passé et plus cette décision l'avait hanté. Chaque jour qui passait, il s'attendait à recevoir sa visite, son appel, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu et Grimmjow avait compris que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Sa rencontre avec Ichigo lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce fait c'est pourquoi il baissa les yeux comme s'il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Kyoraku, faisant prendre conscience à ce dernier comment il devait être dans un état lamentable mentalement pour avoir l'air d'un petit garçon pris sur le fait après avoir commis une grosse bêtise. Finalement, Grimmjow prit une grande inspiration et lança un regard plus que déterminé à Kyoraku qui sursauta, légèrement surpris.

- Demain, j'pense que j'irais voir Yamamoto-san.

Kyoraku faillit s'étouffer de surprise, observant le bleuté avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. Un peu plus de deux ans. Il aura fallu un peu plus de deux ans pour que Grimmjow ne se décide enfin à prendre cette décision. Le brun savait pourtant que cela n'avait rien de facile. Jamais il n'aurait aimé être à sa place. Jamais il n'aurait aimé avoir à prendre cette décision et pourtant, là juste sous ses yeux, le jeune homme venait de lui faire part de son choix et le brun arrivait à deviner tout ce que cela impliquait. Il se décida à lui poser une question. Une seule qui expliquerait le pourquoi de sa décision.

- Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

- Ouais.

Une certaine joie emplie le cœur du brun quand il constata que Grimmjow lui avait répondu sans hésitation, mais cette joie était quelque peu assombri par sa demande. Kyoraku s'avança finalement vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, compatissant.

- Tu veux un café ?

Grimmjow prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'accepter d'un mouvement de tête.

- J'dis pas non.

Le bleuté ne se sentait plus vraiment fatigué maintenant. Certes, son corps ressentait la fatigue accumulée des derniers jours, mais avec tout ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui, il se dit simplement que s'il attendait demain pour vider son sac, il ne pourrait jamais passer une nuit tranquille, surtout que la journée de demain allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile. Pour lui comme pour d'autres. Il suivit le brun jusqu'à la cuisine et déposa son sac au pied de la table. Ce dernier se retourna en le voyant faire alors qu'il versait en même temps de l'eau dans une bouilloire.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dormir chez toi ce soir ? l'interrogea t-il en allumant la plaque.

- Ulquiorra était à la maison.

Kyoraku se figea légèrement avant de se retourner, les sourcils froncés, interrogeant du regard Grimmjow qui leva les yeux en voyant sa réaction.

- On a discuté d'pas mal de trucs, s'expliqua t-il. Et du coup, comme il voulait pas m'lâcher la grappe, j'suis revenu ici parc'que j'savais qu'il m'laisserait tranquille. Je… j'lui ai dit qu'c'était fini entre nous.

Par _finir_, Kyoraku comprenait parfaitement ce que cela sous entendait. Grimmjow semblait ne pas s'être contenté de prendre sa décision envers Yamamoto, l'ancien directeur de CrossRoad, mais contre toute attente, il semblait aussi s'être décidé à mettre un terme à sa relation avec Ulquiorra. Le brun avait toujours jugé que le lien qui unissait les deux hommes était malsain.

Quand il y repensait, il se rendait compte à quel point le comportement de Grimmjow avait été des plus chaotiques étant plus jeune. Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus heureuses, ni des plus faciles. Il avait été en quel que sorte un délinquant qui éprouvait plus de plaisir à arpenter les rues en bande plutôt que de gentiment aller à l'école. Il avait toujours eu un comportement violent et désinvolte, rebelle et agressif. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'était sincèrement demandé s'il était possible de faire quelque chose de ce garçon, mais Yamamoto, qui à l'époque était encore le directeur de CrossRoad, avait été formel. C'était lui qu'il voulait et personne d'autre. Il avait alors été extrêmement difficile de gagner la confiance du bleuté, mais petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre malgré quelques difficultés et il avait finalement pu se rendre compte de combien le cœur de Grimmjow était gros sous cette carapace d'acier dont il ne se séparait pratiquement jamais. Puis, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, le bleuté avait fini par _le_ rencontrer et il avait vraiment commencé à changer. Les changements étaient peu visibles, mais ils étaient là, si précieux. Seulement, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement et le drame qui était survenu par la suite avait fini d'achever Grimmjow. Ce dernier s'était alors laissé imbriquer dans une relation sans lendemain avec Ulquiorra et si Yamamoto n'était pas intervenu, Grimmjow ne serait certainement pas dans sa cuisine en ce moment même à attendre qu'il lui serve un café. Comme le destin savait à la fois se montrer cruel et généreux.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision en faisant ça, mais maintenant te rends-tu seulement compte de combien la relation que vous aviez avait une emprise négative sur toi ?

Grimmjow releva les yeux vers Kyoraku alors qu'il lui versait du café et qu'il lui tendait la tasse. Il s'en saisit en se rappelant de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et de ce qui avait suivi. Quand il y repensait, là maintenant, alors oui il se rendait bien compte de la connerie monumentale qu'il avait provoquée, de même que la folie passagère qui l'avait traversé.

- J'sais bien. J'sais bien qu'j'aurais jamais du faire ça, mais… mais quand il…

Grimmjow soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage, l'expression torturé. Pendant un instant, Kyoraku s'en voulut d'avoir inconsciemment abordé le sujet ou plutôt d'avoir dit quelque chose qui avait amené le mannequin sur ce sujet des plus sensibles.

- … quand ils ont dit qu'c'était fini, j'ai eu l'impression qu'tout s'écroulait autour de moi. J'tais tout seul et y'avait plus personne. J'avais b'soin de lui, mais l'était plus là alors j'me souviens que j'me suis dit, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un. Il m'fallait quelqu'un pour oublier.

Grimmjow prit une grande inspiration et se redressa, reprenant sa tasse en main avant de lever les yeux vers Kyoraku qui était appuyé contre un des plans de travail.

- J'ai paniqué et du coup, j'ai merdé sévère, j'le sais. L'un des seuls regrets qu'j'aurais au final, c'est de pas avoir essayé d'voir la vérité en face et d'avoir attendu plus deux ans pour prendre cet' décision.

- Le plus important maintenant, c'est que tu l'ai fais. Le reste n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra ? l'interrogea Grimmjow après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de faire tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts.

- Je ne pense pas non, le rassura le brun avec un léger sourire. Après tout, il a continué à prendre soin de toi-même après ce qui s'est passé. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de ta visite.

Grimmjow voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se rétracta. Lui n'était pas aussi confiant concernant la probable réaction de l'ancien directeur de CrossRoad. Il appréhendait leur rencontre de demain, surtout qu'il comptait aller le voir sans même l'avoir informé au préalable. Serait-il seulement reçu ? Plutôt que d'espérer ce que de son point de vue il jugeait impossible, il préférait remettre ses doutes au jour J et sur un ordre amical de Kyoraku, il alla dormir sans se faire prier.

**OOOoooOOO / Le lendemain matin**

Ukitake se retourna et sursauta en voyant Ichigo, ce dernier s'étant glissé derrière lui sans un bruit. Il put ainsi constater dans toute sa splendeur les énormes poches qu'il avait sous les yeux alors que ses paupières étaient encore à demi-fermés par le sommeil. Mi-inquiet, mi-amusé, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour être certain que le rouquin ne s'endormirait pas subitement sur le carrelage et le secoua légèrement afin d'attirer son attention, si bien sûr il était assez réveillé pour se concentrer.

- Ichigo. Si tu veux, tu peux retourner dormir encore un peu.

- Mmmm…. Neuannnnnn, plus enviiiiie….. marmonna l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour se réveiller.

- D'accord, d'accord, lança Ukitake en riant à demi.

Il l'aida alors à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et s'éloigna le temps de lui verser une tasse de café, tandis qu'Ichigo s'habituait petit à petit à la lumière de plus en plus forte qui filtrait à travers les vitres. Il bailla sans retenue et s'accouda de manière nonchalante sur la table, grignotant un des croissants qui se trouvait dans une petite corbeille près de lui, observant d'un œil son oncle qui versait un peu de café dans une nouvelle tasse. Il inspira longuement afin de s'imprégner des effluves amers de la boisson et détourna rapidement les yeux quand ce dernier se retourna pour venir lui apporter son verre.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Ukitake retourna à ses occupations, essuyant la vaisselle près du l'évier avec un torchon en même temps qu'il écoutait les informations à la radio. Ichigo abandonna le morceau de croissant qu'il mâchonnait entre ses dents sans vraiment le manger et but quelques gorgés de café qui achevèrent de le réveiller complètement. Il observa son oncle un long moment, voyant bien que ce dernier se forçait à rester silencieux sur les événements de la veille pour ne pas le gêner. Il avait essayé d'en faire de même, sans grand succès, car le sommeil ne l'avait finalement gagné que sur les coups d'environ quatre heures du matin. Il avait réfléchi à tellement de choses, notamment à ce qu'il comptait faire aujourd'hui s'il avait la chance de croiser Grimmjow, que ce soit chez Kyoraku ou à l'agence. Autrement, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait toujours se rendre à son appartement, mais il redoutait le fait que le bleuté puisse refuser de lui parler et ne finisse par lui fermer la porte au nez. Oh, bien sûr ce n'était pas une simple porte qui allait l'arrêter, mais il préférait ne pas en arriver là et que le bleuté accepte de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Du coup, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille et qui faisait naître cette douleur caractéristique à l'intérieur de sa poitrine tandis que son cœur se mettait à tambouriner de concert comme s'il était prêt à exploser. Nerveusement, il se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes, se rendant bien compte que quoi qu'on lui dise et quoi qu'il en pense, il ne pourrait jamais faire l'impasse sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Grimmjow. C'était donc cela, avoir quelqu'un dans la peau ? Si c'était le cas, il trouvait ce sentiment à la fois agréable, beau, mais particulièrement douloureux. Surtout si l'amour qu'il était prêt à donner n'était pas partagé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se rappelant ensuite du comportement qu'il avait eu la veille au soir. Quand il y repensait, il éprouvait un peu de honte, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une mainmise totale sur ses sentiments. Les larmes ne se contrôlaient pas, mais ce qui le gênait vraiment, c'était d'avoir littéralement fondu en larmes devant son oncle, Starrk et Kyoraku. Il avait montré un aspect de lui qu'il n'aimait pas.

Où dit autrement, que son père n'avait ni aimé, ni accepté chez lui, mais cela importait peu, vu qu'il n'aimait pas ça non plus.

La fois où il était parti de chez lui et qu'il avait laissé couler ses larmes devant son oncle et Kyoraku aurait dû être la dernière fois. Il se jura donc à partir de cet instant de ne plus se laisser aller de la sorte. Ukitake le lui avait fait comprendre hier et il savait que son conseil ne s'appliquait pas forcément qu'en amour. Que ce soit dans la vie privée ou dans le travail, s'il fallait s'arrêter et d'effondrer au premier échec venu, alors il était inutile de se relever si ce n'était pas pour continuer. L'attitude à avoir, c'était de relever la tête et de se battre, de vivre avec ce que l'on avait, ce que l'on nous offrait et ce qu'on recevait. C'est pourquoi sa décision d'aller de l'avant et de faire part de ses sentiments à Grimmjow n'était pas la seule chose qu'il s'était décidé à faire aujourd'hui. Il engloutit l'intégralité de son café et se racla la gorge afin d'éclaircir un peu sa voix, attirant l'attention de son oncle qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh… il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais qu'on parle.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ? l'encouragea Ukitake en délaissant sa vaisselle et en s'avançant vers lui, les mains dans son torchon.

- Et bien, je tiens à te dire que c'est un sujet qui ne me concerne pas, mais je considère que j'ai le droit d'être au courant, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum par rapport à ce qui a été dit hier.

Son oncle fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir son neveu aussi sérieux.

- Continue.

- C'est… à propos de cet homme. Aizen je crois ?

Ukitake se figea instantanément, faisant presque regretter à Ichigo d'avoir abordé le sujet, mais quand il vit son oncle soupirait et s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lui, il comprit que ce dernier ne refusait pas de lui répondre et semblait même enclin à vouloir en discuter avec lui. Mais en voyant l'expression de son visage, il se demanda si la situation était aussi grave que cela. Il se rappela alors ce qu'avait dit Aizen quand Starrk avait pénétré dans les toilettes du bar pour les arrêter, éveillant à moitié ses soupçons surtout quand il se rappela encore ce que Starrk avait dit concernant une certaine _enquête_.

Il leva un regard légèrement inquiet vers son oncle qui avait une main dans ses cheveux et qui regardait le mur devant lui sans vraiment le voir. Il finit par pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se tourner vers lui.

- J'aimerais tout d'abord que tu saches une chose. Je ne t'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, ni n'ai cherché à le faire pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant. C'est une affaire concernant ma vie privée, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Du moins, j'aimerais ne pas rentrer dans les détails donc ne m'en veut pas si je ne te dis pas tout pour l'instant, mais cette affaire reste encore très vivace dans mon esprit malgré qu'elle se soit déroulé quand j'étais encore étudiant à l'université.

- Si tu me dis l'essentiel, cela me suffit mon oncle. C'est juste que je trouve dérangeant que vous parliez de cet Aizen comme s'il fallait s'en méfier et que vous ne m'en disiez pas plus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'étais amené à le croiser de nouveau, quelle réaction devrais-je adopter en le voyant ? Si je dois me méfier de lui, autant que je sache pourquoi, non ?

Ukitake esquissa un sourire en réponse à sa déclaration.

- Tu as parfaitement raison et ta réaction est tout à fait normale. Seulement hier, nous avons été tellement pris au dépourvu qu'on en a oublié l'essentiel.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc soupira en ramenant sa queue de cheval derrière sa nuque. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés, un coude posé sur la table tandis que sa main soutenait sa tête.

- C'est assez difficile quand j'y repense et je me demande toujours comment on a pu en arriver là. Les souvenirs que j'ai du passé sont à la fois des moments de bonheur, mais aussi des instants de terreur absolue. À l'époque où tout à commencé, nous étions trois brillants étudiants à l'université à qui tout semblait sourire. Tout d'abord, il y avait Aizen, brillant étudiant en sciences économiques, puis Kyoraku qui était dans les sciences humaines et sociales et enfin moi, dans les lettres et langues.

Ukitake marqua une pause et il baissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres comme s'il se remémorait cette époque avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Durant nos années d'étudiants, reprit-il, nous formions un trio inséparable et il était extrêmement rare de ne pas nous voir ensemble. Nous étions tous les trois dans des filières différentes, mais dès que nous avions un cours en commun, automatiquement, on choisissait les places du fond dans l'amphithéâtre et on s'échangeait nos notes, on plaisantait de tout et de rien, on organisait nos soirées et nos week-ends. Les années qui passèrent furent certainement les meilleures de mon existence. J'avais l'impression de revivre.

- De revivre ? Interrogea Ichigo, surpris.

- Oui. À cette époque, je vivais encore chez ton grand-père et nous étions en froid puisqu'il avait fini par apprendre mon homosexualité.

- Ah…

- Ne t'en fais plus pour ça. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ces années furent les meilleurs de ma vie, mais comme si le destin s'acharnait contre moi, cet événement est arrivé alors que nous venions d'être diplômés. Je ne peux t'en expliquer les raisons, ni les circonstances qui l'ont conduit à faire ça, mais Aizen a… il a tenté de me tuer et il y est presque parvenu.

Ichigo se figea et regarda son oncle avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est donc avec une certaine incrédulité qu'il le vit se lever et soulevait sa chemise jusqu'aux épaules, montrant à la lumière qui baignait la pièce les multiples cicatrices et entailles qui parsemaient son torse.

- Voici son œuvre, murmura Ukitake de sorte qu'Ichigo ne put l'entendre. L'œuvre de sa folie, par ma faute.

**OOOoooOOO**

_*DING DONG*_

La main de Grimmjow tremblait encore quand il la plongea dans la poche arrière de son jean et qu'il essaya d'adopter une posture plus ou moins nonchalante. Un petit coup que lui donna Kyoraku dans le bas du dos l'obligea à se redresser et à avoir l'air moins décontracté. Il grogna de mécontentement, mais obtempéra rapidement. À la place, il se mit à taper du pied nerveusement, arrachant un soupir désolé au brun qui décida de lâcher l'affaire. Quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il lui dise, Grimmjow était complètement crispé et cela se voyait rien qu'à la façon dont il avait de se tenir debout. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait laissé y aller seul, mais de voir son protégé le supplier des yeux ce matin - de façon implicite bien entendu - l'avait tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser et s'était décidé à l'accompagner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois, à bout de patience, de lui dire d'essayer de se calmer, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme dans la cinquantaine pourvue d'un air dandy assez original apparut. Ses cheveux étaient d'un poivre et sel élégant et sa mine arborait un air tout à fait sympathique agrémenté d'un agréable sourire, mais qu'il perdit rapidement en reconnaissant les deux hommes sur le pas de la porte. Visiblement, il était très surpris et cela se devinait rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et à sa bouche qu'il entrouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il semble parvenir à articuler quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que finalement :

- Mais… comment ? Que… je ne m'attendais pas… c'est…

Kyoraku ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et se décida à prendre les devants, dépassant Grimmjow qui n'avait pas amorcé un seul mouvement, puis il se saisit de l'une des mains de leur interlocuteur pour la serrer dans la sienne, l'autre étant sur son épaule.

- Je vous ai connu beaucoup plus volubile Sasakibe-san.

- Oui, enfin… je pensais que…

Le dénommé Sasakibe semblait sincèrement perdu alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes à tour de rôle. Plusieurs fois, il avait fait un geste pour se retourner et finalement revenir, mettant un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits, clignant des yeux à une allure vertigineuse comme s'il n'osait croire ce qu'il voyait. Mais après qu'il eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se retourna franchement vers eux et sa stupeur laissa très vite place à une expression heureuse, voir soulagée alors qu'il se tournait vers Grimmjow, les yeux brillants d'une émotion certaine.

- Grimmjow-kun, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendrez, mais sachez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici. Votre présence me ravi et je suis certain que le maître partagera mon sentiment une fois que je lui ferais part de votre présence ici.

- Pas si sûr qu'il soit heureux de m'voir, marmonna le bleuté en baissant les yeux.

- Ne dites pas cela, l'interrompit Sasakibe d'une voix douce, alors qu'il s'avançait rapidement et se saisissait des mains de Grimmjow pour les serrer entre les siennes. Si vous saviez combien le maître était inquiet. Il vous attendait et je suis sûr qu'il vous aurait attendu des années encore.

Grimmjow serra les dents alors que l'expression de joie de Sasakibe était pour lui comme un coup de couteau au cœur. Non, il ne méritait pas autant de gentillesse de la part de l'une des personnes qui avaient pris soin de lui. Lui, le majordome de la maison qui se préoccupait plus du bien-être des autres que du sien. Non, il ne méritait pas autant, pas après ce qui c'était passé. Pas après deux années sans avoir donné une seule de ses nouvelles, bien qu'il savait au fond que Shinji s'était chargé de le faire. Maintenant qu'il était là, il sentait combien il avait été égoïste envers l'homme qui l'avait _sauvé _par le passé et grâce à qui il devait sa situation actuelle_._ Pendant un court instant, il songea à s'enfuir, mais la manière dont le regardait Sasakibe et Kyoraku lui redonna malgré tout de la force, comme s'ils le félicitaient d'être parvenu jusqu'ici. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage.

- Sasakibe-san. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'rait possible de l'voir maintenant ?

Sasakibe sembla soulagé un instant avant de se reprendre et d'esquisser un immense sourire alors qu'il relâchait les mains du bleuté après les avoir serrées une dernière fois, s'écartant sur le côté et se penchant légèrement en avant, une main sur son flanc, l'autre tendu vers eux dans une invitation à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Bien entendu. Je vous en prie, prenez la peine d'entrer. Je vais avertir le maître de votre visite.

Grimmjow lança un regard à Kyoraku qui hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire comme pour signifier son accord. C'est donc avec sa tête d'enterrement habituel qu'il avança un pied après l'autre, franchissant le seuil de la porte avec hésitation, sentant pourtant par ce simple geste le grand pas qu'il effectuait et qui allait certainement changer le cours de sa vie, aujourd'hui comme à jamais. Il s'arrêta finalement dans une immense pièce qui servait de salle d'accueil aux invités et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir plusieurs fois foulé des pieds il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Le sol était carrelé et brillant comme au premier jour, fait d'un marbre blanc des plus luxueux alors que les murs étaient d'un beige fragmenté d'éclats dorés qui faisait pensait à une immensité désertique, plongeant le visiteur dans un monde d'évasion alors que des plantes exotiques de toutes sortes et de toutes les tailles longeaient les murs jusqu'aux deux escaliers en colimaçon dans des pots de terres cuites marrons, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche et qui permettaient d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Des fauteuils étaient disposés près d'une baie vitrée qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce et qui permettaient aux visiteurs comme aux résidents de la maison d'avoir une vue sur une partie de l'immense jardin du domaine. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant à quel point la pièce était conforme à ses souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme avant, comme s'il avait fait un bond dans le passé. Le cœur serré, il s'attendit presque à le voir _lui_, débouler dans les escaliers en murmurant son prénom comme s'il était soulagé. Ce ne fut pourtant pas sa voix qu'il entendit derrière lui, mais celle de Sasakibe qui les rejoignait.

- Si vous voulez bien m'attendre ici, je vais prévenir le maître de votre arrivée et je reviens tout de suite.

- Prenez votre temps Sasakibe-san. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, l'informa Kyoraku avec un sourire avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

Le majordome hocha la tête avant de s'engager dans l'un des escaliers et de disparaître au premier étage. Ses pas résonnèrent un moment avant de s'atténuer petit à petit jusqu'à complètement disparaître, arrachant un soupir soulagé au bleuté qui s'assit à son tour, tournant son regard vers le jardin d'un air mélancolique.

- Que de nostalgies, pas vrai? S'enquit le brun en percevant son regard. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où on était littéralement obligé de te traîner ici, les pieds devant s'il le fallait. Mais pourtant, une fois ici, tu perdais ton air insolent et sauvage et tu étais presque aussi sage qu'une image.

- L'vieux était effrayant, marmonna Grimmjow dans sa main alors qu'il s'était accoudé sur la petite table qui les séparait. J'préferais faire profil bas.

- Instinct de survie, hein ? Commenta Kyoraku en hochant la tête, rêveur. Ryuusei n'était pas non plus étranger à ton comportement, je me trompe ?

Grimmjow se figea un instant. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui arracha un léger sourire, timide, mais sincère.

- J'perdais mes moyens avec lui. Il m'disait toujours d'rester comme j'suis, mais j'sais pas. J'voulais toujours l'impressionner, pour qu'il soit fier d'moi. J'avais beau m'dire qu'ça servait à rien, ça m'faisait marrer et j'savais au fond qu'ça lui plaisait dingue. Et…

- Kyoraku-san, Grimmjow-kun.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux pour voir Sasakibe, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu revenir, s'approcher d'eux avec un sourire.

- Le maître vous attend. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Grimmjow déglutit difficilement en sachant que l'ancien directeur de CrossRoad se trouvait dans la pièce dans laquelle il se sentait le moins à l'aise. Était-ce là le premier acte d'une vengeance, ou d'une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Comme s'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas, Sasakibe s'avança vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Un seul regard suffit pour que le bleuté comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et il se leva, suivant les deux hommes qui montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Ils allèrent vers la droite jusqu'au fond du couloir où il le savait, se trouvait le bureau personnel du maître des lieux. À chaque pas, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et quand ils arrivèrent devant les deux portes en chêne, il était quasiment certain qu'il aurait pu lui sortir de la poitrine. Il voulut retarder l'échéance, mais cela n'aurait fait que prolonger le calvaire, la peine, la douleur et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il s'était montré bien trop égoïste et bien trop cruel pour espérait avoir encore un peu de temps, alors que _lui _n'en avait plus depuis longtemps.

Perdu dans sa propre douleur, il en avait oublié celles des autres, celle de cet homme qui l'attendait derrière ses portes qui s'entrouvrirent doucement devant lui, poussée par les deux hommes qui s'écartèrent ensuite pour le laisser passer, le laisser s'avancer vers lui.

La pièce, elle non plus n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi lumineuse, toujours aussi accueillante. Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais aimé, ne s'y était jamais senti à l'aise pour plusieurs raisons. Lui, entouré d'autant de ténèbres pénétrant dans un lieu empli de chaleur. Les murs étaient un composite de bois laqué d'un marron foncé et d'un papier peint traditionnelle d'un genre royal aux couleurs pourpres, un rouge grenat chaud et étincelant agrémenté de fleurs de lys et de petits losanges dorés. D'immenses bibliothèque longeaient le mur du fond alors que sur la droite se trouvait un petit salon avec canapés, fauteuils et table basse tandis que sur la gauche se trouvait un gramophone placé juste à côté de l'une des fenêtres et devant lequel se trouvait un seul fauteuil avec une petite table de chevet sur le côté, sur laquelle était posée un journal et un cendrier.

Une pièce décorée selon les goûts de son propriétaire. Un vieil homme dans la force de l'âge, pourvu d'une longue moustache et barbe blanche et sous de longs sourcils épais, on pouvait deviner un regard pénétrant et étincelant, brillant d'une grande intelligence. Quand Sasakibe referma les portes du bureau, le vieil homme se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher d'eux, faisant sursauter Grimmjow qui sentit sa peur et ses remords reprendre le dessus. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait définir, sans dire un seul mot. Il crut qu'il allait craquer quand il sentit ses mains qui prenaient les siennes presque religieusement, entre ses doigts décharnées, presque si fragiles à l'instar de sa voix qui résonna, grave et douce :

- Je savais que tu reviendrais. Quand ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'étais certain que ce jour finirait par venir. Et finalement, tu es là aujourd'hui. J'en déduis que tu as pris ta décision ?

Grimmjow fixa leurs mains étroitement serrées l'une à l'autre, les lèvres tremblantes alors que sa vue se troublait petit à petit. Il bâtit des paupières rapidement pour chasser les perles d'eau qui avaient commencé à goutter du coin de ses yeux, la voix de Yamamoto résonnant encore à ses oreilles, si bienveillante, dépourvu de rancœur et de haine.

- Je… j'suis désolé, balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à lui dire, alors son regard restait obstinément fixé vers le bas. Il trembla de peur et d'appréhension alors que Yamamoto lâchait ses mains, se maudissant d'être aussi couard dans pareille situation, mais quel ne fut sa surprise quand il sentit un doigt se glisser sous son menton et lui relever la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui du vieil homme qui semblait presque amusé de sa réaction. Ou alors, c'était simplement le fruit de son imagination.

- Allons-nous asseoir. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Grimmjow ne put qu'obtempérer et il le suivit dans le coin de la pièce qui lui servait de salon, s'asseyant en face de lui, la table basse les séparant. Le bleuté entendit les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermaient derrière lui et il comprit que Kyoraku et Sasakibe avaient quitté la pièce pour les laisser discuter tous les deux. Il comprit alors que c'était à lui de gérer la situation, de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, ce qui allait suivre dépendait seulement de sa décision. C'était à lui de parler. D'une certaine façon, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir et ces deux ans n'étaient que la preuve de sa souffrance. Yamamoto l'avait bien comprit et c'est en l'accueillant aussi chaleureusement qu'il le lui prouvait. Il le comprenait enfin.

- J'suis désolé, reprit-il alors d'une voix plus sûr alors qu'il plongeait cette fois son regard dans celui du vieil homme. J'suis là à vous d'mander pardon pour c'que j'ai fait, tout en sachant qu'j'ai aucune excuse.

Yamamoto le fixa un long moment sans rien dire, ses deux mains appuyées sur sa canne. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il lui pose cette question :

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir. De quel fait sembles-tu tant chercher à t'amender ?

Grimmjow fut sincèrement pris au dépourvu, bien qu'il savait déjà les réponses qu'impliquait une telle question. Il était désolé, oui et pour plusieurs raisons, pas juste une seule.

- J'au… j'aurais voulu être désolé pour une seule chose, être désolé d'pas être venu plus tôt pour le… le délivrer. Vous, lui, moi… et tous les autres. Mais la vérité, c'que j'voulais aussi m'excuser parce que… c'est d'ma faute… c'est d'ma faute s'il a décidé de partir, pas vrai ? s'écria soudain Grimmjow sur ses derniers mots et se levant, comme s'il paniquait. Si j'avais su… si j'avais su être plus près d'lui, p'tête que… que…

- … que cela ne serait jamais arrivé ? Termina Yamamoto en fermant les yeux. C'est difficile à dire, mais sincèrement je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute. J'en suis même certain.

- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? Il…

- … s'agissait de mon petit-fils Grimmjow. Après la mort de son père, je me suis occupé de lui comme s'il était mon propre enfant. J'ai tout connu de lui. Je sais comment il résonnait. C'est pourquoi je peux affirmer avec certitude que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Aucunement.

Yamamoto poussa un soupir lasse et il se leva avec tellement de lenteur que Grimmjow put se rendre compte à quel point le poids de ces années passées se faisaient finalement sentir. Bien sur, le vieil homme était encore très vigoureux, mais il y avait parfois ces rares instants où son regard semblait comme se perdre dans le lointain, comme attiré par un ancien souvenir qui faisait briller ses yeux de nostalgie. Il s'avança finalement vers lui, posant une main sur son bras.

- Grimmjow. Je sais combien tu as pu souffrir depuis ce jour. Un peu plus de deux années ont passé durant lesquelles tu as dû être rongé par les remords, mais laisse-moi te dire une seule chose. Je ne t'en veux pas, ni ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je t'ai toi-même considéré comme mon propre enfant. Et laisse-moi te dire avec certitude, que tu es certainement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Ryuusei.

À ces mots, une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Grimmjow, mais Yamamoto ne s'en offusqua pas en voyant combien le visage du bleuté semblait ravagé par la douleur et la souffrance.

- Il était aussi perdu que toi. J'avais beau être proche de lui comme un père avec son fils, je n'ai jamais su le faire sourire comme toi tu as réussi à le faire sourire. Tu as été son rayon de soleil. Le ciel bleu qui a éclairé et dissipé sa solitude.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Vous… z'êtes certain que vous voulez pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? J'peux… enfin, ça peut être un autre jour, si vous voulez passez un peu plus d'temps avec lui…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura Yamamoto en fixant la vitre une dernière fois. N'oublie pas que je suis venu ici chaque jour. Je pense lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mes attentes, tout comme mes remords. Tant de choses que je lui ai dites sans que je n'obtienne aucune réponse. Au final, j'avais toujours l'impression que c'était lui qui se reposait toujours sur moi, mais peut-être qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Je dépendais peut-être trop de lui.

- J'pense pas, lâcha Grimmjow en tournant lui aussi son regard vers la vitre. Comme j'vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, vous comptiez énormément pour lui. Parfois, il avait qu'votre nom à la bouche et il d'sait tout l'temps que s'il était là aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement grâce à vous. Et qu'c'était pour ça qu'il dépendait que d'vous. Parfois en rigolant, il d'sait que sans vous, il était rien, juste un sale môme qu'savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, mais j'voyais bien qu'il était sérieux quand il disait ça.

- Je vois, murmura le vieil homme d'une voix émue après quelques secondes de silence. En tout cas, merci à toi Grimmjow. Et merci pour lui surtout.

- Je… non, z'avez pas à

- Si Grimmjow, j'y tiens, affirma Yamamoto en se tournant vers lui. Tu lui apportes finalement la délivrance et je pense que c'est la meilleure décision.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, perdu. L'ancien directeur de CrossRoad eut un sourire.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Mais… comment ? C'est l'vieux qui vous l'a dit pas vrai ? Balbutia Grimmjow en reculant sous le rire amusé du vieil homme.

- Non, Kyoraku n'y est pour rien. C'était facile à deviner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'vous voulez dire ?

- Je te connais assez pour savoir comment tu résonnes Grimmjow. Toi et Ryuusei étaient de vraies têtes de mule, vous pensiez de la même façon. Je suppose donc qu'après avoir rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour qui tu éprouves des sentiments assez forts pour que tu les remettes en question, tu as voulu d'une certaine manière, faire les choses correctement et rompre avec l'histoire du passé pour pouvoir vivre celle du présent. Et cela me rend heureux. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'as pas abandonné et que tu ais décidé de faire le premier pas. Tu le mérites Grimmjow. Et qui que puisse être la personne que tu as rencontrée, je la remercie de t'avoir changé. Et je suis certain que Ryuusei sera aussi heureux que moi s'il l'apprenait, ou qu'il puisse être aujourd'hui.

Yamamoto esquissa un sourire avant de reculer et d'accorder un dernier regard en direction de la vitre.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de lui dire adieu.

Grimmjow sursauta et tourna une fois son regard vers la vitre en tremblant. Il accorda un dernier regard au vieil homme avant de se décider à entrer dans la pièce, avec une lenteur extrême comme s'il pensait qu'ainsi, il retarderait l'échéance, mais il sentit aussi combien son geste était ridicule et il s'avança finalement d'un pas plus ferme alors que Yamamoto refermait la porte derrière lui.

Le choc était passé depuis longtemps. Il avait pu l'observer longuement à travers la vitre, alors qu'il continuait de parler avec Yamamoto, mais de le voir d'aussi près cette fois lui arracha un gémissement de bête blessée alors qu'il s'approchait, caressant d'une main tremblante d'hésitation la joue froide de Ryuusei. Ryuusei dont les yeux étaient fermés depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Ryuusei dont le corps était prisonnier de ce lit d'hôpital. Ryuusei, qui ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Ryuusei, qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et qui ne pouvait plus respirer tout seul sans se faire aider de cette vulgaire machine à côté de lui. Ryuusei, qui n'avait cessé de l'attendre depuis ce jour, attendant sa délivrance.

À travers la vitre, Yamamoto put voir avec émotion Grimmjow parlait à Ryuusei, qui ne ressemblait plus à une vulgaire poupée à la peau pâle dans un lit d'hôpital bien trop grand pour lui, mais à quelqu'un qui dormait, berçait par la voix d'un proche qui lui contait une histoire pour s'endormir.

**…**

Il vit avec émotion Grimmjow craquait et pleurait, ses mains s'accrochant aux draps alors qu'il s'excusait.

**…**

Il vit avec émotion Grimmjow se relevait et essuyait ses larmes d'un geste, puis faire signe au médecin qui entra dans la pièce.

**…**

Il pleura quand il vit Grimmjow tendre la main vers la machine.

Pour l'éteindre.

Il s'effondra quand il vit le corps de Ryuusei s'immobilisait totalement, les machines s'éteignant une à une, plongeant la chambre dans une semi-obscurité.

**…**

Quand Grimmjow revint, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, il accepta sa main et se releva.

Et lui tendit une lettre.

- Ryuusei… c'était une autre de ses dernières volontés. Il désirait que je te remette cette lettre après sa mort.

Grimmjow tendit la main et se saisit de l'enveloppe.

- Je l'ai lu. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu t'affirmer avec certitude que ce n'était pas de ta faute. À présent, elle est à toi. Fais en ce qui te plaît. Tu peux ne pas la lire et la brûler, mais sache qu'elle risque de changer certaines choses. Pour toi, en bien et je l'espère de tout cœur.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné mon oncle.

- De rien. Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu peux rester chez moi plus longtemps si tu préfères.

- Non, ça ira. Je ne vais pas commencer à me dégonfler. Et puis, je me sens vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Ça ira, je t'assure.

- Vraiment ? Sinon

- Files je te dis ! Tu dois commencer les préparatifs pour l'ouverture du bar non ? Tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi, mais tel que je te connais…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je me fais gentiment éconduire. Ne t'en fais pas, je connais la sortie !

Ichigo éclata de rire et salua son oncle une dernière fois, suivant ce dernier du regard jusqu'à l'entrée du studio. Il tourna les talons quand la voiture disparue de son champ de vision et monta les escaliers pour finalement pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'agence. C'était une fin d'après-midi et les locaux commençaient à se vider petit à petit, c'est pourquoi il trouvait surprenant que Shinji ait décidé de le convoquer à son bureau à cette heure de la journée.

_- Ça doit être important, sinon il ne se prendrait pas cette peine. Et il aurait contacté directement Kyoraku-san non ?_

Tout à ces pensées, Ichigo s'avança vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, il entra dans l'appareil et choisit le dernier étage. Il s'adossa contre la paroi du fond, levant les yeux vers le petit panneau qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'appareil, juste au-dessus des portes et qui indiquait les étages qui défilaient.

0… 1… 2… *_DING*_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il étouffa une exclamation surprise quand il vit Kyoraku apparaitre une fois les portes ouvertes, Grimmjow derrière lui. Lui qui s'était décidé à dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait… Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussitôt ! Il n'était pas encore prêt et à voir la tête d'enterrement de Grimmjow, ce dernier ne serait surement pas d'humeur à l'écouter gentiment lui dire des trucs mielleux sur l'amour et tout ce qui allait avec ça. Aujourd'hui était censé être une bonne journée, mais ce n'était peut-être pas son jour finalement.

Alors qu'il se prenait la tête d'une main, il ne vit pas le regard de Grimmjow qui avait relevé la tête et qui avait sursauté en le voyant, ni la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient soudains éclairés, comme habités d'une étincelle.

Ils entendirent juste la voix bien trop enjouée de Kyoraku qui résonna fort, les faisant tous les deux grincer des dents.

- Ichigo, quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter là maintenant, j'ai quelques petits affaires à régler. Ukitake m'a appelé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que tu revenais à la maison. Tu as rendez-vous avec Shinji pas vrai ?

- Euh… oui, lâcha Ichigo, légèrement perdu.

- Tant mieux, Grimmjow aussi. Je vous laisse donc y aller tous les deux. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire. Une fois que vous aurez terminé, rejoignez-moi en bas. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Et le brun disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sentant que les portes allaient se refermer, Grimmjow se hâta d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, hésitant avant de tourner le dos à Ichigo qui baissa les yeux, le cœur battant. Il entrouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler sans y parvenir. Le dire dans l'ascenseur ? C'était possible, seulement s'il le faisait d'une traite et sans respirer, mais il n'était pas certain que le bleuté comprenne la moitié de ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Mais cette douleur qui faisait battre son cœur si vite était insupportable. Il n'arrivait plus à l'endurer. Il leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Grimmjow qui ne bougeait pas, fixant le panneau au-dessus des portes.

6… 7… 8… jusqu'au vingtième étage. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je/Je

Ichigo sursauta en entendant une voix se superposer à la sienne et il fut d'autant plus surpris quand il vit le bleuté se tournait vers lui. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, perdu, comme si le fait de parler en même temps leur avaient fait oublier ce qu'ils avaient souhaité se dire à l'instant.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? / T'avais que'que chose à m'dire ?

- …/…

- Va si, je t'en prie. / Va si le premier.

- Non, ce n'est pas si pressé. / Non, j'suis pas pressé.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, ce qui surpris Ichigo qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui, fasciné par la façon dont ses lèvres s'étaient incurvées en ce sourire charmeur.

- Va si, répéta Grimmjow d'une voix étrangement calme. J'avais que'que chose à t'dire, mais ça peut attendre.

Passé le choc, le cerveau d'Ichigo se mit en marche à tout à l'heure alors que ses yeux fixaient de nouveau le panneau.

15… 16… 17… Ichigo s'avança vers Grimmjow.

- Je

_*CLANG*_

Une secousse ébranla l'appareil après un bref chuintement et Ichigo perdit l'équilibre alors que la lumière à l'intérieur de l'appareil s'éteignait pour plongeait la cabine dans l'obscurité. Il tomba vers l'avant et percuta Grimmjow de plein fouet. Ce dernier grogna, surpris, mais il eut le réflexe d'entourer Ichigo sans l'étreinte de ses bras pour le protéger alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux par terre. Heureusement que Shinji était assez riche pour se permettre d'installer une moquette à l'intérieur de la cabine, amortissant leur chute.

Si Grimmjow était plus occupé à jurer contre l'état de l'appareil, Ichigo lui, était silencieux et ne bougeait plus. Le bleuté s'en aperçut et malgré l'obscurité de la cabine, il glissa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, l'écartant légèrement de lui.

- Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… oui, oui, ça va. Je vais bien. J'ai… juste été surpris.

- T'es pas l'seul. J'te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre une fois qu'on s'ra sorti d'ici. Tu peux t'lever ?

- Oui.

Ichigo aurait de loin préférer lui dire non, ne serait-ce que pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du bleuté, mais ce dernier n'aurait surement pas apprécié. Il l'aurait surement jeté, comme la dernière fois.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient tous les deux, la lumière revint à l'intérieur de l'appareil, mais l'ascenseur refusa de bouger alors que Grimmjow s'acharnait à appuyer sur chaque bouton du panneau d'étages. Ichigo s'avança et avança une main vers le bouton qui représentait un téléphone, maintenant son doigt dessus.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ?

Le rouquin attendit quelques instants sans obtenir comme réponse qu'un simple grésillement.

- On est coincé dans l'ascenseur. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Ichigo se résigna et recula alors que Grimmjow se tournait vers lui.

Le bouton d'alarme ne semble pas vouloir marcher non plus, lâcha l'adolescent en s'avançant vers le fond de la cabine. Si la panne a touché l'immeuble entier, ils vérifieront certainement l'ascenseur rapidement. Une fois le courant revenu, l'ascenseur redémarrera tout seul.

- On a plus qu'à attendre alors ?

- Oui.

Grimmjow soupira et Ichigo se figea. Il serra les poings et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour bien libérer la tension qui rendait ses articulations douloureuses.

- Grimmjow…

- Ouais.

- Tu te souviens que tout à l'heure, j'avais… j'avais quelque chose à te dire ?

- Ouais, répéta le bleuté en se détournant légèrement. C'est important ?

- Assez. Tu… tu accepterais de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre ?

- Maint'nant ? Dans l'ascenseur ?

- Je sais, c'est que

- C'est bon. J't'écouterais jusqu'au bout, t'en fais pas.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Grimmjow, mais ce dernier était en partie tourné vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Une façon de rester distant ? Le constat lui arracha un sourire triste, mais il avait pris sa décision.

- Tu vas surement me prendre pour quelqu'un de complètement malade. C'est un peu ce que je suis au final. Je suis malade, malade de toi. Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire. Après tout, ce sentiment m'était complètement étranger, mais plus le temps a passé, même si ce n'était quelques semaines, plus je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Avec innocence, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'admiration. Je t'avais trouvé si classe lorsque j'ai vu ce défilé à la télé. Mais je me suis rendu compte après notre première rencontre chez Kyoraku-san, que ce n'était pas seulement ton regard que je recherchais. Je désirais aussi ta présence, constamment. Mes yeux te cherchaient, mes oreilles guettaient chaque son de ta voix, le bruit de tes pas.

Ichigo marqua une courte pause en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Grimmjow, bien qu'il savait que ce dernier ne le regardait pas à voir la direction dont ses pieds étaient orientés. Il se sentit bête un instant.

- Tu m'as demandé si j'étais un stalker la dernière fois. Tu n'avais peut-être pas tord. Je me fais peur. Tout ça me fait peur, mais en même temps ça me rend heureux. C'est… comment dire. Comme si… le fait de t'avoir rencontré m'avait fait me sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Lors de notre première rencontre, ta réaction m'avait énervé et je me suis emporté alors qu'en temps normal, j'arrive plutôt bien à contrôler mes émotions. Tu m'as fait si facilement sortir de mes gonds. Ça m'a énervé, mais paradoxalement, ça m'a rendu aussi très heureux. J'avais l'impression d'être vide, de n'être que la moitié d'un tout. Et… en te rencontrant, j'ai eu la sensation que j'avais enfin trouvé cette autre moitié qui me manquait. Ces sentiments que j'éprouve sont encore balbutiants, mais je sais qu'ils sont vrais. C'est pourquoi je tenais à ce que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. C'est pourquoi je ne te demanderais pas de m'aimer si tu ne le souhaites pas. Seulement… je ne veux pas avoir à oublier ce qui me fait me sentir vivant. Je… je voudrais pouvoir continuer à t'aimer. Je ne te gênerais pas, ni ne te demanderais rien, seulement

- T'penses vraiment tout c'que tu viens d'me dire ?

Ichigo releva les yeux et il sentit son cœur ratait un battement quand son regard plongea directement dans les yeux cobalt de Grimmjow.

- Je… oui, affirma Ichigo d'une voix sûr.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, à un point qu'il craignit pendant un instant qu'il s'arrête, il vit Grimmjow se prendre la tête d'une main en soupirant. Ichigo esquissa un maigre sourire.

_- C'est terminé, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

- J'vais juste te dire une chose. J'suis pas doué pour la parlotte, j'pense que tu l'sais bien alors je vais me contenter d'faire ça, alors j'espère que tu comprendras. T'es assez intelligent pour ça, nan ?

- Que…

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux quand Grimmjow avança une main pour attraper son poignet, tirant d'ici pour l'attirer vers lui alors que son autre main venait se glisser sur sa nuque, ses lèvres venant furtivement glissaient sur les siennes avant de les prendre délicatement en bouche, avec une passion dévorante, débordante. Le pauvre Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules du bleuté, emporté par la fièvre de leur baiser. C'était à la fois empreint de douceur, de brutalité, de passion… d'amour… surement. Certainement.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent, l'ascenseur se remit en marche et pas même la secousse qui ébranla l'appareil ne les interpella.

18… 19… 20… _*DING*_

**- **…

Un doigt tremblant s'avança afin d'appuyer sur le panneau d'appel de l'ascenseur, faisant se refermer les portes sur les deux hommes qui continuaient de s'embrasser, inconscient de ce qui les entourait.

**- **…

- Bah ! Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le courant est revenu non ? Ce n'est pas l'ascenseur que j'ai entendu là ?

- L'a… l'ascenseur ? Hurla presque Renji en s'attirant un regard étonné et perplexe de la part de Nelliel et Hisagi qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Non, non, tu as dû rêver Nell.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Renji ? Interrogea Hisagi en s'avançant. L'ascenseur montait avant la panne et là il redescend.

- Hahaha ! Le fruit de ton imagination ! T'es sûr qu'il descendait pas ?

- C'est toi-même qui hurlais en disant que l'ascenseur montait pas assez vite.

- Ah… ah bon ? Bah, c'est pas grave. Et si on prenait l'escalier cette fois.

- T'es fous ? s'écria Nelliel. Je descends pas vingt étages, surtout quand il y a un ascenseur.

- Ouais, mais tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un peu pris au niveau des cuisses ? Tu crois pas qu'un peu de marche te ferait du bien ?

Nelliel eut un temps de réflexion alors qu'Hisagi soupirait et que les yeux de Renji brillaient d'espoir.

- T'es sûr que… commença la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

- J'en suis même certain. Allons-y, allons-y !

Renji s'empressa de pousser ses deux amis vers l'escalier. Hisagi tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'ils descendaient tous les trois les marches.

- T'es franchement bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. T'es certain que tu nous caches pas quelque chose ?

- Mais non ! Rien du tout, je t'assure ! Rien. Rien-du-tout.

… **à suivre**

* * *

Mon cher Grimmjow, mon cher amour,

J'ai dans l'espoir que cette lettre te parvienne rapidement, car au moment où tu liras ces mots, c'est que je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde. Mon départ marquera à la fois ma lâcheté et ma trahison, mon amour autant que ma jalousie. S'il faut que j'évoque des regrets en quittant ce monde, ce serait en premier lieu celui de ne pas avoir réussi à te faire confiance.

Nous étions deux âmes esseulées que la vie semblait avoir abandonné. Malgré tout, nous nous raccrochions à l'infime espoir qu'un jour, le bonheur nous sourirait. J'ai entra-perçu ma délivrance dans le bonheur de notre première rencontre. Nous nous étions trouvés. Notre douleur trouvait un refuge dans celle de l'autre et nous nous soutenions mutuellement. C'était tout ce qui nous fallait. Nous n'étions plus seuls.

Je n'ai jamais connu de jours aussi heureux que ceux que j'ai passés à tes côtés. Tu étais tout pour moi. J'étais ivre de ta chaleur, prisonnier de tes baisers, enchaîné à ta présence, mais tout simplement, j'étais heureux. Prisonnier de toi, mais heureux.

Pourtant, plus le temps a passé et plus je commençais à douter. Et malheureusement, j'ai laissé le poison de la jalousie consumer mon âme et altérer mon jugement. J'ai peu à peu perdu la confiance que je t'avais toujours accordée, aveuglément, passionnément.

Là est ma trahison. Celle de ne pas avoir cru en toi jusqu'au bout.

Ce soir, je t'appellerais sur ton portable. Tu me répondras au bout de seulement quelques tonalités. Tu as toujours détesté me faire attendre. Et moi, j'aimais cette façon dont tu avais de te préoccuper de n'importe quels détails, juste dans le but de me plaire. Cela me rendait heureux.

Quand tu décrocheras, je te dirais simplement que j'ai envie de toi. De faire l'amour avec toi. Sur cette plage. Notre plage.

Tu m'emmèneras sur ta moto et je m'accrocherais fermement à toi alors que tu augmenteras la vitesse et nous glisserons sur les rues désertes à toute allure.

C'est avec un sentiment d'extase que nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Encore une fois. Tu me prendras et nous nous ferons sentir vivants. Une toute dernière fois. Pour moi. Pour ne pas oublier. Ni la moiteur de nos corps imbriqués, ni le gout de tes baisers, tes mains sur mes hanches me tenant fermement, la sueur, nos souffles entrecoupés de nos gémissements plaintifs. Surtout les mains alors que je te sentirais onduler en moi. Une dernière fois. Mes yeux capturant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque goutte de sueur. Une toute dernière fois.

Jusqu'à notre délivrance.

Puis tu décideras de me ramener chez moi afin de ne pas t'attirer les foudres de grand-père. Tu as toujours cherché à lui plaire. J'aimais ta façon de le faire. Une fois devant la porte de la maison, on s'embrassera une dernière fois. Tu chercheras à me dire quelque chose, puis tu changeras d'avis. Tu me salueras de la main en me disant à demain. Sauf que cette fois, je ne dirais rien. Je me contenterais d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main. En espérant que tu ne te douteras de rien.

Une fois que tu seras parti, je cachèterais cette lettre et la mettrais sous mon oreiller. Grand-père la trouvera le premier, conformément à mes souhaits.

Sasakibe a toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Il ne m'entendra pas quitter la maison aussi tard. Je m'en veux. Pour lui, pour grand-père. Pour toi.

Cette nuit, j'irais à pied jusqu'à l'autoroute. Pour avoir le temps de me remémorer tout ce temps passé à tes côtés. Cette autoroute que tu n'as jamais aimée. Tellement de camions y passent. Tellement d'accidents y sont à déplorer.

Ce soir, je te quitterais. J'irais sur l'autoroute et je partirais. En espérant ne jamais revenir.

Là est ma lâcheté. Celle de t'abandonner parce que je ne suis pas assez fort. Pas assez courageux pour t'avoir demandé si tu m'aimais. Si c'était sérieux entre nous et non une histoire de passage. Après tout, nous étions juste deux âmes esseulées qui s'étaient trouvées. Et qui se réconfortaient.

Grimmjow. Je te demande pardon.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir cru en toi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour vaincre mes peurs. Mais je préfère encore partir en te sachant encore lié à moi plutôt que de voir arriver le jour où tu me diras que tu ne voudras plus moi. Je ne le supporterais pas. C'est pourquoi je partirais ce soir. En te sachant encore à moi.

C'est pourquoi, si par un miracle je devais survivre de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit et que je n'étais pas en mesure de le décider moi-même, je veux que ce soit toi qui mette fin à ma souffrance. Que tu m'apportes la délivrance. Un adieu auquel je ne pourrais répondre.

Je sais combien je suis cruel et égoïste d'espérer cela de toi. Mais je sais que tu le feras. Ne serait-ce que par amour pour moi… ou pour un autre.

Sois heureux Grimmjow. S'il te plaît. Sois heureux.

Pour moi.

* Au fond de l'enveloppe, des lettres découpées, éparpillées : M – A – E – ' – I – E – J – T *

* * *

_Reviews?_


	13. Face au Requin

**"CrossRoad"**

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai retrouvé un pc et de la motivation pour vous livrer ce chapitre. Dernièrement, les choses ont été un peu difficile c'est pourquoi il y a eu un tel temps de latence entre ce chapitre et le dernier. J'espère pouvoir vous livrer le suivant rapidement! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, etc... Bonne lecture et un grand et chaleureux merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. C'est une des raisons qui m'ont motivé à écrire la suite et aussi parce que j'ai envie de voir cette histoire arriver à son dénouement. Je prendrai le temps de répondre aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review dans le prochain chapitre. Encore merci!

* * *

Ichigo avait eu des hauts et des bas, et voir même autant de bas que de hauts depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'agence Crossroad. C'était peu dire que sa situation était assez difficile et depuis la dispute avec son père, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne déprime un tant soit peu sur sa situation. Heureusement que son oncle était là, que sa bande d'amis du lycée était là pour le soutenir. Il savait qu'il pouvait aussi compter sur ses collègues de l'agence, voir même sur Hirako Shinji, bien que le concernant, il avait parfois quelques doutes. Mais tout récemment, il y avait une toute nouvelle personne sur qui il pouvait compter, il le savait, mais en même temps, il se refusait à y croire tellement il avait de peine à accepter la situation. Il fallait le comprendre! Il avait tellement bataillé avec sa conscience en ce qui les concernaient qu'il avait à présent énormément de mal à accepter le dénouement de cette situation. Pourquoi finalement cela se finissait-il ainsi ? Avait-il seulement droit à ce bonheur ? Le méritait-il ? Ou plutôt, le méritait-il "lui"? La question pouvait semblait particulière quand on connaissait Grimmjow. Un bel homme avec des manières de rustre, qui jurait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de son temps et hurlait sur tout et tout le monde, lui y compris. Mais Ichigo avait fini par comprendre que malgré tout ça, Grimmjow était un homme comme un autre, quelqu'un qui, derrière cette carapace de rudesse et de colère, avait tout simplement un cœur. Il l'avait ressenti, par ses gestes, par ses regards, ses actions. Et dernièrement par son baiser. À ce souvenir, Ichigo porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et se sentit rougir. La sensation des lèvres de Grimmjow sur les siennes… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser tous les deux, mais là cela avait été complétement différent. Il avait compris que ce baiser n'était pas là pour prouver quelque chose comme les fois précédentes. Ce baiser avait tout simplement été là pour marquer le commencement d'un nouveau chapitre dans leur vie. Un chapitre qui bien entendu, s'écrirait à deux…

**_12_**

**Face au "Requin"**

- Alors ?! Dis-nous comment c'était ! Il a mis la langue ?

- Rangiku ! hurla Ikkaku d'un ton outré en manquant de trébucher de son siège. Merde, t'avais besoin de lui demander ça ?!

- Mais euh ! geignit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. Il s'agit de mon petit bébé Ichi, j'ai besoin de connaître tous les détails !

Ichigo soupira dans sa main, partagé entre le rire et le désespoir.

- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas ton petit bébé Rangiku et ensuite, Ikkaku a raison. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de connaître tous les détails. Tu sais l'essentiel, c'est ce qui compte.

- Si tu le dis, lâcha Matsumoto d'une voix dépitée, vraisemblablement déçue. Mais c'est bizarre, on dirait que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler plus que ça.

- Si… si Ichigo ne veut rien dire de plus, c'est son choix, murmura Inoue d'une voix timide.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Ichigo baissa les yeux, affecté par les paroles de Matsumoto. Il avait seulement peur d'être trop déçu en s'enthousiasmant plus que de raison sur quelque chose qu'il ne considérait pas comme acquis. Rien n'était sûr. Grimmjow et lui s'était séparé si vite après leur rendez-vous avec Shinji. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'en discuter et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Deux jours seulement s'étaient écoulés. Deux journées pendant lesquelles Grimmjow avait tenté de le joindre il fallait bien l'avouer. Il se sentit mourir de honte en y pensant. Il parlait en ce moment même de sa situation avec le bleuté et en même temps il le fuyait. Ichigo l'imaginait bien complétement en rogne à l'instant même où il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il grimaça quand il vit qu'il s'agissait bien d'un appel de Grimmjow.

- Tu ne vas pas continuer à l'éviter tout de même, murmura son oncle Ukitake en se penchant légèrement vers lui par-dessus son bar tout en essuyant un verre et en surveillant du coin de l'œil le trio qui se disputait gentiment. Il va bien falloir que vous parliez. Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant

- Je sais, le coupa Ichigo en tremblant à cette idée. Il… il me faut juste un peu plus de temps.

- Deux jours n'étaient pas suffisants ?

- Si, mais tu sais, c'est que… la situation est un peu…

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais si je me rappelle bien, il y a quelques semaines, tu m'avais pourtant l'air certain de tes sentiments, je me trompe ?

Ichigo jura intérieurement contre son oncle, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Alors que Grimmjow semblait vouloir agir de manière responsable et cherchait à le contacter pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer et convenir de ce qui allait suivre, lui le fuyait par peur.

- C'est simplement que… il y a une grosse différence entre ce qui est faux et la réalité. Il est facile de se satisfaire de quelque chose qui reste dans les limites de ton imagination, parce que tu es le seul à décider de ce qui va se passer, mais une fois que ça arrive en vrai, je… je ne suis plus tout seul, on est

- deux à décider ? termina Ukitake en souriant.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui et soupira en hochant la tête.

- C'est ainsi que ça se passe quand on est en couple Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas encore sur tu sais, se borna immédiatement l'adolescent en touillant le fond de son verre avec sa paille.

- Et pour quelle raison à ton avis ? soupira son oncle en posant son verre sur l'étagère derrière lui.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute si la situation n'est toujours pas claire pour nous deux.

- Surtout pour toi, tu veux dire.

- Lui, moi, quelle différence ?! s'emporta Ichigo en levant les yeux vers son oncle.

- C'est lui qui t'as embrassé non ? répondit calmement Ukitake en essuyant un autre verre. Il me semble clair qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, le seul qui semble être dans un brouillard, c'est toi Ichigo, et malheureusement tu entraines Grimmjow avec toi. Si tu attends plus longtemps, la situation risque de devenir plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il fallait admettre que son oncle avait raison. C'était lui qui envenimait la situation. En ce moment même, Grimmjow devait certainement être très en colère contre lui. Il leva la main et fixa son portable, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il l'appeler ? Ou attendre d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires ? Décidant que ce n'était finalement pas le moment, il s'apprêtait à ranger son portable quand celui-ci se mit à vibrer une nouvelle fois. Ichigo fut tellement surpris qu'il sursauta violemment sans le vouloir et fit tomber son portable par terre, attirant les regards de ses trois amis.

- Ça va pas Ichigo ? lui demanda Ikkaku alors que le bruit que faisait le vibreur de son portable était intensifié de par son contact sur le bois du plancher.

- Si, tout va très bien, répondit précipitamment Ichigo en ramassant son portable qui vibrait toujours et en se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son oncle qui lui rendit son regard d'un air grave. Je reviens, un appel urgent.

Il passa la porte sans attendre de réponse et la referma derrière lui avant de rejoindre le haut des escaliers et de s'arrêter. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il faillit rater la touche "décrocher", mais il y parvint finalement et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il répondit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- A… Allo ? finit-il par lâcher, les yeux fermés prêt à entendre Grimmjow lui hurler dessus.

- C'est moi, lui répondit simplement une voix calme et grave. J'te dérange ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Ça, ça ne faisait clairement pas partie des multiples scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé. Il s'était attendu à un Grimmjow en colère, le voilà face à un Grimmjow parfaitement calme. Du moins en apparence. Peut-être bouillonnait-il de rage intérieurement, et ça c'était surement encore pire.

- Euh… non. J'étais chez mon oncle, avec mes amis du lycée. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Okay. Donc j'suppose que ç'est pas le bon moment pour s'voir alors ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, malgré le stress qui montait en lui et qui commençait à lui donner quelque peu le tournis.

- Non. Enfin je veux dire, si bien sûr. C'est okay. On venait tout juste de finir donc c'est bon, je suis libre.

- T'en es sûr ? Sinon on remet ça une aut' fois.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne à un endroit en particulier ?

- T'es chez ton oncle ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Alors j'passe te prendre, j'suis pas très loin. J'arriverais dans dix minutes tout au plus.

- O… okay. À tout à l'heure.

Grimmjow raccrocha et l'adolescent baissa les yeux, hagards. Le bleuté n'allait pas tarder. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Serait-il en colère ? Ou peut-être s'en moquer-t-il tout compte fait. Pire encore, il comptait certainement lui dire que ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Il sentit le désespoir prendre progressivement une place conséquente dans son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléra. C'est avec un air perdu qu'il retrouva ses amis et son oncle qui le regardèrent avec surprise, étonnés par l'expression de son visage.

- Tout va bien Ichigo ? l'interrogea Ukitake d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant.

Conscient de l'inquiétude de son entourage, il secoua légèrement la tête et réussit malgré tout à leur sourire.

- Ça va ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Je sais plus trop quoi faire dernièrement avec vous savez… avec Grimmjow je veux dire, finit-il par dire d'une voix résigné.

- Ça ne se passe pas bien ? lui demanda Inoue.

- Si, c'est juste que… que j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ça va s'arranger. Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, Grimmjow passe me chercher dans dix minutes. Désolé d'écourter nos retrouvailles les amis, se désola Ichigo d'un air contrit.

- Y'a pas de mal mon pote, on se refait ça quand tu veux. Tu nous appelles, et on arrive dans la seconde.

Ikkaku lui tendit la main et serra la sienne tout en lui donnant une chaleureuse accolade, que se hâtèrent de partager Matsumoto et Inoue.

- À la prochaine les amis, les salua Ichigo d'un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie.

- A plus mon pote, renchérit Ikkaku. À la revoyure Ukitake-san.

- Salut Ichi ! saluèrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes femmes. Au revoir Ukitake-san !

- Revenez quand vous voulez les enfants, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici !

Quand le bruit de leurs pas et de leur conversation s'éteignit en haut des escaliers, Ichigo se tourna vers Ukitake.

- Grimmjow vient vraiment te chercher ?

Ichigo se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. En voyant l'expression joyeuse de son oncle, il comprit que celui-ci l'approuvait et c'est très certainement son sourire qui lui donna le courage qui lui manquait.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance mon oncle, murmura le rouquin en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Pas besoin de chance Ichigo, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, tu peux me croire. Et cesse donc de toujours envisager, pour une fois laisse simplement parler ton cœur et laisse-toi guider par tes émotions. D'accord ?

- C'est d'accord.

Ukitake le fixa tendrement avant de le pousser doucement vers la sortie.

- Ne le fais pas attendre !

- Oui oui, j'y vais.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire et quitta le bar de son oncle. Quand il rejoignit la rue qui longeait le bâtiment, il avisa un banc pas très loin et alla s'y asseoir. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et il faisait chaud, mais c'était une chaleur agréable accompagné d'une brise rafraichissante que le rouquin savoura en fermant les yeux. Il resta un moment ainsi quand le vrombissement d'une moto retentit jusqu'à s'arrêter à son niveau. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière puis quand il les rouvrit lentement, une main devant ses yeux, il put voir un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu scintillant et qui regardait dans sa direction. Son bras musclé tenait son casque qu'il avait enlevé et son corps était moulé dans un tee-shirt noir et un jean bleu délavé et troué. Il était beau à en crever, mais Ichigo se garda bien de le lui dire. Il se contenta d'affronter son regard et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

- Salut. Tu vas bien?

- Ça va merci. T'as l'air de bien te porter.

- Oui… T'as prévu quelque chose ?

- J'pensais qu'on aurait pu aller prendre un verre, tranquille, mais j'ai pas super envie qu'on nous dérange.

- Tu veux dire, genre, par des fans de toi ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Ouais, un jour tu verras c'que ça fait et toi aussi tu réagiras comme moi, lui répondit Grimmjow en éclatant de rire.

Il se figea à la vue de son sourire; son rire emplissant ses tympans comme s'il s'agissait de l'unique son existant en ce monde.

- On y va?

- Où… où ça ? répondit-il maladroitement en reprenant ses esprits.

- Chez nous, si ça te va.

Ichigo leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux dire… chez

- Oui, chez l'vieux. Si bien sûr tu considères toujours c't'endroit comme un chez toi.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec le fait qu'il avait déserté la demeure de Kyoraku ces derniers jours sans même les prévenir.

- Ça me va.

- Et puis Kyoraku veut qu'on discute un peu de c'qu'on va faire lors de la prochaine séance photo. Si tu t'rappelles bien, ça risque d'être assez particulier.

Grimmjow se pencha et lui tendit le casque qui était accroché au guidon de sa moto.

- Prends celui-là. Et surtout, tiens-toi bien à moi. Ne m'lâche sous aucun prétexte.

- O ... ok.

Tremblant comme une feuille, Ichigo s'approcha et grimpa timidement derrière Grimmjow et faisant face à son dos, il fut pris d'un étrange sentiment.

- Grimm… Grimmjow, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il crut, en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du bleuté, qu'il allait devoir se répéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par lâcher ce dernier en tournant son visage vers lui.

Ichigo l'observa sans rien dire, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Son cœur lui intimait de faire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Il avait simplement le sentiment que ça devait être quelque chose de spontané et non de réfléchi. Le bleuté le regarda un court instant sans rien dire, sans même aucune expression sur le visage, comme intrigué par son silence. Puis il finit par se détourner et Ichigo l'observa silencieusement enfilait son casque et se pencher, les deux mains sur le guidon. Le cœur serré, il finit par enfiler son propre casque et noua lentement ses bras autour de sa taille quand, surpris, il sursauta au contact des mains puissantes de Grimmjow qui se saisirent de ses poignets, tirant légèrement dessus afin de raffermir sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Serre plus fort, lui dit-il simplement.

A ces simples mots, Ichigo se sentit un peu plus calme sans même savoir pourquoi et il se cala contre le dos de Grimmjow qui démarra. Ce qu'il éprouva tout le long du trajet fut tout simplement incroyable. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps, à l'état brut. Un sentiment de liberté. La sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec le vent, de se confondre en lui, de plus faire qu'un. Pour la seconde fois, Ichigo se surprit à sincèrement désirer plus loin que ce que ses limites lui permettait, de voir et non d'observer au-delà de ses propres frontières jusqu'à cet inconnu qui le terrifiait tellement.

**OOO_OOO**

Une fois arrivé à destination, Ichigo mit pied à terre et enleva son casque, les yeux tournés vers la demeure. Il cligna les yeux d'incompréhension devant la main tendue de Grimmjow et fini par comprendre qu'il voulait juste récupérer le casque qu'il lui tendit.

- Le vieux doit être à l'intérieur. Je range la bécane et j'vous rejoins.

- Okay. A tout à l'heure.

Grimmjow hocha la tête et s'éloigna sur sa moto. Ichigo le suivit des yeux et se décida finalement à rentrer quand il finit par le perdre de vue. Alors qu'il ôtait ses chaussures à l'entrée, un aboiement qu'il reconnut aussitôt se fit entendre dans le couloir et il vit Komamura débouler à toute vitesse dans le vestibule. Le chien se jeta littéralement sur lui, aboyant sans même reprendre son souffle. Ichigo éclata de rire et se pencha vers lui pour lui flatter l'encolure.

- Merci de m'accueillir mon petit gars. Ça me fait sacrément plaisir de te voir tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Le shiba inu cessa d'aboyer et le regarda, les yeux brillants et la langue pendante, sa queue remuant dans tous les sens.

- Il n'a pas arrêté d'aboyer quand il vous a entendu arriver. J'ai cru devenir sourd ! plaisanta Kyoraku en apparaissant à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Kyoraku-san, salua Ichigo en se levant et en s'inclinant légèrement. Je tenais à m'excuser pour ces derniers jours. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de vous prévenir, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je savais ou tu étais, ça me suffisait largement. J'étais juste un peu inquiet pour le nouveau travail à venir. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir te briefer à temps.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'écria Ichigo, encore plus honteux de lui-même. J'ai laissé ma vie personnelle empiéter sur ma vie privée…

- Est-ce que le problème est réglé ?

- Je… non. J'en suis désolé.

Kyoraku soupira discrètement. Décidément, Grimmjow et lui faisaient une belle paire d'idiots. Il pensait sincèrement que ce qui c'était passé entre Yamamoto et Grimmjow avait marqué la fin du chapitre sur lequel le bleuté s'était arrêté et qu'il allait commencer le suivant, mais il avait dû se tromper. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir entendu certaine chose de la bouche d'Ukitake. S'étaient-ils trompé tous les deux ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais sache que je ne suis pas très fier non plus. Est-ce que ce problème risque d'empiéter sur le travail à venir ?

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien.

- Je vois. En temps normal, je devrais te retirer de ce nouveau projet, mais à quelques jours du jour J, je ne peux plus le permettre. C'est un travail important, surtout pour Shinji. On risque de se faire taper sur les doigts si on échoue.

- T… très bien. J'essaierais de faire attention, je vous le promets.

- Je ne veux pas simplement que tu essaies Ichigo. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ais des soucis et si je peux t'aider, je le ferais tu peux me croire, mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Fais simplement attention de pas mêler ta vie privée à ta vie professionnelle. Cela affecte ton travail plus que tu ne le crois. Un œil extérieur verra plus facilement quand tu n'es pas à fond dans ton travail.

Ichigo se rappela la séance photo pour son book et la séance photo avec Byakuya.

- Je le sais. Je ferais attention.

- On peut commencer maintenant ?

L'adolescent sursauta à la voix de Grimmjow qui retentit derrière lui.

- On fait ça ici ? Le salon serait p'tête plus approprié non ?

- Bien sûr.

Kyoraku esquissa un sourire et serra l'épaule d'Ichigo de manière réconfortante alors que Grimmjow passait devant eux.

- Ne sois pas trop perturbé par mes paroles lui murmura Kyoraku à l'oreille. Il faut simplement que tu comprennes que dans le métier, tout n'est pas toujours rose. Il faut que tu t'endurcisses. C'est à toi de prouver aux autres que tu es le meilleur, que tu es un gagnant.

- Je sais, murmura doucement Ichigo en regardant le dos de Grimmjow s'éloignait. J'en ai bien conscience.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse dans le salon, Kyoraku sur un fauteuil, Ichigo et Grimmjow côte à côte sur le canapé. Le brun étala un dossier devant lui, éparpillant plusieurs photos, des coupures de presse, des articles de magazines de mode. Ichigo se pencha et se saisit de l'une des photos auquel Grimmjow jeta un bref coup d'œil. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir une femme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux d'un blond doré, à la peau mate et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude et malgré ses vêtements, on devinait facilement un corps svelte doté d'une opulente poitrine. Le bleuté tiqua quand il remarqua qu'Ichigo semblait complétement hypnotisé et il lui arracha la photo des mains pour la jeter négligemment sur la table, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier. Kyoraku eu un rire bref qui fit grogner le bleuté de mécontentement.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Ichigo en pointant du menton la photo que Grimmjow venait de lui arracher.

- Tia Hallibel. Un mannequin qui travaille pour l'agence Hueco Mundo. Ce nom te dit très certainement quelque chose. Shinji t'en a certainement parlé brièvement la dernière fois et il me semble que tu connais plus ou moins quelqu'un y travaille.

_- Ulquiorra_, pensa amèrement Ichigo en baissant les yeux.

- Bref. Le travail qui vous a donc été proposé vous concerne tous les deux. Et elle bien entendu. Ce qui arrive est un fait rare, mais c'est à la demande du client. Hueco Mundo et Crossroad vont travailler ensemble pour la célèbre ligne de vêtements "Evasion". Grimmjow et toi en tant que mannequin masculin, et Hallibel en tant que mannequin féminin.

- Très bien, acquiesça Ichigo, mais il y a juste un petit détail qui me chiffonne. Pourquoi est-ce un fait rare que nos deux agences puissent travailler ensemble sur un même projet ?

- Humm, et bien…C'est simplement qu'on peut considérer nos deux agences comme étant rivales.

- Toutes les agences peuvent considérer comme étant rivales non ? questionna Ichigo sans vraiment comprendre.

- Et bien… répéta le brun en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui regardait ailleurs d'un air las. Je ne sais pas si…

- Si quoi ? continua Ichigo, conscient qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, jetant à son tour un regard à Grimmjow.

Le concerné resta silencieux avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Kyoraku et de se tourner, l'air complétement désintéressé.

- J'pense pas que quiconque ait pu t'en parler jusqu'à maintenant, mais voilà. Je pense qu'il y a deux choses importantes que tu dois savoir. La première, c'est que le boss du Hueco Mundo, enfin, l'ex-boss plutôt, c'est Sousuke Aizen. Le type avec qui t'as dansé collé-serré en boîte leur de ta fête d'arrivé à l'agence.

- Ah! Oh, euh oui, je crois que je m'en souviens… balbutia le rouquin, gêné que ce soit Grimmjow qui remette ce souvenir au goût du jour, avant de prendre un air grave au rappel d'un autre souvenir.

- Et à voir l'expression de ton visage, j'pense que je peux aussi rajouter qu'il s'agit aussi de l'homme qui a fait du mal à ton oncle par le passé.

Ichigo se figea et serra les dents quand il se rappela les confessions d'Ukitake à ce sujet, ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé avec Aizen et Kyoraku, les multiples cicatrices sur son torse. Même si son oncle ne lui avait pas expliqué les raisons d'un tel acte, il avait éprouvé une telle haine envers cet homme !

- De plus, continua Grimmjow, Shinji et lui sont comme chien et chat, sachant qu'ils ont tous les deux étaient les élèves de Yamamoto-san, qui, si tu t'en rappelles, est l'ancien directeur de l'agence Crossroad.

L'adolescent hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait et qu'il enregistrait chacune de ses informations. Il avait énormément de questions à poser suite à ce qu'il entendait, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment et qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

- Et la deuxième chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que j' n'ai pas toujours travaillé ici. Chez Crossroad j'veux dire. Bien avant, j'étais mannequin pour l'agence d'Aizen.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'accéléra à cette révélation et une conversation amère lui revint soudainement en mémoire. "Tu ne le connais pas, mais moi je connais beaucoup de choses qui le concerne. Après tout, nous avons été ensemble à une époque. " Et à travers ce souvenir, le visage de craie et sans expression d'Ulquiorra qui semblait danser devant ses yeux comme pour le narguer.

- C'est… je vois, balbutia Ichigo les yeux baissés, conscient qu'il évitait le regard de Grimmjow posé sur lui. Et comment se fait –il que… d'une agence à l'autre…

- Ça reste privé, trancha le bleuté d'une voix sec.

Ichigo sursauta légèrement sans le vouloir, se sentant blessé par ses paroles. Alors il ne méritait pas de savoir ?

- Mais peut-être qu'un jour, j'te le dirais, finit par dire le bleuté d'une voix plus douce. Pour l'instant, c'n'est pas vraiment le moment, désolé.

Ichigo releva les yeux vers Grimmjow, étonné, conscient que ce dernier avait surement vu que son ton l'avait blessé. Et peut-être avait-il cherché à se rattraper. S'il n'en fut pas très certain au début, son regard suffit à vaincre ses doutes et il esquissa un sourire qui parut réconforter Kyoraku qui toussa, comme pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

- Maintenant que tu sais ça, je pense que les conclusions viennent d'elle-même. Deux agences rivales, deux mannequins qui ont donc travaillé ensemble par le passé et

- Qui ne s'entendaient pas forcément, termina Grimmjow, les traits tirés par la colère. Voir même pas du tout.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Ichigo sans comprendre.

- Fais simplement gaffe à elle. Ne t'fais pas avoir par ses airs d'ange. Elle te semblera gentille par certains abords, mais ne t'y fit pas. Cette femme est une vraie garce.

- Comment dire. Il était vraiment inquiet là, est-ce que les deux hommes s'en doutaient-ils ?

- C'est une professionnelle. Elle est à fond dans son boulot, c'qui et admirable, mais j'la déteste. Ces manières, sa façon de procéder surtout quand il y a de la concurrence. Bref, tu le verras par toi-même.

- Très bien… Et qu'en est-il de votre avis ? s'enquit Ichigo en se tournant vers Kyoraku, peu sûr de lui.

- Je suis d'accord avec Grimmjow, c'est une professionnelle. Je l'admire d'une certaine façon, mais au fond, oui je la déteste également, confia le brun en souriant doucement. Et pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

Ichigo ne préféra pas insister devant le visage de ce dernier. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et ils reprirent leur discussion concernant le travail à venir. Une fois qu'ils eurent discutés des modalités, des attentes du client et bien d'autres points du dossier jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Kyoraku décida dans une attitude très peu professionnelle -c'est-à-dire en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire- qu'ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment briefé sur le sujet et leur donna finalement quartier libre. Ichigo s'étira en poussant un gémissement de contentement et se figea quand il se rendit compte que Grimmjow l'observait. Kyoraku avait quant à lui quitter la pièce, ayant très certainement rejoint sa chambre. Ils étaient donc seuls. Conscient de ce fait, Ichigo sentit nettement le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux bleus de Grimmjow glissait sur lui tels une onde glacée qui le fit trembler. D'appréhension ou d'excitation, il n'aurait su le dire, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'était plus tout à fait maître de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que tu t'sens prêt ?

- Hein ? demanda Ichigo, l'air complétement hagard.

- J'te demandais si tu te sentais prêt ? Pour le boulot, répéta Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah ! Oui, je pense. Enfin je veux dire que je pensais tout d'abord relire ce que Kyoraku-san nous a laissé histoire d'être bien prêt le jour J.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et se sentit rougir de honte. Décidemment, il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne ses esprits ! Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, sous peine d'affecter son travail et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre. C'est pour cette raison que, malgré ce qu'il désirait réellement au fond de lui, il quitta la pièce sans même un mot, ni même un regard pour Grimmjow.

**OOO_OOO**

- Tout va très bien oui. Je viendrais récupérer mes affaires demain.

- Tu retournes chez Kyoraku alors ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas et puis je pense que c'est préférable pour le travail.

- Je comprends oui. Pas de soucis, je mets tes affaires de côté.

- Merci mon oncle. Bonne nuit et à demain.

- Bonne nuit Ichigo.

Ukitake raccrocha en soupirant, légèrement inquiet. Au ton de sa voix, Ichigo avait l'air normal, mais il n'avait pas une seule fois fait mention de Grimmjow. Il en conclu simplement que l'adolescent n'avait peut-être pas eu envie d'en parler. Ou alors il s'agissait d'autre chose. Mais Ichigo était un grand garçon à présent, il était peut-être préférable qu'il cesse de se mêler de tout. Il attendrait qu'Ichigo fasse le premier pas.

**OOO_OOO**

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Peut-être pour la cinquante-et-unième fois en à peine dix minutes. C'était un record. Il rouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois encore et fixa le plafond dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce légèrement éclairé par les rayons de lune qui filtrait au travers des panneaux de bois qui menait sur le jardin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, Ichigo ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil se leva et fit légèrement coulisser le panneau afin de respirer un peu l'air frais et il observa pensivement le jardin, bercé par le son de la petite cascade d'eau qui s'écoulait dans l'étang ou nageait quelques carpes koï. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une ombre qui bougea non loin de là ou se trouvait l'étang. Ichigo se figea, aux aguets, quand en plissant des yeux pour mieux distinguer dans l'obscurité, il reconnut Grimmjow. Il se glissa immédiatement sur le côté et l'observa discrètement dans l'ombre de sa cachette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à cette heure de la nuit ? se murmura-t-il à lui-même en essayant de voir ce que pouvait bien faire le bleuté.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits que celui de la petite cascade s'écoulant dans l'étang. Grimmjow semblait debout, mais immobile. Et bien que la situation pouvait semblait particulière, Ichigo se surprit à simplement l'observer. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, sa tête se posant délicatement contre le mur et il attendit, l'ardeur de ses sentiments s'apaisant doucement. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, ni quel serait le bon moment pour lui parler, mais en cet instant, il profita de l'accalmie dans ses sentiments pour simplement l'aimer comme avant. Sans peur, ni doutes.

**OOO_OOO**

Le jour J arriva finalement et Grimmjow et Ichigo n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qui c'était passé dans l'ascenseur. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient ignorés. On pouvait même dire que leur relation s'était nettement améliorée comparé aux débuts de leur rencontre. Grimmjow lui adressait de temps à autre la parole et ne l'ignorait pas quand il lui arrivait de lui poser des questions. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait abordé CE sujet. Ce qui avait bien entendu énormément stressé le rouquin qui avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais malgré tous ces efforts, au fond de lui il se sentait meurtri.

_- Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fais quelque chose de mal depuis ce jour ? Peut-être qu'il m'en veut d'être parti chez Ukitake-san sans même prévenir qui que ce soit et de ne pas avoir répondu à ces appels. Peut-être qu'il attend que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas. Mais pour quelles raisons ? C'est lui qui m'a embrassé non ? Alors c'est à lui de s'expliquer, pas à moi ! Mais, peut-être qu'il n'en a plus envie, après tout j'ai ignoré ces appels, il y a de quoi. Il faut que je m'excuse alors, mais quand ? Il doit être en rogne contre moi en vérité ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?!_

Des interrogations qui n'avaient eu de cesse de lui traverser l'esprit ces derniers jours. Pas une seule fois il n'avait trouvé le courage d'aller vers lui. Il se sentit honteux. Le vague à l'âme, il marcha de long en large le long de l'entré pour essayer de retrouver un peu de sérénité, sans même s'apercevoir que Kyoraku l'observait, l'air dubitatif.

- Est-ce que ça ira vraiment ? gémit Kyoraku, inquiet.

- Ça ira l'vieux, t'en fais pas. Laisse-lui un peu d'temps, ça finira par passer.

Kyoraku se tourna vers Grimmjow qui se saisit des bagages pour les placer dans le coffre de la voiture. Il fut tenté de lui demander si tout se passait bien entre Ichigo et lui, mais il s'était mis d'accord avec Ukitake pour ne pas intervenir. Ils en avaient déjà fait assez, peut-être même n'avaient-ils pas arrangé les choses entre eux depuis le début. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Grimmjow et Ichigo puissent en venir à s'expliquer lors du shooting et que cela ne se passe pas aussi bien que ça le devrait. Kyoraku n'était pas trop inquiet pour le bleuté, c'est essentiellement pour Ichigo que ses craintes étaient dirigées. Il soupira en sentant poindre un mal de crâne et il préféra méditer en fumant une cigarette derrière le volant de la voiture.

Le trajet se passe dans le calme absolu, Kyoraku alimentant principalement la conversation. Ichigo à son grand contentement, semblait de bien meilleur humeur. La séance photo occupait peut-être ses pensées, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant. Kyoraku avait malgré tout énormément confiance en Ichigo. Bien que l'adolescent fût encore jeune et pleins de doutes, une fois qu'il était concentré et motivé, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Après tout, Grimmjow avait été comme lui à une époque. Il pouvait bien pardonner quelques écarts. A cette pensée, il se sourit à lui-même, comme libéré d'un lourd fardeau.

Quoiqu'en réalité, tout compte fait il n'en était plus trop sûr. Ils allaient travailler avec Hallibel après tout. Non, tout compte fait il allait devoir être constamment attentif aux moindres de ses gestes. La blonde était féroce. Calme aux premiers abords et dès qu'on baissait la garde, elle surgissait pour planter ses crocs. Car après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que dans le milieu, on surnommait cette femme "le requin".

**OOO_OOO**

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par le service de l'hôtel et par quelques membres du staff d'Evasion. L'un d'eux, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, s'avança vers eux avec un sourire, la main tendue.

- Nous vous attendions Kyoraku-san, commença-t-il en serrant la main du brun. Est-ce que votre voyage c'est passé sans encombre ?

- C'était parfait, quoiqu'un peu long, plaisanta Kyoraku en souriant. Je suis soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. Grimmjow, Ichigo, voici Ogawa Eisuke-san. Il et le porte-parole du groupe et le secrétaire de Matsushita-sensei, le directeur de la maison de prêt-à-porter Evasion. Vous aurez très certainement l'honneur de le rencontrer, dans la soirée je suppose ?

- Parfaitement, confirma Ogawa en saluant les deux garçons. Ce soir, nous organisons une petite soirée de bienvenue, histoire que chacun puisse parler avec tout le monde, faire connaissance, mais pour l'heure, nous allons vous laisser rejoindre vos chambre et prendre un peu de repos, vous en avez très certainement besoin. Le service de l'hôtel va s'occuper de vos affaires si vous le voulez bien et vous montrez ou se situent vos chambres. Nous vous avons réservé une suite, j'espère que cela vous conviendra ?

- Bien entendu, nous ne pouvions espérer mieux, acquiesça Kyoraku d'une voix enchanté. Je vous en remercie.

- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, déclara un membre du service de l'hôtel en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler. Kyoraku-san, vous avez mon numéro.

Ogawa les salua une dernière fois et les laissa pour rejoindre son équipe. Ichigo prit le temps une nouvelle fois de regarder autour de lui. Cette fois le cadre était complétement différent. La première fois, cela avait été les plages de sable fin, le bruit de l'océan qui grondait doucement, les embruns des vagues à ses pieds et le vent puissant, mais néanmoins très agréable. Cette fois-ci, ça allait être un cadre plus strict, dans le jardin et l'intérieur d'une grande propriété appartenant à une famille qui avait bien voulu prêter les lieux pour la séance photo. Quand ils furent arrivé dans leur suite, Ichigo s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qui lui tomba sous la main et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. L'air de rien, le voyage avait été très long. Kyoraku l'imita alors que Grimmjow semblait se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Est-ce que ce sera comme Okinawa ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y aura une réunion ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas pu y assister la dernière fois. Il y en aura une oui. Demain en début d'après-midi. Aujourd'hui, c'est détente pour tout le monde. Alors soyez présentable pour ce soir et pour l'instant prenez un peu de repos. Je vous veux en forme. C'est compris ? hurla le brun à l'attention de Grimmjow qui avait disparu.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut celle d'une bouteille qu'on décapsulait. Kyoraku se figea et se leva, et Ichigo comprit à son expression que c'était très certainement pour imiter le bleuté et cela le fit sourire. Puis il essaya de se motiver et eut dans l'idée de visiter la suite, mais peine perdu, le fauteuil était beaucoup trop confortable. Très vite, il trouva le sommeil et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était seul dans la pièce à son grand étonnement. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si Grimmjow ou Kyoraku était dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne. Peut-être était-il ailleurs. Ichigo s'en voulut de s'être assoupi de cette façon et se leva quand quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement et en le ramassant, il reconnut la veste de Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi est-ce que sa veste était…

L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet et il rougit, le cœur battant. Dans son sommeil, Grimmjow l'avait recouvert de son manteau. Pendant un court instant, il lui avait donné de son attention. Cette simple pensée emplit l'adolescent d'un bonheur qui lui donna le tournis. Fermant les yeux, il approcha doucement le vêtement jusqu'à son visage et respira le parfum de Grimmjow. Une odeur boisé et sauvage. Son odeur. Gardant sa veste sous le bras, Ichigo fit le tour de la suite pour constater que ses deux compagnons n'étaient bel et bien pas là. Quand il rejoignit le vestibule, il remarqua une note près du téléphone.

"_Nous sommes sortis un moment. Tu as quartier libre, mais ne sors pas de l'hôtel. Sois sur de revenir dans nos appartements une heure au moins avant la soirée de ce soir. Kyoraku. "_

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en se demandant ou les deux hommes avaient bien pu aller. Hésitant, il considéra qu'il était mieux de faire un peu de "tourisme" plutôt que de rester seul dans la suite sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il fit bien attention de fermer la porte à l'aide de sa clé magnétique et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et fixa le cadran pour constater que l'appareil devait se trouver au dernier étage. Il avait deux petites heures devant lui. Il attendit patiemment, profitant de ce temps d'attente pour envoyer un message à son oncle et lui donner de ses nouvelles. Il leva à peine les yeux quand un petit "Ding" résonna et pénétra dans l'ascenseur, concentré sur son message et alla s'installer vers le fond de la cabine.

- Quel étage ? lui demanda une voix claire et envoutante.

Ichigo sursauta, soudain conscient d'une deuxième présence et leva les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face et qui, un sourire aux lèvres, semblait attendre sa réponse.

- Pardon, je suis désolé ! Je vais au rez-de-chaussée !

Il s'avança immédiatement pour appuyer sur le bouton concerné, mais la personne le devança, ce qui le gêna énormément étant donné que c'était à lui de le faire.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais complétement ailleurs, s'excusa –il promptement en s'inclinant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Le message semblait important.

- En quelque sorte oui.

Il osait à peine y croire. Il avait l'impression d'être amené à rencontrer les personnes avec qui il allait travailler de la pire manière qui soit. Tia Hallibel, vêtu d'un somptueux tailleur blanc l'observait attentivement sans se départir de son sourire.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

- C… comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? balbutia l'adolescent choqué.

- Il est normal de connaître le nom des personnes avec qui vous allez travailler non ? répondit la blonde en éclatant de rire.

- C'est vrai, concéda Ichigo en rougissant, gêné. Il en va de même pour moi alors. Vous êtes bien Tia Hallibel, n'est-ce pas ?

- La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, jeune homme. J'ai entendu parler de vous. A un point que je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête depuis mon arrivé. Vous rencontrez et faire votre connaissance.

Ichigo se figea, le cœur battant. Il aurait dû se sentir flatté, mais sans savoir pourquoi il fut pris d'un étrange malaise.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'écria Ichigo en voyant à quel point Hallibel semblait sérieusement désolé. Je suis désolé, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je vois.

Hallibel leva les yeux pour regarder où ils en étaient.

- J'ai entendu dire par le staff d'Evasion que vous étiez arrivé aujourd'hui. Je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de visiter l'hôtel. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être votre guide ?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. La blonde s'était montré extrêmement courtoise. Malgré les dires de Grimmjow et Kyoraku, il lui était difficile de voir en elle une personne intentionnellement méchante, malgré que le temps lui ait bien appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Simplement, il ne voulait pas non plus paraître impoli et créer des tensions alors que la soirée de bienvenue allait se dérouler ce soir. Décidé, il accepta quand même sa proposition.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Allons-y, dit-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur un gigantesque hall.

A sa grande surprise, la visite de l'hôtel fut très agréable. Ils visitèrent l'extérieur, des cours de tennis jusqu'aux terrains de golf et la piscine, immensément luxueuse. Ichigo était émerveillé et surtout, étonnement surpris que leur parcours se passe aussi bien. Au fond de lui, il se désola presque d'avoir été constamment sur ses gardes alors qu'Hallibel était extrêmement polie et courtoise. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin au bar de l'hôtel, une immense pièce à l'ambiance feutré et aux éclairages tamisés, pourvue de fauteuils de velours rouges et de tables en bois finement ouvragés. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin qui semblait être à l'abri des regards et la jeune femme commanda leur boisson.

- Est-ce que la visite vous a plu ?

- Laissez-moi simplement vous dire que vous avez été un guide fantastique.

- Vous me flattez, dit Hallibel d'un rire envoutant qui fit rougir Ichigo.

Un serveur interrompit leur conversation en leur servant leurs deux cafés. Quand il fut parti, la jeune femme tendit la main vers sa tasse et la porta lentement à ses lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, commença-t-elle après une première gorgée, vous venez juste de débuter dans le métier ?

- Oui. Il s'agit de mon deuxième travail.

- Vous vous sentez prêt ?

- J'ai un peu d'appréhension, mais je me sens prêt oui. On n'a jamais cessé de me donner d'excellents conseils et de m'épauler tous le long de mon parcours. C'est pour ces raisons que je me dit souvent que je n'ai aucun raison de douter, ni d'avoir peur. Dans un cadre professionnel j'entends.

- Et vous avez parfaitement raison. Je trouve cela admirable d'ailleurs. Il est rare de nos jours de rencontrer de jeunes modèles avec un état d'esprit comme le vôtre. Ce n'est pas comme Grimmjow.

Ichigo se figea alors qu'il était sur le point de se saisir de sa tasse et il leva les yeux vers Hallibel, le cœur battant. Il se rappela parfaitement que le bleuté lui avait bien mentionné qu'à un moment donné, Hallibel et lui avaient travaillé pour la même agence. Difficile de savoir où elle voulait en venir, alors qu'une partie de son visage était dissimulé derrière la tasse qu'elle avait de nouveau porté à ses lèvres.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda simplement le rouquin en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître du stress qui commençait à monter en lui.

- Oh, je disais simplement qu'à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Grimmjow pour la première fois, il était complétement différent de vous. Pas du tout la même mentalité.

- Vous avez travaillé ensemble n'est-ce pas, finit par lui demander Ichigo. Pour Hueco Mundo.

- Vous êtes au courant alors.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé brièvement.

Hallibel reposa sa tasse et plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui déstabilisa Ichigo qui détourna les yeux bien malgré lui. Il ne se sentait plus autant à l'aise et une voix au fond de lui, lui intimer de se lever de son siège et de partir d'ici.

- Il venait tout juste de commencer en tant que modèle, confia la jeune femme en souriant mystérieusement. Une vraie tête brûlée, n'écoutant personne et ne comptant que sur lui. Un garçon empli de haine. Il était parfait !

- Parfait ? répéta Ichigo sans comprendre ?

- Parfait pour être manipulé bien sûr, lâcha Hallibel avec un large sourire. Comme toi, en y pensant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? demanda l'adolescent en tremblant, le cœur battant. Manipulé ? Grimmjow ?

- Plus ils sont jeunes, mieux c'est. Guidés par leurs émotions, ils ne peuvent lutter contre le monde sauvage qui les entoure et ils sombrent, petit à petit, dans l'obscurité de leurs propres ténèbres. Grimmjow n'a pas lutter bien longtemps avec qu'Aizen ne le brise.

Ichigo sentit une vague de colère monter en lui quand il vit le sourire sadique d'Hallibel et il se leva soudainement de son siège.

- J'en ai assez entendu, dit Ichigo d'une voix tremblante. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. La soirée ne va pas tarder à commencer, il faut que j'aille me préparer. Merci pour la visite.

Le garçon se stoppa net quand il sentit une main agripper son poignet. Il se retourna pour voir qu'Hallibel le retenait par le bras. Cette dernière se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui, et il cessa presque de respirer quand elle caressa doucement sa joue d'une main sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je sens énormément de colère oui. Et tu as bien raison. Laisse-toi guider par tes émotions.

Le ton sarcastique de la jeune femme fit trembler Ichigo qui essaye de se défaire de la poigne d'Hallibel.

- Pourquoi partir maintenant, ils nous restent encore un peu de temps. Je peux te parler de ce cher Grimmjow. De comment il était _avant_. J'ai le sentiment que tu meures d'envie de le savoir je me trompe ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de savoir ! Il voulait tout connaître de Grimmjow. Ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, ses qualités comme ses défauts, ses envies, ce qu'il était par le passé, ce qui l'avait amené à quitter Hueco Mundo pour Crossroad. Ses lèvres menaçaient de dire oui, mais son cœur lui hurlait que non.

- Je peux aussi te raconter comment était sa relation avec Ulquiorra. Brute. Et sauvage.

Ichigo n'en pouvant plus, dégagea son poignet d'un mouvement sec, la respiration haletante.

- Je peux aussi te raconter les raisons de son départ.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Maintenant au revoir.

- Il l'a fait pour un autre garçon, lâcha la blonde alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient au point de lui donner le vertige, il continua son chemin. Malgré tout, la voix d'Hallibel continua de le suivre et lâcha ce qui l'angoissa au plus profond de son être.

**OOO_OOO**

- Je vous attends en bas. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Pas de soucis Kyoraku-san. A tout à l'heure.

Le brun disparut derrière la porte et Ichigo poussa un soupir, soulagé que le brun n'ait rien remarqué. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait patienté devant la porte trois bonnes minutes au moins pour pouvoir se recomposer un visage normal, à l'instar de son cœur tourmenté. Il sentit derrière lui le regard de Grimmjow et il se retourna pour voir que ce dernier venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette noué autour de ses hanches, ses cheveux mouillés ruisselants de gouttelettes d'eau qui gouttaient le long de ses mèches pour finir leur course assassine jusqu'à son torse encore mouillé. Ichigo déglutit, le cœur battant à tout rompre devant cette vision de pure luxure alors que le bleuté n'avait de cesse de le dévisager.

- La salle de bain est libre s'tu veux.

- O ... ok.

Ichigo passa à côté de lui, gêné, sans lever les yeux et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, le miroir devant le lavabo encore recouvert de buée. Il se déshabilla et poussa le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau coulant sur son visage lui fit un bien fou et il appuya ses deux mains sur le mur devant lui, la tête baissée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas demandé ? murmura-t-il d'une voix empli de souffrance. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de lui demander quoi que ce soit ?

Ichigo se tapa le front contre le mur carrelé, le cœur serré et la respiration haletante.

_"Il l'a fait pour un autre garçon. Il l'a fait par amour. "_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait de toute façon, grogna le rouquin entre ses dents. Comment peut-elle être aussi sur d'elle ?

Mais au fond de lui, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle savait des choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément eu envie d'entendre qui le mettait le plus en colère. C'était le fait qu'elle ait fait exprès de le lui dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'en le concernant, il était inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit de Grimmjow. Il avait aimait une fois. Il n'aimerait pas une deuxième. C'est ce qu'il avait compris.

Quand il eut terminé, il sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer, le cœur lourd. Il en était à sa cravate quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et il se retourna, surpris, pour voir Grimmjow sur le pas de la porte. Son cœur rata un battement quand il constata à quel point l'homme était beau, ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, le blanc de son costume faisant ressortir le bleu éclatant de ses yeux. Subjugué, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Grimmjow c'était approché et avait saisi sa cravate pour la nouer pour lui. Ichigo le laissa faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues légèrement rosies, son regard suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Ses doigts glissant le long du tissue en soie couleur crème, passant dans son col, effleurant sa nuque, faisant la boucle…

- Pourquoi t'as l'air si triste ?

Ichigo s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers Grimmjow, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Je ne suis pas triste. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille ?

- J'commence à te connaître Kurosaki. Ne m'l'a fait pas à moi. Tu n'es pas bien.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, détrompe-toi, affirma Ichigo plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il voulut se détourner, mais Grimmjow l'en empêcha en se saisissant de son menton d'une main et en l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, plongeant ses iris bleutés dans ses orbes ambrés. Il sentit son masque de détermination faiblir devant l'intensité d'un tel regard.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'il n'en était plus aussi convaincu alors que Grimmjow se penchait vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant son nez, accélérant son rythme cardiaque à un rythme démentiel.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose pas vrai ?

Ichigo resta silencieux. Il savait pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, qu'il avait toute l'attention de Grimmjow. Alors était-il en droit de lui demander ?

- Si je te le demande, tu me répondrais sans mentir ?

Grimmjow ne répondit rien et Ichigo troublé, n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre à part Ulquiorra ?

Sans même le regarder, Ichigo put sentir l'étonnement de Grimmjow. Il attendit sa réponse, le silence semblant de mise. Découragé, Ichigo s'apprêta à lever la main vers la sienne pour l'obliger à le lâcher, mais le bleuté fut plus rapide et releva son visage afin de l'obliger à confronter son regard au sien.

- Tu l'aimais ? La personne après Ulquiorra ?

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Hallibel, lâcha Ichigo après un temps de silence

- J't'avais dit de faire attention à cette garce ! s'écria Grimmjow qui sentit la colère montait en lui.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé si tu veux savoir, s'énerva Ichigo à son tour. C'est elle qui m'a dit ça alors que je ne voulais rien savoir !

- Ma vie ne t'intéresse donc pas ? Même s'il s'agit de choses difficiles, au tant pour moi que pour toi, tu ne veux rien savoir ? Même si c'était pour que ça sorte de la bouche de cette blondasse, tu n'étais pas curieux ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Bien sûr que je veux savoir des choses sur toi, je l'ai toujours voulu ! Mais pas de cette façon, pas alors que moi-même

Ichigo se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et il se tut immédiatement.

- Alors que tu quoi ?

Grimmjow caressa sa joue, toute colère ayant disparu de ses traits.

- Alors que j'ai tant de sentiments pour toi… Alors que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire depuis ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur. Alors que je ne sais pas qui de toi ou moi doit faire le premier pas. Alors que je ne cesse de te regarder, de te désirer, de vouloir que tu ne regardes que moi. Je voulais savoir et en même temps non ! Alors que je t'aime tant et que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais je sais une chose au fond de mon cœur, c'est qu'importe que tu aies aimé un autre par le passé. Du moment que je puisse un jour accéder à ton cœur moi aussi, alors…

Ichigo ne put terminer sa phrase que Grimmjow déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste. Il se sentit trembler alors que le bleuté nouait ses bras autour de sa taille, épousant son corps contre le sien, leurs cœurs battant la chamade sur la même cadence. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Grimmjow repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres qui tremblèrent contre les siennes, lâchant un soupir alors que sa langue pénétrait à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour se nouer à la sienne dans une danse voluptueuse, sensuelle. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi avec une passion dévorante, Ichigo poussant un gémissement surpris alors que la jambe du bleuté venait de se glisser entre les siennes, effleurant son sexe douloureux.

- Grimmjow, je ...

- Ichigo. J' te demande pas de croire en moi. J'te demande… j'te demande de croire en nous. Je ne t'ai rien demandé depuis ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur, j'voulais te laisser du temps. Et je me rends compte que c'n'était p'tête pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais maintenant, les choses sont différentes. J'veux changer, et si possible j'voudrais que tu m'aides parce que c'est pas quelque chose que j'pourrais faire tout seul.

- Je le sais. Depuis _ce baiser,_ je savais. Et aujourd'hui j'en ai la certitude. Alors ce nouveau chapitre, écrivons le. Ensemble.

_**... à suivre**_


	14. Jalousie, quand tu me tiens

**« Crossroad »**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite de Crossroad, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il est un peu plus de minuit et je crois que j'ai les yeux injectés de sang lol. Un très grand merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et beaucoup ont été très constructives, notamment PluPlu.

** à - PluPlu : **J'ai pas arrêté de sourire en lisant ta review. Tu as raison sur plusieurs points. J'ai un peu oublié les sœurs d'Ichigo, vu que j'étais concentré sur la trame principale, à savoir l'évolution d'Ichigo dans le milieu, et plus précisément ces débuts. D'une certaine manière et sans vraiment spoiler, on peut considérer qu'il aurait vu ses soeurs une fois son _assurance_ revenue, vu que pour lui, c'était assez chaotique dernièrement. Concernant son père, je confirme qu'il est vrai qu'il ne va pas rester les bras croisés ;) J'avais oublié aussi Byby comme tu dis lol, honte à moi. Donc son apparition dans ce chapitre, je te la dois! De même que le titre de ce chapitre, considère ça comme une petite dédicace! Je pense que tu auras compris à la fin de ce chapitre que j'ai bien pris en compte tes suggestions, donc j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût! Encore merci à toi!

** à - Veilleur du soir : **On peut dire que ta review m'a laissé toute chose lol, et c'est peu dire! A la fin, je me demandais même si je méritais autant d'éloges, mais en tout cas grâce à toi et à bien d'autres, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que ma fic touche des gens et c'est qui me rend heureuse et me pousse à continuer. J'ai du mal à garder un rythme de parution régulier et j'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop. En tout cas, ton commentaire concernant l'évolution de l'histoire et celle d'Ichigo m'a particulièrement touché. J'avais peur qu'à force, les lecteurs ne se fatiguent vu comment s'étendent les chapitres. En tout cas un grand merci à toi, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire!

**à - Lydia Shilder :** Ce passage avec Grimmjow et Ryuusei à été l'un des plus difficiles, mais apparemment j'ai réussi à retranscrire l'émotion que je voulais insuffler à cet instant. Tu me combles! Si tu continues à lire cette fic, j'espère que ce chapitre saura te plaire!

**à - DomoNyan :** Ce passage avec Isshin est aussi l'un de mes préférés vu que c'est l'un des plus poignants =) Contente de voir qu'il a fait une adepte en plus lol. Je ne nie pas que Ichigo est un peu OOC, bien qu'au départ ce n'était pas mon but, mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement sans du coup dévier de l'idée de base que je me faisais de l'histoire. J'ai aussi beaucoup de craintes quand à mon style d'écriture que je trouve parfois un peu chargé par rapport à certain, mais vu que c'est mon style, je pense que c'est aux lecteurs au final, d'apprécier ou non ;) J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire ce chapitres, aux inter-cours ou pendant ta pause du midi, ou à un autre moment d'ailleurs lol!

Et je remercie toutes les autres personnes qui ont continué à poster des reviews depuis le début de l'année. C'est à dire** DidiineOokam, TakutoKoh, LN-Jeliel, Skyra7, Shira31, BlackNell** qui se tape la tête contre l'oreiller, **Somebody who is crazy** et tout les autres, notamment **ayu** qui suit la plupart de mes fics. Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui n'ont pas forcément mis de petits mots mais qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou qui ont tout simplement décidé de la suivre!

**Petite parenthèse:** La réaction d'Isshin dans le chapitre 4 semble en avoir choqué beaucoup lol! Mais que voulez vous, il me fallait un méchant et c'était pour les besoin de l'histoire :p

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.

* * *

_23 juin – 19h00  
_Ichigo était mortifié. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver et pourtant il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était bel et bien arrivé. Pourtant tout avait semblait si réel, ne serait-ce que la sensation de l'eau chaude glissant sur son corps, le contact de la main de Grimmjow sur son visage, son regard plongé dans le sien, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes… Non, non et non! Il divaguait, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent, car la vérité était bien là, sous ses yeux. D'une lueur intensément rouge qu'il crut un moment qu'elle allait finir par lui bruler la rétine, force était de constater que le cadran de l'horloge numérique lui indiquait bien la date du 23 juin, l'heure – 19h00. Une demi-heure plus tôt par rapport à l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû être habillé, prêt à rejoindre la fête en compagnie de Grimmjow. Du moins, ça c'était ce qui c'était normalement passé, dans son rêve. Bien malheureusement…

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il n'avait quand même pas imaginé sa conversation avec Hallibel tout de même ?! Quand même pas ? Si ?! Comment pouvait-il s'en assuré, tout paniqué qu'il était ? En regardant autour de lui, rien ne lui indiquait qu'il avait pu bouger de sa place depuis qu'il était rentré avec Kyoraku et Grimmjow dans la suite de leur hôtel. Le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi était le même, mais cette fois aucun vêtement ne le recouvrait. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa gorge complétement sèche. Aucune saveur de café en bouche… Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains dans un gémissement plaintif jusqu'à ce que le claquement d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait, ainsi que la voix de Kyoraku ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Son cœur se serra. Il comprit alors que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans ce damné fauteuil n'avait été qu'un ridicule rêve imaginé de toute pièce par son subconscient, mais ce qui l'horrifia encore plus, c'est que ce rêve avait été la parfaite interprétation de ces inquiétudes quant à sa relation avec Grimmjow.

_« Quelle était la nature réelle de sa relation avec Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi avoir quitté Hueco Mundo ? Qu'éprouvait-il réellement à son égard ? »_ Tant de questions qui avaient pris forme d'une manière qui lui brisa le cœur. Quand il croisa le regard de ce dernier, il comprit finalement avec une intensité qu'il lui coupa le souffle, l'authenticité et la sincérité de ces sentiments envers lui.

**_13_  
Jalousie, quand tu me tiens…  
**_(par la barbichette, le premier qui craquera, aura une...)_

- Et bien, à voir la tête que tu fais je comprends que tu viens tout juste de te réveiller ? plaisanta Kyoraku en posant son chapeau sur le porte-manteau.

- Hummm, se contenta de répondre Ichigo d'une voix pâteuse.

Le brun éclata de rire et disparu derrière le bar pour se servir un verre. Ichigo se frotta énergiquement les yeux pour se réveiller. La vérité était qu'il s'était parfaitement repris, seulement il voulait éviter d'avoir à croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de Grimmjow. Ce dernier semblait ne rien avoir remarqué et avait tranquillement rejoint sa chambre.

- Pendant que tu te reposais, on a fait déposer les costumes que j'ai choisi pour vous dans vos chambres respectives. J'y vais avec un peu d'avance donc vous pouvez me rejoindre quand vous le souhaitez, mais ne tardez pas trop. Il risque d'y avoir ce soir d'autres mannequins de l'agence venus dire bonjour, donc soyez présentables et faîtes bien attention à vos manières, c'est compris ?

Ichigo releva les yeux et remarqua ce qu'il lui avait échappé tout à l'heure. Contrairement à eux, Kyoraku semblait déjà prêt à rejoindre la fête et le costume blanc qu'il portait sous le long manteau marron qui recouvrait ses épaules lui donnait étrangement l'air d'un mafieux prêt à en découdre ce qui fit sourire doucement le garçon, qui balaya ses recommandations d'un bref geste de la main.

- Avez-vous si peu confiance en nous ? Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire et partez la conscience tranquille.

À voir l'expression de Kyoraku, ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non face à un manque de confiance aussi flagrant, mais au fond pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir ? Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres et il lança au brun un regard confiant. Ichigo ne sut jamais si ce fut grâce à son sourire ou à son regard, mais Kyoraku semblait pour une raison inconnue, nettement plus rassuré car il s'approcha lentement vers lui, si doucement qu'on aurait cru un prédateur ne quittant pas sa proie des yeux, se rapprochant d'elle à pas feutré pour mieux l'attaquer et la dévorer. Ichigo secoua la tête pour se dépêtrer tant bien que mal de son théâtre mental, mais la tâche s'avéra un poil plus difficile quand la main de Kyoraku vint se glisser sous son menton pour le relever, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

- Pas de bêtise les enfants, je compte sur vous, susurra Kyoraku du bout de lèvres.

Ichigo pinça les lèvres en rougissant malgré lui alors que le brun s'éloignait d'un air satisfait vers la porte d'entrée, chapeau en main.

- Cela dépend de comment vous définissez _« bêtise »_, Kyoraku-san.

Le brun se contenta d'éclater de rire en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé comprendre après ça ? Du moment qu'ils gardaient les mains bien sagement dans leur poche, ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est ça ? Ichigo était certain que Grimmjow ne se l'aurait pas fait dire deux fois, tout comme il savait que ça n'était pas vraiment le sens réel de ses paroles. Cependant, la façon dont il l'avait dit prêté quelque peu à confusion et il était difficile de ne pas se faire des idées quant aux multiples sens du mot _« bêtise »_, et bien malgré lui, Ichigo retomba dans un théâtre mental qui lui donna le tournis. Il était déjà assez perturbé par ce rêve qu'il avait fait auparavant et qui lui avait laissé un goût plus qu'amer en bouche, il fallait maintenant que son esprit reste bloqué et s'imagine mille et un scénario sur ce mot damné et honni prononcé par ce machiavélique manager brun aux air de dandy. Il l'avait fait exprès, il en était quasiment certain, autrement pourquoi l'aurait-il abordé et sourit de cette manière si ce n'était pour se moquer de lui ! Il enrageait et c'était le cas de le dire tout comme il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même pour être retombé aussi facilement dans cette spirale destructrice qui le laissait toujours triste et hésitant à la fin.  
L'esprit complément chamboulé, il rentra dans la salle de bain sans faire attention à la brume de vapeur qui l'entourait et tira le rideau de bain. Et il hurla. Non, il poussa un cri de stupeur. Bref, ça n'était pas la première fois. Bon d'accord, ça n'était que la deuxième, tant bien même il n'avait pas à être aussi surpris mais le hurl, le cri était sorti tout seul.  
Grimmjow tourna lentement son visage vers lui alors que l'eau chaude qui sortait du pommeau de douche baignait son visage de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Sans un mot, sa main se tendit vers le robinet qu'il ferma alors que ses yeux cobalts restaient rivés à ceux d'Ichigo qui osa à peine baisser les yeux sans tomber bien évidemment sur une certaine zone classé X de son anatomie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi ?

- Sans façon, merci. Désolé de t'avoir interrompu, je pensais vraiment qu'il n'y avait personne.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils alors que le rouquin s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et il tendit brusquement la main pour se saisir de son poignet, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise. Ichigo qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça, glissa sur le carrelage rendu moite par la chaleur et l'humidité, sa main libre agrippant le rideau de douche. Sachant qu'il était trop tard pour espérer un quelconque miracle, il ferma les yeux et serra les dents alors que les tringles du rideau s'arrachaient une par une dans sa chute. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Ichigo ne sentant aucune douleur particulière, en comprit rapidement les raisons quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il put voir comme sentir les bras de Grimmjow autour de lui. Entortillés dans le drap, son visage était contre celui du bleuté, l'eau gouttant de ses mèches bleues pour finir leur course contre sa joue. Le rouquin sentit un frisson le parcourir et ce, non pas à cause de l'humidité environnante.  
Il se passa quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le jeune garçon durant lesquelles il se sentit étrangement bien malgré l'incongruité de la situation. C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Rien que le fait de sentir l'étreinte de Grimmjow le rendait heureux, surtout après le rêve qu'il avait fait c'est donc inconsciemment que ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille, comme une continuité logique à la situation.

- Kurosaki ?

Bien que sa voix lui parvint faiblement, il l'entendit tout de même et cela suffit à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il prit soudain compte de leur position respective, à savoir qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans oublier le fait que Grimmjow était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Il rougit presque immédiatement sans réellement savoir comment se dépêtrer du nœud que formaient leurs bras.

- Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu es blessé ? s'excusa Ichigo d'une voix paniqué.

- T'en fais pas j'vais bien, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. Est-ce que ça va ?

Grimmjow plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard qui disait _« n'essaye pas de me mentir »_. Malgré tout, il tenta sa chance.

- Ça va, je vais bien. C'est juste que… que je pensais un peu trop à tout ce que vous m'avez dit à propos d'Hallibel et tout le reste, du coup sans m'en rendre compte, je crois que je me suis un peu pris la tête à ce sujet.

Ichigo déglutit sans trop savoir s'il avait réussi ou non quand un soupir du bleuté lui fit comprendre que sa tentative pour s'en sortir n'avait pas été si vaine. Soulagé, il sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'allégeaient un petit peu même si ça n'était pas grand-chose. C'était ridicule, mais il avait l'impression qu'après ça, il avançait quelque part. Ces simples paroles échangées, ce contact, cette proximité… Il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude, mais d'une certaine façon c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus au bar d'Ukitake qu'il avait l'impression de partager avec lui autre chose que de la froideur et de l'ignorance. Grimmjow dut sentir quelque chose car l'expression de son visage changea.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? J'ai pas l'impression on dirait. T'arrête pas d'avoir des expressions bizarres depuis tout à l'heure.

C'était sa chance. Un moment rien qu'à eux, un moment propice pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait autant. Est-ce que c'était sérieux entre Ulquiorra et toi ? Pourquoi avoir quitté Hueco Mundo ? La réponse avait-elle été dans son rêve, pareille à une prémonition ? Par amour ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond, tu m'fais une tête vraiment bizarre là. J'sais que c'est pas envisageable, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu n'ailles…

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il fallait dire qu'Ichigo ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion sachant qu'il lui avait fallu tout son courage et toute sa détermination, mais surtout parce que c'était le seul moyen de faire taire les craintes qui le ravageaient. Au fond de son cœur, il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir initié un tel contact et par sa propre initiative. La première fois, il l'avait fait par désespoir, mais cette fois-ci, c'était quelque peu différent. Certes, il l'avait fait pour faire taire ses peurs, mais il savait très bien au fond de lui qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Du désir. De sentir sa peau nue et mouillé au travers de sa chemise, son souffle régulier contre sa nuque, ses yeux cobalts plongés dans les siens, cette proximité, cette intimité surtout maintenant que Kyoraku était partit. L'assurance aussi, de ne pas être dérangé quoi qu'il arrive.  
Ses lèvres, un léger gout de vanille. Sa langue, un arrière-gout de café. Ah… peut-être n'avait-il rien imaginé après tout ? Cependant, ce qui distinguait cette fois le rêve de la réalité, c'était la sensation sous ses mains de ses muscles puissants, cette aura, presque animal qu'ils évoquaient.  
Le baiser, timide au début, devint bien plus avide. Leur souffle, très vite irréguliers. Leurs gestes, rapidement impatients.  
Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire à l'instant ce qu'éprouvait Ichigo.

- Il y a…

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau dans un même ensemble.

- vraiment quelque chose…

Cette fois leur langue, chaude et humide, vibrante d'émotions contenues.

- qui va pas.

Ces paroles que Grimmjow essayait en vain de prononcer entre chaque baiser. Il était perdu, mais le simple fait d'embrasser Ichigo lui fit oublier tout le reste. Il serra plus fort l'adolescent contre lui, ses lèvres humides de leur salive glissant contre les siennes avant que ses dents ne viennent les mordiller doucement. Puis il laissa sa langue aller contre la sienne, bataillant pour la dominance qu'Ichigo lui céda sans rechigner non sans avoir lutter encore un peu. Sensuellement, elles dansèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet voluptueux et excitant, à l'abri de l'antre chaude et humide que formait leur bouche unie l'une à l'autre.  
Grimmjow brulait d'envie de lui arracher sa chemise et de prendre l'objet de son désir ici et maintenant, mais il fallait qu'il soit raisonnable. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, surtout maintenant. C'est donc avec grande peine qu'il éloigna Ichigo, le plus loin possible que ces bras lui permettaient.

- Grimmjow ? souffla timidement le rouquin, tremblant.

- Désolé. C'est juste que… j'veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais j'pense pas que tu sois prêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Ichigo, les sourcils froncés.

Le bleuté soupira, sa main ramenant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière.

- Ce baiser, c'est plus que ce que j'pouvais espérer, mais si ça va plus loin, si ça continue, j'crois pas que je serais capable de m'retenir. Si je suis lancé, que tu te débattes ou que tu hurles, j'suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est pourquoi pendant que je peux encore me retenir, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à t'faire du mal.

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de lever lentement une main vers son visage, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ? Là maintenant, je te désire à un point ou j'en souffre. Alors arrêtons-en là d'acc

Grimmjow ne termina pas sa phrase, tant il fut surpris par l'expression totalement gêné d'Ichigo, son visage devenu soudainement aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il faillit éclater de rire, mais il se retint au dernier moment quand il se rendit compte à quel point ces paroles semblaient avoir perturbé l'adolescent.

- Je, je ne… c'est pas

- Kurosaki, le coupa Grimmjow, plus sérieux que jamais. J'suis un homme. Et un homme qui te désire par-dessus tout.

A ces mots, Grimmjow s'empara de la main d'Ichigo et la posa lentement sur son sexe palpitant, lui arrachant une grimace et un gémissement douloureux. L'orangé faillit retirer sa main, mais il se retint quand il se rendit compte de l'effet que faisait le simple contact de ses doigts sur le sexe de Grimmjow. Alors qu'il était un homme, étrangement il ne se sentait pas dégouté. Ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était la façon dont la respiration du bleuté devenait de plus en plus saccadé alors que sa main se refermait lentement sur sa verge, accentuant la pression, intensifiant leur désir.  
Légèrement honteux, il savait parfaitement qu'elles étaient les gestes à faire pour amener un homme jusqu'au point de non-retour, la jouissance ultime. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était réveillé les matins en sueur, son sexe en érection. La façon dont il avait dû à chaque fois sans compter les passages sous la douche froide, caresser son membre érigé afin d'atteindre le point culminant, plaisir solitaire et signe avant-coureur de sa puberté.  
Cependant, en cet instant les choses étaient différentes. C'était à un autre homme qu'il voulait procurer ce même plaisir et dominé par sa peur d'être vu et considéré comme un novice par celui qui avait clairement plus d'expérience, il hésita. Le regard encourageant de Grimmjow malgré ses réticences premières mirent facilement ses craintes au tapis. Tremblant comme une feuille, les joues comme marquées au fer rouge, il fit lentement glisser sa main le long de son sexe en de légères caresses, arrachant un soupir au bleuté. Ichigo sursauta légèrement, et il leva les yeux vers lui, son regard capturant le moindre changement d'expression sur son visage. Ses lèvres pincées alors que le rythme de sa main s'accélérait, ses dents serrées alors que ses doigts glissaient sur le gland humide pour revenir à l'assaut de sa verge. Plus il lui donnait du plaisir, plus Ichigo sentait le sien grimpait en flèche.  
Il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit la main de Grimmjow venir se poser sur son entrejambe, c'est pourquoi il put retenir -non sans difficulté- le gémissement de plaisir qui faillit franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Momentanément perturbé dans son entreprise, il ne lutta pas quand Grimmjow le fit basculer afin que leur position s'inverse dans la large baignoire. Le bleuté le chevauchant désormais, il lui était alors plus aisé de glisser ses mains sur sa ceinture et la défaire. Gêné bien malgré lui à l'idée que bleuté puisse le voir dans _cet état_, il posa ses mains sur les siennes dans l'espoir que ce serait suffisant pour le stopper dans sa manœuvre, mais Grimmjow semblait décider à aller jusqu'au bout. Les sensations le prirent directement aux tripes et il cacha son visage de ses deux mains, tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de plaisir, la main de Grimmjow faisant des va-et-vient rapide sur son sexe. Dans un hoquet, il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais c'était peine perdue. La seule chose qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à articuler, c'était son nom, encore et encore.

- Grimm, Grimmjow… Grimmjow… Grimmjow

Plus le plaisir grimpait en flèche, plus il prononçait son nom avec encore plus d'ardeur que les fois précédentes. Grimmjow haleta alors que le corps du rouquin épousa le sien l'espace d'un instant, son dos traversé par une vague de plaisir qui le fit se cambrer douloureusement, leur sexe se touchant. Les deux hommes poussèrent une exclamation surprise. Rapidement, le bleuté chercha les lèvres d'Ichigo et l'embrassa avec avidité alors que sa main délaissa le sexe de l'adolescent pour s'emparer du sien.

- Touche… la mienne aussi Ichigo.

Le rouquin rougit avant d'acquiescer lentement, ses yeux baissés n'osant affronter le regard de Grimmjow tellement il était gêné d'être ainsi soumis à son propre plaisir. Chacun se saisit du sexe de l'autre, le liquide s'écoulant du gland humidifiant la verge et facilitant les mouvements de va-et-vient. Ichigo crut à un moment qu'il allait finir par s'évanouir tant le plaisir montait en lui. C'était tout simplement incroyable d'être caressé ainsi, surtout quand son partenaire était l'homme dont il était amoureux et de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, de voir ainsi le plaisir déformait ses traits était terriblement excitant.  
Très vite, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient bientôt à leur limite. Grimmjow lâcha son sexe et colla son corps mouillé par l'eau et la sueur contre celui d'Ichigo pour venir s'emparer de leurs deux sexes et les caresser dans un même mouvement. Ichigo poussa un gémissement avant de nouer ses jambes autour de la taille du bleuté afin de mieux lui faciliter la tâche, tout en mouvant son bassin pour accentuer le mouvement.  
En l'espace de quelques secondes, les baisers furent donnés dans la précipitation, les gestes se firent plus rapides, et la violence de leurs mouvements n'étaient autre que le résultat de la frustration accumulée ces derniers jours. La frustration de ne pas savoir comment aborder l'autre, ni savoir quoi lui dire exactement.  
Et quand il se sentit jouir et atteindre l'orgasme, Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière sous le choc, le visage de Grimmjow contre son épaule, les deux hommes poussant dans un même ensemble un râle/gémissement de plaisir libérateur, leur sperme giclant sur son ventre nu.

Ichigo tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Le décor autour de lui commençait rapidement à devenir flou et il se souvint vaguement dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils allaient être en retard à la fête. Cependant, les lèvres de Grimmjow contre sa nuque lui firent très vite oublier les raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient se hâter et il s'abandonna à l'étreinte de ses bras.

**OOO**ooo**OOO**

Kyoraku se saisit d'un verre de champagne sur le plateau qu'un serveur lui avait présenté et regarda autour de lui. En consultant sa montre, il se demanda si les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il sirota son verre avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et décida de la rejoindre. Cette dernière s'aperçut de sa présence et le salua d'un bref signe de la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt, commença Kyoraku en souriant. Bien qu'au fond ça ne m'étonne guère.

- Je n'étais pas censé être là, mais Shinji a insisté pour que je vienne.

- Surement histoire de continuer à entretenir de _bons rapports_ je suppose, soupira le brun tout en levant son verre. Je reconnais bien là notre Shinji.

Buvant une gorgée de son champagne, Byakuya se contenta d'ignorer sa dernière remarque et reporta de nouveau son attention autour de lui.

- Tes protégés ne sont pas encore là ?

Kyoraku jeta un œil à l'entrée de la salle puis observa l'heure sur sa montre.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder je pense. Je leur ai dit de venir quand ils le souhaitaient, mais de ne pas trop prendre leur temps non plus.

Le brun termina sa phrase non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil à Byakuya qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard bref et désintéressé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec autant d'insistance ?

Kyoraku ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha du brun ténébreux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as si hâte de le revoir, glissa-t-il près de son oreille afin que personne ne les entendent.

Ce qui était peu probable vu le monde qu'il y avait, le tintement des couverts et le brouhaha de la foule couvrant tout le reste. Byakuya se contenta de chasser son bras d'un claquement de la main.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Kyoraku n'insista pas et se contenta d'éclater de rire alors qu'il savait bien qu'en réalité, Byakuya avait très certainement éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, l'envie de revoir le jeune garçon aux cheveux fauve. Au fond de son cœur, il se sentait vraiment désolé pour son ami. Certes, rien n'était impossible, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Ichigo -si c'était réellement ce qu'il ressentait au vu de leur conversation leur du shooting à Okinawa- ne serait surement jamais partagé. Il n'était pas un pro en matière de relations amoureuses, mais il savait quand même reconnaître l'amour à des kilomètres quand il le voyait. Et c'était bien ce qu'éprouvait le rouquin pour Grimmjow.  
C'est pourquoi un peu plus tôt dans leur appartement, il avait dit ces choses à Ichigo, frustré de voir que rien n'avançait. Il n'avait fait que le taquiner un peu, mais il l'avait fait à un moment où le jeune garçon lui avait semblé particulièrement angoissé. En gros, il avait calculé son coup.  
Kyoraku engloutit le reste de sa flûte et soupira d'un air accablé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun baissa les yeux sur Byakuya qui le regardait, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Il esquissa un sourire teinté de tristesse en repensant à la situation qu'il considérait sans espoir pour ce dernier.  
_« Il ne t'aimerai jamais »_ eut-il envie de lui dire. Pourtant…

- Oh rien. Je me disais juste que si ça t'intéressais, j'ai des tas d'amis célibataires qui rêveraient de pouvoir te rencontrer, lâcha Kyoraku sur le ton de la plaisanterie en gratifiant le brun ténébreux d'une petite tape dans le dos.

Si l'espace d'une seconde, Byakuya sembla sincèrement surpris, la seconde d'après il avait de nouveau revêtit son masque d'indifférence froide.

- Je suis honoré pour ton implication quand à ma vie personnelle, mais pour être honnête avec toi, je préfère de loin m'en passer.

Kyoraku éclata de rire et suivit Byakuya qui s'éloignait.

- Haha ! C'est à ce point-là ?

De manière implicite, le message était passé et le jeune chef de la famille Kuchiki semblait ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Kyoraku n'insista pas et se contenta de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet quand Byakuya s'arrêta soudain, les yeux fixés sur un point dans la foule. Il suivit son regard pour enfin apercevoir ce qui semblait avoir attiré son attention et il grimaça quand il reconnut les deux personnes que beaucoup semblèrent vouloir approcher.

/**ooo**/

- Tout va bien au niveau de mon visage ? On ne voit plus rien ?

- Il est encore un peu rouge.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Bon sang, comment je vais faire ?

Grimmjow soupira, mi- consterné, mi- amusé et traîna le rouquin à sa suite dans l'un des corridors qui menait jusqu'à la salle de réception.

- Il est normal d'avoir les joues un peu rouges après avoir bu, personne ne fera attention.

- Sauf que je n'ai… pas… bu… lâcha Ichigo tout en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de fer de Grimmjow, ses pieds fermement ancré au sol, sa voix hachée par l'effort.

- T'crois sincèrement qu'on te prêtera attention simplement parce que tes joues sont plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire ?lâcha le bleuté en se retournant, à bout de nerfs. Les gens sont pas aussi co

Grimmjow se retint de justesse quand Ichigo cessa soudain de lutter et qu'il le vit baisser les yeux au sol.

- Kurosaki, c'est pas comme ça que j'voulais

- Je sais, le coupa Ichigo en relevant les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'ai dramatisé désolé. Je crois que c'est parce que je panique un peu à l'idée de voir autant de monde réunis dans un seul endroit.

Pendant un instant, l'expression de Grimmjow s'adoucit quelque peu face à ses craintes.

- Y'a pas de raison tu sais, souffla le bleuté en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main.

- Hé, arrête-ça, se plaignit Ichigo en se saisissant de cette dernière. Tu me décoif

- Je serais à tes côtés, lâcha soudain Grimmjow dans un murmure. Alors t'as rien à craindre, okay ?

Ichigo se figea un court instant, ses yeux d'ambres plongés dans les yeux cobalts de Grimmjow. Après ce qu'ils avaient partagés, pouvait-il seulement espérer que quelque chose ait réellement changé entre eux? Le rouquin acquiesça lentement de la tête en rougissant avant de mettre un bras devant son visage comme pour se cacher.

- Désolé…

Grimmjow se contenta de baisser son bras et de poser délicatement son front contre celui d'Ichigo. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants quand des voix leur parvinrent un peu plus loin et ils se séparèrent rapidement.

- Allons-y.

- Oui.

Grimmjow s'avança, Ichigo derrière lui. Le rouquin respira longuement plusieurs fois de suite afin de se relaxer tout en essayant de se recomposer un visage normal. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il pénétra dans la salle de réception aux côtés de Grimmjow. Plusieurs journalistes se précipitèrent à leur rencontre afin de leur poser quelques questions, de prendre quelques photos. Ichigo se prêta à l'exercice avec plaisir et il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi stressé qu'au début et il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie à Grimmjow. Ils allèrent aussi à la rencontre des responsables de la marque Évasion afin de leur présenter leurs respects et les remercier et saluèrent ensuite l'ensemble du staff.  
Un peu plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, ils furent enfin libérés de leurs obligations. Ichigo se massa le cou tant sa gorge lui semblait douloureuse. Il chercha Grimmjow des yeux pour voir que ce dernier n'était qu'à seulement quelques mètres de lui, en train de terminer une autre interview. Ayant atrocement soif lui-même et supposant qu'il en serait de même pour le bleuté, il se retourna pour aller leur chercher des verres quand il heurta quelqu'un.

- Ow ! Je m'excuse, je ne faisais pas attention ou j'allais, s'exclama précipitamment Ichigo, une main sur son nez rougie par le choc. Je ne vous ai pas bless

Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase et resta muet devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Grand et mince, ce dernier le regardait sans aucune expression sur son visage, la peau pâle, le visage très fin auréolé d'une chevelure soyeuse d'un gris argenté, ses yeux en épingle pareille à ceux d'un renard. Le rouquin ne sut pour quelle raison exactement, mais plus aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. L'homme devant lui ne faisait que le regarder, pourtant sans savoir pourquoi il se sentit envahit par une peur indicible.

- Regardez qui voilà. Ne serait-ce pas le fameux Kurosaki Ichigo dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?

Sa voix était traînante et légèrement pointue mais on y percevait comme de la froideur et une moquerie non dissimulée. Ichigo tenta de dire quelque chose, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui se dessina sur le visage de son interlocuteur l'en empêcha définitivement. Son sourire était tellement fin qu'on l'aurait crût élargi avec un couteau. Amical d'un point de vue extérieur, mais si glacial à ses yeux. Cet homme lui était clairement hostile et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il voulait partir, s'éloigner de cet homme le plus rapidement possible, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que ça n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.  
Réfléchissant quant à la meilleure façon de prendre congé, il sentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés et un immense soulagement l'envahit – et c'était peu dire- quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow.  
Pendant un instant, il se sentit honteux d'avoir éprouvé tant de crainte, mais cet homme n'était pas comme les autres et avait inspiré en lui un tel sentiment de peur qu'il en avait eu des sueurs froides. Sa présence, sa voix, son sourire, tout en lui sonnait… faux.

- Gin.

- Grimmjow.

Pas la moindre main tendue, ni même un signe de tête, se contentant simplement de saluer l'autre en l'appelant par son nom. Les deux hommes semblaient se connaitre, mais leur rapport semblait plutôt tendu tant l'atmosphère autour d'eux devint rapidement pesante. Ichigo déglutit, la respiration coupé par tant d'animosité qui émanait des deux hommes alors que celui prénommé Gin souriait toujours et que Grimmjow avait sa tête de voyou habituel.

- T'as quelque chose à dire ? Parce que sinon tu nous excuseras mais on à mieux à faire que d'rester planté là.

Ichigo eut soudain envie de disparaitre six pieds sous terre quand Gin tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui sans se départir de son sourire. Alors qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils les avaient constamment fermés, cette fois il put distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Un bleu turquoise, vif et tranchant.

- On s'en va Ichigo, lâcha finalement le bleuté en se retournant. On nous attend ailleurs.

- D… d'accord.

Le rouquin savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il remercia Grimmjow intérieurement de lui permettre ainsi de prendre congé de Gin. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et partit à la suite du bleuté qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

**/ooo/**

- Tu as l'air content.

Gin se retourna et adressa un sourire à la pulpeuse créature qui venait dans sa direction. Beaucoup d'homme se retournèrent sur son passage, celle-ci étant vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée pailletée de couleur or, fendue du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à ses pieds et qui épousait ses courbes généreuses. Son décolleté laissait deviner une poitrine opulente et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

- C'est à ce point ? répondit Gin en effaçant son sourire. J'aurais plutôt dit que j'étais satisfait.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- J'ai vu ce garçon dont Aizen et Ulquiorra m'ont parlé. Kurosaki Ichigo. Et j'ai aussi croisé Grimmjow.

- Je vois.

Gin fit légèrement la moue et se pencha vers la jeune femme qui sirotait son verre de rosé.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé ?

- Et par quoi ?

L'argenté soupira. La blonde était aussi stoïque que le fameux Byakuya Kuchiki. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- De toute façon, je suppose que vous ne vous êtes rien dit de bien particulier. Grimmjow a dût t'ignorer ou écourter la conversation, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est exactement ça.

Un long silence ensuivit ses paroles.

- Et alors ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

- Il est encore plus mignon que ce que je m'imaginais. Je dirais même qu'il dépasse de loin toutes mes espérances. Je t'envie. Tu vas pouvoir le côtoyer assez souvent à partir de demain. Bien que je ne suis pas blond et que ma poitrine n'est pas aussi grosse que la tienne, tu crois qu'on pourrait échanger nos places, ma très chère Hallibel.

La jeune femme se contenta de l'ignorer, mais un bref regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient ses réelles intentions quant au jeune Kurosaki Ichigo. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentit quelque chose comme de la pitié. Si jamais Ichigo venait à tomber entre les mains et la cruauté de celui qu'on considérait comme un démon dans le milieu, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ichimaru Gin, auparavant le bras droit d'Aizen et à présent l'actuel directeur du Hueco Mundo. Hallibel fixa le fond de son verre. Elle n'était pas très motivée, mais s'il fallait qu'ils en arrivent à là, alors elle n'aurait aucune hésitation et emmènerait le jeune mannequin dans des ténèbres dont il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper.

**/ooo/**

- Tiens.

Ichigo sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux sur le verre que lui tendait Grimmjow.

- Tu dois avoir soif, non ?

- Ah. Oui, merci.

Il tendit la main pour se saisir du verre et en fixa le contenu hésitant. Grimmjow sembla percevoir son trouble car il se rapprocha de lui pour lui montrer son propre verre.

- Tu as déjà bu de l'alcool ?

- Qu'en de très rares occasions et c'était toujours du champagne.

- Ce que j't'ai donné, c'est du blanc moelleux. C'est sucré donc ça devrait aller, mais ne l'bois pas trop vite.

Ichigo acquiesça et but une légère gorgée. Il fut agréablement surpris par la saveur qui lui resta sur la langue. Il était vrai que c'était doux et sucré, sans trop d'acidité, avec comme en arrière-fond un léger goût fruité très agréable.

- Alors ? s'enquit Grimmjow après avoir lui-même but une gorgée de son verre.

- C'est délicieux, confirma le rouquin avec un immense sourire.

Le bleuté sembla satisfait de sa réponse et il continua à boire son verre tout en regardant autour de lui. Ichigo l'imita, mais le fait d'observer la foule lui rappela très vite sa rencontre avec Gin. Il se mordit la lèvre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, hésitant à questionner Grimmjow de peur de le mettre en colère ou de refroidir l'ambiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Hein ?

Il leva les yeux vers Grimmjow qui le regardait, impassible. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré son trouble. Le bleuté aurait très bien pu l'ignorer, mais il avait très certainement senti que leur rencontre avec le fameux Gin lui trottait encore à l'esprit et il avait choisi de répondre à son trouble.

- Je me demandais juste qui était cet homme qu'on avait croisé tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître.

Grimmjow le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de détourner les yeux, l'air plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Ce type, c'est Ichimaru Gin, celui qui dirige actuellement Hueco Mundo.

- L'agence dont vient Tia Hallibel, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Et à l'époque où je travaillais encore là-bas, il n'était qu'le bras droit d'Aizen, ou le vice-directeur s'tu préfères.

- Je vois… Et je suppose que vous n'entreteniez pas de bons rapports, je me trompe ?

- Je hais ce mec si c'est c'que tu veux savoir et encore, le mot est faible.

_« Le mot est faible. » _ Ichigo en avait bien conscience pour l'avoir ressenti jusqu'à la moelle de ses os tout à l'heure. Il ne savait rien de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes par le passé, mais il devina facilement au vu du caractère de Grimmjow et de ce qu'il avait pu voir de Gin que ça n'avait pas dû être tout beau tout rose, loin de là.  
Ichigo n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, après tout ce n'est pas ce qui le tourmentait réellement au fond. Les véritables questions qu'ils voulaient poser à Grimmjow sortaient du contexte actuel et il sentait que ça n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour aborder le sujet. Il prit sur lui-même et remercia Grimmjow qui se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Puis Ichigo se demanda où pouvait bien être Kyoraku et il commença à le chercher dans la foule quand la main du bleuté se posa sur son épaule.

- Je dois m'absenter un p'tit moment ? Ça va si j'te laisse tout seul ?

- Je n'ai plus dix ans, cracha Ichigo, mi- vexé, mi- amusé. Vas-y, moi je vais aller profiter du buffet, l'air de rien je commence à avoir un petit creux.

- 'kay. A tout à l'heure.

Grimmjow resserra brièvement sa prise sur l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de s'éloigner dans la foule. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement et s'autorisa enfin à pousser un soupir. L'air de rien, c'était assez dure de rester aux côtés de Grimmjow, surtout après ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux dans la suite de leur hôtel. Ils n'avaient fait que se mast, que se caresser l'un et l'autre, mais ça avait été bien assez pour l'esprit encore pur et innocent d'Ichigo. Bien qu'à présent, on pouvait sérieusement en douter.  
La vérité, c'est qu'il avait menti à Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas du tout faim. Il termina son verre avant de le poser sur une table et aperçut une sortie vers l'extérieur. De l'air frais, voilà ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Il voulait aussi retrouver Kyoraku, mais pour ça il préféra attendre que Grimmjow ait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand il fut dehors et qu'il se fut éloigné dans un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux et il étira ses bras en arrière dans un gémissement de bonheur.

- Ça à l'air d'être agréable. Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Ichigo sursauta, surpris. Décidément aujourd'hui c'était ton jour, à croire que chacun c'était passé le mot pour lui causer de sacrées frayeurs. Il se retourna, hésitant et son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Kuchiki-san !

- Kurosaki-kun, cela faisait un petit moment depuis notre dernière rencontre. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ichigo, heureux, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Quelle surprise ! Il se souvint vaguement que Kyoraku avait mentionné la présence d'autres mannequin de l'agence, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que Kuchiki Byakuya viendrait en personne, lui qui, d'après certain, avait un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé.

- Est-ce que c'est bon pour vous d'être ici ? demanda Ichigo d'un ton hésitant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien j'ai entendu par d'autres membres de l'agence que l'emploi du temps de Kuchiki-san était assez chargé, alors je me suis dit que vous préféreriez surement passez vos soirées à vous reposer tranquillement, du moins quand cela vous est possible, bien entendu…

Ichigo avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix si basse que Byakuya se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- Je suis désolé, je me mêle surement de choses qui ne me regarde pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. La raison étant que j'ai déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec Évasion par le passé, alors il était tout naturel que je vienne les saluer, sachant que Grimmjow et toi êtes leurs nouveaux mannequins et que nous venons de la même agence.

- Oui vous avez raison, cela va de soi.

Ichigo était impressionné par tant de professionnalisme de la part de Byakuya. Après tout, il était plus âgé, avait plus d'expérience et de maturité, connaissait les règles de bienséance et était très fidèle à son travail. Le rouquin le savait pour l'avoir en parti vu et ressenti leur de leur séance photo commune à Okinawa. Il était heureux de revoir le brun et en même temps il se sentait mal à l'aise pour deux raisons. La première était que Byakuya connaissait ses sentiments pour Grimmjow, même s'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui. La deuxième étant qu'il ne savait jamais trop comment réagir face à lui, qui paraissait à des moments si froid, comme s'il y avait autour de lui une muraille infranchissable.

- Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Byakuya avait posé la question d'un air impassible, mais Ichigo se sentit immédiatement honteux à l'idée que ses craintes à son égard aient pu se voir aussi facilement sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre Kuchiki-san !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, disons que j'ai l'habitude. Je pense que je fais cet effet à la plupart des gens.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune expression sur son visage, Ichigo pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était sincèrement désolé.

- Non, je pense que c'est principalement à moi d'être désolé. C'est juste la personnalité de Kuchiki-san. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi réservé en présence d'autres personnes, mais depuis un certain moment, ma manière de vivre tout comme mon mode de pensée ont été complétement chamboulé. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une autre personne. Au fond, j'aurais dû vaincre mes craintes et vous parlez, quel qu'est pu être votre réaction à mon égard. Je m'en rends bien compte à présent.

Byakuya resta silencieux un court instant alors qu'il sentait petit à petit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais les paroles d'Ichigo le touchaient sincèrement. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression que le jeune garçon aux cheveux fauves l'avait réconforté, s'était confié puis avait cherché à le rassurer. Il esquissa un sourire si mince qu'il resta imperceptible aux yeux d'Ichigo qui était trop occupé à regarder ailleurs, gêné après sa petite tirade.

- Te sens-tu un peu plus libre aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il soudain dans un souffle.

- Pardon ? Si je me sens un peu plus… libre ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, pas certain de savoir où Byakuya voulait en venir mais il retint une exclamation quand il comprit enfin. Ou plutôt, quand cet évènement lui revint en mémoire. _« Te sens-tu un peu plus libre aujourd'hui ? » _Ça n'était pas encore très ordonné dans sa tête, mais oui, depuis leur conversation à Okinawa, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé. Tout n'était pas au beau fixe, il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais d'une certaine manière Ichigo arrivait à se satisfaire de cette situation. Surtout depuis ce qu'il avait partagé avec Grimmjow. Ça n'avait été que du sexe en quelque sorte, mais Ichigo avait su voir bien au-delà de ça. Il avait parfaitement senti qu'autre chose s'était passé entre eux. Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important et qu'il devait le graver dans sa mémoire.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Ichigo se sentit rougir et il prit un air contrit.

- Je dirais plutôt que de bonnes choses sont arrivés. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me repose sur mes lauriers. On m'a dit une fois qu'il ne fallait jamais considérer les choses comme étant acquises et qu'il fallait constamment se battre pour.

- La personne qui t'a dit ça était quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui… murmura tristement Ichigo pour lui-même.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils –ce qui veut dire que d'un point de vue extérieur, son visage était toujours aussi de marbre- quand il vit le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrir. Le garçon semblait réellement affecté et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi alors que c'était contraire à tous ses principes, il se rapprocha d'Ichigo jusqu'à lui faire face. Ce dernier releva lentement les yeux vers lui, intrigué et écarquilla lentement les yeux quand il se rendit compte que leur proximité ne faisait que se réduire, encore et encore.

- Kuchiki-san ?

Byakuya l'effleurait pratiquement. Ichigo fut encore plus surpris quand le brun ténébreux tendit lentement une main vers lui alors que son visage se rapprochait avec la même lenteur pour n'être plus qu'à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux plongés dans les siens avec une intensité troublante.

- Ku… Kuchiki-san ? appela-t-il une seconde fois, la voix tremblante et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Une feuille, dit-il simplement.

Ichigo resta muet de stupeur avant de lever les yeux pour voir la main de Byakuya tenir une petite feuille à hauteur de son visage.

- Une feuille. Dans tes cheveux.

- … Je vois. Merci beaucoup.

Il était mort de honte, rouge de honte. Bref, il était affreusement gêné et il pria les dieux pour que rien de tout cela n'ait pu transparaitre sur son visage. Pourquoi ? Son cœur n'avait jamais battus aussi vite autrement qu'avec la présence de Grimmjow. Décidément, ce soir n'était pas son soir. Il était beaucoup trop sensible émotionnellement parlant. Ça avait commencé avec Kyoraku, puis Grimmjow, venait ensuite le tour d'Ichimaru Gin, à nouveau Grimmjow et Kuchiki Byakuya pour terminer. Allait-il y avoir une apothéose histoire de l'achever ? Ichigo espérait sincèrement que non, il n'était pas certain que son cœur puisse en supporter davantage.  
Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Byakuya pour voir que ce dernier regardait en direction de l'hôtel.

- Nous devrions y retourner.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Et Grimmjow va finir par s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas revenir. Enfin, le conçernant, s'inquiéter est un bien grand mot.

Bien qu'Ichigo se l'était plus dit pour lui-même, cela n'échappa pas à l'attention de Byakuya qui se contenta d'un bref sourire.

- Je vois. Dépêchons nous alors.

Ichigo acquiesça et suivit le brun vers l'hôtel quand il distingua deux ombres vers l'entrée qui l'avait permis de rejoindre l'extérieur. A la lueur des lampadaires, il put rapidement reconnaitre Kyoraku et Grimmjow. Plutôt que d'être en grande discussion, les deux hommes semblaient les attendre. Si Kyoraku fit un signe de la main dans leur direction, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ça n'était pas le cas de Grimmjow qui tirait une tête d'enterrement de six pieds de long. Ichigo sentit sa bonne humeur s'envoler aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé alors que l'alarme dans sa tête sonnait l'état d'urgence. Ce fut encore pire quand Grimmjow leva les yeux vers lui. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Grimmjow l'avait rejoint, avait empoigné son bras et l'avait trainé de force jusqu'à un ascenseur.  
Si Ichigo resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans leur suite, c'était plus parce qu'il avait été tellement surpris par son geste qu'il n'avait pu que le suivre sans rechigner. Et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne menait à rien d'essayer de se libérer de la poigne de fer du bleuté.  
Le rouquin se massa le bras à l'endroit ou Grimmjow l'avait saisit alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Le bleuté était de dos, mais Ichigo pouvait nettement sentir sa colère. En temps normal, il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir angoissé dans pareille situation, mais étrangement ça n'était pas le cas. Il était lui-même en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris au juste ? demanda froidement Ichigo.

Grimmjow sursauta de manière imperceptible et se retourna, légèrement décontenancé. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cette colère de la part de l'adolescent.

- C'est plutôt à moi de t'poser cette question. Qu'est-ce tu faisais avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que je faisais avec qui ? répéta Ichigo, les sourcils froncés. Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne joue pas les innocents ! Je te parle de Kuchiki, j'te demande ce que tu foutais avec ce type!

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Grimmjow semblait-il tellement en colère à ce sujet ? Il faisait tous les trois partis de la même agence, non ? Alors où était le problème ? Côtoyait un autre collègue, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un ainé était-il un crime ? A voir la tête que tirait Grimmjow, il fallait croire que oui.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je ne faisais que discuter avec lui. Je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé avec Kuchiki-san lors de ma séance photo avec Okinawa, mais vu qu'à ce moment-là tu me considérais encore comme un moins que rien, ça doit t-être sorti de l'esprit je suppose.

Grimmjow serra les dents et s'approcha si vite d'Ichigo que ce dernier dû reculer, son dos heurtant le mur de l'entrée. Il sursauta quand le poing de Grimmjow s'abattit sur le mur à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, quelques morceaux de plâtres tombant à leurs pieds.

- C'est censé me faire peur ?

- Arrête de t'foutre de ma gueule. T'as cru que j'étais aveugle ? Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi.

- Te parler de choses qui se sont déjà passé, te parler de ma vie pour toi c'est n'importe quoi c'est ça ? On n'arrête pas de me dire que dans le métier, il faut savoir montrer du respect à ceux qui ont plus d'expérience que soi car ils peuvent t'apprendre de leurs erreurs. Kuchiki-san est une personne fantastique, alors vouloir bénéficier de ses conseils est un crime ?

- Ne m'prends pas pour un con ! Arrête de me raconter ces conneries sur le respect. Vouloir des conseils ? J't'en foutrais des putains de conseils ! Embrasser ça en fait aussi partie d'après toi?!

Ichigo sentit la moutarde monter au fur et à mesure que le ton montait entre eux.

- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai embrassé personne ! lui cria-t-il encore plus fort.

- Tu l'as embrassé lui 'spèce d'idiot ! hurla Grimmjow encore plus fort.

- J'ai embrassé qui à la fin ?! hurla Ichigo, bien plus fort encore.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, la respiration haletante.

- Je t'ai vue l'embrasser lui. Byakuya Kuchiki !

Ichigo ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Sérieusement, mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Au dernière nouvelle, c'est l'imbécile devant lui qu'il avait embrassé et pas qu'une seule fois ! Alors avec Byakuya ? Ou est-ce que cet idiot Grimmjow était partit pêcher ça ? Le rouquin remonta le fil de sa mémoire et ce dont l'accusait le bleuté lui revint en mémoire. Ça devait certainement être le moment ou Byakuya s'était approché de lui pour enlever la feuille qu'il avait dans les cheveux. De son point de vue, on était très loin de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'un baiser, mais d'un point de vue extérieur, selon l'angle…

- Kuchiki-san n'a fait qu'enlever une feuille de mes cheveux, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Grimmjow éclata de rire.

- Et toi tu trouves ça normal ? A ta place, j'aurais sérieusement flippé. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce mec est le roi du Pôle Nord. Je l'vois mal être aussi prévenant.

- C'est que tu le connais mal alors.

Le bleuté cessa de sourire face à ses paroles et fixa Ichigo. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais le rouquin lui coupa la parole en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je comprends vraiment pas ce qui t'as pris, mais laisse-moi te dire que c'était franchement dégueulasse. C'est vrai que Kuchiki-san peut paraître froid pas certains côtés, mais j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que c'est quelqu'un d'admirable et qui ne mérite très certainement pas la réputation qu'on lui donne. A ton niveau, je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore possible que tu puisses te montrer aussi irrespectueux. Ça me déçoit.

- Kurosak

- Et laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Tant bien même que Kuchiki-san ou qui que soit d'autres aurait cherché pour une raison ou une autre, à m'embrasser, je n'aurais jamais laissé une telle chose se produire. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai partagé avec toi. C'est impossible.

Ichigo resta un moment silencieux, les yeux baissés, avant d'écarter le poing de Grimmjow encore encastré dans le mur et de regagner sa chambre, la porte claquant derrière lui. Grimmjow l'avait suivi des yeux sans avoir réussi à dire quoi que ce soit et pris sa tête d'une main quand le rouquin disparut de sa vue.  
Allongé sur le canapé, il s'écoula presque une heure pendant laquelle il n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Quand il se décida enfin, il ôta sa veste, dénoua sa cravate et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Il ouvrit doucement la porte afin d'éviter d'éventuels grincements et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, mais à la lumière des chambres du couloir, il s'aperçut qu'Ichigo était couché et semblait à première vue, profondément endormi. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se glissa dans le lit. Accoudé sur un bras, l'autre vint se glisser autour de la taille d'Ichigo qui gémit brièvement dans son sommeil. Grimmjow se figea et cessa de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain que le rouquin ne s'était pas réveillé.  
Puis il l'observa de longues minutes durant lesquelles il suivit plusieurs fois du regard la courbe délicate de ces cils, la ligne de ses lèvres, son nez fin, ses cheveux mi- long en bataille.  
Et c'est alors que la conversation avec Kyoraku lui revint en mémoire.

**/-/-/-/-/**

_- A voir ton visage, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de bien est arrivé._

_- Je vois pas d'quoi tu parles le vieux._

_- Haha, oui mon non plus en fait. Ne fais pas attention. Mais je suis bien content car j'ai l'impression que d'une certaine façon, les choses ont l'air de s'être arrangés un petit peu._

_Grimmjow eut une expression dédaigneuse et balaya sa remarque par un regard au loin._

_- Tant mieux si ça avance. Je suppose qu'à présent, je peux dire que le combat ne fait que commencer._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

_Kyoraku avait de nouveau capté l'attention du bleuté qui le regardait à présent d'une manière suspicieuse. Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers ce dernier, une main sur son chapeau._

_- Que tu n'es peut-être pas le seul à trouver Ichigo à ton goût. Il semblerait que d'autres personnes se soient intéressées à lui._

_Avec un regard qui en disait long et un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon non plus, Kyoraku se pencha vers Grimmjow plus près encore, sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de son oreille._

_- Tu veux savoir ? susurra le brun d'une voix amusé._

_- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, cracha Grimmjow en s'écartant, prêt à s'éloigner. _

_- C'est ton choix. Laisse-moi au moins te dire une chose. L'adversaire est de taille. Une catégorie largement supérieure à la tienne._

_- Merde, mais arrête avec tes putains de sous-entendus et va droit au but._

_Kyoraku esquissa un immense sourire et se retourna pour fixer un point dans la foule. Grimmjow suivit son regard et se figea quand il reconnut la personne que le brun semblait désigner, cette dernière semblant se diriger hors de l'hôtel.  
Ce que Grimmjow ressentit en cet instant fut particulièrement fort, à un point où sa vue se troubla et que son attention se focalisa immédiatement sur un certain individu. Ses jambes commencèrent alors à avancer toute seule vers la sortie empruntée par Byakuya Kuchiki._

**/-/-/-/-/**

C'était dur à admettre, mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. En bas et tout à l'heure, ça avait été si fort qu'il avait cru perdre la tête pendant un instant. Tout était encore si confus dans sa tête, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti était bien réel.

Une jalousie, si intense qu'elle l'avait pris aux tripes.

* * *

**… à suivre**


End file.
